Ma Reine est une Humaine
by Mayh Pendragon
Summary: Prequel de ma fic "les Wraiths sont des Humains comme les autres". Cette fic a pour sujet les différentes étapes de l'adaptation de Crysla sur la ruche de Todd en tant qu'unique Humaine à bord. Petit rappel: Todd se nomme Kor'eyn dans mon histoire.Todd/OC
1. Premier jour sur la ruche partie I

Kor'eyn se réveilla doucement, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il ouvrit les yeux et vit une jeune femme assoupie allongée sur le côté, lui tournant le dos. Il sourit, tout cela était donc bien réel, il contempla Crysla encore endormie, elle était là pour lui, était _sa_ femelle. Aujourd'hui il devrait reprendre ses activités de commandant, mais il était hors de question qu'il la laisse livrée à elle-même sur la ruche avant plusieurs jours, trop incertain. Il s'approcha d'elle, glissant son bras gauche le long de sa taille, amenant ainsi son corps contre le sien. Il sentit contre son torse la chaleur de son corps, il se blottit contre elle, mordillant et l'embrassant dans le cou. Il la sentit se réveiller petit à petit, étendre ses jambes le long des siennes pour finalement mêler ses pieds à ceux du Wraith. Elle recouvrit sa main de la sienne, caressant doucement ses doigts, bougea légèrement la tête de sorte qu'il ait un meilleur accès à son cou.

« Je pourrais très vite m'habituer à être réveillée de cette manière, dit-elle doucement. »

Elle sentit le Wraith sourire à sa remarque. Elle se retourna doucement dans ses bras, se retrouvant sur le dos, Kor'eyn à ses côtés la fixant calmement. Elle libéra une de ses mains pour caresser son visage, ses doigts traçant le contour de son tatouage, il inclina sa tête vers sa main, fermant ses yeux quelques secondes. Elle profita de ce moment pour s'approcher et l'embrasser tendrement. Il retourna le baiser sans même ouvrir ses yeux, se laissant aller sur le dos, serrant sa compagne contre lui. Il aimait tellement la sentir près de lui, comment avait-il pu vivre des millénaires sans l'avoir à ses côtés ?

Tout en l'embrassant, il sentit une main de Crysla quitter son visage pour se diriger plus bas le long de son corps, et s'attaquer à son unique vêtement. Il grogna anticipant ses gestes, interrompant ainsi leur baiser. Elle se redressa, plongea ses yeux azur dans les siens, ne laissant aucun doute à ce qu'elle désirait, sentant son compagnon répondre physiquement à ses avances. Il se laissa faire, après tout, satisfaire sa femelle était un devoir pour les Wraiths…

Il tenait sa compagne dans ses bras, nue comme lui, satisfaite et en sueur également comme lui.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les Wraiths ne sont pas réputés pour _ça. »_

« Attention, tous les Wraiths ne sont pas comme _moi_, il ne faut pas faire une généralité de mes capacités… »dit stoïquement Kor'eyn.

Elle sourit, leur prétention en revanche était un caractère largement répandu dans sa race ! Elle sentait sa main caresser son dos, jamais avant de le connaître elle n'aurait cru un Wraith capable d'autant d'attention vis-à-vis de quelqu'un, humain ou autre wraith. Après avoir refoulé dans un premier temps ses sentiments pour elle, ils les avaient finalement libérés laissant aller une facette de sa personnalité assez différente de ce qu'elle avait eu l'habitude avec lui. Désormais, c'était cette facette qui était là avec elle, cette tendresse si inhabituelle chez les Wraiths.

« Je vais être en retard si je reste plus longtemps...dit-il d'un ton qui laissait entrevoir qu'il n'avait réellement aucune envie de la laisser s'échapper de ses bras.

Alors, tu ferais mieux d'y aller ! »

Il soupira, restant immobile quelques minutes de plus.

« Tu as raison. »

Kor'eyn se leva, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ramassant au passage quelques uns de ses habits. Crysla roula dans le lit de sorte à avoir une meilleure vue sur lui, dévorant du regard les courbes du Wraith toujours nu, ses muscles dessinant une silhouette plus qu'attractive à ses yeux, ses cheveux tombant le long de son dos et les quelques tatouages ne faisant que renforcer la beauté de cet être.

Il atteignit la salle de bain, se retourna vers elle, sentant parfaitement ses yeux sur lui. Il vit qu'elle avait changé de position pour pouvoir le suivre du regard, il arbora alors un sourire non dissimulé à l'idée que sa femelle le trouve à ce point séduisant. Crysla aperçut le sourire apparu sur son visage quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'enfonce dans la salle de bain, disparaissant ainsi de son champ de vision. Elle sourit à son tour, les Wraiths étaient vraiment une race très prétentieuse…

« Tu devrais te préparer aussi, tu viens avec moi ! lança-t-il de l'autre pièce. »

Kor'eyn faisait le tour de la pièce piochant les vêtements lui manquant. Un peu plus tôt, il s'était fait gentiment mais fermement expulser de la douche par Crysla. Il soupira, avoir une compagne signifiait aussi diviser son temps de relaxation sous la douche par deux…Il passa son pantalon, et alla ouvrir au drone attendant derrière la porte avec le petit déjeuner de Crysla. Il lui fit signe d'entrer, le drone déposa un plateau et repartit dans le même instant. Le Wraith se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain, il vit qu'elle se tenait debout devant une sorte de miroir, se brossant les cheveux. Elle l'aperçut dans le miroir, il vint se placer derrière elle, observant leurs deux reflets silencieusement.

« Tu n'es pas encore habillé ? » dit-elle voyant qu'il était toujours torse nu.

Il ne répondit rien. Il leva juste une main pour dégager les cheveux de l'épaule droite de sa compagne, dévoilant ainsi la marque d'une morsure au creux de son cou. Kor'eyn passa les doigts doucement sur ce qu'il avait fait quelques instants plus tôt. La blessure commençait à cicatriser, simplement en train de guérir. Crysla voyait qu'il semblait ne pas pouvoir détacher ses yeux de cette morsure, elle savait aussi qu'il ne l'avait pas fait pour lui faire du mal au contraire…

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour _ça…_dit-elle en regardant la blessure. Si cela me gênait vraiment, je ne t'aurais pas laissé recommencer autant de fois, non ? »

Il leva enfin les yeux pour rencontrer son regard tourné vers lui, elle esquissait un léger sourire. C'est sûr, elle avait été surprise la première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour quand il l'avait mordue dans le cou sans prévenir, elle s'était apprêtée à protester quand elle avait commencé à ressentir les effets de cette morsure. C'était habituel chez les Wraiths de mordre sa femelle pendant les moments d'intimité, cela permettait à la fois de prouver aux éventuels prétendants qu'elles étaient déjà prises, mais aussi de leur procurer beaucoup plus de plaisir. Les males possédaient le don de dénicher les zones les plus sensibles chez leur partenaire, et le creux du cou était particulièrement _sensible._ Chez les femelles Wraiths, ces blessures cicatrisaient très vite, et étaient quasiment indolores.Crysla était différente, elle était humaine, il avait remarqué que les morsures mettaient du temps à guérir et qu'elles étaient douloureuses plusieurs jours. Cela le troublait quelque peu, le but de cet acte n'était pas d'engendrer de la souffrance chez l'autre, mais plutôt le contraire, et il avait cru comprendre à plusieurs reprises que cette partie fonctionnait assez bien chez sa compagne…

« Kor'eyn ? » appela Crysla le voyant toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

« Mmm ? »

« Ca va ? »

« Ton déjeuner est arrivé, dépêche-toi de t'habiller, dit-il en retirant ses doigts de l'épaule de sa compagne. »

Il sortit de la salle de bain et cette fois finit de s'habiller.


	2. Premier jour sur la ruche partie II

Environs une demi-heure plus tard, le « petit-déjeuner » avalé, si on pouvait appeler des fruits, de la viande et d'autres choses inconnus à la jeune femme un petit-déjeuner, elle se retrouva déambulant dans les couloirs de la ruche aux côtés de Kor'eyn. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de ce qu'ils allaient faire, du programme si tant est qu'il y en ait un…Il lui avait seulement dit qu'elle resterait avec lui pendant quelques jours ou semaines si nécessaires, le temps qu'elle s'habitue assez à la ruche pour ne pas se perdre. Cela lui allait, elle ne se voyait pas lâchée au milieu d'un vaisseau rempli de Wraith seule, et sans défense. Rester à côté d'un imposant Wraith de deux mètres, qui plus est, commandant la ruche était beaucoup plus confortable pour l'humaine qu'elle était.

Au bout de quelques minutes et plusieurs changements de niveaux, ils entrèrent dans une pièce où se trouvait un Wraith occupé à …coudre ??? L'incrédulité de Crysla était tellement forte qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rester plusieurs longues secondes bouche bée devant le Wraith.

Il se leva finalement en voyant son supérieur.

« Elle a besoin d'habits. »

Il tourna la tête pour dévisager l'Humaine accompagnant son commandant, puis se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce.

« Vas le rejoindre », dit Kor'eyn à sa compagne.

Elle le regarda, puis acquiesça, et alla vers l'autre Wraith. Il lui fit signe de monter sur une sorte de cercle posé sur le sol. Quand elle fut en place, il pianota sur une console, et une lumière blanche apparut autour de la jeune femme, comme scannant son corps. Elle comprit que c'était une sorte de système servant à prendre exactement les mesures des personnes, permettant ainsi de concevoir des habits sur-mesure. _Il y a vraiment beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur les Wraiths…_

Il lui fit signe de descendre, et retourna vers sa place initiale. Pas très loquace les Wraiths.

« Couleurs » ?

« Noir dans un premier temps. Et Keshta ensuite. Fabriquez les deux, » dit Kor'eyn.

L'autre Wraith leva subitement les yeux vers son supérieur, plus que surpris par la demande.

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Un problème avec ma demande ? »

L'autre Wraith se ravisa et ne contesta pas plus la requête de son supérieur.

« Non, Commandant. »

« Bien. Viens », dit-il à Crysla lui montrant la sortie.

Elle le suivit, jetant un regard ennuyé au Wraith, apparemment les temps de silence n'en étaient pas, le « tailleur » avait essayé de défendre son point de vue télépathiquement, et vu la tournure des évènements, il n'avait pas réussi.

« Merci » lança-t-elle au Wraith avant de regagner le couloir.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le remercier, c'est son travail. »

Crysla regarda son compagnon quelques instants avant de répondre :

« Tu penses peut-être cela, mais lui dire merci ne coûte rien, et chez les Humains, il est normal de remercier quelqu'un qui fait quelque chose pour vous, même si c'est son travail… »

« Vous êtes vraiment d'étranges créatures », soupira-t-il.

Il lui jeta un regard curieux pendant quelques secondes, ses habitudes étaient tellement différentes des siennes, il allait falloir beaucoup de temps pour qu'ils s'habituent totalement l'un à l'autre, se comprennent vraiment. Mais pour la première fois, il était prêt à faire l'effort, pour elle. Elle en valait la peine.

Ils arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être le poste de commandement. C'était une pièce assez vaste où s'afféraient plusieurs Wraiths, contrôlant les différents systèmes de la ruche, supervisés par le commandant en Second. Elle le reconnut, c'était le Wraith qui les avait attendus la veille à leur descente. Il était plus petit que Kor'eyn, et semblait beaucoup plus jeune, de longs cheveux blancs lisses descendaient jusqu'au bas de son dos. Il possédait également un tatouage sous son œil droit ainsi qu'un petit bouc.

Et pour le moment, il la dévisageait sans gêne, ses yeux jaunes fixés sur elle, sa bouche légèrement entr'ouverte, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Tu connais déjà Naïm », mon commandant en second.

Elle fit oui de la tête, le Wraith ne bougea pas d'un iota, aucune émotion ne transparaissait de son visage. Au bout de quelques secondes il reprit ses activité comme si de rien était.

« Viens », dit Kor'eyn en l'amenant vers une console libre.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à un accueil très chaleureux, mais là, c'était plus que glacial, tous les Wraiths qu'elles avaient croisés ne lui avait pas décroché un mot, ayant au mieux pris la peine de l'observer quelques secondes. Le Wraith pianota, et après quelques instants ce qui semblait être le plan de la ruche apparut. Il lui expliqua comment était constituée la ruche, comment elle était organisée, les quartiers des officiers, les chambres d'hibernation, les darts…tout était plus qu'organisé, c'était vivant, le vaisseau était un organisme vivant gérant le moindre dégât immédiatement. Restait un endroit indiqué par une couleur différente dont elle ne savait pas encore l'utilité.

« Et là ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est …la réserve de nourriture. »

Son sang se glaça. C'était donc là que se trouvaient tous les humains enlevés pendant les récoltes. Cet endroit semblait immense, mais tout ne semblait pas rempli. La ruche ne semblait pas avoir ses réserves au maximum. Cet endroit elle le redoutait, mais il faudrait qu'elle l'affronte tôt ou tard, et tôt serait peut-être le mieux : plus vite elle exorciserait ce moment, plus vite elle pourrait être « à l'aise » sur la ruche. Les Wraiths présents sur le pont s'étaient retournés vers elle quand elle avait abordé LE sujet, ne sachant pas comment elle réagirait, et surtout craignant qu'elle n'aille libérer toute leur nourriture dès la première seconde où elle serait seule.

Voyant son silence, Kor'eyn fit ce qu'il semblait le mieux pour lui et pour elle :

« Tu veux les voir ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Oui, répondit-elle. Il le faut, et le plus tôt sera le mieux ! »

« Maintenant ? »

Elle acquiesça. Le Wraith remarqua une inquiétude grandissante dans les pensées de ses compagnons, il avait amené une Humaine sur la Ruche, elle pouvait entraîner leur perte au moindre incident, ou même volontairement.

« Viens », dit-il.

Elle le suivit, quittant le pont et s'enfonçant de nouveau dans le dédale de la ruche. Aimer un Wraith signifiait aussi accepter son mode de vie, elle le savait. Mais « voir » ce mode de vie et surtout d'alimentation pourrait bien être au-dessus de ses forces. Et si c'était le cas, elle devrait au moins éviter cette zone de la ruche, voir peut-être partir.

Le trajet se passa silencieusement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne rompit le silence installé depuis le départ du pont. Arrivant à quelques mètres des cocons, Kor'eyn parla, il devait lui expliquer certaines choses :

« Il faut que tu saches que mes ruches sont « particulières » »

« Dans quel sens ? » dit-elle curieuse en se tournant vers lui.

« J'ai instauré des mesures concernant la nourriture : nous ne devons nous nourrir que quand cela est nécessaire, aucun humain ne perd la vie pour rien. Nous rationnons notre nourriture, c'est pour cela que les réserves ne sont pas pleines, ce n'est pas utile, nous avons assez de nourriture pour plusieurs mois. Les récoltes n'ont lieu que quand le stock a atteint un seuil d'alerte mettant en danger la survie de la ruche… »

« Cela veut dire que les autres ruches ne fonctionnent pas comme ça ? »

« Non, bien que beaucoup de Wraiths n'aiment pas notre mode d'administration de la nourriture. Mais elle nous procure une telle puissance, un tel bien-être, qu'ils ont tendance à surconsommer. C'est pour cela que les récoltes sont de plus en plus fréquentes et importantes, c'est comme une drogue. Plus un Wraith se nourrit d'Humains, plus il lui en faudra la prochaine fois. En restreignant le nombre d'Humains disponibles à bord, j'ai quasiment rendu inexistant cela. »

« Je ne savais pas tout cela. »

« A part les Wraiths, je doute que quelqu'un sache cela. »

Elle le regarda, il semblait aussi tendu qu'elle à l'idée de lui montrer leurs cocons. Il prenait un énorme risque : elle pouvait faire évader leur stock de nourriture, ou même pire, ne pas supporter cela et simplement repartir de la ruche, l'abandonnant par la même occasion. Et c'est cette deuxième éventualité qui lui faisait le plus peur, il s'était facilement habitué à elle, trop facilement, il était fortement attaché à cette Humaine et si elle partait il ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Un Wraith ne devait pas avoir ce genre de sentiment, c'était une faiblesse, c'était pour cela que leur race n'a pas vraiment de « couple » formé volontairement. De toutes les manières, les Reines ne sont pas vraiment pour avoir un male attitré, elle préfère changer assez régulièrement. Comme cela, aucun male n'acquière un statut de dominant dans la ruche, voir d'équivalent à la Reine. Simple, mais efficace, elles gardent ainsi le contrôle des ruches depuis des milliers d'années. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par leur arrivée devant une porte gardée par deux drones. Ils étaient arrivés.

« C'est ici », souffla-t-il.

« Ok. »

« Tu veux toujours y aller ? Tu n'es pas obligée, tu peux venir plus tard, ou ne pas venir du tout et… »

« Non, c'est bon (elle prit une grande inspiration). Allons-y maintenant. »

Le Wraith la regarda, elle était anxieuse, cela se comprenait. Il fit signe aux gardes et la porte s'ouvrit. Il passa devant, Crysla suivit de près. La salle commençait par une sorte de couloir assez sombre, comme quasiment toute la ruche, seuls les quartiers personnels des Wraiths et les salles de commandement étaient plus lumineux. Pas de cocons sur les premiers mètres, puis le couloir déboucha sur LA salle, Crysla sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, devant elle des milliers de cocons pleins s'étendant à perte de vue. Cet endroit était immense, en même temps pour nourrir toute une ruche, il fallait beaucoup de _nourriture_ pensa-t-elle. Sans s'en apercevoir elle s'était immobilisée dès l'entrée de la pièce, observant chaque détail. Elle devinait les visages des Humains derrière la fine paroi organique des cocons. Kor'eyn se tenait près d'elle, il avait senti son malaise, comment en aurait-il pu être autrement, il lui faisait voir ce qui était la destinée de chaque humain selon les Wraiths…servir d'en-cas. Cela révélait aussi le fait que n'importe quel Wraith de la ruche pouvait à tout moment se nourrir d'elle si l'idée lui passait par la tête et quelle n'aurait aucun moyen de se défendre. Il la regarda, elle semblait hypnotisée par le spectacle, silencieuse. Il se tourna vers elle, c'était assez pour aujourd'hui.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux arrêter là ! » dit-il en la prenant par l'épaule pour lui faire faire demi-tour.

Mais il sentit une résistance, elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Les yeux azurs se posèrent sur lui, plus déterminés.

« Non, je veux voir de plus près ! »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est… »

« Je suis là, je veux aller au bout ! insista-t-elle. »

Ils s'avancèrent vers un des premiers cocons occupés. La jeune femme s'approcha pour toucher le cocon, ou essayer, sa main étant prise de tremblements, des réflexes de peur et de fuite que son corps lui dictait, mais elle voulait surpasser ces automatismes génétiques. Les Wraiths ne devaient pas être pour elle seulement les prédateurs. Elle sentit une main chaude recouvrir la sienne glacée par l'appréhension. Le Wraith avait pris sa main pour l'amener vers la paroi, la toucher. C'était incroyablement doux, avait la texture d'une peau comme de reptile et était chaud. Forcément la ruche était vivante, donc tout ce qui était autour d'elle l'était aussi. Crysla enleva la fine paroi de sorte à voir le visage de l'Humain. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, ressemblant un peu à son frère, il était inconscient. Tant mieux pensa-t-elle, sinon il serait déjà mort de peur.

« Tous les humains sont plongés dans une sorte de coma, la ruche les nourrit pendant le temps nécessaire à leur consommation. Ils ne seront plus conscient, et ne sauront même pas quand ils mourront, dit doucement le Wraith. »

« Ils ne sentiront rien ? » dit-elle incrédule ne pouvant détacher son regard du malheureux humain.

« Non. »

Cela la soulagea quelques peu, cela avait été tellement douloureux quand la Reine l'avait torturée de cette manière sur la ruche, recommençant plusieurs fois de suite la manœuvre, la vidant de ses forces l'amenant aux portes de la mort puis lui rendant sa vie pour qu'elle soit apte à lui parler. Instinctivement elle avait porté une main sur le haut de sa poitrine, là où la marque du supplice était toujours visible, toujours douloureuse.

« C'est assez pour aujourd'hui je crois» dit-il.

Il avait remarqué son geste, senti ses souvenirs de torture revenir à son esprit. Elle ne pouvait que s'identifier à cet homme.

« Notre but n'est pas de faire souffrir les Humains, mais c'est inévitable s'ils sont conscients, c'est pour cela qu'ils ne le sont pas la plupart du temps, mais il arrive qu'on soit obligé de se nourrir sur des vivants et... »

« Je sais, dit-elle doucement en se retournant vers lui. Tu n'as pas à te justifier avec moi. »

Il remarqua ses yeux gonflés, ce qu'il était la faisait souffrir. Il caressa doucement sa joue d'une main, l'amenant à lever son regard vers lui. Ses jolis yeux bleus étaient humides, et cela le faisait souffrir.

« Crysla » souffla-t-il mais ne put rien ajouter de plus.

D'ailleurs qu'est ce qui pourrait la réconforter ? Il se montrait tel qu'il était, tel qu'était sa race, ne cachant rien. Il voulait être honnête avec elle, mais il se rendait compte que c'était peut-être trop demandé à une humaine de les accepter totalement, de renier des millénaires d'histoire commune sanglante pour le voir seulement comme un compagnon ordinaire.

« Ca va. Je vais juste avoir besoin de temps pour m'habituer à …tout ça (elle désigna les ranges de cocons derrière elle) ! »

« Tu es seulement là depuis hier. Le temps ne sera pas l'élément le plus dur à trouver. »

Sa voix sembla à Crysla plus grave que d'habitude mais étonnement calme. Il essayait de l'apaiser, mais en cet instant, peu de choses auraient été capables de la conforter, elle se tenait face à des centaines d'humains plongés dans le coma, attendant simplement le moment de leur mort. Et elle était une humaine et un médecin, son devoir aurait été de tout tenter pour les sauver, mais elle avait désormais pour compagnon un Wraith qui lui offrait de partager sa vie sans dissimuler quoi que ce soit.

« C'est juste difficile d'accepter qu'il y ait quelqu'un placé plus haut dans la chaîne alimentaire…et que les humains soient désormais des proies comme les autres. »

Il la prit dans ses bras, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour la réconforter. Elle se blottit contre lui, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule. Elle devait _simplement_ accepter le fait que des humains hibernaient dans un recoin de la ruche, et qu'elle ne leur devait rien. C'était dur, en ce moment elle aurait voulu les aider, mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même que c'était tout sauf une bonne idée. Si elle voulait avancer, elle devrait dépasser ce sentiment, ce serait long et difficile…mais la manière dont le Wraith la serrait maintenant lui faisait savoir qu'elle ne serait pas seule dans cette épreuve.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre ici, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je te le promets. »

« Je te fais confiance, mais faire confiance aux autres Wraiths est une autre histoire…je suis un casse-croûte sur patte ! »

Il se recula légèrement pour de nouveau voir son visage.

« Tu es en sécurité sur cette ruche, aucun membre de cette ruche ne te fera de mal, je ne t'aurais pas emmener ici dans le cas contraire. Viens, partons d'ici. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de contredire sa décision, il l'entraîna vers la sortie, près à appuyer ses paroles par un geste ferme, mais il n'en eut pas besoin, elle le suivit sans broncher. Le Wraith sentit alors les doigts de la jeune femme recouvrir la main qu'il avait laissée sur son épaule. Il autorisa ses propres doigts à se mêler à ceux de l'Humaine, elle avait besoin de le toucher, de sentir qu'il n'était pas seulement cet être assoiffé de vie humaine, de sentir qu'il comprenait son malaise à l'idée de vivre dans un endroit où des centaines d'humains étaient gardés comme dîner et où chaque membre d'équipage étaient un assassin en puissance.

Ils sortirent de la salle des cocons, la porte se referma derrière eux, les deux gardes reprenant leur place. Ils marchaient côte à côte dans les couloirs, la jeune femme se tenant près de lui mais sans le toucher. Kor'eyn avait remarqué qu'elle mettait une certaine distance entre eux quand ils étaient _en public, _elle ne le touchait qu'à son invitation comme si elle craignait de montrer son attachement à lui. Cela lui était égal, il aurait tout aussi bien toléré qu'elle soit plus démonstrative, mais peut-être était-ce simplement de la pudeur, les gestes familiers étant réservés pour leur moment d'intimité.

« Je pourrais revenir ? » demanda-t-elle soudain interrompant ainsi les réflexions du Wraith.

« Où cela ? voir les cocons ? »

« Oui. »

Il la fixait avec curiosité, il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses suite à cette visite mais le désir de revenir n'en faisait pas partie…Elle s'était tétanisée à la vue des cocons, réaction plus que normale selon lui, puis ses émotions avaient pris le pas sur elle, elle était demeurée silencieuse n'arrivant à formuler que quelques mots.

« Je ne comprends pas, admit-il avec honnêteté. Je pensais que ce lieu t'angoissait. »

« C'est le cas. »

Elle continua à marcher, le stress qu'elle venait de ressentir dans la salle des cocons commençait juste à diminuer, la laissant enfin retrouver ses esprits et réfléchir calmement.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas ! »

Elle esquissa le début d'un sourire suite aux aveux du Wraith sur son incompréhension.

« Cet endroit m'angoisse, c'est vrai, mais c'est en affrontant mes peurs et en les vainquant que je pourrais avancer. J'ai besoin que cela ne soit plus un lieu de peurs mais un lieu anodin, identique à tous les recoins de cette ruche…et plus j'irai plus cela sera _facile,_ tu comprends ? »

« Je crois. »

« En te suivant ici, je savais à quoi je m'engageais, je savais qu'il y aurait d'autres humains à bord mais cela servant uniquement à vous nourrir. Je savais aussi que je ne pourrais rien pour eux, que je ne devrais rien tenter pour eux. C'est comme ça, c'est leur destin. Je dois être capable de me détacher émotionnellement de ces humains. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu être à leur place dans ces cocons, mais je n'y suis pas, je suis à tes côtés parce que c'est _mon_ destin ! Tu m'as fait confiance en me montrant cet endroit, la moindre des choses, c'est que je te prouve que tu as eu raison. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction de ta part. »

Elle le regarda brièvement, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il pensait en cet instant précis, mais ne réussit pas à déchiffrer son expression, parfois même pour elle, il semblait impénétrable, ses pensées bien enfouies au fond de lui.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement… »

« Me retourner contre toi, essayer de tuer tous les Wraiths passant à ma porter et libérer tous les humains ? Ou bien fuir en hurlant de peur ? »

« Oui. Quelque chose comme ça… » avoua-t-il.

« Je ne prétends pas que je vais crier de joie à chaque fois que je viendrais ici, mais avec le temps, cet endroit ne sera plus une source d'angoisse pour moi. Je l'espère en tout cas… »

« Tu es une humaine étrange. »

« Au moins aussi étrange que toi… »


	3. Premier jour sur la ruche partie III

Les jours suivants, ils continuèrent la visite de la Ruche, lui montra les aspects plus habituels et moins angoissants du vaisseau. Les après-midi il restait sur le pont, enfilant son rôle de commandant. Crysla demeurait près d'une console, essayant de se familiariser avec les consoles Wraiths, mais comme tout était écrit en Wraith, cela s'avérait assez compliqué ! Mais avec l'aide d'une sorte de logiciel de traduction, elle faisait de microscopiques progès…

Elle l'observait, il se comportait assez différemment ici, peut-être était-ce son attitude normale en fait. Kor'eyn agissait …comme n'importe quel Wraith en réalité. Il dirigeait sa ruche avec autorité mais sans écraser son second, celui-ci semblait pouvoir contester ses directives sans trop de craintes mis à part un feulement quand il allait trop loin, ce à quoi Crysla assista au bout de quelques heures le deuxième jour. Là Naïm ravala sa fierté et exécuta les ordres de son supérieur sans broncher. Etant donné que Kor'eyn semblait être le plus vieux Wraith de la Ruche mais aussi apparemment le plus imposant par sa taille, peu de contestation n'allait jusqu'à l'affrontement physique. Et c'était tant mieux.

La ruche était immense. Le troisième jour, le Wraith lui fit voir ce qui semblait être une salle d'entraînement au combat. Les Wraiths semblaient être naturellement apte au combat grâce à leur agilité et leur force mais apparemment leur excellence dans cette discipline passait aussi par un entraînement intensif. En réalité plusieurs salles étaient dispersées dans le vaisseau permettant ainsi à ceux qui en avaient le temps de se battre dès que l'envie leur en prenait. Les coups ne semblaient pas feints, ils se battaient visiblement à arme réelle, le meilleur entraînement. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à observer les combattants, malgré elle, Crysla trouvait la manière de combattre des Wraiths très belle. Ils étaient assez agiles, et leur combat ressemblait plus à une chorégraphie qu'à une lutte.

« Tu m'enseigneras le combat ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il serait en effet utile que tu saches te défendre un minimum. »

Elle prit sa réponse pour un oui. Cela la soulagea, être sans défense sur une ruche n'était des plus rassurant, même si Kor'eyn lui avait certifié qu'aucun de ses Wraiths ne la menacerait et qu'elle portait en permanence les armes qu'il lui avait fournies. Ils tournèrent les talons et se dirigèrent vers la suite de la visite quand au bout de quelques secondes un cri retentit. Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent un des Wraiths au sol, visiblement blessé. Instinctivement, Crysla courut vers le blessé, vieux réflexe…

Il gisait au sol se tenant l'épaule, ou plutôt ce qui fut son épaule. Elle était clairement déboîtée.

« Ne bougez pas ! » lança t-elle au Wraith qui essaya de se relever comme si de rien était.

Voyant le regard de son commandant posé sur lui, il ne bougea effectivement pas. La jeune femme se retourna vers Kor'eyn :

« Le squelette Wraith est identique à l'humain, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, juste plus résistant et... »

Elle se retourna vers le blessé, le fixa dans les yeux.

« Ok, normalement chez les humains on sédate pour faire ça, mais vu que vous êtes un Wraith… »

Elle plaça ses mains d'une certaine façon le long de son bras et sur l'épaule et tira d'un coup sec. Un « clac » retentit, l'épaule était en place, le Wraith n'avait pas dit un mot, aucune expression de douleur n'était apparue sur son visage, un humain aurait hurlé. Elle tâta l'épaule, elle était revenue en place.

« Pas besoin d'antidouleur ! Mais il faudrait une écharpe… »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, dit Kor'eyn. Notre organisme est beaucoup plus résistant que le vôtre… »

« Je sais mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit, à chaque fois que fois guérissez seul, ou faites appel à votre force pour éviter la douleur, vous consommez votre énergie. Donc plus vous faites confiance à vos aptitudes naturelles de guérisons, plus vous avez besoin de vous nourrir souvent ! Je n'ai pas raison ? »

Pendant qu'elle lui parlait, elle avait bricolé une écharpe de fortune avec des sortes de serviettes. Le Wraith s'était remis debout, son bras pendant. Elle lui avait mis son bandage sans qu'il ne bouge, il se retrouva donc avec le bras en écharpe. Les autres Wraiths présents dans la salle et le couloir regardaient plus que stupéfaits la scène, et le pauvre Wraith avec son bras plié contre lui. Ils étaient silencieux, ne sachant comment réagir à cette intrusion dans leur quotidien.

Kor'eyn savait qu'elle avait raison, c'est lui qui lui avait dit cela. Mais il n'avait jamais envisagé d'économiser la nourriture par le fait de soigner leurs blessures plutôt que de les laisser guérir rapidement toutes seules. Ils se soignaient en se nourrissant, le résultat était quasi instantané. Mais il devait admettre que son discours se tenait.

Il grogna son acquiescement à sa remarque. Il n'avait aucun argument à rétorquer à cela.

« Si je soigne même sommairement vos blessures, vous économisez votre énergie. »

Crysla vérifia une dernière fois que l'écharpe était bien en place, le Wraith ne bougea toujours pas d'un pouce, se laissant faire, observant l'humaine s'agiter autour de lui. Il vit comme tous les autres son expression changer, passer de la certitude au doute.

« A moins que ce ne soit pas ce que vous désiriez… »

Elle se recula du Wraith, soudainement consciente qu'elle lui avait imposé quelque chose qu'il ne voulait certainement pas. Ils avaient vécu des millénaires sans avoir de soignant, pourquoi désireraient-ils cela maintenant ? Le Wraith blessé s'était certainement laissé faire parce que son commandant était présent et qu'elle était sa compagne, et non pas parce qu'il voulait être soigné.

Aucun Wraith n'avait ouvert la bouche depuis qu'elle avait fait irruption dans la salle, ils ne voulaient simplement pas de son aide. Elle ne possédait pas le droit de leur imposer sa vision des choses. Elle se ravisa donc et s'avança vers le blessé, une pointe de déception dans les yeux et la voix. Elle croyait avoir trouvé une place potentielle pour elle sur la Ruche, mais visiblement ce ne serait pas celle-là…

« Désolée », fit-elle au Wraith en essayant de défaire l'écharpe.

Mais contre toute attente, il se recula, l'empêchant ainsi d'enlever son bandage. Elle leva son regard vers lui, cherchant une explication.

« Je vais garder l'écharpe », dit-il finalement.

« Ne vous sentez pas obligé à cause de lui, dit-il en jetant un bref regard à son compagnon. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous imposer quoi que ce soit, surtout au bout de seulement quelques jours et … »

« Je saigne ! » dit une voix venant de derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit l'autre combattant mettre sa main à son flanc. Crysla vit que son tee-shirt était lacéré, révélant une blessure saignant abondamment. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, devait-elle le soigner ? Faisait-il cela seulement à cause de Kor'eyn ? Elle n'avait pas de réponse à ces questions, ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'avaient lieu des conversations télépathiques devant elle, et qu'elle en était inévitablement exclue.

« Je… »

« Tu devrais peut-être le soigner », dit son compagnon.

« Je ne peux pas forcer les gens à se faire soigner alors qu'ils ont une autre alternative qui fonctionne tout aussi bien voir mieux depuis des millénaires ! »

« Ils ont choisi », ajouta-t-il calmement.

« Ils n'ont rien choisi, c'est à cause de toi qu'ils se comportent ainsi ! »

« Tu te trompes, cela ne marche pas comme ça ici. Ils ont entendu tes arguments et ont fait leur choix. Ils sont libres de se faire soigner ou pas, cette décision est la leur. »

Deux drones arrivèrent avec les sacs de matériels d'urgence de Crysla.

« Maintenant si tu ne veux pas le soigner, il devra aller se nourrir ce soir. »

Kor'eyn avait raison sur le fait que si elle n'arrêtait pas le saignement rapidement, le Wraith devrait aller reprendre des forces à sa source habituelle… et si elle pouvait éviter cela, elle le ferait. Elle leva les yeux vers son compagnon, prit une longue inspiration et se dirigea vers ses sacs.

« Ok, enlevez le tee-shirt ! »


	4. Premiers mois sur la Ruche I

Plus tard, Kor'eyn lui avait expliqué qu'ils avaient débattu de ses arguments télépathiquement comme elle l'avait soupçonné, et ne voyant rien à opposer à ce qu'elle avançait, ils avaient décidé d'accepter son offre de soin, au moins pour tester son efficacité. Et elle était efficace, en enrayant les saignements et immobilisant fractures et luxations, les Wraiths volontaires n'avaient pas eu besoin de se nourrir plus vite que les « biens portants ».

Cela n'avait pas été facile pour convaincre le reste de la ruche, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait soigné des Wraiths blessés au combat ou à l'entraînement, elle avait gagné peut-être pas encore la confiance mais au moins le respect de certains d'entre eux pour avoir agi de la sorte. Rapidement, vu le nombre croissant de Wraiths demandant des soins et l'exaspération grandissante de son compagnon à force d'être dérangé jour et nuit pour cause de soldats blessés, Kor'eyn avait été obligé de lui trouvé une place dans la ruche où installer une sorte d'infirmerie Wraith, donner une sorte de radio, et il avait été capable de reproduire quasiment tout le contenu du sac d'urgence, Crysla adaptant les soins au fur et à mesure de ses connaissance sur la physiologie Wraith.

Voyant les résultats, ils furent de plus en plus nombreux à venir, même si au début ils n'étaient qu'une poignée à lui demander son aide. Elle ne s'était pas imposée à eux, mais avait plutôt attendu qu'ils viennent à elle, les Wraiths sont une race naturellement méfiante, même des humains…Kor'eyn avait raison, ils avaient eu le choix, maintenant elle avait vu la plupart des Wraiths de la ruche, mis à part Naïm. Lui, elle ne l'avait jamais vu venir se faire soigner. Le commandant en second semblait être le Wraith le plus difficile à convaincre de sa bonne foi. Avec les autres elle arrivait au moins à obtenir qu'ils la regardent quand elle leur parlait, et qu'ils lui répondent, ni plus ni moins. Mais Naïm, lui, il était toujours sur le qui-vive, ne croisant son regard qu'exceptionnellement et par le plus grand des hasard, ne lui adressant jamais la parole.

Cela faisait quasiment deux mois qu'elle était arrivée sur la ruche, elle arrivait à s'orienter maintenant, même si elle ne quittait jamais une sorte de plan que Kor'eyn lui avait fabriqué. Les Wraiths savent se diriger naturellement dans une ruche, elle non. Il la laissait désormais aller et venir à sa guise, se perdant encore régulièrement, mais avec le « plan » et souvent l'aide de quelques Wraiths, elle retrouvait toujours son chemin ; elle avait ainsi pu démystifier la salle des cocons, y retournant régulièrement seule comme pour méditer. Ce lieu était devenu une sorte sanctuaire où elle menait ses réflexions quand elle en ressentait le besoin, n'oubliant jamais ce qu'elle était et où elle était, assistant ainsi au hasard des moments à la fin d'humains pour assouvir la faim des Wraiths.

Il lui avait fourni également des sortes d'ordinateurs pour pouvoir noter tout ce qu'elle trouvait, faire des sortes de dossiers patients. Les Wraiths n'avaient pas pour tradition de conserver par « écrit » ce qui se rapportait à leur histoire, à leur vie personnelle. Crysla commençait à se constituer une petite collection de dossiers, consignant les détails que voulaient bien lui révéler les Wraiths. Mais la plupart des fois cela se limitait à leur portait et leurs particularités physiques. Et depuis quelques temps, elle s'était trouvé une occupation bien plus ambitieuse que celle de répertorier les Wraiths de la ruche, elle essayait de mettre au point sa génothérapie commencée sur Atlantis. A sa grande surprise, Kor'eyn avait été d'accord pour qu'elle cherche comment faire pour que les Wraiths n'aient plus besoin de se nourrir d'Humains. Cette solution il la cherchait également depuis plusieurs siècles mais tous ses essais s'étaient avérés infructueux. Elle avait dû repartir de zéro, mais avec des Wraiths sous la main, cela serait peut-être plus facile…

_Le Wraith se tenait à moitié allongé dans son lit, lisant un des derniers rapports qui venaient de lui parvenir sur une sorte de tablette portable. Crysla était dos contre son torse, la tête reposant contre son épaule. Depuis qu'elle s'était trouvée pour occupation d'essayer de soigner les Wraiths, elle ne voyait plus son compagnon que quelques heures pas jour, et sa présence lui manquait, c'est pourquoi elle aimait se tenir contre lui, même sans parler, juste sentir qu'il était là. Le soir était devenu le moment où ils se retrouvaient enfin seuls. Kor'eyn tourna la tête vers elle quand il la sentit examiner sa main droite. Son bras droit reposait initialement sur le ventre de sa compagne, maintenant il sentait ses doigts caresser la fente de sa main droite. Cet endroit était assez sensible, et elle le savait, elle n'insistait pas sur les zones critiques…Elle regardait attentivement sa main, comme cherchant à trouver des réponses à des questions dont il n'avait aucune idée._

_« Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi », dit-il doucement._

_Elle ne détourna pas les yeux de l'objet de sa curiosité pour lui répondre. _

_« Je sais. Même pour moi qui ne suis pas de cette galaxie, votre main nourricière est source de nombreuses questions. » _

_Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, sachant qu'elle n'en avait certainement pas fini avec sa remarque. C'est quand ils étaient seuls qu'elle lui posait le plus de question, et donc en apprenait le plus, quand elle se sentait en sécurité, en confiance, et surtout pas jugée. _

_« Avant de te connaître, je croyais que dès que votre main se posait sur un être vivant, le processus d'aspiration de la vie était enclenché. Et je me rends compte maintenant que c'est faux. »_

_« Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, nous contrôlons nos instincts. C'est pourquoi, (il monta sa main droite vers la poitrine de Crysla, elle sentit alors la fente se coller à sa peau), quand je pose ma main sur toi, tu n'as rien à craindre. » _

_Elle recouvrit de ses doigts la main du Wraith posée sur elle, elle ne craignait aucun geste malintentionné de sa part. Elle lui avait fait confiance dès le premier jour, et cette confiance était plus que jamais présente._

_« Mise à part cette agréable sensation que j'aime tant… »_

_« Excepté cela ! »souffla-t-il doucement à son oreille._

_« C'est pour cela que même quand tu étais affamé sur la ruche ou dans la grotte, je n'avais rien à craindre de toi. C'est ce qui me poussait à te faire confiance même sans te connaître. »_

_« Et même si tu m'avais forcé et posé ma main sur toi, rien ne se serait passé, parce que je ne le voulais pas ! »_

_Elle serra sa main droite contre elle, elle avait eu confiance en lui sans en connaître la raison dès le première instant, l'avait suivi les yeux fermés dans leur fuite et maintenant elle en était là, allongée dans sa tenue de nuit contre lui, appréciant simplement le fait d'être avec lui. Sa vie avait basculé en un instant quand elle s'était fait capturée, elle avait cru mourir sur cette ruche, tout comme lui._

_« Tous les Wraiths sont-ils « droitiers » ? demanda-t-elle soudain. Chez les Humains il y a une petite proportion de gens qui utilise leur main gauche préférentiellement. »_

_Kor'eyn la regarda, sa curiosité balayait tous les terrains de son espèce, et s'exprimait quand il l'attendait le moins. Elle posait ses questions à des moments où il pensait qu'elle en avait fini, mais ce n'était jamais terminé avec elle, son intérêt pour sa race grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle en apprenait sur eux. Un scientifique restait un scientifique dans toutes les situations, qu'il soit Humain ou Wraith._

_« Non, il y a aussi une petite partie des Wraiths dont la main nourricière est la gauche. »_

_« Oh. »_

_Cela la surprit, elle n'avait jamais rencontré de Wraith gaucher. Avant même de poser la question, elle aurait juré qu'il n'en existait pas._

_« Mais sur la plupart des ruches, les autres les considèrent comme anormaux, et ils sont donc rejetés, voir tués à la naissance. »_

_« Seulement parce qu'ils sont gauchers ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_Cela la choqua, les Wraiths pratiquaient donc aussi une sorte d'eugénisme. Les cruautés de ce genre n'étaient donc pas le propre de l'Homme._

_« Et toi, tu en penses quoi ? »_

_« La plupart des Wraiths gauchers exclus de leur ruche natale sont à bord de mes vaisseaux. Ils sont tout à fait normaux et apte au combat. Il aurait été idiot de les laisser inutilisés…En plus cette particularité déstabilise les adversaires. Ils sont plus méfiants, n'étant pas vraiment habitués à ce qu'on leur donne leur chance. Naïm est gaucher et c'est mon second depuis plusieurs siècles…je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec lui, au contraire il semble plus vigilant que mes précédents seconds. »_

_Elle tourna sa tête vers lui, rencontrant ainsi ses yeux jaunes posés sur elle. Il se confiait sans retenu à elle, répondant à toutes ses questions, allant même au-delà de ce qu'elle attendait._

_« Tu les as sauvés, alors ils te font confiance et Naïm doit se faire un devoir de te protéger. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que tous les Wraiths ne sont pas comme toi. »_

_« C'est à dire ? »_

_« La ruche où nous étions prisonniers, elle n'était pas dirigée comme la tienne en faisant confiance à ses membres, mais plutôt par la crainte et les menaces de mort au moindre faux-pas. Le Commandant craignait sa Reine, et je suppose qu'il doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est puisque nous nous sommes échappés. »_

_« C'est la méthode habituelle pour diriger les Wraiths. Les menacer, et surtout ne pas hésiter à faire des exemples…rien de surprenant. »_

_« Mais ici ce n'est pas le cas. »_

_« Je n'ai pas de Reine, je ne peux donc pas reconstituer mes troupes quand elles disparaissent. J'ai appris à économiser…et au fur et à mesure du temps, je me suis aperçu que laisser chaque Wraith un minimum de liberté d'action faisait de lui un meilleur combattant, car il n'a pas peur d'essayer quelque chose, ne craignant pas de sanction finale. »_

_« Je me dis que ta ruche n'est pas seulement particulière, elle est unique…et maintenant tu as une humaine se baladant au milieu de Wraiths. »_

_« Je n'ai jamais été conventionnel… »sourit-il. _

_Elle réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il avait « sauvé » des Wraiths normalement exclus et voués à une mort certaine. La culture Wraith était beaucoup plus compliquée que ce qu'il n'y paraissait…Et la méfiance exacerbée de Naïm, elle commençait à la comprendre. Il avait dû être pendant assez longtemps une cible pour les autres Wraiths. Il avait réussi à s'en sortir et ne voulait pas que quiconque détruise ce qu'il avait construit…Elle avait peut-être possibilité d'amener un autre avantage à cette ruche qui ne l'avait pas rejetée, attendant simplement de voir si elle était digne de devenir un nouveau membre de la ruche. Et elle avait peut-être le moyen de les aider…_

_« Quand j'étais sur Atlantis, je n'étais pas que médecin, je faisais aussi des recherches. »_

_« Sur quoi ? »_

_« Les Wraiths… »_

_Elle se redressa, s'extirpant de l'étreinte de Kor'eyn, et s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui, lui faisant face. Le Wraith avait posé sa tablette, sentant que la conversation méritait toute son attention. Kor'eyn avait remarqué depuis longtemps que la présence de l'humaine près de lui avait pour effet de canaliser ses pensées, de l'apaiser. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, si c'était dû au propre calme de Crysla, ou au fait qu'il sache qu'il ne serait jamais jugé avec elle, qu'elle l'aimait tel qu'il était, avec ses défauts et ses qualités de Wraith, et donc qu'il n'avait besoin de jouer aucun rôle avec elle, mais cela avait pour résultat le fait qu'il ne se soit jamais mis en colère à l'une de ses questions ou simplement refusé de répondre à une de ses interrogations sur lui ou son peuple. Mais là, le sujet devenait différent, elle lui parlait de recherche sur sa race. Il sentit d'abord de la méfiance apparaître en lui, remplacée petit à petit par de la curiosité. Qu'avait-elle cherché à obtenir de sa race pour qu'elle ne lui en parle que deux mois après son arrivée ici ? L'expérience lui avait appris à être prudent, et surtout à ne pas laisser ses instincts le commander dans des situations où il était préférable d'être sûr avant d'agir…il choisit de connaître le véritable sujet de ses recherches avant de laisser sa colère le dominer totalement. _

_« Dans quel but ? » demanda-t-il soudain inquiet de la réponse._

_Crysla avait senti l'attitude du Wraith changer instantanément quand elle avait dit que ses recherches portaient sur sa race. Mais elle ne voulait rien lui cacher, et si cela signifiait de le mettre en colère, il en serait ainsi. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, enfin n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se sentir menacée par lui, elle espérait fortement que ce ne serait pas maintenant qu'elle découvrirait qu'elle n'était qu'une humaine comme les autres pour lui !_

_« Quand les miens ont débarqué sur Atlantis et ont découvert votre existence, leur idée a été de tout mettre en œuvre pour vous détruire en tant que race. Je suis une scientifique, et détruire une race entière pour n'importe quelle raison n'a jamais été une bonne idée ! »_

_« Même si cette race est votre unique prédateur? » demanda-t-il en soulevant un sourcil absent. _

_« Vous êtes là depuis des millénaires, vous avez évolué pour tenir la place de race dominante. De quel droit, nous Humains débarquant d'une autre galaxie pouvons-nous décider de votre avenir ? Sur notre planète, nous sommes la race dominante, comment réagirions-nous si une espèce décidait alors de nous exterminer sous prétexte que nous sommes évolués ? Alors, j'ai commencé à travailler sur une génothérapie qui permettrait de rétablir votre capacité à vous nourrir d'aliments solides. J'ai d'abord cherché un substitut potentiel à la force vitale humaine, mais je me suis vite aperçue qu'à la vue de mes connaissances et de mes capacités, cela s'avérerait impossible. »_

_Le Wraith réfléchit calmement, la méfiance venait de disparaître au profit de _l'espoir_ ?Elle était en train de lui dire qu'elle menait le même type de recherches sur Atlantis, cherchant à aider sa race avant même de l'avoir connu. Cela le laissa quelque peu perplexe. Il avait rencontré peu d'Humains au cours de sa longue vie ayant la volonté de les aider plutôt que de les tuer, mais Crysla elle l'avait soigné sur la ruche alors qu'il était un Wraith, et pas encore son compagnon, elle avait même soigné ces Wraiths blessés lors d'un entraînement alors qu'elle n'était là que depuis quelques jours et toujours terrorisée par le simple fait d'être au milieu d'une ruche pleine de ses congénères. Aider les autres était un des traits de caractères dominant en elle, il n'avait désormais aucun doute là-dessus, il n'y avait aucune arrière pensée à ses déclarations. _

_« J'ai moi-même mené ce genre de recherches pendant des centaines d'années sans beaucoup plus de résultats… »dit-il avec sincérité._

_« Tu cherchais la même chose », demanda-t-elle surprise._

_« En effet. Mais pourquoi me parles-tu de cela maintenant ? »_

_« Mes recherches ont été vite bloquées parce que je n'avais pas suffisamment d'échantillons Wraiths sous la main, ni de sujets de tests. En plus du fait que personne ne voyait l'intérêt de telles recherches… »_

_« Si je te suis bien, tu me demandes l'autorisation de poursuivre tes recherches ici ? »_

_« C'est une proposition, vu que j'ai encore un peu de temps de libre… Ce n'est même pas dit que je retrouve la formule exacte, je devrais repartir de zéro et… »_

_« Tu veux nous aider ??Pourquoi ? »_

_« Tu m'as fait confiance, et emmener ici. Tu es honnête avec moi, réponds sans trop broncher à toutes mes questions, peu importe quand je les pose et leur sujet. Tu m'as montré vos cocons dès le premier jour, ne sachant pas comment j'allais réagir, je ne le savais même pas moi-même ! Je connais quasiment tous les Wraiths de cette ruche, et même s'ils ne sont pas très démonstratifs d'affection, au moins certains semblent m'accepter un minimum. Même si maintenant les cocons ne m'effraient plus autant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que des humains sont là et que je suis certainement la mieux placée pour les aider. J'avais quasiment mis au point ma thérapie, j'allais passer aux essais in vivo, si j'avais eu bien sûr des sujets vivants…J'étais proche du but, maintenant je suis ici, c'est le lieu idéal, si je réussissais, cela changerait beaucoup de choses. Plus je passe de temps parmi les tiens, plus je me rends compte que vous n'êtes pas les monstres sanguinaires que tous les peuples de cette galaxie dépeignent… »_

_« Tous les Wraiths ne sont pas aussi sociables que les miens. »_

_« Peu importe ! Je pense qu'il n'est pas totalement utopique de penser qu'un jour Wraith et Humain puissent s'entendre, mais cela passera par le fait que vous ne soyez plus leur prédateur, et qu'on ose se faire confiance mutuellement ! »_

_Le Wraith détacha son regard de celui de sa compagne, son but était en fait le même que le sien, sauf qu'elle poussait la réflexion plus loin, elle pensait qu'une entente était possible. Elle en était certaine, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux, elle était persuadée que leurs deux races pourraient un jour se tolérer. Dans ses propos, il avait aussi senti qu'elle commençait à se détacher des humains, de leur point de vue unique et considérer les Wraiths comme une race tout à fait acceptable. Kor'eyn réfléchit alors rapidement à ce que cela engendrerait si elle était capable de mettre au point ses recherches, il leur faudrait de la nourriture, repenser toute leur organisation, leur manière de considérer les humains…entre autre !_

_« Si cela marche, il nous faudra de la nourriture, beaucoup de nourriture ! Nous ne sommes pas des fermiers ! Les Wraiths sont des guerriers, de brillants scientifiques, mais certainement pas des cultivateurs ! »_

_« Je sais, nous devrons trouver des planètes servant à nos cultures, répondit-elle heureuse de voir qu'il ne rejette pas son idée en bloc. Mais nous devrons prendre chaque chose en son temps, un seul problème à la fois…si tu es d'accord, bien sûr ! »_

_Malgré sa courte expérience du Wraith, elle avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer, ni lui imposer des décisions ou des points de vue trop différents de ce qu'il avait l'habitude. Elle laisser toujours une porte ouverte dans ses discours où il pourrait s'engouffrer si et seulement s'il le désirait ! Lui proposer son aide pour sa race était un moyen de le convaincre qu'une solution était possible pour résoudre le problème du manque de nourriture. Kor'eyn était particulier dans le sens où il considérait toutes les propositions qui lui étaient faites, sans jamais les repousser d'emblée. Il étudiait toutes les possibilités, et ne prenait une décision que quand il avait longuement pesé le pour et le contre._

_Mais ici la réflexion serait un peu plus courte puisqu'il avait déjà pensé à cette éventualité quand il avait mené les mêmes recherches. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il change d'avis là-dessus, et avoir un peu d'aide et des yeux neufs sur le sujet ne pourrait être que bénéfique. Et puis, il superviserait les recherches de loin, il lui faisait confiance. En plus d'être à ses côtés, elle pouvait être la solution à leur problème majeur. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai, mais il fallait tenter le coup. Crysla vit un léger sourire apparaître sur le visage du Wraith pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. C'était bon signe, normalement._

_« Tu en penses quoi ? » demanda-t-elle._

_Il releva ses yeux de sorte à capter le regard azur curieux de sa compagne. Il approcha son visage d'elle, laissa échapper un grognement avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. D'abord surprise par cette attitude, elle se laissa aller sur le dos sentant l'envie grandissante de son Wraith, retournant chaque baiser avec une intensité au moins égale. Jamais elle ne se lasserait de ses instants où elle était l'unique préoccupation du Wraith. Elle caressait le dos de Kor'eyn, pendant qu'il s'évertuait à l'embrasser partout où cela était possible. Il releva un instant la tête pour la regarder, elle sentit alors son esprit se glisser autour du sien, mêlant ses émotions aux siennes, elle caressa doucement son tatouage, il ferma les yeux brièvement à son toucher. Elle sentit sa main droite se poser sur sa hanche, la fente ouverte, engendrant des sensations indescriptibles en elle. Finalement, cela voulait certainement dire oui…et que la nuit promettait d'être longue !_


	5. Premiers mois sur la Ruche II

Quand Kor'eyn pénétra dans leurs quartiers, Crysla se tenait immobile, fixant l'immensité de l'espace au travers de leur baie. Elle était songeuse, il sentait sa profonde réflexion mêlée de tristesse. Elle était en tenue de nuit, c'est-à-dire portant un de ses tee-shirts noirs tellement grand pour elle qu'il cachait une partie de ses cuisses, elle était douchée, et d'après ce qu'il avait appris, elle n'était pas sortie de leurs quartiers de l'après-midi, ni de la soirée.

Il s'approcha d'elle, passa lentement ses bras autour de sa taille la serrant contre lui. Le Wraith la sentit appuyer son corps contre le sien, en même temps qu'il perçut un profond soupir.

« Quelle est la cause de ce profond mal-être que je ressens en toi ? » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

« Mon frère me manque. »

Ce fut au tour de Kor'eyn de soupirer, en faisant ce bruit caractéristique. Elle serra encore plus les mains du Wraith contre elle. Il savait que ce moment arriverait, les Humains ne sont pas fait pour vivre isolés, c'est une des choses qu'il avait apprises à leur contact. Même s'ils ne souhaitaient pas vivre en trop grande communauté comme les Wraiths en Ruche, ils dépérissaient seuls, cela affectait leur mental.

« Je ne t'ai jamais interdit de retourner là-bas… »

« Je sais, mais … »

« Mais quoi ? Même si je suis Wraith, je suis capable de concevoir que le seul membre de ta famille dans cette galaxie te manque. »

« Mais je ne pense pas que lui comprenne que je veuille vivre ici avec toi plutôt que de rester sur Atlantis. »

« Il n'a pas à comprendre, ceci ne le regarde pas. »

« C'est là où nous sommes différents, je veux qu'il accepte ma vie. »

Il retourna la jeune femme dans ses bras de sorte qu'elle lui fasse désormais face.

« Tu ne dois pas vivre en fonction des attentes de ton frère ou de qui que ce soit. Vous êtes du même sang, pas la même personne. »

« Je sais cela. Mais avoir son approbation serait la bienvenue. »

« Tu as fait un choix en venant ici, il n'a pas à être d'accord, cela te concerne uniquement. »

« Tu ne comprends pas, je ne veux pas retourner sur Atlantis si c'est pour subir les critiques de mon frère et de l'expédition entière. Si je reviens, je ne serais plus jamais traitée comme une des leurs, mais comme celle qui vit avec les Wraiths. Je serais considérée comme une menace, quelqu'un à qui on ne peut plus faire confiance. »

Le Wraith sentait le malaise de sa compagne, mais il ne le comprenait pas. Son frère lui manquait, cependant elle ne voulait pas aller le retrouver simplement parce qu'il la jugerait. Par certains côtés, les Humains étaient des créatures beaucoup plus complexes que les Wraith, et surtout beaucoup plus torturées.

« Que veux-tu faire alors ? »

Elle s'échappa de ses bras pour de nouveau lui tourner le dos. Un long silence s'ensuit pendant lequel le Wraith savait qu'elle luttait pour prendre sa décision.

« Mon frère me manque viscéralement, commença-t-elle. Tout comme mes amis. »

Kor'eyn laissa échapper un long soupir. Il voyait parfaitement où elle allait en venir. Cette séparation de son peuple était bien plus problématique qu'il ne l'aurait pensé au départ.

« Crysla (elle se retourna pour le voir). Ce ne sont pas des paroles que tu m'entendras prononcer souvent. Je ressens des sentiments beaucoup trop forts pour toi pour les ignorer. Mais je ne supporterais pas de te savoir malheureuse à mes côtés. Si la solution à ton bien-être est que tu sois loin de moi, alors… »

La jeune femme mima involontairement une attitude spécifique du Wraith, elle inclina sa tête sur le côté en incompréhension. Exprimer ses sentiments aussi ouvertement n'était pas courant pour les Wraiths, encore moins pour son compagnon. Il lui montrait son attachement par des gestes et par son comportement familier avec elle, mais assez rarement par des mots. Le langage parlé est accessoire pour les Wraiths. Le fait qu'il formule son ressenti était troublant, en fait elle commençait juste à prendre la réelle mesure de ses sentiments pour elle. Si au début cela n'avait été qu'une simple attirance, aujourd'hui c'était réellement de l'amour. Il serait prêt à renoncer à elle si elle était malheureuse. En de très rares occasions, ses yeux jaunes exprimaient le doute, et maintenant c'était le cas. Son puissant Wraith de près de deux mètres semblait d'un coup vulnérable à chaque mot qu'elle allait prononcer, en proie au doute de se retrouver seul de nouveau après avoir juste goûté au bonheur d'avoir une compagne. Son regard la saisit au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle ne supportait pas être la cause de cela.

« 'Reyn…non. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

« Je ne comprends pas, si tu es malheureuse ici, je ne peux te forcer à rester. Tu n'es pas une prisonnière sur cette Ruche. »

Sa voix était basse et plus grave encore que d'habitude exprimant elle aussi clairement le doute. Elle s'approcha de lui, et leva son regard de sorte à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Mon frère me manque terriblement, c'est vrai. Mais au fond de moi, je sais que ma place est ici auprès de toi. Je sais qu'ensemble nous avons une chance d'aider nos deux races, et si cela signifie ne plus voir les miens pendant quelques mois ou même années pour que nous réussissions, qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Crysla leva sa main pour caresser la joue de son compagnon.

« Cette décision, je l'ai prise dès que j'ai accepté de te suivre ici. Je savais que vivre avec toi parmi les Wraiths signifierait aussi ne plus voir mon peuple pendant une période indéterminée. Je ne la remets pas en question. Je ne suis pas malheureuse avec toi, loin de là, sinon je ne serais plus sur la Ruche. Et tu le sais. »

Le Wraith grogna légèrement, signe d'approbation avec ses derniers mots avant d'appuyer son front contre le sien.

« Nous sommes tellement différents, j'ai souvent la crainte que notre attachement mutuel ne soit pas assez fort pour effacer nos différences. »

« Notre différence est notre force. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement… »

Il sourit, les Humains savaient tourner en dérision n'importe quelle situation, même les plus tragiques.

« Tu ne veux pas retourner sur Atlantis, alors ? »

Elle se recula, prenant simplement ses mains dans les siennes.

« Pas maintenant, pas encore. Il est trop tôt pour eux et moi. Je commence à peine à entrevoir ton peuple, à le comprendre. Comment pourrais-je espérer que mes compagnons acceptent du jour au lendemain ma vie ici ? »

« Comme je te l'ai dit, ils n'ont pas à comprendre, simplement à accepter ce qui est. »

« Les Humains ne sont pas comme les Wraiths, ils n'acceptent pas aveuglement n'importe quoi. »

« J'avais cru comprendre », sourit-il.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je dois avoir plus de cartes en main avant de renouer avec eux. »

Le Wraith pencha sa tête sur le côté, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose l'intriguait ou qu'il ne comprenait pas. Crysla le fixa, curieuse.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous faudrait-il des cartes ? »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi des cartes ? »

Et elle comprit, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir. Le Wraith la fixait, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Elle lui sourit, ils étaient vraiment différents, mais quelque fois la méconnaissance de l'autre engendrait des situations plus que cocasses.

« C'est une expression terrienne. On n'a pas besoin de cartes… »

« Humm. »

Kor'eyn laissa échapper ce petit grognement caractéristique quand il était vexé de ne pas avoir compris quelque chose de simple.

« Je vais avoir besoin que tu me fasses une liste des expressions terriennes inusitées dans cette galaxie, cela m'évitera des situations embarrassantes. »

« Je crois que ce serait utile, en effet. Ce que cette expression signifie, c'est que je veux pouvoir leur montrer que je suis en harmonie avec cette Ruche, que ma thérapie fonctionne, que tes Wraiths ne me considèrent pas comme un éventuel quatre heure, que… »

« Quatre heures ? »

« Tu ne sais pas ce…dit-elle amusée en voyant sa tête. C'est un goûter. Je ne veux pas que tes Wraiths me considèrent comme leur goûter. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Toi tu le sais, moi je commence à m'en douter, mais mon frère et mes amis d'Atlantis ne le savent pas. Et j'ai besoin de temps pour renvoyer cette image…Tu comprends ? »

« Je pense. »

Il prit dans ses bras cette Humaine qui semblait prête à renoncer à son ancienne vie pour lui, un Wraith, appuya son menton contre sa joue. Cette femme rassemblait beaucoup des qualités nécessaires pour diriger ses Wraiths, dont la capacité de mettre ses propres émotions au second plan pour agir objectivement. Il était vrai que si son peuple la rejetait du fait de leur liaison, inévitablement cela modifierait son comportement. Ne pas reprendre contact avec eux était la solution la plus sage s'ils voulaient continuer leur vie comme ils l'entendaient sans intervention inopportune des Lantiens. Mais ce n'était pas la solution de facilité pour elle. Sheppard était plus qu'un frère, il était son jumeau et d'après ce qu'il avait compris leur relation avait été quasi fusionnelle même si leurs caractères étaient si différents. Kor'eyn savait qu'en prenant cette décision, elle était consciente qu'elle souffrirait de cette absence ponctuellement. Il devrait donc accepter cet état de manque sans pour autant aller à l'encontre.

« Tu ferais une excellente Reine... »


	6. Premiers mois sur la Ruche III

_Chapitre un peu long, mais quand on aime…j'espère que cette suite vous donnera autant de plaisir que j'ai eu à l'écrire !_

« Mais que vois-je là ? »

Crysla sursauta soudain à l'écoute de ces mots. Elle était tellement concentrée sur ces premiers résultats concernant la mise au point de sa génothérapie qu'elle n'avait pas écouté qu'un Wraith la suivait. Elle se retourna, faisant face à son interlocuteur.

« Pardon ? »

C'était bien un Wraith, mais dans ses quelques souvenirs, il lui semblait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu sur la ruche, son tatouage sur sa joue se prolongeant dans son cou le lui certifiait. Elle avait recensé toutes les sortes de tatouages notamment faciaux des Wraiths de la ruche, et celui-là ne lui disait vraiment rien.

L'inconnu s'approcha d'elle, un regard prédateur indéniable le caractérisant.

« On ne répond pas à ses maîtres, Humaine ! » lança-t-il d'un ton hautain et méprisant.

Cette remarque glaça la jeune femme, tous les Wraiths de cette ruche connaissaient son existence, et ne l'avait jamais appelé de la sorte, au pire, ils ne lui adressaient pas la parole, mais jamais elle n'avait eu un sentiment d'insécurité aussi fort en présence d'un Wraith. Là, juste en regardant l'expression faciale de ce Wraith, elle se sentait vraiment en danger, ressentant la soudaine envie de fuir, comme une proie devant son prédateur.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre…répondit-elle finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains. »

Kor'eyn lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse dominer verbalement par un Wraith, qu'elle devait imposer son point de vue. Mais là, voyant une colère non dissimulée monter dans son interlocuteur, elle se demandait si ce choix de réponse avait été le bon…

« Baisse ton regard devant moi !! »renchérit-il.

« Je ne suis pas une esclave, encore moins une adoratrice des Wraiths !!! »

Elle vit le Wraith découvrir ses dents pointues pour la menacer, mauvais choix apparemment…

« Répète ? »

« Je ne suis pas votre esclave ! » dit-elle lentement mais avec le ton le plus sûr dont elle disposait dans de pareilles circonstances.

Il feula tout en s'approchant d'elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu es alors, Humaine ?? »

« Je suis la compagne du Commandant de cette Ruche ! »

La réponse surprit le Wraith, qui devait apparemment être aussi un commandant de ruche, si elle en croyait ses habits. Un vague doute parcourut le Wraith.

« Vraiment ? »

Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle, elle sentait désormais son souffle chaud le long de son visage. Crysla était tétanisée, le jeu qu'elle jouait maintenant devenait plus que dangereux. Elle avait reculé à son approche, mais le mur du couloir avait stoppé sa tentative discrète de fuite net.

« Oui, je sens son odeur partout sur toi, Humaine !! Et cette marque ? (il désigna la marque d'une morsure de Kor'eyn, visible encore dans son cou) Cet idiot a vraiment choisi une Humaine ? Mais sais-tu fragile Humaine, que les Commandants de Ruche partagent leur compagne ?? »

« Quoi ??? »

Crysla n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ils se prêtaient les femelles ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, Kor'eyn lui aurait parlé de cela…

Elle sentait maintenant les lèvres du Wraith contre son cou, son corps entrer en contact avec le sien. Et la sensation était beaucoup moins agréable qu'avec son compagnon.

« Laisse-toi faire, je vais te montrer ce qu'est un vrai Commandant… »

« Non ! Laissez-moi ! »

« Pas question… »

La situation était en train de dégénérer, elle laissa tomber sa tablette au sol, se libérant ainsi une main pour le repousser, mais les Wraiths sont imposants par leur taille et il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. La jeune femme essayait de se débattre, mais face au commandant elle ne faisait pas le poids, au sens propre du terme. Elle sentait maintenant une de ses mains sur son corps, caresser des endroits destinés seulement à son compagnon, cela la dégoûtait, elle ne voulait pas être un objet de plaisir pour hauts gradés Wraiths ! Elle avait choisi Kor'eyn, pas tous les Wraiths…L'autre main du Wraith maintenait fermement sa main gauche contre le mur, l'empêchant ainsi d'avoir trop de force contre lui. Crysla essaya de réfléchir vite et bien, mais l'urgence de la situation freinait ses pensées. Elle sentait contre elle l'excitation de son agresseur, voyait qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas là, il voulait aller au bout ! Il ne lui restait que ses jambes d'à peu près libres…Et les Wraiths comme les Humains ont une partie assez sensible dans leur anatomie justement à portée de genou…Elle donna le coup le plus fort qu'elle pouvait dans l'entrejambe du Wraith, celui-ci se plia en deux dans un cri de douleur, suffisamment pour qu'elle se tente autre chose. Un poignard auparavant dissimulé dans sa manche droite glissa dans sa main, elle le poignarda dans le ventre aussi fort que possible afin de transpercer le cuir de son manteau. La lame se logea dans ses côtes, il posa un genou à terre, Crysla en profita pour le frapper à la tête afin de s'assurer qu'elle pourrait lui échapper un peu plus facilement. Mais elle savait que seul l'élément de surprise lui avait permis de se libérer de son emprise, la blessure au poignard n'était que bénigne…Elle courut pour s'éloigner du Wraith, elle l'entendait vociférer des insultes en Wraith et en langue commune, elle l'avait mis très en colère, s'il la rattrapait, ce n'est pas juste de son corps qu'il s'occuperait, elle perdrait certainement la vie.

Soudain, elle sentit une résistance à sa jambe droite et tomba lourdement au sol. Elle se retourna et vit que le Wraith l'avait rattrapée ! C'était un cauchemar, jamais elle ne s'en déferait. Et aucun Wraith ne passerait par là, c'était son labo, elle se l'était aménagé dans ce coin calme de la ruche. Trop calme apparemment ! Elle était sur le dos, le Wraith s'avança et se mit à cheval sur elle, détruisant par la même occasion tous ses espoirs de fuite.

« Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, _Reyek ! »_

Elle savait que le dernier mot employé était une insulte Wraith. La haine se lisait dans les yeux du Wraith, plus question de jouer, il voulait lui faire payer son audace.

« Laissez moi !! Vous paierez pour vos actes !! Je le jure ! »

« Nous verrons cela plus tard… »

Il avait en main le poignard que Crysla lui avait planté dans le ventre, dégoulinant de sang noir du Wraith. Il avait bloqué ses jambes avec son poids, et la jeune femme vit son assaillant prendre de l'élan avec sa main armée pour la poignarder, si elle voulait vivre, c'était maintenant qu'il fallait avoir une idée lumineuse. Elle put à peine bouger le haut de son corps mais cela suffit pour que le coup aille se loger dans son bras au lieu de son cœur !!

« Tu veux jouer ? cria le Wraith. Alors le jeu va vite finir. »

Crysla cria de douleur quand la lame avait transpercé sa chair, mais elle était toujours vivante pour quelques secondes de plus. Elle essaya de bouger, mais c'était impossible, il était beaucoup trop lourd. Il approcha sa tête du visage de l'humaine, ne voulant plus sentir ses lèvres sur elle, elle réussit tout de même à lui asséner un coup de tête au cour duquel elle comprit qu'elle lui avait cassé le nez. Elle allait peut-être mourir maintenant, mais ce ne serait pas sans s'être battue !! Cela mit le Wraith hors de lui, il jeta le couteau à la grande surprise de sa victime, mais elle comprit vite la suite du programme quand elle aperçut sa main droite étendue se diriger vers sa poitrine…C'est donc comme cela qu'elle finirait, vider de sa vie par un Wraith sur une Ruche amicale !

« Le jeu est fini, _sale_ _Reyek _!! »

« Noooooooooooonn !!!!!!! »cria-t-elle alors que la main entrait contact avec sa poitrine.

Elle ferma les yeux, ne souhaitant pas que ce monstre soit la dernière chose qu'elle voie…Mais elle ne sentit rien, aucune douleur, perçut seulement un silence inattendu. Elle rouvrit alors un œil et aperçut une lame placée le long de la gorge de son agresseur, et quelqu'un qui tirait fermement ses longs cheveux blancs, entraînant sa tête vers l'arrière. Quelqu'un l'avait trouvée ?

« Je vous conseille de retirer votre main, Commandant, si vous voulez vivre quelques secondes de plus dans ce monde… »

Elle reconnut la voix avant d'avoir vu le visage, c'était Naïm. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse d'entendre la voix de ce Wraith !! Le commandant hésita, mais la lame glissa doucement le long de son cou, engendrant quelques gouttes de sang à son passage, finalement il se ravisa et retira sa main.

« Levez-vous ! » ordonna Naïm.

Toujours la lame contre sa gorge, le Wraith se releva, libérant Crysla qui une fois debout vint se positionner derrière le second, se tenant son bras blessé. Elle vit que deux autres officiers accompagnaient Naïm, paralyseur prêt à servir. Elle entendait le commandant souffler de colère de n'avoir pu arriver à ses fins. Elle était sauvée, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, essayant de reprendre enfin son souffle.

« Emmenez-le », dit-il aux deux Wraiths en leur jetant le prisonnier.

Les officiers attachèrent les mains du Wraith et lui firent signe avec les paralyseurs d'avancer dans le couloir. Le prisonnier fit quelques pas, puis se retourna vers Crysla et le second, sa colère toujours visible sur son visage, et sa main droite dégoulinant encore d'enzyme.

« Pourquoi l'avoir sauvée ? Lança-t-il d'un ton hautain. Ce n'est qu'une humaine !! »

Naïm rangea son poignard doucement avant de lui répondre, comme s'il prenait le temps de préparer sa réponse.

« N'est-il pas du devoir de chaque Wraith de protéger sa Reine et de mettre hors d'état de nuire un agresseur potentiel ? »

Crysla se tourna brusquement vers le second : _sa Reine ?_ Murmura-t-elle. Elle n'était pas la Reine de cette ruche, juste la compagne de Kor'eyn…Elle ne comprenait pas ses mots, elle était encore choquée, mais elle savait tout de même qu'elle n'était pas une Reine.

« Elle n'est pas votre Reine, ce n'est qu'une Humaine, une vulgaire Reyek ! » cria le Wraith.

« Je vous conseille de surveiller votre langage, Commandant !! Elle est notre Reine, la conversation est close ! Emmenez-le en cellule ! » ordonna-t-il aux officiers.

L'un d'eux donna un coup dans les mollets du Wraith pour le faire avancer plus vite, il se retourna vers l'officier en feulant pour montrer son désaccord, ce qui eut pour conséquence un coup de paralyseur dans la tempe. Fin de la discussion, ils se mirent en route vers les cellules.

Crysla restait immobile aux côtés du second, commençant à prendre conscience qu'elle venait d'échapper à une mort horriblement douloureuse, mais aussi dans l'incompréhension du discours de Naïm.

« Venez vous avez besoin de soins », dit-il doucement.

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui, incrédule. Elle venait de l'entendre prononcer plus de mots en dix minutes que depuis qu'elle avait posé le pied sur la Ruche. Elle le suivit en direction de _son_ infirmerie, se tenant son bras.

« Vous m'avez sauvé la vie », dit-elle doucement.

Elle vit le Wraith la regarder de ses yeux jaunes, avant d'esquisser un léger sourire. _Naïm savait sourire ?_

« J'ai cru que je n'arriverais pas à temps… »

« Le timing était parfait, je dirais. »

« En effet. »

Un léger silence s'installa pendant qu'ils s'approchaient de leur destination, loin d'être inconfortable. Elle reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, sentant la terreur intense ressentie juste quelques secondes auparavant diminuer. Mais Crysla avait cette interrogation en elle désormais, et puisque le second semblait être d'humeur loquace, autant en profiter…

« Pourquoi lui avoir menti ? »

« A quel sujet ? » demanda-t-il surpris, haussant même un sourcil absent.

« Je ne suis pas votre Reine. Pourquoi lui avoir dit le contraire ? »

« Je n'ai pas menti, vous êtes ma Reine », répondit-il avec un ton posé.

« Non, je suis une Humaine, pas une Wraith. Je suis juste la compagne de votre commandant. Une Reine vous commande, vous la respectez, la craignez…elle assure la continuité de l'espèce… »

« C'est ce que vous faites ! »

« Je ne crois pas, non. Je ne connais rien du fonctionnement d'une ruche, les relations qui unissent les Wraiths, la communication par télépathie m'est impossible, je ne me nourris pas de la même manière que vous, je ne sais pas me battre, … »

Le Wraith attarda de nouveau son regard sur elle. Elle lut comme de la sympathie envers elle ? Non elle devait se tromper. La seule chose que le visage de Naïm exprimait habituellement, c'était…rien ! Jamais aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage, mais là en cet instant, quelque chose était visible, comme s'il s'autorisait enfin à exprimer quelque chose.

« Vous respectez la Ruche toute entière, du plus haut gradé au plus bas gradé des Wraiths, vous saurez bientôt vous battre et diriger la Ruche, vous ne nous avez pas jugés en arrivant malgré nos différences. »

« J'étais morte de trouille. »

« Vous rendez le Commandant plus détendu sans pour autant le détourner de son rôle. »

« ? »

Elle sourit intérieurement à cet argument, croisant le regard vif du Wraith.

« Peut-être, mais cela ne fait pas de moi une Reine. »

« Une Reine cherche le meilleur pour sa ruche, c'est ce que vous faites avec vos recherches. Vous prenez soin de nous, vous comportez avec équité et respect envers chacun d'entre nous, sans a priori. C'est ce que fait une Reine ! »

« Mais je ne suis pas Wraith ! »

« Non, vous êtes mieux qu'une Reine Wraith, Vous ne pouvez pas nous menacer de vous nourrir de nous ! »

Elle demeura silencieuse. Il lui disait qu'elle était mieux qu'une Reine ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Elle releva son regard vers Naïm, il semblait détendu, jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état, presque amical.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous préférez m'avoir comme Reine plutôt qu'une Wraith ? »

Il acquiesça sans ajouter un mot.

« Mais je ne peux pas vous fournir d'autres troupes, je ne peux pas créer de guerriers ou d'autres scientifiques ! »

« Cela ne sera plus nécessaire si votre thérapie fonctionne. Nous nous battons quasiment exclusivement pour la nourriture. Si nous n'avons plus besoin des humains, les pertes seront moindres…Les Wraiths craignent leur Reine c'est pour cela qu'ils lui prêtent allégeance, pas parce qu'ils la trouvent digne d'obtenir leur respect. Très peu d'entre elles sont non violentes envers leurs troupes… »

La voix grave du Wraith résonnait dans les couloirs de la ruche, son ton était calme et il semblait sûr de lui. Crysla n'en revenait pas d'avoir cette conversation avec Naïm. Il lui paraissait d'un coup moins inaccessible, et il venait de lui sauver la vie.

« Et moi qui croyais que vous me détestiez…. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas démonstratif de familiarités que votre existence m'indiffère… »dit-il stoïquement.

« C'est vrai que vous ne débordez pas d'affection… »

« Les Wraiths ne sont pas naturellement amicaux et familiers. »

« J'avais cru remarquer… »sourit-elle.

« Le Commandant nous donne la chance de pouvoir nous forger notre propre opinion de chaque chose, ou personne, même s'il s'impose quand cela est nécessaire. Ces quelques mois m'ont juste permis de me faire discrètement une idée sur vous et … »

« Et voir si j'étais digne de confiance ? » finit-elle.

« Exactement. «

« Et apparemment je le suis… »

Elle le regarda approuver ses dires. Naïm était surprenant, il venait de passer de la totale indifférence à l'existence de Crysla à une sorte d'allégeance. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi il était le Second de Kor'eyn. Son jugement était basé sur une étude minutieuse de la personne, ne se laissant apparemment pas distraire par des apparences qu'il savait trompeuses…

Ils étaient arrivés devant son infirmerie, elle allait rentrer quand il s'arrêta net devant l'entrée.

« Je dois retourner sur le pont », déclara-t-il.

« Maintenant. Je croyais que j'avais besoin de soins, dit-elle en désignant son bras qui n'avait cessé de saigner pendant leur marche, recouvrant ainsi sa main de son sang.. »

« Quelqu'un d'autre va prendre la relève… »

Elle regarda dans le couloir et aperçut Kor'eyn approcher rapidement. Le second allait partir quand elle le rappela :

« Naïm, attendez ! »

Elle s'approcha de lui, et le serra dans ses bras. Même si elle savait que ce geste allait gêner le Wraith, elle en avait besoin.

« Merci », souffla-t-elle doucement.

Il demeura impassible à l'étreinte, attendant simplement qu'elle se recule.

« C'est le devoir de chaque Wraith, ma Reine. »

Il s'inclina, et rebroussa son chemin en direction du pont. Crysla le vit échanger quelques mots avec son supérieur quand il le croisa, puis continua sa route. L'attitude du Second surprit encore la jeune femme, il se comportait réellement comme si elle était sa reine. Cette position la mettait très mal à l'aise, elle n'était en rien supérieure à ces Wraiths, surtout pas physiquement ni intellectuellement. Mais à ce moment-là, l'envie de serrer son compagnon dans ses bras la dominait, elle avait cru mourir quelques minutes auparavant.

Kor'eyn arriva enfin à sa hauteur, une expression à la fois d'inquiétude et de colère mêlée sur son visage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se blottir contre lui dès qu'il fut assez proche d'elle, pour se sentir contre elle le cuir familier de son manteau, se sentir réellement en sécurité. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle, sentant qu'elle avait besoin de cet instant d'intimité, de sentir contre elle son corps sécurisant. Il appuya son menton contre sa tête, et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans les détails, il savait seulement qu'elle avait failli être tuée par ce Wraith, et que si son second n'était pas intervenu, il n'aurait plus personne à serrer dans ses bras.

« Tu es blessée, viens », dit-il doucement relâchent son étreinte et l'entraînant vers l'intérieur.

Elle se laissa faire. Crysla posa son manteau noir, puis son tee-shirt tâché de sang. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa blessure en même temps que son compagnon. Son agresseur ne l'avait pas ratée, la lacération était profonde, mais heureusement elle n'avait pas touché d'artère, sinon elle serait déjà morte. Kor'eyn commença par nettoyer sa plaie alors qu'elle s'était assise sur une sorte de table d'examen. Au bout de quelques secondes, il rompit le silence, incapable d'attendre plus.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement. Je marchais dans le couloir pour rejoindre le labo quand ce Wraith m'a interpellée. Je me suis retournée pour le voir, et je me suis rendue compte que je ne l'avais jamais vu ici. »

Il écoutait attentivement ses déclarations tout en continuant ses soins, sentant ses émotions toujours à fleur de peau, ses yeux au bord des larmes.

« Il m'a ensuite ordonné de baisser mon regard devant mon maître. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas une esclave mais ta compagne. Il s'est alors approché et … »

Elle marqua une pause en repensant à ce moment où le Wraith avait touché sa peau son corps. Les sensations de dégoûts et de peur remontèrent à la surface brutalement. Elle sentit des larmes couler le long de son visage.

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? » grogna Kor'eyn sentant des émotions tellement fortes en elle qu'elles l'aveuglaient, incapable de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

« …il a senti ton odeur sur moi, vu la marque dans mon cou et ça l'a mis hors de lui ! Il m'a dit que puisque j'étais avec toi, il avais aussi le droit de… »

Des sanglots l'empêchèrent de finir sa phrase. Elle baissa la tête, ferma les yeux, tout cela était trop pour elle, les sensations remontant une à une à la surface. Elle sentit une main relever son visage.

« Le droit de quoi ? » demanda-t-il aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait en de pareils moments.

« …de me toucher, de m'embrasser, de… »

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, le Wraith n'y vit pas une terrible souffrance mais une colère immense, ses yeux devenir bleu nuit. Il ne les avait jamais vus de cette teinte, ils avaient toujours été azurs avec lui. Cela le saisit encore plus.

« Je sentais ses lèvres dans mon cou, ses mains passer sur mon corps !! Je sentais son sexe contre moi à travers son pantalon!!! Cela me dégoûtais ! »

Le commandant ne put s'empêcher de feuler, découvrant ses dents aiguisées. Il visualisait très bien la scène et cela ne faisait que le rendre encre plus hors de lui…Quelqu'un avait osé toucher _sa femelle !_

« Je me suis débattue comme j'ai pu. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, mais il était fort. J'ai réussi à faire glisser mon poignard et lui enfoncer le plus profondément dans les côtes. »

Des larmes dévalaient ses joues désormais, elle ressentait une telle souffrance elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Plus les émotions devenaient fortes, plus ses yeux s'assombrissaient.

« Je me suis enfuie, mais au bout de quelques mètres il m'a rattrapée. Il m'a mise au sol, à cheval sur moi, mon poignard dans ses mains. Il voulait me tuer ! J'ai réussi à éviter que le coup n'atteigne mon cœur, comme il le projetait. »

« Ton bras… »souffla Kor'eyn arrivant à peine à prononcer ces mots calmement.

« Oui. »

Le Wraith avait fini le bandage malgré les émotions le submergeant. Il tendit un tee-shirt propre à sa compagne qu'elle enfila avec son aide. Il essuya au passage ses larmes avec sa main.

« Ensuite je lui ai donné un coup de tête, cela l'a rendu furieux, il a jeté le poignard, il a tendu sa main droite vers ma poitrine, j'ai senti sa main contre ma peau, sa fente ouverte libérant l'enzyme en préparation du feeding. J'allais mourir ! Si Naïm n'avait pas été là… »

Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute pas parler plus longtemps, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se blottit, laissant éclater ses sanglots, sa peur, sa souffrance. Le Wraith ressentait la frayeur, le désespoir toujours présents en elle, il pénétra dans son esprit pour essayer de la réconforter.

« Je criais, mais personne ne m'entendait…j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, Kor'eyn ! Sans te voir une dernière fois ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit la dernière chose que je voie ! »

Il laissa échapper un long soupir, elle avait pensé à lui en ces derniers instants. Il lui avait dit qu'elle ne risquait rien sur sa ruche, et, elle avait failli mourir. Par sa faute. Il n'avait pas pensé à toutes les éventualités, ses Wraiths ne représentaient pas un danger, mais les autres si !! Sa légèreté avait failli être fatale à sa compagne. Il avait mis des millénaires pour trouver cette femelle qui au fil du temps était devenue son âme sœur, mettant son existence au second plan. Il avait manqué tout perdre par négligence.

Crysla sentait son bouc contre sa joue, comme s'il marmonnait quelque chose. Puis soudain, il se recula d'elle.

« Où vas-tu ? »

Il ne répondit pas, elle vit dans ses yeux une colère telle que des flammes semblaient animer ses pupilles noires.

« Kor'eyn ? »

« Reste ici. »

Il disparut aussitôt, Crysla se retrouva seule dans son infirmerie. Peu avant qu'il parte, quand son esprit était encore avec le sien, elle avait senti la peur de la perdre remplacée par une soudaine envie de vengeance irrépressible. Elle savait très bien où il était parti. Son attitude ne laissait aucun doute. Elle venait de lui dire qu'un autre Wraith avait essayer d'abuser d'elle puis de la tuer !

Elle le suivit donc, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à cause d'elle parce qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de faire face à cette situation. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva dans la partie de la ruche réservée aux cellules. Elle parcourut les différents couloirs, jusqu'à arriver là où se tenait plusieurs Wraiths, y compris Kor'eyn et Naïm. La porte de la cellule était ouverte, elle vit son compagnon crier sur le prisonnier. Naïm aperçut Crysla et se dirigea vers elle.

« Vous ne devriez pas être là ! »

« Que va-t-il faire ?? »

« Son devoir », dit le second en se retournant vers la cellule.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il ait, que vous ayez des problèmes à cause de moi ! S'il tue son commandant, l'autre ruche voudra des explications, et quand elle apprendra que c'est à cause d'une humaine… »

Naïm la regarda, elle s'inquiétait pour l'avenir de son commandant, de la ruche. Il avait fait le bon choix, l'avait bien cernée.

« Personne n'aura de problème ! »

« Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-elle. Il ne va pas le tuer ? »

« Si, c'est ainsi que cela doit être ! »

« Mais ? »

« Les Wraiths ont un code de l'honneur bien établi, et s'en prendre à la femelle d'un autre Wraith, notamment d'un commandant, est strictement proscrit. »

Elle entendit les voix s'animer plus loin, le ton montait. Jamais elle n'avait vu son compagnon dans un tel état de colère, seuls ses instincts le contrôlaient.

« Que va-t-il se passer alors ? »

Naïm se retourna brièvement vers la cellule, puis fit de nouveau face à Crysla, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres !

« Et bien, je crois que grâce à votre mésaventure nous venons de gagner une ruche supplémentaire. La ruche rivale perd son commandant par faute grave et se joint automatiquement à la ruche lésée, en ce cas nous. »

« Vous voulez dire que le fait qu'il m'ait agressée entraîne le ralliement de la ruche à notre alliance ? »

Le Wraith acquiesça. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Crysla s'avança tout de même un peu, essayant de percevoir la nature des propos échangés, le second toujours à ses côtés.

_« Je ne vois pas en quoi cette humaine vous importe autant, ce n'est que de la nourriture !! » cria le prisonnier._

_« Vous êtes un Wraith Agé, vous connaissez la nature du code et les différentes conséquences de votre acte. »_

_« Cela ne s'applique pas aux humains ! »_

_« C'était pourtant clair, elle a déclaré être ma compagne, vous avez senti mon odeur. »_

_« Elle n'est qu'une reyek ! »_

_« Elle avait la marque dans son cou!!!s'emporta soudain Kor'eyn. Cela aurait dû vous suffire et vous pousser à poursuivre votre chemin ! »_

_L'autre Wraith feula d'énervement, sachant trop bien où cela allait le mener. Mais il n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir. Son destin serait scellé ici, dans cette cellule._

_« Elle était trop excitante pour passer son chemin… »lança narquoisement le commandant déchu._

_Cette dernière remarque mit Kor'eyn hors de lui, il se jeta sur l'autre Wraith le plaquant violemment contre une paroi de la cellule, ses mains agrippant le col du manteau, lèvres retroussées dévoilant ses dents acérées. _

_« Qu'avez-vous dit ? »_

_« Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle, nous avons certains besoins à assouvir. Et cette Reyek faisait parfaitement l'affaire ! »_

_« Grrrr…………… !!!!!!!!!!! »_

_Le Commandant sentit sa colère franchir un nouveau pallier dont il ne pourrait pas ignorer l'existence beaucoup plus longtemps._

_« Je suis sûre qu'elle doit être plus que satisfaisante au lit, je l'ai perçu quand mon corps touchait le sien, mes lèvres son cou……..huumm ! »_

_« Silence !!! » cria Kor'eyn en jetant l'autre Wraith au sol._

_« Cette Humaine ne devrait pas engendrer une telle réaction, dit calmement le prisonnier. Ce n'est pas normal ! »_

Crysla se tenait à l'entrée de la cellule, en compagnie des autres. Elle avait suivi l'intégralité de la scène, bouleversée autant par les déclarations de son agresseur que par la réaction violente de son compagnon. Elle avait senti sa colère bouillonner tout à l'heure dans son infirmerie, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle avait atteint ce niveau. Ce qui la troubla un peu plus c'est que les autres Wraiths assistants à la scène semblaient être dans un état proche de celui de son compagnon, comme si en l'agressant, ce Wraith avait agressé la Ruche en entier...

Le Commandant déchu avait heurté violemment le sol, sa tempe semblait saigner. Elle sentait que ses derniers moments arrivaient. Kor'eyn s'approcha de lui, le maintint au sol d'un pied alors qu'il essayait de se relever.

« Vous avez rompu le code d'honneur Wraith en vous en prenant à la compagne officielle d'un autre Commandant, déclara Naïm. La sanction pour un tel acte est la mort et la réquisition de tous vos biens par le Wraith lésé. »

« Vous n'oseriez pas », cracha le prisonnier.

« Levez-vous ! » ordonna Naïm.

Voyant que l'autre commandant ne bougea pas d'un iota, Kor'eyn lui attrapa le col et le mit debout de force sans ménagement.

« Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ? »

« Je n'ai pas rompu le Code puisque ce n'est qu'une Reyek ! » beugla l'autre Wraith.

« Sondez les esprits des Wraiths de cette ruche si vous le souhaiter, et vous verrez qu'elle la compagne officielle de notre Commandant, et pas une Reyek ! » lança le Second.

Le prisonnier sembla faire ce que Naïm lui avez dit, mais ne changea pas pour autant d'avis. Il dévisagea Crysla, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait en l'agressant.

« Sale Reyek !! »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose, Kor'eyn venait de lui trancher la gorge mettant ainsi fin aux éventuelles autres insultes. Le corps tomba inerte au sol, désormais inoffensif.

« J'ai dit, il suffit ! » souffla Kor'eyn regardant une dernière fois la dépouille.


	7. Notes Personnelles

_2__e__ mois sur la Ruche_

_Les Wraiths semblent toujours méfiant à mon sujet même si je ne ressens aucune agressivité de leur part. Ils se contentent de m'ignorer. C'est assez frustrant de ne pouvoir communiquer qu'avec Kor'eyn._

_Quelques Wraiths se sont décidés à venir se faire soigner. Malgré moi, je les détaille, notamment leur couleur de peau, leur physique, leur comportement. Je pensais que tous les Wraiths étaient identiques, je me rends compte que je me trompais, ils sont tous différents, comme les Humains. La plupart du temps ils n'agissent pas comme un seul esprit mais individuellement. _

_J'ai commencé à apprendre à me battre, Kor'eyn ne veut pas laisser cette tâche d'autres Wraiths pour le moment, il craint qu'ils ne me blessent. Pour le moment, c'est plus du self-défense, mais c'est déjà assez pour me rassurer et me permettre de divaguer sur la Ruche sans appréhension._

_Mes yeux se sont enfin habitués à la pénombre de la Ruche, cela a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu, certainement parce qu'ils sont de couleur clair. Kor'eyn fait tout pour que je me sente à l'aise, mais je suis encore dans la phase où je dois m'habituer à cette vie. Notamment au fait que je suis la seule Humaine à bord d'un vaisseau exclusivement constitué de mangeurs d'hommes._

_Mes amis me manquent, je me demande s'ils me recherchent. _

_3__e__ mois sur la Ruche._

_Il y a un peu plus d'une quinzaine de jours, j'ai été agressée par un Wraith étranger à notre Ruche. Il pensait que j'étais une Reyek, une Humaine servant aux plaisirs des Wraiths dominants. Après cet évènement, s'en est suivi une longue discussion avec Kor'eyn durant laquelle j'ai eu un peu plus de détails sur la vie sexuelle des Wraiths. Les Wraiths ne sont normalement pas actifs de ce côté-là sans la présence d'une Reine. C'est elle qui engendre une réaction physique de leur part, notamment quand elle entre dans son cycle de reproduction. Entre les cycles, les mâles ne sont en généralement pas demandeurs, mais il arrive, particulièrement chez les Wraiths âgés de plus de 1000 ans d'en ressentir le besoin irrépressible même sans la présence d'une Reine. Ses besoins sont alors assouvis avec l'aide des femelles Humaines beaucoup plus nombreuses que les Wraiths. Il n'y a aucun sentiment développé par le Wraith envers sa partenaire humaine, elles servent juste à les soulager et peuvent mourir pendant l'acte sous les coups du Wraith. _

_Quand un Wraith prend une compagne à long terme comme cela est parfois le cas, il la marque dans le cou de ses dents indiquant ainsi qu'elle est déjà prise pour éloigner les éventuels autres prétendants. Tout cela semble codifié selon un Ancien Code Wraith. Si un Wraith s'en prend à une femelle déjà marquée, il rompt ce Code entraînant ainsi une sanction. Dans mon cas, mon agresseur a été condamné à mort, et exécuté sur le champ par mon compagnon. Nous avons aussi récupéré sa Ruche en dédommagement._

_Il semble qu'à l'issue de cet évènement, les Wraiths de ma Ruche me considèrent désormais comme leur Reine. Sujet à explorer ultérieurement._

_La thérapie est prometteuse, nous allons passer aux tests sur des Wraiths sous peu. Les simulations ne montrent aucune altération physique si ce n'est l'activation de l'appareil digestif des Wraiths. _

_Nous avons commencé les tests in vivo, plusieurs Wraiths étaient volontaires, nous n'en avons choisi que trois pour le moments avec des âges différents. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'effet secondaire trop dangereux. Avec l'aide de Kor'eyn et des Wraiths sous la mains, j'ai pu relativement vite mettre au point ma thérapie. Les Wraiths ont l'air de bien supporter les injections, aucune transformation physique n'est à noter, ils conservent tous leur main nourricière. Kor'eyn est assez confiant._

_J'ai enfin trouvé un autre Wraith avec qui parler, Naïm. Depuis qu'il m'a sauvé la vie, nos relations ont évolué, il semble beaucoup moins inaccessible, et surtout j'ai confiance en lui. Il est assez curieux de la thérapie, en fait je crois que lui comme les autres fondent beaucoup d'espoir sur elle, j'espère ne pas les décevoir. Finalement il est assez loquace…même si le fait qu'il m'appelle Ma Reine me perturbe un peu. Grâce à lui, j'ai aussi un deuxième professeur de combat. Technique légèrement différente mais toute aussi efficace. _

_Cela fait un mois que les trois Wraiths ont reçu les injections et qu'ils ne se sont pas nourris d'Humains, j'ai commencé à leur donner de la nourriture solide qu'ils semblent assimiler. Ils ne ressentent pas de faim d'Humains d'après ce qu'ils me disent. Les analyses confirment leur relative bonne santé, pas de carence pour le moment. C'est à mon tour d'être confiante._

_Presque deux mois, les trois Wraiths sont en parfaite santé. Je pense que nous allons bientôt pouvoir passer à la phase suivante, traiter la Ruche en entier. Nous avons mené quelques expériences, les trois Wraiths peuvent toujours se nourrir d'Humains, les deux modes d'alimentation coexistent donc. Le don de pouvoir rendre la vie est toujours présent même sans se nourrir d'Humains au préalable, mais il semble leur demander plus d'énergie. Nous allons devoir nous inquiéter de nos sources d'alimentation, il n'est pas concevable pour ma part d'aller piller des planètes Humaines de leurs réserves. J'ai une idée mais je vais devoir convaincre mon compagnon. _

_Il est enfin d'accord, même si l'idée que je prenne les choses en mains ne lui procure pas une joie immense. J'espère qu'il saura se contrôler, le contact est prévu pour dans quelques jours._

_Mon frère me manque de plus en plus, mais je ne me sens pas prête à retourner là-bas pour subir les remarques de chacun. De plus, si la thérapie s'avère efficace, il nous faudra pas mal de liberté de mouvement pour l'étape suivante. Et je suis tout à fait consciente qu'avec les gens d'Atlantis dans les pattes, nous serions moins libres. Kor'eyn m'a retiré mon traceur et je l'ai détruit. Nos retrouvailles ne seront dues qu'à ma seule volonté. Mon compagnon sent ma tristesse à l'idée d'être séparée des miens, mais il respecte ma décision. Pour le moment._

_Je suis malade, j'ai dû manger quelque chose d'avarié, vu que je suis la seule Humaine à bord, la conservation de la nourriture est un léger problème. Les jeunes Wraiths se nourrissant encore de nourriture solide ne sont pas nombreux et leur estomac est beaucoup moins sensible que le mien. Nous avons donc repoussé le contact d'une semaine._


	8. Première année sur la Ruche I

« Tu me laisses parler d'abord, compris ? »

Le Wraith lança un regard vexé à sa compagne, il savait être poli et courtois avec les humains, parfois, mais ils avaient discuté de cela pendant plusieurs heures, et étaient arrivés à la conclusion que c'était elle qui devait mener la négociation. Il grogna pour dire qu'il avait compris mais qu'il n'était toujours pas d'accord avec elle.

« Je sais que ce que tu penses, mais eux, ils ne voient les Wraiths que comme ceux qui viennent apporter le malheur sur leur planète, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es un Wraith… »

« Je sais tout cela, on a parlé des heures de ce sujet ! »

« Ecoute, nous devons absolument passer un accord avec eux, sinon, notre situation va devenir critique…il ne faut pas gâcher cette opportunité. »

L'Humaine fixa Kor'eyn, il savait déjà tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, mais refaire une mise au point n'était pas de trop avec lui. Ils s'éloignèrent de la porte des étoiles par laquelle ils étaient arrivés, se dirigeant ainsi vers le village. Ils avaient choisi de venir seuls, sans guerrier pour ne pas effrayer les villageois, mais la présence d'un seul Wraith, même avec l'attitude calme et posée de Kor'eyn suffisait pour alarmer toute une planète…

Deux hommes virent à leur rencontre, armés, forcément. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une distance importante d'eux.

« Que voulez-vous ? lança l'un d'eux. »

Crysla s'avança de quelques pas vers eux, elle savait que le moindre faux-pas pouvait leur coûter la vie.

« Nous souhaitons rencontrer Talash. »

Les hommes se regardèrent, ne sachant comment interpréter cette requête.

« Nous ne sommes pas armés, nous voulons juste rencontrer le dirigeant de ce peuple. »

Ils regardèrent l'humaine et le Wraith, visiblement, ils disaient la vérité, aucune arme n'était visible, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient sans défense. Un des hommes parla à l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes, apparemment demanda l'autorisation à ses supérieurs par une sorte de radio puis se tourna vers les visiteurs :

« Suivez-nous. »

« Merci, la jeune femme. »

Ils se mirent en route toujours sous le joug des armes. La planète était telle que s'en souvenait Crysla : quelques forêts, mais surtout des champs à perte de vue où les Quarrens pratiquaient élevage et culture de différentes céréales et légumes. C'était le peuple parfait pour commencer leur quête. Ils étaient peu avancés technologiquement, pas très nombreux pour la surface de terre à utiliser, c'était parfait pour eux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent au village. Les personnes présentes dans les rues qui ne s'étaient pas réfugiées dans leur maison à la vue du Wraith se figèrent instantanément, bouche bée. Kor'eyn essaya de ne pas trop les fixer pour ne pas créer une véritable panique, le chemin allait être dur pour leur deux peuples, ils devraient réapprendre à se faire confiance mutuellement.

Les hommes armés stoppèrent devant une maison plus grande que les autres :

« Talash est ici, il va vous recevoir. »

Le Wraith inclina sa tête pour acquiescer, et suivi les gardes et sa compagne à l'intérieur. Un Humain, Talash certainement se tenait debout dans la pièce, visiblement très anxieux de cette visite impromptue. Les gardes refermèrent la porte et restèrent près de la sortie, armes toujours pointées sur le Wraith tandis que les deux « invités » s'avancèrent vers le dirigeant.

« Talash, je vous remercie de nous recevoir », dit la jeune femme.

« Je ne crois pas que j'avais le choix… »

Le Quarren la fixa quelques secondes, semblant chercher quelque chose, et changeant d'expression quand apparemment il trouva.

- « Vous êtes Crysla Sheppard, le médecin d'Atlantis, n'est ce pas ? »

La jeune femme se tourna brièvement vers le Wraith, rencontrant son regard furtivement.

« Oui. Mais je ne suis pas là au nom des lantiens, je suis là pour aider ce Wraith. »

« Oh ? »

Le dirigeant se tourna vers l'imposant alien à l'expression impassible, puis les invita à s'asseoir. L'homme était âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année, et dirigeait avec bienveillance son peuple depuis plus de vingt ans, si les souvenirs de Crysla étaient corrects. De plus, il était doté d'une grande ouverture d'esprit, qualité qui lui serait nécessaire pour entendre ce qu'ils avaient à lui proposer. Il était effrayé, mais ne le montrait quasiment pas, seuls les capacités télépathiques du Wraith lui donna ce détail.

« Bien, nous sommes venus afin de passer un accord avec vous. »

« Quel genre d'accord », demanda le Quarren de plus en plus inquiet.

« Nous avons besoin de nourriture », dit Kor'eyn.

Un lourd silence s'abattit alors dans la pièce, Talash devint immédiatement livide comprenant parfaitement ce que voulait dire le Wraith, son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine et ses jambes étaient prêtes pour la fuite.

« Quoi, mais vous ne pouvez pas nous demander cela, nous avons déjà subi des récoltes il y a moins de trois mois, nous sommes désormais juste assez nombreux pour survivre et nous… »

Voyant l'attitude paniquée de l'Humain, Crysla compris tout de suite que les seuls mots que venez de prononcer son compagnon avaient suffi pour l'apeurer instantanément. Elle se tourna vers lui, une pointe d'agacement dans le regard :

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas parler ! »

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait ainsi… »

« Tu lui as dit que tu voulais de la nourriture, et vu que tu es un Wraith, ta nourriture est forcément …son peuple !! »

« Je ne voulais pas dire cela. »

« Je le sais, mais lui pas. Regarde dans quel état de panique tu l'as mis… »

Le Wraith se tourna alors vers le Quarren qui suivait leur échange avec une incompréhension non dissimulée doublée d'une frayeur totale.

« Nous ne voulons pas ce _genre_ de nourriture », dit Kor'eyn, comme pour rattraper son manque de tact avec les humains.

« Que voulez-vous alors ?», parvint tout de même à prononcer Talash.

« Celle que vous produisez : céréales, viandes… »

Le dirigeant les regarda tour à tour, essayant de saisir exactement leur demande.

« Vous voulez qu'on vous donne nos ressources alimentaires ? Mon peuple ne vous suffit plus, vous voulez nous affamer ? »

« Nous ne voulons pas vous prendre ces denrées, mais vous les échanger contre autre chose. «

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…en quoi la nourriture traditionnelle vous serait utile ? Et que pourriez-vous nous apporter ? »

« Pour faire court, je teste une médecine visant à faire assimiler aux Wraiths de la nourriture « normale ». Et si elle fonctionne comme cela semble être le cas, nous allons avoir besoin de pas mal de nourriture… »

« En échange vous vous proposerons de la main-d'œuvre pour vous aider dans vos cultures, et si besoin des moyens technologiques supplémentaire », ajouta le Wraith.

Le dirigeant semblait perplexe face aux propositions de ses deux visiteurs.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… »

« Votre planète est située sur notre territoire, continua Kor'eyn, ce sont nos ruches qui récoltent ici. Votre planète pourrait bénéficier _éventuellement_ de la protection de nos ruches contre d'éventuelles attaques, ainsi que l'arrêt des récoltes bien sûr. »

Talash n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ce Wraith proposait de protéger sa planète ?

« Cette main-d'œuvre sera… »

« Wraith, bien sûr. Vous devrez les nourrir et les héberger, ils seraient également là pour vous défendre en cas d'attaque. »

Voyant l'incertitude de Talash, Crysla essaya de le rassurer.

« Nous savons que ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre, on vous propose une alliance avec les Wraiths, vos ennemis depuis toujours, cela bouscule tous vos certitudes et pourrait être mal perçu par les autres peuples. Nous vous avons exposé nos demandes et nos offres, vous disposez d'un délai de une semaine pour y réfléchir avec votre peuple. »

« Et si nous refusons ? » souleva timidement le dirigeant.

Le Wraith regarda sa compagne, il la laissa répondre pour ne pas effrayer un peu plus le Quarren.

« Cela est votre décision, vous avez tout à fait le droit de refuser notre offre. Vous n'en subirez aucune conséquence, nous ne vous mettons le couteau sous la gorge pour accepter notre proposition, vous demeurez libre de votre choix. Nous devrons juste trouver une autre planète pour passer notre accord. »

Il demeura silencieux. Les deux invités comprirent qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de plus aujourd'hui, ils avaient pu exposer leur demande sans se faire mitrailler, c'était déjà beaucoup, ils se levèrent donc pour partir.

« Je crois que vous avez toutes les cartes en main, nous pensons que notre proposition est honnête, il n'y a aucun piège, juste l'envie d'aller de l'avant entre nos deux espèces », déclara la jeune femme.

Le dirigeant les accompagna hors de sa maison, et marcha quelques pas avec eux quand soudain trois darts fendirent le ciel créant un vent de panique dans tout le village. Les gens coururent dans toutes les directions essayant d'échapper aux darts, mais au lieu de récolter des proies, le rayon déposa une trentaine de personnes au centre du village.

Crysla regarda son compagnon cherchant à comprendre. Il arborait fièrement un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Je ne comprends pas ? » articula le dirigeant.

Les personnes ainsi rematérialisées regardèrent autour d'elles surprises de se retrouver sur leur planète d'origine, les Quarrens ressortirent doucement de leurs abris puis apercevant petit à petit des membres de leur famille se dirigèrent vers eux, poussant des cris de joie.

« Ceci est une preuve de notre bonne foi. J'ai retrouvé la ruche qui avait récolté cette planète, et ces personnes sont apparemment celles qui avaient été prises parmi votre peuple, dit calmement le Wraith en fixant Talash dans les yeux. Prenez cela comme une preuve de notre bonne volonté ! »

Le dirigeant resta muet, Kor'eyn fit un signe à sa compagne, et ils se dirigèrent en direction de la porte des étoiles, les deux gardes toujours sur leurs talons. Au bout de quelques instants, Crysla rompit le léger silence installé entre eux :

« Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais préparé cela ! Je ne savais plus quoi dire à Talash… »

Tout en continuant à marcher, il tourna sa tête vers elle, son petit sourire toujours présent, mais ne lui répondit rien mis à part une sorte de grognement de satisfaction.

« Je vois, tu es ravi de ton coup ! et encore plus de ma tête, non ? Comment as-tu eu cette idée ? »

« J'avais envisagé le cas où ils ne seraient pas du tout séduits par notre offre, et leur apporter une preuve de bonne volonté, comme libérer leurs compagnons disparus pourraient peut-être faire pencher la balance en notre faveur… »

« Toujours un coup d'avance ? »

« Je n'ai pas survécu plus de dix mille ans sans avoir des coups d'avance sur les autres… »

Elle lui sourit, il avait raison, cela jouerait certainement en leur faveur, et cette attitude sûre et fière qu'il arborait la confortait dans son choix : elle avait pris la bonne décision en le suivant sur sa ruche, si les Quarrens acceptaient, ils seraient sur le point de bouleverser l'avenir de la galaxie.

Arrivés à la porte des étoiles, le Wraith s'apprêtait à composer l'adresse quand un des gardes Quarrens lui cria d'arrêter. Crysla et son compagnon se retournèrent surpris :

« Que se passe-t-il ? » lança-t-elle.

« Talash veut vous voir », expliqua le garde.

« Nous venons de le quitter il y a moins d'un quart d'heure… »

« Il est en route. Et il me demande de vous retenir jusqu'à son arrivée. »

Le dirigeant ne les fit pas attendre très longtemps, moins de dix minutes plus tard, il les avait rattrapé à la porte. Il s'avança vers eux.

« J'avais peur que vous soyez déjà repartis… »dit-il essouflé.

« Nous vous avons attendu ! »

« Nous acceptons votre proposition. »

Le Wraith se tourna vers sa compagne, incertain d'un revirement de situation aussi rapide, et visiblement elle aussi était perplexe.

« Vous avez parlé avec les représentants de votre peuple ? »

« Dès que vous êtes partis. »

« Et ils sont d'accord pour traiter avec nous ? » dit Kor'eyn.

« Je ne vous cache pas qu'ils ne débordent pas d'enthousiasme à l'idée d'avoir des Wraiths sur cette planète, mais si cela doit nous permettre de ne plus subir de récoltes et ne plus vivre dans la crainte perpétuelle, ils sont d'accord. Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas tous les jours une telle offre, mais elle était digne d'intérêt, et le fait de nous rendre nos compagnons était une preuve de la volonté de paix qui semble vous animer tous deux ! »

« Ok. »

« Je pense qu'il serait préférable que seuls quelques Wraiths ne viennent dans un premier temps afin de nous habituer à eux, et eux à nous par la même occasion. »

« Vous êtes sûr de bien avoir compris ? » demanda le Wraith, ne croyant toujours pas à ce changement.

« Ces Wraiths qui vont venir ici n'auront plus besoin de se nourrir d'humains, non ? »

La médecin acquiesça.

« Bien. Et d'après mes observations, les Wraiths sont plus forts que les Humains, ce sera une aide bienvenue, nous sommes justes assez nombreux pour survivre. Quand peuvent-ils venir ? »

« Je pense dans deux ou trois jours, si vous êtes d'accord ? »

« Très bien », ajouta Talash.

« Peut-être devrions-nous définir exactement vos besoins… »dit Crysla.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Qu'est ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? » demanda le Wraith avant que le dirigeant ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

« Je vous l'ai dit, vous nous avez rendu nos compagnons, et votre idée a du mérite, vous nous proposez ce que tous les Humains de la galaxie de Pégase rêvent depuis des milliers d'années: la paix ! Et puis, j'ai confiance en vous Crysla, je sais que vous ne feriez rien qui aille à l'encontre de vos convictions ! Vous êtes venus tous deux faire une proposition qui me semble honnête, j'ai le devoir de vous laisser une chance de prouver que vous avez raison, que nos deux races ne sont pas faites pour se faire la guerre éternellement. Sinon qui sait si je ne laisserais pas peut-être pas passer la seule occasion de vivre en paix ? »

« Vous êtes un sage, Talash », dit le Wraith.

« Apparemment c'est pour cela qu'ils m'ont élu dirigeant…Venez allons discuter ! »

Le Quarren les entraîna vers le village pour entamer les négociations, s'ils se mettaient d'accord alors la première pierre de l'alliance entre Humains et Wraith serait posée.


	9. Première année sur la Ruche II

« Tu vas bien ? »

La jeune femme se retourna vers son compagnon, ne sachant trop quoi lui répondre. Elle allait parfaitement bien, mais elle avait quelque chose à lui dire et ne savait pas comment tourner ses phrases. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont le Wraith allait réagir, et cette incertitude monopolisait son esprit à tel point qu'il avait décelé son trouble. Elle ne pouvait pas reculer plus longtemps, elle devait lui dire, même si cela aurait des conséquences sur leur futur. Elle ne le craignait pas, mais redoutait simplement que cela remette en cause tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi jusqu'à présent.

Il s'avança vers elle voyant que quelque chose la tracassait réellement, il avait remarqué depuis un peu plus de deux semaines son comportement étrange vis-à-vis de lui mais n'avait eu aucun indice pour en trouver la cause. Kor'eyn lui prit les mains, caressant avec son pouce sa peau.

Ils étaient seuls dans ce labo, lui avait son attention exclusivement portée sur elle, c'était peut-être le meilleur moment pour lui parler.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire, et je ne sais pas comment de l'annoncer…alors je vais y aller directement ! »

Il inclina sa tête sur le côté, ne sachant pas où cela aller le mener. Le Wraith la vit prendre une grande inspiration avant de parler, elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui, cette attitude le troublait au plus haut point. Elle le regarda finalement dans les yeux et se lança.

« Je suis enceinte. »

Crysla vit son compagnon changer d'expression, ses yeux exprimant un sentiment de trouble qu'elle n'avait jamais vu en lui, comme si elle venait de toucher un point sensible réveillant ainsi des souvenirs douloureux. Il demeura bouche entr'ouverte quelques secondes puis la ferma, demeurant toujours silencieux.

« Kor'eyn ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle sentait des émotions tellement contradictoires en lui, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment s'il était content ou pas, apparemment, il semblait simplement ne pas la croire.

« Je suis désolé, mais tu ne peux pas être enceinte, dit-il finalement. De moi. »

Il lâcha ses mains et se dirigea calmement vers une sorte de fenêtre donnant sur l'immensité de l'espace, lui tournant ainsi le dos.

« Es-tu sûre d'être… », demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

« Je suis médecin, et une femme je sais reconnaître les « symptômes » d'une grossesse. Et les nausées auraient dû également t'alerter. »

Il grogna, ou était-ce plus un soupir de dépit ? Elle s'approcha de lui inquiète de cette attitude qui était tout sauf ce qu'elle avait prévu, et lui prit le bras, essayant de l'amener à lui faire face. Il se tourna finalement vers elle, son regard la glaça, il n'était pas en colère mais ses yeux exprimaient à la fois une telle souffrance et un vide immense.

« Cet enfant n'est pas de moi, Crysla. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Bien sûr qu'il est de toi… »

Le Wraith fit non de la tête, il aurait été plus qu'heureux d'avoir un enfant, mais voila, c'était impossible, et le fait qu'elle soit enceinte, il ne le comprenait tout simplement pas.

« Je ne te l'avais jamais dit parce que je ne pensais pas que tu aurais ce genre de désir, avec un Wraith, mais moi comme tous les autres males Wraiths ne pouvons avoir de descendance. Nous sommes stériles. Seules les Reines peuvent engendrer, seules pour les drones, avec l'aide d'un male qu'elles auront au préalable choisi et rendu fertile à l'aide de phéromones pour les autres Wraiths. Sans Reine, un male ne peut avoir de descendance, pas même avec une Humaine. »

Elle le regarda et prit la mesure de ce qui le tourmentait, l'incapacité à avoir une descendance.

« Je ne peux donc pas être le père de cet enfant. Je suis désolé. »

Ainsi que le fait qu'il pense donc qu'elle l'ait trompé. Il s'éloigna d'elle et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Kor'eyn, attends ! »

Elle le rattrapa par le bras, il s'arrêta, n'osant pas la regarder pour le moment, c'était devenu douloureux pour lui. Mais la conversation ne s'arrêterait pas là, elle sentait la colère monter en elle, elle ne l'avait pas trompé !

« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas sortie de ce vaisseau depuis plusieurs mois. Et cette ruche ne contient que des Wraiths. Et même si j'ai une certaine attirance pour eux, puisque je suis avec toi, je n'ai pas couché avec le premier venu, tout comme je n'ai pas été réveiller un humain d'un cocon. Tu es mon compagnon, je t'aime et quand je te dis que cet enfant ne peut être que de toi, j'aimerais que tu me croies !! »

Il la regarda ne sachant que penser, la situation lui semblait tout simplement impossible, elle lui disait la vérité, les quelques rares fois où elle avait quitté la Ruche elle n'avait jamais été seule, et il n'avait pas d'autres humains _vivants_ à bord. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être enceinte.

« Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être enceinte, ce que je sais, c'est qu'aucun male sur cette ruche n'est capable de procréer ! s'emporta-t-il soudainement. Je ne suis pas le père, un point c'est tout !! »

Elle remarqua ses yeux jaunes plus effrayant, son ton qui était monté subitement, jamais il n'avait haussé la voix sur elle. Elle sentait en lui plus une blessure qu'une véritable agressivité envers elle, il avait vécu tant d'années en sachant que jamais il n'aurait de descendance s'il n'avait pas de reine avec lui. Et il l'avait prise pour compagne toujours sachant qu'il n'aurait pas d'enfant avec elle, il l'avait choisie seulement pour ce qu'elle était, sans d'autres arrières pensées. Voyant le Wraith dans cet état de doute mêlé de colère, elle réfléchit, essayant de trouver quelque chose pour le convaincre, quelque chose d'indiscutable. Son discours avait été clair, il ne pouvait pas engendrer de descendance, mais les faits étaient là, elle était enceinte et forcément de lui. Son enfant était à moitié Wraith donc…

« Ecoute- moi ! Cet enfant n'est pas apparu du jour au lendemain en moi, c'est le tien, et si cet enfant est le tien, tu dois pouvoir le sentir, sentir sa présence, sa vie ! Il est à moitié Wraith, porte tes gènes. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à ses dires, elle lui prit la main droite et l'amena sur son ventre, il se laissa faire, ne trouvant pas d'argument à lui opposer. Elle essaya de parler avec une voix la plus calme possible, l'obligeant à se concentrer sur l'enfant.

« Essaie de sentir sa présence, ferme les yeux et… »

Soudain le Wraith dit quelque chose qui semblait être en fait un juron. Crysla le regarda inquiète, il rouvrit les yeux. Cette fois son regard avait changé. Il l'avait sentit, cette petite vie qu'elle portait, avait touché son esprit, c'était un garçon. Mais il avait aussi senti qu'il avait de l'Adn Wraith, son Adn. Cet enfant était réellement le sien, il aurait dû sentir sa présence bien avant que Crysla ne le force à le faire.

« Tu l'as senti ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle vit un sourire remplir son visage, apparemment oui, il l'avait senti. Le doute laissa place à l'incompréhension, cet enfant était son fils !! C'était indiscutable.

« C'est un garçon. »

« Comment peux-tu savoir cela ? »demanda-t-elle surprise du changement d'attitude subit.

« C'est le mien ! »

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son esprit de celui de son fils, il allait avoir une descendance, mais cela n'était pas possible, il était stérile comme toute sa ruche…mais il l'avait senti c'était son fils ! Tout se bouscula dans sa tête, si c'était son fils alors il n'était pas stérile et…

Crysla vit alors ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu encore chez lui, des larmes s'étaient formées au coin de ses yeux et dévalaient maintenant ses joues. Il pleurait, un Wraith qui pleurait, elle n'aurait jamais cru voir ça un jour ! Ses yeux jaunes étaient remplis de larmes de joie, comme si un fardeau qu'il portait depuis trop longtemps venait de disparaître.

« C'est le mien, murmura-t-il encore une fois en la serrant dans ses bras. Comment est-ce possible ? »

Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille, amenant contre elle ce corps qu'elle aimait tant. Finalement il semblait heureux, et des larmes apparurent à leur tour dans les yeux de Crysla.

« Je ne sais pas, mais il est là, et est donc la preuve que tu n'es pas stérile comme tu le pensais. »

Il se recula juste assez pour pouvoir voir ses yeux bleus, beaucoup de choses se bousculèrent dans sa tête : il n'était pas stériles, les autres males probablement pas non plus, mais pourquoi tous avaient la certitude du contraire ?

« Si je ne suis pas stérile, alors peut-être les autres males non plus ? »

« Je ferais des examens si tu veux, nous vérifierons ! »

Il acquiesça et allait ajouter quelque chose quand il sentit son second arriver. Il tourna la tête vers la porte, Crysla suivit son regard et vit Naïm entrer. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

« Commandant, ma Reine. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » dit Kor'eyn.

« L'autre ruche vient d'arriver. »

« Bien, dit Crysla. Nous arrivons. »

Le second s'inclina, et tourna les talons vers la sortie. A quelques mètres de la porte il s'arrêta et se retourna vers la jeune femme.

« Autre chose ? », dit le commandant.

Naïm hésita une seconde, regarda Crysla.

« Non, j'avais cru, mais non. »

Il allait reprendre son chemin quand Crysla l'arrêta :

« Attends, qu'avais-tu cru ? »

« Rien, j'avais cru sentir la présence d'un autre Wraith dans la pièce, mais visiblement je me suis trompé. »

Elle se retourna vers son compagnon resté quelques mètres derrière, lui lançant un regard signifiant clairement _« tu vois ? »_

« Non tu ne t'es pas trompé, Naïm ! _(elle marqua une courte pause avant de continuer)_ Je suis enceinte. »

Le second regarda à son tour son commandant visiblement très troublé.

« Je ne comprends pas. Commandant ? »

« Elle dit la vérité. »

« Mais c'est impossible, vous ne pouvez pas…vous, nous sommes stériles. »

« Apparemment pas… »

Voulant éviter une autre conversation compliquée avec le second, elle alla directement à ce qui pouvait lui apporter la preuve.

« Donne- moi ta main. »

Elle lui prit plus la main qu'il lui donna et la plaqua sur son ventre, comme elle l'avait fait pour son compagnon quelques minutes plus tôt. Le Wraith se raidit, essayant de retirer sa main, mais arrêta au bout de quelques secondes. Il sentait l'enfant.

« C'est lui que tu as senti tout à l'heure. Il y avait bien un autre Wraith dans la pièce, mais tu ne pouvais pas le voir ! »

Il leva son regard vers sa « Reine », essayant d'intégrer toutes les conséquences que la présence de cet enfant allait engendrer et retira sa main.

« Il est votre fils », dit-il à son supérieur.

Il fit oui de la tête, tout en serrant contre lui sa compagne venue le rejoindre.

« Si vous pouvez avoir une descendance, alors…peut-être que les autres le peuvent aussi ! »

« Je vais procéder à une série d'examens sur différents Wraiths pour confirmer cela », dit Crysla.

Le second acquiesça.

« Autre chose ? » dit Kor'eyn.

« Non. »

Il tourna les talons, quand il se retourna de nouveau vers le couple dirigeant.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce officiel ? » dit le second.

Crysla regarda son compagnon, ils n'avaient aucun doute.

« Oui, dit la jeune femme. Dit à la ruche qu'elle comptera un nouveau membre dans quelques mois. »

Un sourire emplit le visage du second qui disparut quelques instants plus tard.


	10. Notes Personnelles II

_4__e__ mois sur la Ruche._

_Les tests de la thérapie sont concluants, les Wraiths traités s'alimentent avec de la nourriture solide sans effet secondaire si ce n'est une récupération plus longue lors de blessures. Nous allons passer à une plus grande échelle, mais pour cela il fallait nous trouver une source de nourriture importante. C'est chose faite. Les Quarrens ont accepté de nous échanger de la nourriture contre de la main-d'œuvre et surtout l'arrêt de récoltes. Un croiseur reste en orbite dans leur système solaire afin de les protéger d'éventuelles attaques. _

_Talash et son peuple accueillent une dizaine de Wraiths, l'adaptation est difficile pour chaque race, mais pour le moment pas de problème majeur._

_Nous avons décidé de traiter toute notre ruche quand nous disposerons d'une réserve de nourriture conséquente. _

_Je suis enceinte. Je ne pensais pas que nos espèces seraient compatibles à ce point, mais ma grossesse est la preuve du contraire. Je ne sais pas comment Kor'eyn va réagir, nous n'avions jamais parlé d'enfant. Cela me tracasse._

_5__e__ mois sur la Ruche._

_Les Quarrens semblent mieux tolérer nos Wraiths. Tant mieux car dix Wraiths ce n'est pas assez pour la quantité de nourriture requise par notre Ruche. Dans un mois, nous en enverrons d'autres._

_Nous sommes en train de prospecter pour trouver d'autres planètes nourricières._

_Je suis malade tous les matins, mes symptômes deviennent de plus en plus évidents, j'ai décidé de l'annoncer à mon compagnon dans les jours qui suivent._

_C'est fait, je lui ai dit. Sa réaction ne fut pas celle que j'attendais puisqu'il a nié être le père, me certifiant que les Wraiths étaient stériles sans Reine. Après une discussion assez tendue, j'ai réussi à l'obliger de sentir la présence de son enfant. Cet enfant est plus qu'inespéré pour lui, il pensait ne jamais avoir de descendance, sa réaction fut celle de n'importe quel male qui apprend qu'il va être père : il s'est mis à pleurer. C'est assez bouleversant de voir un Wraith pleurer surtout quand il s'agit de celui que vous aimez. _

_L'annonce de ma grossesse a été faite à la Ruche, il semblerait que je sois maintenant encore plus surveillée qu'auparavant. J'ai cessé de reprendre chaque Wraith lorsqu'il m'appelle ma Reine, cela n'avait aucun effet._

_J'ai mené des examens sur un échantillon d'une vingtaine de Wraiths, aucun n'est stérile. Ce résultat a plus que troublé Kor'eyn, il semblait persuadé que tous ses congénères ne pouvaient procréer. Après avoir mener des réflexions avec plusieurs Wraiths âgés, ils sont arrivés à la conclusion qu'ils n'avaient jamais été stériles. Certains Wraiths ont eu des femelles Humaines pendant une durée assez longues mais il n'y avait jamais eu de grossesse. Sans doute dues au fait que les femmes étaient maltraitées par les Wraiths suspendant ainsi leur cycle naturel. Aucune femme ne s'était sentie « bien » avec un Wraith. Et si cela avait été le cas ayant pour conséquence une grossesse, cela n'a jamais été rendu « public ». Kor'eyn commençe à comprendre pourquoi les femmes ne restaient pas longtemps sur une Ruche, disparaissant sans laisser de trace au bout de quelques mois, pourquoi les adorateurs n'étaient quasiment que des hommes. Les Reines avaient pris le contrôle allant jusqu'à diriger les instincts des males pour qu'ils ne servent qu'elles. Ainsi, ils pouvaient espérer comme récompense une éventuelle descendance. Ils s'étaient fait endormir par ces Reines, se faisant aveugler pendant des millénaires. Il est plus que probable quel les Reines aient tué les Humaines ayant distraient à un trop haut point leurs males, ainsi que celles ayant débuté une grossesse._

_J'aurais aimé voir mon frère pour lui annoncer qu'il allait avoir un neveu. _

_6__e__ mois sur la Ruche._

_Nous avons traité un tiers de la Ruche, dont Kor'eyn et Naïm. Vu le grand nombre de Wraiths se nourrissant désormais « normalement » il va nous falloir plus de cuisiniers à bord. Nous avons demandé à Talash s'il pouvait nous fournir temporairement des cuisiniers afin qu'ils apprennent à nos Wraiths leur savoir. A notre grande surprise, cinq Quarrens ont été volontaires. Nous avons désormais cinq Humains à bord dont les quartiers sont situés près des nôtres, au cas où... Cela fait du bien de ne plus être seule sur la Ruche._

_C'est assez étrange de voir un Wraith manger, mais je me suis plus que vite habituée à ce que mon compagnon n'aille plus se nourrir d'Humains... Il a voulu être dans la première vague de Wraiths traités. _

_Kor'eyn a remarqué que l'absence de nouvelles d'Atlantis me contrariait. Mes émotions sont plus fortes depuis que je suis enceinte, et il les ressent sans effort. Il a envoyé des sentinelles observer Atlantis. Je suis contente qu'il l'ait fait, je pourrai au moins savoir un minimum de chose sur mon ancien chez-moi._

_Ma grossesse semble progresser plus vite qu'elle ne devrait. Après en avoir parlé avec lui, il semblerait que la gestation chez les Wraiths ne dure que cinq mois. Il y a donc de fortes chances que j'accouche avant les neuf mois réglementaires chez les Humains. Le bébé semble se développer parfaitement. 'Reyn ne me quitte plus d'un pouce et mes déplacements sont plus que restreints, voir exclusivement limités à Quarrena. Kor'eyn était déjà protecteur envers moi, mais avec mon « état » il ne tolère plus le moindre imprévu dans notre planning, plus de Wraith étrangers sur notre Ruche. Quand il ne peut pas être présent, des Wraiths de confiance prennent le relais comme Naïm ou son chef scientifique._


	11. Première année sur la Ruche III

_Désolée pour la longue attente…j'espère que cela vous plaira !_

Les cinq Quarrens descendirent de la navette qui avait servi à leur transport jusqu'à la Ruche. Ils regardèrent avec à la fois étonnement et crainte leur nouvelle demeure, et surtout le hangar à darts dans lequel ils se trouvaient. L'ambiance était assez glauque avec cette lumière sombre et bleutée, cette brume qui recouvrait le sol leur permettant seulement d'imaginer ce qui pouvait s'y cacher. Autour d'eux il n'y avait que des Wraiths, excepté Crysla. Ils tenaient tous leurs bagages attendant la suite, trois femmes et deux hommes se demandant apparemment s'ils avaient fait le bon choix. Elle fit signe aux trois Wraiths s'extirpant du vaisseau de s'approcher :

« Prenez leurs bagages et amenez-les dans leurs quartiers ! »

Ils inclinèrent leur tête et prirent les effets des Humains, soulevant sans le moindre effort des sacs pourtant lourds. Les Quarrens regardèrent en silence leurs affaires s'éloigner d'eux.

« Venez, je vais vous faire un petit tour rapide de la Ruche, afin que vous puissiez vous repérer. »

« Nous ne risquons vraiment rien ? » demanda une jeune femme aux yeux verts.

« Sur la Ruche ? Non. Ne vous inquiétez pas, dans un premier temps, je ne vous lâcherai pas d'un pouce ! »

Le petit groupe commença son chemin à travers les couloirs familiers pour Crysla de la Ruche.

« Il fait assez sombre sur la Ruche, les Wraiths ont une excellente vue dans la pénombre, ils ne voient donc pas l'intérêt d'avoir un meilleur éclairage. Mais si nous sommes appelés à héberger beaucoup d'Humains, je pense qu'ils devront changer d'avis. »

« Il fait assez froid », rajouta une femme.

Crysla lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, la femme en effet était frigorifiée, ses avant bras dénudés recouverts de frissons. Il faudrait sans doute leur fournir également des vêtements plus chauds au cas où ils n'auraient pas prévus d'en amener.

« Dans les couloirs et les parties de transit seulement, les quartiers et les salles de travail sont plus chauffés. Il ne faut pas oublier que la Ruche est un organisme vivant, il faut donc économiser au maximum son énergie. »

Ils changèrent de niveau, passèrent un nombre incalculable de portes et de couloirs pour finalement arriver à leur première étape, le poste de commandement. La salle était assez vaste, bien sûr aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu le loisir de voir auparavant à quoi ressemblait le pont d'un vaisseau ruche, et ils restèrent immobiles observant scrupuleusement les moindres détails. A leur arrivée, un imposant Wraith s'approcha du groupe, les Quarrens le reconnurent comme étant celui qui était venu sur leur planète il y a plusieurs mois pour leur proposer cette alliance. Il s'arrêta face à eux, les fixant un à un.

« Je dois admettre que je ne croyais pas que des Humains seraient volontaires pour venir ici ! »dit-il en regardant Crysla.

Les Quarrens demeurèrent silencieux, toujours impressionnés par le fait d'être au milieu d'une Ruche et ne sachant pas s'ils pouvaient prendre la parole sans y avoir été invités. Leur instinct leur indiquait de rester muet, mais la situation avait changé, ils n'étaient plus des proies, mais désormais des alliés.

« Vous nous avez rendu nos proches, et puis le fait de demeurer ici ne sera que temporaire, le temps de former vos propres Wraiths, non ? » dit finalement Maya, la femme blonde aux yeux verts.

« En effet. Pour ceux qui ne le saurait pas encore, je suis le commandant de cette Ruche. »

« Là-bas, c'est Naïm, le Commandant en Second. »

Les Humains tournèrent leur regard vers le Wraith se tenant debout derrière une console. Il semblait plus jeune que le commandant et les dévisagea sans la moindre retenue. Autour d'eux quelques autres Wraiths s'afféraient en silence à leur tâche, ayant juste levé leur regard pour apercevoir ces Humains désormais à bord.

« Tu veux que je prenne la suite ? » demanda Kor'eyn.

« Non, ça va. Je vais continuer. »

« Tu devrais te reposer… »

Le Wraith paraissait réellement soucieux de la santé de l'Humaine, cela troubla les Quarrens.

« Je te ferais savoir quand j'aurais besoin de toi…allez je vais vous montrer vos quartiers ! »

Ils quittèrent le pont, reprenant leur chemin dans le dédale de couloirs.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, les Wraiths de cette Ruche ne vous feront aucun mal, si toutefois, vous rencontrez des problèmes, n'hésitez pas à en parler à l'un des deux Wraiths que nous venons de voir ou à moi-même. Je pense que cela résultera plus d'une incompréhension mutuelle plutôt qu'un réel différent. »

« C'est à cause de votre grossesse qu'il semble inquiet à ce point ? » demanda un homme, Allen.

Crysla acquiesça. Elle n'avait pas pensé que les Quarrens auraient remarqué ce comportement spécifique de Kor'eyn envers elle si vite. Mais ils avaient été habitués à voir ces créatures uniquement comme des prédateurs sanguinaires et voir un Wraith se comporter gentiment avec un Humain restait suffisamment étrange pour qu'ils le remarquent dès la première seconde.

« Pourquoi porte-t-il une telle attention à votre état, vous n'êtes qu'une Humaine, après tout… »

« Même si elle est exagérée, son inquiétude est tout à fait légitime, puisque je porte son enfant. »

A cette révélation, les Humains se figèrent au milieu du couloir comme un seul Homme. Les yeux écarquillés, bouche bée, ils ne semblaient pas croire Crysla. Elle avait été obligée de leur dire la vérité puisque vraisemblablement, elle accoucherait durant leur séjour sur la Ruche, alors autant qu'ils sachent la vérité dès maintenant.

« Vous plaisantez ? »

Ils semblaient à la fois horrifiés et incrédules, cherchant visiblement à intégrer ce qu'elle venait de leur dire.

« Je ne pensais même pas que les Wraiths pouvaient… »

Maya ne finit pas sa phrase, très perturbée par cette information.

« Avant de le rencontrer, je ne m'étais moi-même jamais posée la question, avoua Crysla. Mais les Wraiths sont beaucoup plus humains qu'il n'y paraît. En particulier en ce qui concerne ce sujet précis… »

« Donc vous et le Commandant de la Ruche…êtes ensembles ? »

« Je vous ai attribués des quartiers proches des nôtres, cela est je pense plus prudent dans un premier temps. Si au fil du temps vous voulez des quartiers dans un autre coin de la Ruche, cela ne posera pas de problèmes. »

Crysla reprit son chemin vers les quartiers des Quarrens.

L'ancienne médecin d'Atlantis s'arrêta devant une porte, elle passa la main devant un détecteur et elle s'ouvrit.

« Je vous ai répartis en deux chambrées, les trois filles ici, les deux hommes juste à côté. J'ai pensé que ce serait plus facile pour vous si vous ne vous retrouviez pas seul dans vos quartiers le soir, mais avec un autre humain. »

« Où sont vos quartiers ? » demanda une femme brune.

« Deux portes à droite, indiqua Crysla en montrant du doigt la porte en question. Naïm est un peu plus loin. C'est la zone où les males de haut-rang sont. Donc vous ne risquerez pas de faire de mauvaises rencontres, tous les Wraiths circulant ici sont des males Agés et respectueux de votre présence parmi nous. »

« Ok. »

Les Quarrens découvrirent une pièce suffisamment grande pour contenir les trois lits des femmes. Ils suivirent Crysla à l'intérieur, remarquant au passage que leurs bagages avaient été déposés là, comme prévu.

« Vous avez des couvertures supplémentaires ici (elle désigna une sorte d'armoire aux contours identiques aux parois de la Ruche), si vous avez froid. »

Maya s'attarda sur la pièce, c'était la première fois comme tous ses compagnons qu'elle voyait un quartier d'habitation Wraith. Il n'y faisait pas froid, la température était idéale pour les Humains, cela manquait de déco, mais elle avait emmené des objets de sa planète pour combler ce vide. Il y avait également une grande table, d'autres armoires, le tout en bois comme les lits. En réalité, mis à part les murs incontestablement Wraith, cette pièce aurait pu être située n'importe où sur sa planète.

« Et pour nous laver ? Il y a un endroit ? » demanda une femme.

« Oui, chaque chambre dispose d'une salle de bain. »

Crysla s'avança vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvait une porte que personne n'avait remarquée jusque-là. Les Quarrens semblèrent soulager de voir _toutes_ les commodités présentes dans leur chambre.

« C'est une douche ? » demanda Maya interloquée parce ce qu'elle voyait.

« Oui, c'est Wraith, donc je pense que vous n'en avez jamais vu de telle. Vous réglez la température de l'eau ici, et elle se déclenche à votre présence. Le circuit d'eau est intégré à la Ruche. Elle filtre l'eau avant de vous la distribuer, vous la chauffe si nécessaire. Là ce sont les équivalents des serviettes, c'est une sorte de végétal qui absorbe l'humidité de votre corps, en fait il s'en nourri. »

Les Quarrens regardèrent avec étonnement ces sortes d'éponges, les touchèrent. La sensation était bizarre, cela ressemblait à une mousse.

« Je vous accorde que c'est étrange, mais on s'y habitue vite. Les _chaïs _c'est leur nom sont très efficaces et quasiment inusables. On les régénère tout de même tous les mois. »

« Et ça, c'est ce à quoi je pense ? » ajouta Maya.

« Exactement, on l'actionne ainsi. (Crysla passa sa main sur un détecteur). La Ruche s'occupe du devenir de vos « déchets ». Les Wraiths sont assez économes. Je vous laisse défaire vos bagages, je vais amener les hommes dans leurs quartiers. Ils sont juste à côté. »

Les femmes acquiescèrent et commencèrent à ranger leur affaires tandis que Crysla conduisit les deux Quarrens dans leur chambre située une porte plus loin.

« Installez-vous, ce quartier est identique à celui des femmes, sauf que vous n'êtes que deux, donc, vous avez plus de place… »

Les Hommes pénétrèrent dans leur chambre retrouvant eux aussi leurs bagages.

« Je repasserais dans une demi-heure pour finir cette première approche de la Ruche, en attendant si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez retrouver vos compagnons une fois vos affaires en place. Vous êtes libres de vous déplacer comme vous le souhaitez. »

« Merci, mais je pense que nous vous attendrons pour la visite, je ne tiens pas à me retrouver seul au milieu de Wraiths, pour le moment… »déclara Allen.

« Je comprends, à tout à l'heure, donc. »

Crysla s'éloigna des quartiers des Quarrens, entendant les portes se refermer sur ces nouveaux Humains, pour rejoindre les siens. Elle pénétra dans leur chambre, et s'allongea sur le lit, laissant la luminosité faible dans la pièce. Elle avait besoin de se reposer quelques instants, entre le voyage pour ramener les Quarrens et la visite express de la Ruche qu'elle devrait poursuivre tout à l'heure, ses forces diminuaient vite. Crysla posa instinctivement ses mains sur son ventre, sa grossesse consommait une grande partie de son énergie ; elle devrait désormais se ménager.

Comme convenu, elle repassa trente minutes plus tard découvrant que les Quarrens s'était installés du mieux qu'ils l'avaient pu, reconstituant au passage un petit bout de leur planète dans ces quartiers. Elle s'avança vers les femmes :

« Vous êtes prêtes ? »

« Oui, je pense que le reste nous aurons le temps de nous en occuper après le repas. »

« En effet, je vais vous montrer les lieux de repas et nous en profiterons pour dîner, il est tard et vous devez avoir faim. »

Les deux hommes étant déjà prêts, ils se mirent en route vers la « cantine ».

« Dans un premier temps je ne vous quitterai pas d'un pouce, en attendant que vous soyez un peu plus habitués au contact avec les Wraiths. »

« Il reste des Wraiths qui se nourrissent… »

« …_traditionnellement ? »_ finit Crysla.

« Oui. »

« Un tiers de la Ruche peut se nourrir d'aliments solides, le deuxième tiers est traité et attend que la thérapie agisse. Entre le moment où la thérapie est administrée, et le moment où il ressente la faim, il peut s'écouler plusieurs semaines, cela dépend de quand remonte leur dernier repas _traditionnel. »_

« Il reste donc un tiers qui n'est pas traité », dit Maya.

« Exactement. Avant de traiter tous les Wraiths, il fallait nous assurer d'avoir la quantité de nourriture nécessaire, ainsi que le personnel minimum pour nourrir les trois mille Wraiths de la Ruche. La plupart sont en hibernation, mais il y en a environs une centaine qui est actuellement éveillée. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il y a des Humains à bord de la Ruche ?? »

« Notre stock de nourriture n'est plus constitué d'Humains mais de Drones, les guerriers masqués Wraiths, ce sont les seuls que nous ne pouvons pas traiter, ils servent donc de nourriture aux Wraiths non traités. »

Crysla passa sous silence le fait qu'il restait encore quelques Humains dans des cocons, nourriture bien plus consistante pour les Wraiths que les Drones. Les Quarrens n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ce détail, la vie au contact des Wraiths allait être suffisamment stressante pour eux.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, changeant une fois de plus de niveau, de couloirs. La Ruche était réellement immense, s'y perdre était plus que facile, tout se ressemblait pour les non-wraiths. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une pièce assez grande, contenant déjà une cinquantaine de Wraiths occupés à manger. Tous levèrent leur regard pour apercevoir les nouveaux arrivants, et dès qu'ils virent Crysla en leur compagnie, ils se levèrent en inclinant leur tête vers elle en signe de salut respectueux. Les Quarrens restèrent interloqués par ce comportement étrange, et encore plus quand ils virent qu'ils restaient immobiles attendant un geste de la part de l'Humaine.

« Officiers », salua-t-elle en retour en inclinant brièvement la tête vers eux.

Ils relevèrent la tête et se rassirent en continuant leur repas.

« Venez, je vais vous montrer les cuisines. »

« C'était quoi, ça ? » demanda Allen toujours étonné.

Pendant qu'elle les conduisait vers les cuisines, Crysla leur répondit :

« Comme je suis la compagne de leur Commandant, ils me considèrent comme …leur Reine. J'ai essayé de leur expliquer le contraire pendant plusieurs semaines sans aucun résultat. Les Wraiths sont très respectueux de leur hiérarchie, cela a pour conséquence notamment _cela._ »

Après leur avoir montrer les cuisines et les Wraiths officiant actuellement comme cuisiniers, Crysla les ramena dans la salle où elle leur montra pour se servir, le genre de nourriture disponible,…

Ils allèrent ensuite s'asseoir à une table libre en partie, avec deux Wraiths déjà installés en bout. Le fait de se retrouver au milieu de tant de Wraiths effraya instantanément les Humains qui tombèrent dans un mutisme total. Ils commencèrent à manger, les aliments étaient ceux produits sur leur propre planète, l'assaisonnement et la recette étaient quant à eux assez étrange, les Wraiths n'étaient en effet pas des cuisiniers standard. Mais c'était tout de même mangeable, quoique assez différent de ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude. Ils observaient les différents Wraiths manger, cette vision était surréaliste. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils mangeaient, les Quarrens se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient réellement affamés, ce repas était plus que le bienvenu. Malgré l'atmosphère assez pesante pour eux, ils terminèrent tous leur assiette. Crysla se releva pour chercher les boissons. Les Quarrens observèrent la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux. Pendant qu'elle remplissait les pichets, celui qui était donc le Commandant de la Ruche fit son entrée dans la salle, et se dirigea vers Crysla. Il se posta derrière elle, lui parlant apparemment doucement. Il existait donc une réelle intimité entre eux vu la manière dont elle le regardait lui parler et dont il lui souriait.

« Comment cela se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il.

« Assez bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent au milieu de cinquante Wraiths et qu'ils apprennent qu'il reste quelques Wraiths non traités sur la Ruche… »

« Ils devront s'y faire, statua Kor'eyn. Ils se sont bien habitués aux Wraiths de leur planète. »

Elle lui sourit avant de répondre, jetant un bref coup d'œil aux Humains les observant.

« Juste une question de temps. Tu restes ? »

« Non je dois terminer quelque chose d'abord. Je te rejoindrais dans nos quartiers. »

« Dommage, j'aurais voulu voir leur tête quand tu serais venu t'asseoir… »

« Il n'est pas très prudent de plaisanter aux dépends d'un Wraith, et encore plus d'un Commandant Wraith… »

« Peut-être. Je prends le risque. »

Il la regarda dans les yeux, prenant conscience de son état de fatigue. Ses yeux bleus étaient épuisés, des cernes apparaissaient sur son visage, mais il y avait toujours ce petit quelque chose qui l'avait séduit. Ce calme apparent en sa présence, cette décontraction qu'elle arborait désormais au milieu de ses frères. Mais il sentait également la présence de son fils, Crysla devrait se ménager si ils voulaient avoir un enfant en bonne santé. Il leva doucement sa main droite pour caresser son visage :

« Vous avez besoin de repos tous les deux…demain je te relaierai. »

« Ca va, je préfère rester avec eux, je sais comme il est difficile de se retrouver au milieu de Wraiths. »

« Nous en reparlerons ce soir. »

Le ton sur lequel Kor'eyn venait de prononcer ces derniers mots ne laissa aucune chance à Crysla de pouvoir le contredire. Il avait vu et senti sa fatigue.

Les Quarrens avaient suivi la discussion de loin, n'ayant rien entendu, mais ayant été témoins des gestes familiers du Wraith envers sa compagne. Ils l'avaient même vu déposer un baiser sur le front de Crysla avant de quitter la salle. Ce prédateur qu'ils redoutaient depuis des générations semblait tout d'un coup se comporter comme n'importe quel père inquiet de la santé de sa compagne et de son futur enfant. Ce changement d'attitude, mais aussi le fait que les Wraiths présents dans la salle n'y trouvent rien d'anormal troubla beaucoup les Quarrens. Ils se trouvaient immergés à l'intérieur de la société Wraith, ne s'étaient pas préparés à ce genre de découverte, mais plutôt à une vie dure et dépourvue _d'humanité._ Demain, ils rentreraient dans le vif du sujet, travaillant avec les Wraiths cuisiniers, devenant ceux qui savent pour une fois...

Crysla avait enfin regagné ses quartiers pour la nuit, les Quarrens les leurs avec un certain soulagement. Ces quelques heures à bord de la Ruche leur avaient donné un aperçu de leurs conditions de vie au cours des prochaines semaines. La jeune femme s'était octroyée une douche longue et chaude, détendant chacun de ses muscles avant de se coucher. Kor'eyn n'arriva que deux heures plus tard, la découvrant allongée dans leur lit, son tee-shirt noir sur elle, ses propres vêtements devenant au fil des semaines un peu trop courts...Crysla était en train d'écrire sur sa tablette, occupation qui revenait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Quand il lui avait demandé il y a plusieurs mois ce qu'elle écrivait, elle lui avait répondu qu'elle mettait « sur papier » sa vie à bord, depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Il avait trouvé cela étrange, mais elle lui avait expliqué que c'était assez commun pour les Humains d'écrire leur vie, en fait c'était un besoin. Et depuis qu'elle était enceinte, cela était quasi-quotidien.

Il était assez satisfait qu'elle soit allongée, ayant ainsi respecté sa volonté. Il quitta ses vêtements pour revêtir son caleçon dans lequel il passait ses nuits habituellement, et vint s'allonger près d'elle. Elle sentit sa fragrance incontestablement masculine parvenir à elle, cette odeur désormais familière, alors qu'il se glissait sous la couverture.

Le Wraith pencha la tête afin de voir ce qu'elle écrivait, toujours curieux de son interprétation personnelle de leur quotidien. Apparemment le sujet « Quarrens à bord » était clos, elle essayait maintenant de traduire des textes Wraiths en langue commune avec assez de réussite. Bientôt elle maîtriserait sa langue, faisant un pas de plus vers sa compréhension de la société Wraith.

« Tu devrais déjà dormir, tu es épuisée… »

« Je voulais finir cela. »

« Demain, je prendrai ta suite, tu dois te ménager. »

Crysla s'en était doutée, il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire si facilement.

« Tu as d'autres choses bien plus importantes à faire que de surveiller un groupe d'Humains, je m'en occuperai, il est préférable pour le moment que je reste avec eux.

« Je sais me montrer _aimable _avec les Humains… »

« Je n'en doute pas…répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire, mais demain sera moins fatiguant, je n'aurait pas le trajet pour aller les chercher en navette. J'aurai juste à les conduire à la cantine. Ca ira. D'accord ? »

Elle tendit sa tablette à Kor'eyn qui la déposa par terre, puis s'enfonça dans le lit et à l'invitation du Wraith vint se blottir contre lui. Elle appuya son visage contre le torse nu de son compagnon, et sentit la chaleur de son corps irradier le sien, ses bras former un cocon protecteur autour d'elle. Crysla sentit une des main de son compagnon caresser son ventre puis s'immobiliser dessus.

« Aïe ! Il est assez agité ce soir. »

« Il sent ta fatigue et cela le contrarie », dit Kor'eyn percevant clairement l'esprit de son fils.

Avec sa main sur le ventre de sa compagne, il avait également perçu le coup de pied à travers la peau.

« Il est de plus en plus remuant. Je doute que je tienne deux mois de plus. »

Le Wraith releva son regard de son ventre pour croiser ses yeux azurs. Il n'avait pas réalisé que dans très peu de temps son enfant serait né. Sa vie prendrait alors un nouveau virage.

« 'Reyn ? Ca va ? » demanda-t-elle voyant son silence se prolonger.

« Oui, repose-toi. »

« Tu es sûr ? Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées… »

« Juste des souvenirs qui remontent à la surface ces derniers temps. »

Crysla le regarda soucieuse, depuis qu'elle partageait sa vie, jamais son passé n'avait fait surface à ce point. En réalité, il n'avait parlé de son passé qu'à de très rares occasions sans pour autant entrer dans les détails. Ce soudain aveu troubla Crysla.

« A cause de ma grossesse ? » se risqua-t-elle.

Il n'ajouta rien, semblant toujours fouiller sa mémoire, passant de souvenir en souvenir. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kor'eyn sembla se détacher de ses pensées pour revenir à sa compagne, ses yeux jaunes de nouveaux fixés sur elle, son futur enfant.

« 'Reyn ? »

Elle se redressa en prenant appui sur son coude, de sorte à mieux voir son visage exprimant toujours un grand trouble.

« Peu avant la guerre avec les Lantiens, j'avais réussi à convaincre une Reine de fonder une Ruche avec moi, de me voir comme un compagnon acceptable pour engendrer une descendance. »

Crysla ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il lui explique ce qui le tourmentait, et ce soudain élan de paroles la laissa muette quelques secondes. Il lui parlait de sa vie avant, sa vie au temps des Lantiens, il n'avait jamais abordé ce sujet auparavant. Et elle était curieuse de la suite, comment sa grossesse avait-elle engendré ce souvenir de plus de 10 000 ans ?

« Tu es beaucoup plus que « acceptable », crois-moi. »

« Peut-être pour toi, mais à l'époque je n'étais qu'un jeune Wraith qui hésitait entre la carrière de scientifique et de Commandant. Et cette jeune Reine était convoitée. »

La voix grave du Wraith résonnait doucement dans la pièce, la jeune femme commençait à entrevoir où voulait en venir Kor'eyn.

« Tu as déjà eu des enfants alors ? demanda Crysla. Où sont-ils ? »

« Nous avions eu nos premiers descendants peu avant que la guerre n'éclate. Vingt-quatre jeunes Wraiths prometteurs ayant reçu nos qualités de leaders. »

Le visage de son compagnon exprimait encore les émotions ressenties alors, Crysla sentit que sa Ruche n'avait sans doute pas survécu à cette époque.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Les Lantiens ont activé l'Attero. »

Le Wraith paraissait encore triste de ce qu'il s'était passé voilà plus de dix mille ans. Crysla ne l'avait que rarement vu dans cet état de profonde mélancolie. Voyant le regard ignorant de sa compagne, il comprit qu'elle n'avait probablement jamais entendu parler de l'Attero. Et cela n'était pas surprenant, il n'avait jamais été utilisé depuis la guerre contre les Wraiths.

« L'Attero était un dispositif créé par un scientifique Lantien dissident qui utilisait la fréquence hyperspatiale Wraith. Dès qu'un vaisseau Wraith passait en hyperespace, il était instantanément pulvérisé. »

« C'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour ta Ruche ? 'Reyn ? »

Visiblement le Wraith n'avait jamais dû parler à quiconque de cet évènement passé, le contraire l'aurait surprise, les dix mille ans s'étant écoulés avaient atténué la douleur, mais la colère était toujours là.

« Je n'étais pas à bord, j'étais parti négocier avec d'autres commandants sur une planète isolée. Nous avons tous ressenti quand cela s'est produit. La quasi-totalité des Wraiths présents ont perdu leur Ruche et leurs jeunes. »

« Ils sont tous morts ? »

« Sans exception. Je n'ai jamais souhaité refonder une Ruche depuis malgré les sollicitations de nombreuses Reines. »

Elle caressa doucement la joue de Kor'eyn, compatissant à sa douleur. Elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait en apprenant qu'il avait déjà procréé, mais la situation était bien plus désarmante, puisqu'il avait perdu sa première « famille ». Son compagnon était un Wraith très séduisant, un male alpha puissant depuis toujours, car issu d'une caste dominante, et très intelligent, savoir qu'aucune Reine n'avait réussi à le faire changer d'avis durant ces millénaires la bouleversa. Il avait renoncé à ce que tout Wraith aspirait dans sa vie. Elle comprenait d'autant plus pourquoi sa grossesse faisait ressurgir des moments terribles de son passé.

« Cela ne se passera pas de nouveau. Tout va bien aller », lui dit-elle.

« Je n'ai pas été capable de les protéger alors que c'était mon rôle. »

C'était donc cela, il avait échoué il y avait dix mille ans, incapable d'assurer son devoir de protecteur envers sa descendance et sa Reine, et maintenant, il pensait à l'infime possibilité de renouveler cette erreur.

« Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour eux, tu le sais. Si tu avais été à bord, tu serais mort avec eux et nous ne serions pas là pour en parler. Et puis c'est différent aujourd'hui. Les Lantiens ne sont plus de ce monde, l'Attero n'existe sans doute plus et tu es là, ainsi que toute la Ruche pour me protéger. »

Pendant qu'elle avait parlé, le Wraith avait laissé sa main sur le ventre de sa compagne, sentant le moindre mouvement, la moindre sensation produite par son enfant. Il avait attendu plus de dix mille ans pour trouver de nouveau une femelle idéale pour partager sa vie. Il n'avait pas pensé au début de leur relation qu'elle serait capable de lui donner une descendance, mais ils attendaient ce petit garçon. Cette grossesse mêlant Adn Wraith et Humain beaucoup plus qu'inespérée pour lui, expliquant pourquoi chaque fait et geste de Crysla étaient surveillés d'aussi près. Il ne voulait pas gâcher cette chance qui s'offrait aujourd'hui à lui.

« Fais-là moi voir. »

Le Wraith fut tiré de ses songes par la soudaine requête de sa compagne.

« Qui ? »

« Ta Reine, je voudrais la voir. »

Il fut surpris de cette demande, en fait il n'avait pas repensé à elle depuis qu'il avait rencontré Crysla, mais quand il se concentra, son visage réapparut instantanément.

Crysla sentit l'esprit de son compagnon se glisser autour du sien, comme il le faisait régulièrement quand ils étaient seuls. D'habitude, il ne lui faisait sentir que des émotions, ses émotions, pour la rassurer ou la détendre ou encore la calmer, mais là c'était différent, elle le vit fermer les yeux et d'un coup des images apparurent dans sa tête. Des images d'une netteté telle que cela aurait très bien pu être ses propres souvenirs. Elle découvrit cette Reine, d'une assez grande taille pour une femelle Wraith, mais un détail frappa Crysla, elle avait les cheveux bleus et les yeux d'un vert très profond. Nul doute que son apparence la rendait unique pour les Wraiths, et certainement très attirante. Kor'eyn ne semblait pas vouloir ou pouvoir cacher ses sentiments, Crysla percevait ses émotions en même temps que les images de la Reine. Il avait été fortement attaché à elle, c'était sa première et unique Reine, la mère de ses uniques enfants Wraiths, tous aujourd'hui disparus. Il rompit le contact soudainement.

Crysla rouvrit les yeux et le découvrit l'observant silencieusement.

« Elle était très belle. Je comprends que tu te sois laissé séduire… »

Le Wraith ne répondit rien, son regard toujours plongé dans les yeux azurs de sa compagne. C'était la première fois qu'il partageait ce souvenir avec quelqu'un, se remémorer cette partie de son passé n'était pas la chose la plus agréable.

« Tu n'as jamais réessayer de… »

« D'avoir une descendance ? Non. La douleur quand je les ai perdus est restée présente en moi longtemps. J'ai servi d'autres Reines, sans pour autant désirer me lier à elles. »

« Je suis heureuse que tu aies changé d'avis finalement… »dit-elle en reprenant sa place contre lui.

Kor'eyn resserra ses bras contre son corps, observant le mélange de leurs deux teintes de peau, la sienne vert pale recouvrant la peau d'un joli rose halé de Crysla, et appuya son menton sur ses cheveux châtains. Il avait trouvé la paix avec elle, autorisant cette blessure de son passé à commencer à cicatriser enfin au bout de dix mille ans. Il s'endormit en pensant que dans moins de deux mois, il serait à nouveau père.


	12. Première année sur la Ruche IV

Maya pénétra dans la salle de commandement silencieusement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle y venait seule, mais cela avait toujours une effet stressant. Elle fit un rapide tour d'horizon des Wraiths présents, il y avait Naïm aux commandes, le Commandant devait sans doute être pris par d'autres occupations, et trois autres officiers. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle avait appris au cours de ces deux mois passés sur la Ruche, c'était qu'il valait mieux respecter la hiérarchie Wraith. Elle se dirigea donc d'abord vers le commandant en second et lui tendit son plateau.

« Du thé ? demanda-t-elle en esquissant un sourire poli. »

Le Wraith l'avait vue arriver quelques secondes auparavant et ne fut donc pas surpris quand elle lui tendit son plateau pour qu'il se serve. Il la dévisagea quelques instants et saisit une tasse de liquide chaud. La jeune femme avait apparemment vite compris que la pause n'était pas une notion très répandue parmi les Wraiths. Elle venait régulièrement depuis presque un mois leur proposer diverses choses les après-midi. Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Naïm. Lui et ses frères s'étaient vite accoutumés à cette tradition humaine.

« Merci », répondit-il.

Il n'ajouta rien, Maya ne s'attendait pas d'ailleurs à ce qu'il le fît, le manque de communication de la part des Wraith était une des choses qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point ; elle reprit donc son chemin en se dirigeant vers un deuxième Wraith. Venir apporter des boissons sur la passerelle était pour elle un moyen de se changer les idées et de voir autre chose que la cantine et ses quartiers. Ils étaient libres d'aller et venir sur la Ruche, elle s'était dit que finalement la passerelle était un endroit plus qu'intéressant pour se familiariser avec ce vaisseau et son fonctionnement. Les garçons avaient quant à eux investi les hangars à darts pendant leur temps libre.

Le deuxième Wraith leva son regard de la console de commande à son approche, il paraissait assez agité, Maya pensa que cela était sans doute dû à son travail et s'arrêta près de lui :

« C'est du thé de Lenkpuhr », l'informa-t-elle.

« Il n'y a plus de Tshek ? » répondit-il sèchement.

« Non, nous devons attendre la prochaine… »

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le Wraith donna un violent coup de poing dans son plateau faisant voler tout ce qu'il s'y trouvait loin de lui et laissa échapper un grognement loin d'être amical. La brutalité de son geste fit tomber Maya à la renverse, elle regarda horrifiée le Wraith en protégeant sa tête avec ses avant-bras. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et soudain fut submergée par cette frayeur qu'elle avait ressentie tant de fois au cours de sa courte vie. Tétanisée par la peur, elle resta au sol et soudain vit Naïm se jeter sur l'autre Wraith, le saisir par le cou et le plaquer contre un mur de la salle, le soulevant à quelques centimètres du sol.

« Si tu n'es pas capable de te contrôler, je te conseille vivement de quitter cette salle et de rester fermer dans tes quartiers pour les jours à venir!! feula le Second en montrant ses dents à son subordonné. »

L'autre Wraith ne répondit rien, surprit par la rapide réaction de son supérieur, et fut plus que soulagé quand il fut de nouveau libre et les pieds sur le sol, Naïm l'avait jeté un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Son cou portait les marques des ongles de Naïm. Il regarda le Second et finalement disparut de la passerelle. Naïm se rapprocha de Maya toujours au sol et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la paume et n'y vit aucune fente, elle accepta l'aide et se retrouva debout.

Elle regarda hagarde son plateau et les tasses détruites, du thé répandu sur le sol. La soudaineté de l'attaque l'avait autant surprise que la réaction du Second. En effet, celui-ci était réputé pour être le plus calme de la Ruche.

« Je vous pris d'excuser son comportement, déclara Naïm. Il ne voulait pas vous faire du mal, la Ruche toute entière est nerveuse. »

« Pour quelle raison? »

« Cela arrive normalement quand la Reine est en chaleur ou qu'elle va donner naissance à des descendants. »

« Mais vous n'avez pas de Reine… »

Et Maya compris soudain où voulez en venir Naïm. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

« C'est la grossesse de Crysla ? C'est ça ? »

« Mes frères sentent l'agitation de l'enfant. Il naîtra sous peu. »

« Et vous ? Vous n'êtes pas irrité comme les autres… ? »

« Je suis suffisamment âgé pour contrôler ces manifestations de violence. Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Des Wraiths vont venir nettoyer cela et… »

_« Tout va bien ? »_

Naïm et Maya se retournèrent vers d'où venait la voix. Crysla venait d'entrer sur la passerelle.

« Je viens de croiser Sahyir, il était assez tendu et irrité pour feuler après tout ce qui le croisait de près ou de loin… »

« Maintenant tout va bien, ma Reine, répondit le Second. Il est juste _fatigué._ Je l'ai renvoyé dans ses quartiers. »

« Sûr ? »

Le Wraith s'apprêtait à répondre quand il vit Crysla se tenir le ventre en grimaçant de douleur.

« Aïe…… »

« Tout va bien ? » demanda la jeune humaine.

« Oui, c'est juste une contraction un peu plus forte que d'habitude, cela va passer. »

En même temps que Crysla se pliait en deux pour essayer de diminuer la douleur, Maya remarqua que les Wraiths présents avaient tous cessé leur travail pour se concentrer sur leur Reine. De l'inquiétude se lisait sur leur visage, ils étaient attentifs au moindre geste ou parole de Crysla.

« Je ne crois pas », dit Maya.

Crysla releva son regard vers la Quarren, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

« Vous venez de perdre les eaux. Vous êtes en train d'accoucher. »

L'ancienne médecin d'Atlantis regarda et découvrit qu'elle avait raison. Le travail venait de commencer. La contraction passa au bout de quelques longues secondes, elle put se redresser.

« Je crois que je dois retourner à l'infirmerie au plus vite. »

Elle essaya de sortir de la salle mais la contraction avait été douloureuse, et elle pouvait en réalité à peine se tenir debout. Maya la vit prendre appui sur un mur afin de ne pas tomber.

« Elle ne pourra pas marcher jusque là-bas…pouvez-vous la porter ? » demanda-t-elle au Second.

Celui-ci était hypnotisé par cette femme qui allait donner naissance au premier nouveau membre de la Ruche depuis plusieurs siècles, et être la preuve que les Wraiths pouvaient avoir une descendance. En réalité, il n'avait comme aucun autre male jamais assister à cette phase de la vie d'une Reine.

« Naïm ?? »

Maya se retourna vers le Wraith se tenant à quelques mètres d'elle, il n'avait visiblement pas entendu sa requête visiblement fasciné par ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

« Mmm ? » grogna-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

« Pouvez-vous la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie ? »

« Bien sûr.

Le Wraith se dirigea vers Crysla et la souleva sans difficulté. Son aide était plus que la bienvenue. Il n'était pas très à son aise avec sa Reine dans ses bras, mais il comprit vite qu'elle n'aurait jamais atteint l'infirmerie seule. Maya les suivit dans les dédales de couloirs, le Second faisait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, mais chacun de ses mouvements engendraient des douleurs chez la jeune femme.

« Combien de temps entre chaque contraction ? » s'inquiéta la Quarren.

« Trop peu à mon goût…environs deux minutes je pense ! »

Crysla essaya de trouver la position la plus confortable pendant le trajet, elle remercia Naïm de ne pas se plaindre de ses mouvements incessants. Elle sentait parfaitement qu'avoir une femme dans ses bras n'était pas une chose habituelle pour lui, mais il faisait de son mieux pour le dissimuler. Le chemin jusqu'à leur destination lui paraissait interminable…

« Il faut prévenir Kor'eyn ! Et Moya ! »

« C'est déjà fait ils sont en route ! » répondit Naïm.

Kor'eyn releva soudainement la tête de son écran, il préparait la production de la prochaine cession de génothérapie quand il reçut le message de son Second alarmé.

_« L'enfant est en train de naître ! »_

_« Où êtes-vous ?? »_

_« Nous allons arriver à l'infirmerie. »_

Le temps stoppa son cours pendant quelques secondes, son fils allait naître _maintenant_. Il avait sentit comme ses frères cette tension résultant de la naissance imminente de son enfant, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle arrive si vite…Il jaillit du laboratoire bousculant au passage deux scientifiques qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne et courut dans les couloirs de la Ruche comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant, même en temps d'attaque. Il aurait dû rester près d'elle, au lieu de ça, il était quasiment à l'autre bout de la Ruche, essayant d'arriver avant que son fils ne soit là.

_« Où êtes-vous, Commandant ??Moya est en place, cela va commencer !! »_

Naïm était très tendu, cela se sentait dans son esprit, jamais Kor'eyn ne l'avait vu dans cet état, et à vrai dire, lui non plus n'avait jamais été aussi perturbé et perdu qu'en cet instant.

_« Sixième niveau, je suis presque arrivé ! »_

Il lui restait encore trois niveaux à franchir avant de se retrouver à l'étage de l'infirmerie, et il sentait qu'il n'arriverait pas à temps, il percevait l'esprit de son fils de plus en plus clairement. Portes, couloirs, ascenseurs, couloirs, portes…cela ne finirait donc jamais !

Crysla sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se retenir plus longtemps, Kor'eyn était en chemin, elle voulait qu'il soit près d'elle mais à l'allure où progressait son accouchement, elle commençait à croire qu'il ne serait pas là à temps…

Elle serrait ou plutôt broyait la main droite de Naïm qui ne laissait aucune douleur se former sur son visage, mais au contraire arborait une expression de surprise et de joie. Il servait involontairement de souffre douleur à Crysla, ayant accepté de lui donner sa main quand elle le lui avait demandé…il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était engagé ! Normalement un accouchement pouvait prendre jusqu'à plusieurs heures, pourquoi dans son cas cela arrivait-il si vite ?

« Il faut y aller, maintenant, dit Moya, son assistant à l'infirmerie qui s'était transformé en gynécologue de fortune. L'enfant va souffrir si vous persistez à attendre ! »

Elle savait qu'il avait raison, elle avait déjà trop attendu.

Kor'eyn arriva enfin à l'étage de l'infirmerie, il courut jusqu'à la porte en question, il entendait les cris de Crysla, c'était trop tard, il venait de rater la naissance de son fils! Il s'arrêta net à l'entrée de la pièce, et sourit finalement : il arrivait juste à temps pour voir Moya attraper le bébé au moment de sa sortie. Quelques secondes plus tard des cris retentirent dans la pièce. Kor'eyn leva les yeux vers Crysla, leur enfant venait de naître, il était père. D'où elle était, elle voyait que de chaudes larmes dévalaient la joue du Wraith. Il était arrivé à temps pour ce moment unique de sa vie, il prit alors conscience de ce qu'ils venaient d'accomplir tous les deux, ils venaient de donner une seconde chance aux relations entre Humains et Wraiths.

« Tu veux couper le cordon ? »

Il fut tiré de sa méditation par la voix de sa compagne. Il vit la Quarren lui tendre une paire de ciseaux, qu'il saisit sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« C'est une tradition sur ma planète que ce soit le père qui coupe le cordon de l'enfant, c'est une petite contribution à l'accouchement… »

Il s'exécuta, le bébé était libre, Moya le tendit à sa mère pendant que Kor'eyn s'approchait d'eux. L'enfant avait l'apparence d'un humain, aucun signe visible de son origine Wraith, mais Kor'eyn sentait son esprit clairement comme étant l'un de sa race.

« Regarde, c'est papa », souffla Crysla doucement.

Elle tenait son fils tout contre elle, se penchant vers le Wraith pour qu'il le voie au mieux. Kor'eyn s'assit sur le bord du lit, caressant doucement le visage de l'enfant. Il se glissa dans son esprit pour le rassurer quant à sa présence et lui indiquer qu'il était son père. Il sentit l'enfant le reconnaître et sourit. Pendant la grossesse de Crysla, il avait souvent fait cela, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il reconnaisse à son tour son esprit…pendant ce furtif contact il remarqua les yeux de son fils devenir jaunes avec une pupille étroite comme les siens.

« C'est bien ton fils, 'Reyn, personne ne pourra dire le contraire. »

Crysla regardait son Wraith et son fils se fixer comme si rien d'autre au monde n'existait, elle savait qu'ils auraient une relation unique, notamment grâce au lien psychique qui les unissait désormais.

« C'est le nôtre », répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur la tête de Crysla.

« Vous avez choisi un prénom ? » demanda Maya.

« Peut-être devrions-nous partir, dit Naïm en se frottant toujours sa main endolorie. Ce n'est pas notre place ici ! »

« Vous pouvez rester, si vous le voulez. Après tout, sans vous deux j'aurais accouché au milieu de la passerelle. »

Voyant l'inconfort du Second face à cette situation inédite pour lui, la Quarren prit pitié de lui.

« Nous reviendrons plus tard quand vous vous serez reposée un peu…Félicitations aux nouveaux parents. »

Saisissant cette occasion unique de fuir ce lieu, Naïm se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Je vais prévenir la Ruche. Ma Reine. »

En réalité Naïm et Kor'eyn savaient tous deux que la Ruche n'avait nullement besoin d'être avertie de la naissance de l'enfant, chaque membre l'avait ressenti, l'avait reconnu comme étant maintenant un des leurs, un nouveau Wraith à bord. Mais le Commandant ne releva pas les paroles de son Second et le laissa partir.

« Maya ? »

La jeune femme se retourna surprise.

« Il s'appelle Shawn. »

La Quarren sourit et suivit Naïm dans couloir. Kor'eyn entendit le début de leur conversation :

_« je ne savais pas que les humains possédaient autant de force… »_

_« accoucher n'est pas vraiment un moment de plaisir, il faut bien trouver un dérivatif à la douleur… »_

_« j'aimerais ne pas avoir à tenir ce rôle si la situation se reproduisait…ce n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle un Wraith doit assister, c'est la place des femelles… »_

_« quand il s'agira de votre enfant Naïm, je pense que vous changerez d'avis ! »_

« Je dois nettoyer votre fils », dit Moya.

« Bien sûr. »

Elle tendit Shawn au Wraith qui se dirigea vers une annexe de la salle. Elle vit Kor'eyn suivre du regard son enfant avec inquiétude. Visiblement la surprotection de son compagnon venait de s'étendre à leur fils…

« Va avec lui. »

Il lui sourit, caressa son visage fatigué et rejoignit l'autre Wraith.

Moya venait déjà de nettoyer les voies aériennes de l'enfant, il s'occupait désormais de le laver pour enlever les traces de placenta le recouvrant partiellement. Avant de rencontrer Crysla, le Wraith ne connaissait pas ces gestes techniques, elle lui avait patiemment appris il y avait quelques semaines en prévision de son accouchement. Il était le seul sur la Ruche à avoir été préparé à cet évènement et surtout aux pires situations. Bien sûr, si la vie de l'enfant avait été en danger, il n'aurait pas hésité à lui donner le « don de la vie », comme chacun de ses frères. Kor'eyn observait les gestes du scientifique, son enfant qui ne disait rien, et surtout ne s'était pas séparé de son esprit. Pendant les soins du cordon, Kor'eyn ne put s'empêcher d'examiner son fils, il sourit quand il vit que celui-ci avait lui aussi sa colonne saillante dans son dos. Il saisit la main droite de l'enfant et la retourna paume vers le ciel. Il soupira de soulagement, la paume était vierge, son enfant n'aurait pas besoin de subir la génothérapie. Moya sembla surpris également mais ne dit rien. Il déposa l'enfant sur une sorte de scanner et attendit la fin de l'examen. Kor'eyn commençait à comprendre pourquoi les Humains trouvaient exaspérant le silence des Wraiths dans certaines situations…le scientifique ne lui disait rien de ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il voyait. Il maintenait son fils sur le scanner observant Moya.

« Allez vous enfin parle », lâcha le Commandant le plus calmement possible.

L'autre Wraith leva les yeux, n'ayant apparemment pas remarqué l'état de stress de son supérieur.

« Tout semble être correct. Certains paramètres sont au-dessus de la moyenne humaine comme la taille et le poids. Sans perdre de vue que l'enfant est né à seulement à 6 mois de gestation, ce qui est peu pour une gestation humaine et beaucoup pour une gestation Wraith. Il ne semble pas avoir d'organe nourricier dans aucune de ses mains. »

« C'est bon alors ? »

« Oui. »

Kor'eyn attrapa son enfant, lui mit un _Chaï _en guise de couche, l'enveloppa dans un linge propre et le serra contre lui pour rejoindre Crysla. Pour la première fois, il tenait contre lui son fils, une sensation indescriptible qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis plus de dix mille ans. Crysla se tenait quasiment allongée dans le lit, ses traits très tirés. Même si l'accouchement avait été très rapide, il n'en avait pas moins été épuisant pour elle.

« Alors ? »

« Tout va très bien, Moya le trouve un peu grand pour un nouveau-né Humain… »

« Il n'est pas _entièrement Humain_…mais c'est vrai qu'il est grand. »

Crysla lui fit une place dans le lit, et il s'allongea près d'elle avec leur enfant. Elle se blottit contre lui, observant Shawn bailler.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« De ne pas avoir été là pour te soutenir, quand je suis arrivé, il était né… »

« 'Reyn, on ne pouvait pas savoir que cela se passerait aussi vite, j'étais à deux doigts d'accoucher au milieu de la passerelle, imagine la tête des officiers présents et de Naïm. Ils étaient horrifiés, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Si Maya n'avait pas été là, il serait resté pétrifié à me regarder souffrir ! »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Shawn, il venait de plonger dans un profond sommeil contre la poitrine de son père.

« La naissance d'enfants n'est pas une chose normalement attribué aux males sur une Ruche, c'est pour cela qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. »

« Je sais, ils avaient plus peur que moi. Et quand Naïm a compris qu'il restait le temps de l'accouchement, là, il est resté pétrifié. Mais apparemment, toi tu t'en sors très bien… »

Il baissa les yeux et remarqua à son tour que son enfant dormait. Oui cette nouvelle vie lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Kor'eyn avait dû repartir quelques heures sur la passerelle, quand il rejoignit Crysla dans une des chambres de l'infirmerie, il s'arrêta net à l'entrée ne comprenant pas ce qui ce déroulait devant ses yeux. Et apparemment, Moya non plus. Le scientifique Wraith était assis sur un tabouret à quelques mètres de Crysla et il l'observait avec incompréhension.

« Que fais-tu exactement ?? »

« 'Reyn ! Je ne t'avais pas vu entrer… »

Elle baissa ses yeux vers son enfant et sourit.

« Je le fais têter…on dirait. »

Le Wraith s'approcha d'elle, le regard interloqué.

« Pour quelle raison fais-tu cela ? »

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être pour le nourrir ? » répondit-elle avec dérision.

Voyant le silence prolongé des deux Wraith face à sa réponse, elle se rendit compte qu'ils ne comprenaient pas son geste.

« Les Humains nourrissent leur nouveaux-nés de la sorte. La mère produit la nourriture nécessaire à la croissance du bébé… »

« Les Humains oui, mais les Wraiths non », déclara Moya.

Crysla le regarda surprise, les enfants Wraiths n'étaient pas nourris de la sorte ?

« Ils sont placés dans des cocons spéciaux, réservés aux jeunes. La Ruche les nourrit », expliqua Kor'eyn.

« La Ruche ? Ils n'ont pas de contact avec leurs parents ? »

« Non, pas avant quelques mois… »

En même temps c'était assez logique, comment une Reine aurait-elle pu nourrir des dizaines de bébés Wraiths simultanément autrement que par l'intermédiaire de la Ruche ?

« Et vous pensez que Shawn devra se nourrir de la sorte ? »

« Je ne sais pas, dit son compagnon en s'approchant d'elle. Il peut avoir besoin de certains éléments uniquement fourni par la Ruche…c'est la première fois qu'un enfant mi-Wraith mi-Humain naît. Nous sommes dans l'inconnu. »

« Je vais procéder à des analyses régulières pour voir s'il ne manque de rien. En attendant, vous pourrez le nourrir de la sorte. »

« D'accord, merci Moya. »

Le scientifique inclina la tête en signe de respect puis s'éclipsa de la pièce. Elle baissa son regard sur son fils. Elle devrait accepter qua malgré son apparence totalement humaine, il n'en était pas moins à moitié Wraith. Elle aussi était dans l'inconnu.

Kor'eyn vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et toucha doucement la main de son fils. Celui-ci comme par réflexe lui agrippa l'index et le serra.

« Il te reconnaît déjà… »souligna Crysla.

« On dirait. »

Le Wraith observa cette main rose minuscule tenir son long doigt vert pâle.

« Tu n'arrives toujours pas à y croire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. »

Crysla regarda son compagnon, il paraissait presque perdu face à la naissance de son fils. Il observait avec intérêt son fils téter goulûment le sein de sa compagne. Malgré son âge respectable, ce n'était pas une chose avec laquelle il était familier. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de trouver la scène terriblement belle : sa compagne donnant sa vie à son fils. Elle leva une main vers son visage et lui caressa la joue. Il inclina sa tête dans sa main, appréciant son contact et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il venait d'accomplir ce que nombre de Wraith rêvait, il venait d'avoir une descendance. Elle fit glisser sa main jusqu'à son menton, saisit son bouc pour l'attirer à elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du Wraith.

« 'Reyn ? Tout va bien se passer. »

« Je sais. Au moins il n'aura pas besoin de la thérapie. »

« C'est d'ailleurs étonnant, il a été conçu avant que tu ne sois traité… »

Kor'eyn acquiesça. Cet enfant aurait dû avoir une main nourricière, ce n'était pas logique qu'il en soit dépourvu. Etait-ce le hasard de ses gènes, de ceux de Crysla qui lui avait fait ce cadeau ? Ou chaque enfant mi-Wraith mi-Humain allait-il être libéré de ce fardeau? Etait-ce la solution que sa race cherchait depuis des millénaires, était-ce aussi simple que de se mélanger avec les Humains ?

Comme l'avait craint Kor'eyn, le lait de Crysla n'avait pas suffit pour le nourrir. Shawn avait donc été placé dans un des cocons réservés aux enfants. C'est devant lui qu'il trouva sa compagne. Elle passait des heures entières à rester immobile devant son enfant. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il était ainsi nourri par la Ruche. Même si elle ne lui avait rien dit, le Wraith sentait qu'elle pensait avoir échouée dans son rôle de mère. Elle n'avait pas été capable de prendre soin de son fils, comme une mère était sensée le faire…

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Il sentit son dos s'appuyer contre son torse, recherchant le maximum de contact avec lui. Il inclina sa tête vers elle et laissa sa douce odeur parvenir à ses narines.

« Je ne supporte pas de le voir ici. »

« Je sais, mais c'est pour son bien. La Ruche le nourrit et il prend des forces nécessaires à sa vie future. »

Crysla ne pouvait quitter des yeux ce cocon ressemblant à s'y méprendre à ceux où étaient enfermés les Humains servant de nourriture. Elle apercevait à travers la fine membrane la silhouette de son fils. Elle savait qu'il était nourri par le même mécanisme que les Wraiths en hibernation, la Ruche alimentait à l'aide de fines veines l'enfant, lui fournissant tout ce dont il avait besoin, notamment des composés spécifiques aux Wraiths. Durant la semaine écoulée, il avait déjà grandi.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda Crysla.

« Très bien. Il a déjà commencé à croître…si nous ne l'avions pas mis dans un cocon, il aurait continué à perdre du poids. »

Il sentit sa compagne recouvrir ses mains par les siennes, ils avaient eu peur quand Shawn avait montré des signes évidents de malnutrition, son poids avait vite chuté alors qu'il n'avait que quelques jours. Maintenant, il semblait tiré d'affaire.

« Il devra rester là encore quelques semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de manger de la nourriture solide. »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, sachant qu'il avait de toute façon raison, cette situation lui semblait tout à fait normale, c'était plutôt quand elle avait voulu le nourrir humainement que cela l'avait choqué…Mais pour elle voir son fils ainsi séparé d'elle, et être substituée par la Ruche de son rôle de mère, c'était plus que douloureux, et si Crysla n'avait pas eu le Wraith près d'elle pour la soutenir, elle n'aurait sous doute pas tenu le coup. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il lui faisait sentir leur fils à travers lui, lui faisait percevoir qu'il allait bien, ne souffrait pas de la situation. Ne pas pouvoir le toucher, le prendre dans ses bras, le sentir, c'était cela qui manquait le plus à Crysla.

Elle sentit le Wraith déposer un léger baiser sur sa tête et laisser son menton appuyé contre elle. Il était inquiet pour elle et ne savait pas comment la réconforter, il n'avait que sa présence pour lui remonter le moral. Il la fit se retourner dans ses bras, pour lui faire face et enfin croiser son regard. Il remarqua comme chacun de ces derniers jours où il l'avait trouvée ici qu'elle avait pleuré.

« Cela est normal pour un enfant Wraith de passer du temps dans un cocon, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter…bientôt il sera près de nous. »

Il essuya les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, caressant au passage ses cheveux. Elle semblait épuisée.

« Viens, tu devrais aller te reposer un peu, tu es exténuée. »

« Je n'ai pas réellement dormi depuis qu'il est là. »

Il l'attrapa par la hanche et l'entraîna hors de la salle. Il n'avait pas pensé que les femelles Humaines étaient à ce point attachées à leurs enfants. La séparation était très douloureuse, il le sentait quand il mêlait son esprit à celui de sa compagne. C'était une véritable déchirure physique. Les Reines Wraiths n'avaient pas ce rapport quasi viscéral à leur progéniture, elle sentait leurs esprits constamment, être séparées d'eux quelques mois ne les dérangeait pas. De plus, ce n'était pas leur rôle de les élever, cela était dévolu aux « éleveurs », ces femelles chargées de s'occuper des jeunes. Peu de Reines avaient ressenti le besoin de rester proches de leurs descendances.

Il l'amena dans leurs quartiers, et la fit allonger sur le lit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de plus. Il avait compris certains des comportements Humains depuis qu'il était avec elle, mais son attitude face à la séparation de son enfant était quelque chose face à laquelle il ne savait pas comment réagir.

« As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. »

Il inclina sa tête sur le côté, l'observant calmement. Puis il comprit et enleva son manteau et ses bottes pour s'allonger près d'elle. Elle se blottit contre lui, appuyant sa tête contre sa poitrine, laissant son bras droit enlacer la hanche du Wraith.

« Je vais rester près de toi. »

Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé de rester avec elle, même les premiers jours où elle était arrivée sur la Ruche, soucieuse et apeurée. Mais il avait toujours était là, présent quand elle en avait eu besoin. Et en cet instant elle avait besoin de lui, simplement de le sentir près d'elle.

« Tu sembles plus que déstabilisé par mon comportement », souffla-t-elle doucement.

« Tu es triste et je ne sais pas comment soulager ta peine. »

« Mais tu y arrives quand même, crois-moi. »

Il baissa son regard vers elle, apercevant le côté de son visage, ses yeux étaient fermés. Il caressa doucement son dos et sentit au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle s'était enfin endormie. Il envoya mentalement la consigne à son Second de ne pas être dérangé pour les heures à venir. Crysla avait besoin de dormir et lui avait besoin de sentir l'esprit de sa compagne libéré quelques heures de cette douleur.


	13. Notes Personnelles III

_7__e__ mois sur la Ruche_

_La Quarrens s'habituent doucement à la vie sur la Ruche, vivre au contact de centaines de Wraiths n'est pas la chose la plus évidente pour eux. De même que les Wraiths semblent perturbés par ces Humains venus volontairement les aider…Des affinités se créent lentement, notamment avec les Wraiths qui doivent être formés. Cela prend tournure._

_Je commence à ressembler à une baleine, me déplace difficilement et suis très fatiguée…j'espère accoucher bientôt, tenir encore plusieurs mois comme ça et je vais exploser ! Tout comme la Ruche, je ne pensais pas que tous ses membres seraient capables de ressentir notre enfant aussi clairement dans leur communauté télépathique. L'approche de l'accouchement semble créer un climat de tension. 'Reyn m'a expliqué que cela était normal et arrivait également avec une Reine Wraith, la Ruche vit à travers elle, sent ses émotions. _

_8__e__ mois sur la Ruche_

_Un incident s'est produit ou plutôt a failli se produire. Un de nos Wraith s'en est pris à un Quarren. Il a essayé de se nourrir de lui. Les autres Wraiths présents l'en ont empêché, mais le climat de confiance qui commençait juste à s'installer entre eux est sérieusement remis en question…La transition entre nourriture humaine et nourriture solide a été trop rapide pour certains, ils ont toujours ce réflexe primaire en présence d'Humains. Le Quarren a eu toutes ses années rendues par Kor'eyn, mais il souhaite quitter la Ruche. Je ne peux lui en vouloir, je savais que c'était demander énormément à ces Humains de venir ici et qu'au moindre incident, ils partiraient._

_Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de bannir le Wraith fautif, il pourrait prévenir des Ruches rivales. Notre Ruche est en cours de transformation, et pendant ce temps, elle est vulnérable, beaucoup de Wraiths sont affaiblis par le traitement…Il a donc été provisoirement enfermé en cellule, jusqu'à ce qu'une décision soit prise à son sujet. Cela m'avait étonnée qu'aucun accident ne se produise jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Quand notre Ruche sera entièrement constituée de Wraiths modifiés, cela ne sera pas aussi problématique, si un Wraith ne désire pas la thérapie, il sera juste banni et devra se trouver une Ruche pour l'accueillir. J'espère que cela n'arrivera pas trop souvent…Ils doivent accepter cette transformation pour le bien de tous, prendre cela comme une chance d'évolution. La plupart ont admis commencer à changer leur point de vue sur les Humains. Mais il en restera toujours pour qui les Humains ne seront jamais que de la nourriture. _

_9__e__ mois sur la Ruche_

_Ca y est, notre enfant est né ce mois-ci. C'est un garçon comme me l'avait annoncé Kor'eyn la première fois où il avait senti sa présence. Malgré seulement six mois de grossesse, il est parfait, mêlant des caractéristiques de nos deux races, et surtout il ne semble pas avoir d'organe nourricier dans aucune de ses mains…Cela nous a surpris mais nous sommes heureux. Kor'eyn est plus que comblé d'avoir un fils, c'était tellement inespéré pour lui…Le voilà encore plus protecteur, étant désormais responsable d'une véritable famille. La Ruche a senti un grand soulagement à sa naissance, la tension accumulée les semaines précédentes se dissipant instantanément. C'est étrange de sentir que toute la Ruche a vécu ma grossesse et surtout mon accouchement comme un évènement important._

_J'ai commencé à allaiter Shawn, mais Moya, notre médecin, m'a prévenue qu'il serait fort probable que mon lait ne suffise pas pour le sustenter. J'ai appris que les nouveaux-nés Wraiths passent leur six premiers mois en cocons pour leur apporter tous les éléments nutritifs nécessaires à leur bon développement. Notre fils est seulement à moitié Wraith, il ne sait pas encore s'il aura besoin de cela._

_Moya avait raison, Shawn a été placé en cocon pour son quatrième jour de vie. Il perdait du poids, cela devenait inquiétant. _

_Apparemment c'était la bonne solution, il a vite repris du poids, mais doit encore rester dans son cocon. Je semble être la seule à trouver cela anormal de ne pas l'avoir près de moi, les Wraiths considèrent cette situation banale. La séparation est plus que douloureuse. Kor'eyn fait ce qu'il peut pour me réconforter, mais il ne comprend pas que je souffre autant de ne pas être près de notre fils, lui le ressentant constamment. _

_Je suis restée fatiguée de longs jours de l'accouchement mais aussi de la séparation, je n'arrivais plus à dormir les nuits. _

_L'ambiance de la Ruche a légèrement changé, l'arrivée de cet enfant leur a prouvé qu'ils avaient eu raison de me faire confiance, que je suis capable de leur donner de nouveaux Wraiths, peut-être pas autant qu'une Reine, mais c'est mieux que rien. Ils n'ont pas eu de naissance depuis plusieurs siècles…_

_10__e__ mois sur la Ruche_

_Shawn est toujours en cocon, cela va faire près d'un mois. C'est plus que long ! Maya tente de me distraire mais c'est dur de se concentrer sur autre chose que son fils. Les Wraiths commencent à ressentir ma peine, et essaient également de faire que mes journées passent plus vite, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce comportement de leur part._

_Nous avons décidé de commencer le traitement des Ruches et des Croiseurs, afin que tous nos Wraiths soient le plus rapidement possible libérer de la dépendance des Humains. Les Quarrens nous ont beaucoup aidés, ils ont fait le lien entre d'autres peuples et nous pour nous fournir les denrées nécessaires à la réalisation de nos plans. Nous avons ainsi l'espoir de compter trois autres planètes comme alliées. J'en ai profité pour ramener plusieurs objets nécessaires à notre enfant, comme des jouets…_

_Kor'eyn a pris contact auprès d'autres Commandants afin proposer notre thérapie. Je suis pour le moment exclue du processus, il craint pour ma vie. Même s'il leur fait confiance, cette confiance est relative, ils restent Wraiths. Certains n'ont pas attendu longtemps avant d'accepter, les réserves de nourriture deviennent rares, et hasardeuses à atteindre. Depuis que tous les Wraiths sont réveillés, une nouvelle guerre s'est déclarée, celle de la survie. Ne plus dépendre des Humains, mais travailler avec eux semble moins dangereux. Ces Commandants sont des alliés anciens de Kor'eyn, ils ne furent pas difficiles à convaincre. De plus, la rumeur d'un Wraith Ancien, ayant trouvé un moyen de résoudre le problème de nourriture et ainsi limiter les guerres a vite parcouru la communauté Wraith. Visiblement Kor'eyn inspire toujours une sorte de respect envers les autres Wraiths, le fait qu'il soit le plus vieux Wraith encore vivant aide à nouer les contacts nécessaires, les autres se devant au minimum de l'écouter… _

_Le Wraith emprisonné s'est suicidé. _


	14. Deuxième année sur la Ruche I

_Nouveau chapitre, enfin terminé ! Un peu long, mais j'espère qu'il en vaut la peine.. NC-17, j'ai eu envie de glisser une « petite scène » non prévue au départ, mais c'est toujours un plaisir de manipuler des personnages tels que Todd ou Crysla ! Enjoy ! R&R. _

« Talash, salua Crysla en voyant le visage du Quarren sur l'écran de communication de sa Ruche. »

« Mes salutations. »

Kor'eyn se tenant près de Crysla inclina la tête en signe de salut. Il remarqua comme sa compagne la présence de Jaïk, un des Wraiths qu'ils avaient choisi pour aller sur Quarrena près du l'Humain.

« Nous avons été attaqué hier, déclara le dirigeant sans autre forme d'entrée en matière. »

« Par qui ? » demanda Kor'eyn.

« D'autres Wraiths. »

Crysla ressentit soudain cette crainte quand on sent qu'une mauvaise nouvelle va être révélée…

« Il y a eu des victimes ? »

« Trois Quarrens sont morts et nous avons perdus deux Wraiths », informa Jaïk.

« Cela aurait pu être bien pire si vous n'aviez pas pris la précaution de laisser leur darts aux Wraiths et un croiseur en orbite pour nous protéger. »

« Que voulaient-ils ? Récolter ? »

Le Wraith inclina la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Ils savaient tous que cela était probable, qu'une autre Ruche vienne roder dans cette zone de la galaxie. Kor'eyn sentit alors Jaïk lui envoyer les images de l'attaque, le tout mêlé de ses sentiments du moment.

_Il aidait les Quarrens comme il le faisait maintenant depuis de nombreux mois à leurs récoltes. La fille de Talash était arrivée avec dans ses bras de quoi boire et manger. _Kor'eyn sentit alors un court instant le contentement du Wraith à la vue de cette Humaine, apparemment elle avait été une des premières à leur faire confiance, les accepter. _Ils s'étaient écartés pour faire leur pause quand il avait perçut cette présence puis ce son caractéristique_ _de darts. Quelques secondes plus tard, six darts balayaient le ciel. Lui et ses frères avaient couru vers leurs appareils, ordonnant en même temps aux Quarrens d'aller se mettre à l'abri. Il avait prévenu le croiseur de l'attaque, mais celui-ci semblait déjà être au courant, défendant son territoire. _Kor'eyn vit les images de la bataille, les ennemis descendus, mais aussi leurs deux darts pulvérisés par des tirs, les sensations de Jaïr percevant la mort de ses frères. Visiblement ils avaient réussi à repousser l'attaque. Il vit aussi le début d'une scène s'étant déroulée après la bataille, quand il était rentré vers les Quarrens. Mais seulement le début, Jaïr sentant l'esprit de son supérieur essayer de voir la suite ferma le sien soudainement à cette intrusion. Kor'eyn inclina la tête sur le côté en signe de surprise, se faire expulser de l'esprit d'un de ses subordonnés n'était pas chose courante…

Crysla aperçut le mouvement de tête de son compagnon et le fixa.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien », répondit-il simplement.

Jaïr était resté de marbre pendant la scène, attendant patiemment la suite.

« La Ruche rivale était tout à fait consciente qu'elle empiétait sur notre territoire, mais les Humains deviennent rares, et il y a maintenant tellement de Wraiths à nourrir qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à s'attaquer à un territoire ennemi », ajouta Jaïr.

« Ont-ils eu le temps de prévenir d'autres Ruches ? »demanda Kor'eyn.

« Pas à notre connaissance, notre croiseur n'a intercepté aucune communication, et nos sondes n'ont repéré aucun mouvement de Ruches dans les alentours. »

« Bien. »

« Il faudra nous renvoyer d'autres Wraiths », dit Talash.

Kor'eyn acquiesça à la demande de l'Humain.

« Et aussi renforcer votre protection pour les semaines à venir, on ne peut être certain qu'aucun SOS n'ait était lancé par cette Ruche… »

« Nous allons aussi envoyer d'autres croiseurs vers les nouvelles planètes alliées. Cette attaque n'était sans doute que la première. Nous devons nous attendre à de plus en plus d'attaque de ce type. Les Wraiths ont faim !ajouta Crysla. Tout va bien, Jaïr ? »

« Oui, ma Reine. »

Crysla observait ce Wraith avec insistance, il semblait être assez calme, ce qui était surprenant vu qu'il venait d'essuyer une attaque. Il avait fait partie des premiers Wraiths envoyés sur Quarrena, choisi pour ses qualités relationnelles, ce n'était pas quelqu'un recherchant le conflit. C'était en fait un des nombreux Wraiths agréables à côtoyer et surtout il avait accueilli la transformation de son mode d'alimentation comme une délivrance.

« Bien. »

Elle accepta sa réponse courte, signe que visiblement il ne souhaitait pas parler de ce qui le faisait se comporter de la sorte. La jeune femme avait appris à respecter ce silence de la part des Wraiths sur leurs états d'âme…

« Nous allons avoir besoin de nouveau de bras Humains, continua Crysla. Pour nous et les autres Ruches désormais traitées. Nous avons déjà contacté les autres planètes, si tu as de nouveau des volontaires… »

« Apparemment ceux déjà présents sur votre Ruche notamment s'y plaisent », dit Talash.

« Nous pouvons leur demander de parler pour notre cause auprès de leur peuple. Ce sera peut-être aussi simple », ajouta le Commandant.

« En effet. J'attends votre visite… »

« Au revoir Talash. A bientôt ! »

Crysla regarda son compagnon, cette nouvelle la perturba légèrement, elle avait pensé que rien ne pourrait arriver à « leurs planètes ». Ou du moins sans perte. Mais ils venaient de perdre cinq vies.

« Cela aurait pu être pire, dit le Wraith. S'ils n'avaient pas été sur cette planète, des centaines d'Humains se seraient faits récolter, et peut-être que nos Wraiths seraient morts en combattant pour de la nourriture. Le bilan est plutôt positif. »

« Sans doute. »

Kor'eyn avait un esprit rationnel, quelque soit la situation, mis à part quand Crysla faisait partie du problème, il pesait le pour le contre, voyait le résultat, les conséquences…voyant tout cela objectivement. Et l'objectivité était tout sauf une qualité Humaine…Crysla ne voyait que les vies perdues, alors que lui voyait les vies sauvées. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils étaient sur le bon chemin.

####

Quelques jours plus tard, Shawn sortait enfin de son cocon. Moya avait donné son feu vert pour sa sortie, ayant procédé à une série d'examens et concluant qu'il était en parfaite santé et pouvait maintenant se nourrir d'aliments solides. Crysla avait été surprise de le retrouver grand comme un bébé de quasiment trois mois, alors qu'il n'avait passé qu'un seul _long_ mois dans ce cocon…Ils avaient aménagé leurs quartiers de sorte à en réserver une partie pour faire une chambre à leur fils. La Ruche étant vivante, Kor'eyn avait modifié sa structure, créant une pièce de plus pour Shawn. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, son fils se nourrissait désormais d'aliments solides, de petits morceaux, mais pas de lait. De toutes façons, avec la séparation, elle n'en produisait plus.

Le Wraith avait remarqué son changement de comportement après avoir retrouvé leur enfant, c'était comme si elle revivait, et lui aussi par conséquent. Il avait aussi malgré lui modifié sa manière de commander ses Ruches, prenant désormais conscience qu'il était responsable de sa famille, essayant de ne plus courir de dangers inutiles. Quand il était seul, il faisait ce qu'il pensait être le mieux pour ses Wraiths, désormais, il faisait ce qui était le mieux pour eux ET de peu dangereux.

Kor'eyn pénétra dans ses quartiers doucement, après s'être fait reprendre plusieurs fois par Crysla pour avoir réveillé leur fils, et avoir dû le rendormir, il avait retenu la leçon. Il trouva sa compagne endormie sur leur lit avec Shawn sur son ventre dans le même état. Il les observa quelques secondes, appréciant ce moment qui n'était qu'à lui. L'enfant prenait petit à petit un nouveau rythme de vie, différent de celui dans les cocons. Crysla devait s'occuper de lui sans cesse pour le caler sur le rythme de la Ruche, essayant de le faire dormir pendant la « nuit » du vaisseau, et par conséquent la leur. Mais cela prenait plus de temps que ne l'aurait pensé le Wraith.

Il glissa son esprit dans celui de Shawn, essayant de le maintenir assoupi pendant qu'il l'attrapa. Il positionna doucement l'enfant contre lui et se dirigea vers l'autre pièce. Kor'eyn l'aurait bien gardé contre lui, appréciant sa présence et son odeur, mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de sommeil, tout comme sa compagne. Il le déposa dans son lit, le recouvrant doucement d'une couverture. Shawn ne s'était pas réveillé, mission accomplie.

Le Wraith défit son manteau, le mit sur une chaise, puis procéda de même avec le reste de ses habits. Il se retrouva nu et se dirigea silencieusement vers la salle de bain, tamisant la lumière de la chambre, et fermant la porte de la douche pour faire le moins de bruit possible.

Il sentit avec bonheur l'eau chaude recouvrir son corps fatigué, ses muscles se détendre peu à peu. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant ce moment où seul il pouvait se relaxer. Les journées étaient désormais longues, ils avaient lancé le traitement de plusieurs Ruches simultanément, devaient donc fournir les génothérapies et les moyens Humains pour les administrer. Il avait délégué le commandement de leur vaisseau à Naïm, Crysla s'occupait de leur enfant, et essayait également de garder le contact avec les Quarrens. Il faisait son maximum pour passer du temps avec eux, mais souvent, il regagnait ses quartiers les trouvant déjà endormis. Si sa compagne ne venait pas le voir dans la journée, Kor'eyn ne la verrait jamais éveillée…

Un frisson parcourut son corps, quand il prit conscience de sa cause il rouvrit les yeux. Deux bras venaient d'encercler lentement sa taille, et il sentit un corps s'appuyer contre le sien.

« Je t'ai réveillée ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, déposant à la place des baiser sur sa peau humide. Il grogna légèrement en réalisant qu'elle était également nue sous la douche. Il se retourna pour lui faire face, Crysla remarqua que déjà le corps du Wraith répondait à sa présence. Elle laissa une main monter vers le buste de son compagnon, traçant au passage un de ses nombreux tatouages. Il l'amena à lui, sentant sa peau contre la sienne, et baissa la tête afin de capturer ses lèvres.

La jeune femme gémit légèrement au contact rapproché du Wraith, le laissant avec plaisir mêler sa langue à la sienne. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait envie de le retrouver de cette façon, juste eux deux. Le reste n'exista plus le temps de ce moment. Crysla sentit les mains de son compagnon la caresser d'abord dans le dos en laissant ses ongles légèrement appuyés, puis descendre le long de ses hanches. L'eau chaude ruisselait le long de leurs corps augmentant d'autant la température. Il rompit le baiser pour la regarder, plongeant sans retenue dans son regard azur tellement humain. Crysla sentit également l'esprit du Wraith parvenir doucement en elle, mêlant ses émotions aux siennes, partageant l'excitation du moment. Elle saisit le bouc de Kor'eyn et l'attira à elle pour de nouveau embrasser cette bouche qu'elle trouvait tellement sensuelle. Il ne résista pas, laissant échapper de petits grognements de plaisirs quand il l'amena contre la paroi de la douche et qu'elle enroula sa jambe droite le long de ses hanches. Une des mains du Wraith prit alors le chemin désormais familier du sexe de sa compagne, le caressant dans un premier temps, puis la pénétrant avec ses doigts. Crysla se cambra brusquement sous les sensations, percevant clairement les mouvements de sa main. Kor'eyn avait quitté sa bouche pour s'attaquer à son cou, la mordant au gré de ses humeurs. Il était conscient que leurs esprits criaient qu'ils ne dureraient pas longtemps de la sorte, trop excités de se retrouver intimement. Crysla sentait les dents du Wraith percer sa peau, engendrant un mélange de douleur et de plaisir, elle sourit quand il releva soudain sa tête de son cou, elle venait à son tour de saisir son pénis et avait commencé à le caresser doucement insistant sur les zones sensibles…

Kor'eyn enleva ses doigts pour laisser la place libre à son sexe, la jeune femme expira bruyamment quand elle le sentit peu à peu la pénétrer, se serrant contre le corps du Wraith pour augmenter la sensation de plaisir. Il plaça une main sous la cuisse de Crysla pour la soutenir et avoir une prise, et sa main droite vint se mettre sur un de ses seins. Elle perçut clairement la fente se coller à sa poitrine, perçant sa chair pour se maintenir en place. La sensation était unique comme à chaque fois, sa main libérait de l'enzyme décuplant les plaisirs qu'il lui procurait alors qu'il bougeait en elle. Le Wraith enfonça légèrement ses ongles dans la peau de sa compagne au gré des ondes parcourant son corps, il sentait parfaitement le corps de Crysla se contracter autour de son sexe, tout à fait conscient qu'elle était au bord de l'explosion. Il prit quelques secondes pour l'observer se donner à lui, sans retenue, avant de plonger de nouveau ses dents dans son cou pour la mordre plus violemment. Sentant la chaleur monter en lui, il ferma les yeux se laissant emporter. Crysla bougeait avec lui, criant de plus en plus fort à chaque mouvement du Wraith. Il aimait ça, sentir et écouter le plaisir qu'il lui procurait, comme chaque male cela l'excitait encore plus. Il augmenta la force de ses va et vient, laissant à son tour échapper des bruits jusqu'à sentir sa compagne jouir autour de lui, crier son nom à chaque coup de bassin. Kor'eyn laissa l'orgasme s'emparer de lui et jouit sans retenue en elle. C'était si bon, sentir sa femelle ainsi tout autour de lui, le serrant contre elle. Il ne relâcha sa jambe que quelques longues secondes plus tard, pour qu'elle reprenne appui, se désunissant à leur plus grand regret.

Elle resta blottie contre lui, sa tête contre son torse, l'eau coulant toujours sur eux. Crysla sentait chaque battement du cœur du Wraith qui essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son rythme normal. Il laissa ses bras l'encercler contre lui.

« Il va falloir qu'on mette au point un moyen de contraception, j'aime trop faire l'amour avec toi pour m'en abstenir… »

Il sourit, jusqu'à la naissance de leur fils, ils n'avaient pas pensé à ce genre de _détails,_ mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus enceinte, le problème allait se poser…bien que lui n'était pas contre avoir des dizaines d'enfants.

« Je parie que tu y as déjà réfléchi… »

« En effet. »

Elle s'écarta doucement de lui, sentant ses mains glisser le long de ses hanches.

« Je te laisse finir ta douche _tranquillement_… »

Crysla s'éloigna, attrapant un chaï pour se sécher, se rhabilla et replongea dans leur lit, attendant patiemment que son compagnon la rejoigne pour finir la nuit. Elle pensa qu'il leur faudrait rapidement synthétiser ce moyen de contraception, ou sinon, elle tomberait de nouveau enceinte dans quelques semaines…L'arrivée de Shawn avait été un réelle surprise, elle ne s'y attendait pas, en tout cas pas si rapidement. Maintenant elle désirait profiter de lui avant d'avoir de nouveau des enfants. Ils n'avaient pas discuté du nombre d'enfants qu'ils voudraient avoir, mais elle se doutait que un, ce ne serait pas assez pour Kor'eyn. Pour elle non plus d'ailleurs. Et elle désirait voir quelle tournure prendrait leur vie avant de mettre au monde de nouveaux bébés.

Kor'eyn arriva quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu uniquement de son caleçon et grimpa dans le lit. Il prit sa compagne dans ses bras, ravi qu'elle soit venue le chercher sous la douche. Il se sentait détendu, humait son odeur avec plaisir. Ce genre de moments était devenu rare, il savait les appréciait. Il s'endormit quelques instants plus tard.

###

_Deux semaines plus tard._

« Talash ! »

« Kor'eyn, c'est un plaisir de vous voir », dit le Quarren.

Il s'était approché de la navette transportant les Wraiths pour accueillir ses occupants. Le Commandant était accompagnés d'une vingtaine de Wraiths supplémentaire destinés à demeurer sur la planète.

« Comme convenu dans notre dernière conversation je vous apporte de nouveaux Wraiths. »

« Merci. Votre fils est né je vois. »

Kor'eyn baissa la tête jusqu'à regarder Shawn tranquillement blotti contre lui dans ses bras.

« Il y a presque deux mois. Nous pensions qu'il naîtrait plus tard. »

« Venez, allons rejoindre les autres. »

Ils se mirent en route, le Quarren trouvait étrange la vision de cet enfant dans les bras du Wraith, mais bon, il avait appris il y a plusieurs mois au gré d'une visite que Crysla était enceinte, c'était donc la suite logique.

« Crysla ne vous accompagne pas ? »

« Non. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai emmené notre fils, pour lui permettre de se reposer un peu. Et aussi pour le présenter aux Wraiths présents ici afin qu'ils le reconnaissent comme un des leurs et se familiarisent à sa présence dans leur communauté télépathique. »

« Je vois. »

Talash tourna sa tête vers l'enfant, sagement calé contre son père, ses yeux du même bleu que sa mère observaient tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

« Il a l'air tellement humain. J'ai peine à croire qu'il est aussi à moitié Wraith. »

« Son apparence sera un atout pour lui. »

Ils arrivèrent quelques centaines de mètres plus loin où travaillaient Quarrens et Wraith récolter les dernières céréales. Les Wraiths avaient posé leur manteau de cuir noir, simplement vêtus d'un tee-shirt noir et de leur pantalon, leurs longs cheveux attachés dans le dos. Ils s'étaient vite habitués les uns aux autres, preuve que Humains et Wraiths pouvaient réellement s'entendre. Jaïr releva la tête à l'approche de son commandant comme tous ses frères. La présence de leur supérieur était si forte et caractéristique dans leur communauté télépathique que même sans le voir, ils l'avaient senti arrivé sur la planète. Jaïr quitta son travail pour le rejoindre.

« Cela a l'air de bien se passer », déclara Kor'eyn.

« Oui, je pense que désormais, nous avons atteint le stade où la confiance s'est installée entre nous. Le fait qu'ils aient risqué leur vie pour nous protéger lors de cette attaque a amené la preuve que tous nous attendions. Ces Wraiths ne sont pas seulement là pour profité de nous, ils font partie de notre peuple maintenant. »

Jaïr arriva à leur hauteur et baissa sa tête en signe de respect envers son supérieur. Malgré lui, il prit conscience de cette nouvelle présence, d'abord diffuse lorsqu'il était loin maintenant claire et distincte de l'enfant. Il porta les yeux sur lui, le détaillant silencieusement. Il inclina la tête quand il s'aperçut du changement de couleur des yeux de l'enfant pour devenir typiquement Wraith avec cette pupille étroite et son iris jaune.

« Il sait qu'il y a d'autres Wraiths près de lui », dit Kor'eyn.

« Je sens son esprit accéder au mien, indique Jaïr étonné. C'est si semblable à un esprit Wraith. »

« Parce qu'il est Wraith. Je voulais que vous tous ici vous familiarisiez avec lui, il fait désormais partie de notre Ruche et a été accueilli comme son dernier membre. Comme vous n'êtes plus à bord, vous devez sentir sa présence dans notre communauté, pour le reconnaître comme un des vôtres. »

L'autre Wraith resta silencieux, laissant l'enfant naviguer dans son esprit comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel jeune Wraith afin de se familiariser avec lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru que la grossesse de la compagne de son Commandant arriverait à son terme, depuis toujours lui comme tous ses frères avaient cru être stérile, voué à une vie solitaire sans descendance puisque sans Reine. Mais cet enfant était la preuve vivante du contraire, et cela lui donna un espoir d'avoir ses propres enfants.

« J'ai amené de nouveaux Wraiths, dit Kor'eyn en se retournant vers eux. Ils ne sont pas issus de mes Ruches, mais seront tout de même placé sous ton commandement, Jaïr. »

« Ils étaient volontaires ? » demanda le Wraith.

« Tous sans exception. Ils correspondent au profil recherché pour demeurer sur une planète Humaine. Nous avons également placé deux nouveaux croiseurs en orbite… »

_Pendant ce temps, sur la Ruche._

Crysla arriva à bloquer un coup de Naïm, mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver le suivant. _Clash !_ Elle tomba lourdement sur le dos, fauchée par un simple balayage du Wraith. Elle resta au sol, reprenant son souffle. Les mois de grossesse couplés au temps qu'elle passait désormais pour s'occuper de Shawn ne lui avaient laissé que peu d'espace pour maintenir son niveau de combat à un degré acceptable. Elle devait rattraper ce retard.

« Vous allez bien », s'inquiéta le Wraith la voyant rester au sol.

« Non. Si tu avais été mon ennemi, je serais morte maintenant. »

Il lui tendit la main pour la relever.

« Vous ne devriez pas être si dure, ces longs mois d'inactivité n'étaient pas inutiles. Vous ne pouviez pas vous entraîner dans votre état. »

« Mais mon « état » a disparu depuis deux mois, et j'en suis toujours au même point. »

Naïm la fixa calmement, ne sachant quoi ajouter. Elle saisit une serviette pour éponger sa sueur. Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'elle se faisait mettre au tapis avec retenue, elle en était parfaitement consciente, par le Wraith.

« Vous êtes exténuée, il serait souhaitable d'arrêter ici pour aujourd'hui. Nous pourrons reprendre demain. »

« D'accord, je laisserai Shawn à la nurserie. De toutes façons, il faut qu'il s'habitue à être séparé de nous. »

Crysla vit le Second se figer pendant quelques secondes. Elle savait maintenant parfaitement que cette attitude typique se manifestait quand un Wraith communiquait par télépathie. Elle attendit un peu.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Nous venons de recevoir une transmission de trois nos sondes. »

« Placées où ? »

« Près du système Kisja. »

« Et que disaient-elle ? »

« Plusieurs Ruches l'ont traversé récemment. Je dois me rendre sur la passerelle. Accompagnez-moi. »

Crysla attrapa son manteau et l'enfila, ses muscles étaient encore chauds, et sortir dans les couloirs froids de la Ruche en sueur n'aurait pas été une bonne idée…

Elle suivit Naïm dans les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre le poste de commandement.

« Pourquoi avons-nous des sondes dans ce système, il est inhabitable ? »

« Il est un des passages possibles pour atteindre Atlantis. »

La jeune femme se figea à ces mots. Il était fort probable que ces Ruches se dirigent vers Atlantis. Naïm pianota sur sa console et afficha les données reçues. Aucun doute, elles indiquaient bien que des vaisseaux se dirigeaient vers les Humains.

Que fallait-il faire ? Elle avait demandé à son compagnon un vaisseau pour observer les va et vient d'Atlantis, mais elle n'avait pas pensé au cas où ils détecteraient une menace.

« Vous avez contacté le croiseur naviguant dans cette zone ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, j'allais le faire. »

Kor'eyn observait les dégâts occasionnés quelques semaines auparavant par l'attaque ennemie. Ils n'avaient pas seulement perdu des vies, les tirs avaient également totalement détruit des bâtiments de stockage et diverses habitations.

« Ce ne sont que des dégâts matériels, dit Talash. Nous avons l'habitude de reconstruire, même si depuis quelques mois on avait pris goût à se sentir en relative sécurité… »

« Tant que les Wraiths n'auront pas un commandement commun, ce genre de situation se présentera souvent. Chaque faction, chaque Ruche va tenter de récolter partout où elle le pourra, bravant pour cela des territoires ennemis. »

Le Wraith se tourna pour voir arriver une Humaine vers eux. Il la reconnut pour être la fille du dirigeant Quarren.

« Vous connaissez déjà Illya, ma fille. »

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés précédemment, en effet », confirma Kor'eyn.

« Commandant, Jaïr m'envoie vous chercher, vous venez de recevoir un message urgent de votre Ruche. »

Le Wraith ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps, il n'était là que depuis quelques heures, et son Second savait parfaitement gérer la Ruche à sa place. Il serra un peu plus son fils contre sa poitrine, celui-ci passa ses bras autour de son cou pour se tenir. Le constant lien qui existait entre eux permettait à son père de ne pas perdre de temps en explication que de toute façon l'enfant ne comprendrait pas, il lui communiquait des sensations. Shawn régissait en fonction.

Kor'eyn se dirigea vers le poste de communication qu'ils avaient installés près des habitations Quarrens, il y trouva Jaïr discutant par écran interposé avec Crysla. Tout cela ne dit rien de bon au Wraith. Il s'approcha de son subordonné qui lui céda la place et sortit de la pièce.

« Il y a quelques heures nous avons reçu des transmissions de sondes installées dans le système de Kisja. »

Imperceptiblement le Wraith fronça les sourcils, Kisja, il savait précisément où était ce système.

« Elles indiquaient la progression de plusieurs vaisseaux vers Atlantis, si on extrapolait leur vecteur. »

« Le croiseur en place a confirmé », demanda-t-il.

« Oui. »

Malgré la teinte déformée due à la paroi organique de l'écran, Kor'eyn voyait parfaitement le visage de Crysla anxieux.

« J'ai fait déplacé des vaisseaux pour qu'ils soient à proximité du système Lantien. »

« Que veux-tu que nous fassions ?? Ce croiseur stationnant dans cette zone ne devait faire que du renseignement. Pas de la défense. »

« Je sais cela. De même qu'il n'est pas concevable de les informer de ces vaisseaux en approche. Nous perdrions notre liberté de mouvement. »

« Mmm. »

Il sentait la situation glissait dangereusement, il sentait Crysla prendre des précautions pour lui exposer son point de vue.

« 'Reyn ? Je sais qu'on n'a jamais discuté de ce cas de figure. Mais savoir que des Ruches se dirigent vers _eux_, et ne rien faire pour les prévenir, c'est au-dessus de mes forces… »

« Même si nous les prévenions, tu sais … »

« …ils n'auraient aucune chance, je le sais. Le bouclier de la cité ne résisterait pas aux canons des Ruches, ni aux salves de darts. Leur seule chance c'est de repousser l'attaque avant qu'elle n'atteigne la cité. »

« Nous avons pris le parti de défendre les Humains qui nous aident dans notre projet. Et cela nous a déjà coûté des vies, Crysla ! Nous engager dans cet autre combat signifierait envoyer des Wraiths au combat en sachant qu'il est plus que probable qu'ils y meurent. Sans autre raison que le fait qu'ils soient ta race ! »

« Je sais tout cela ! » s'emporta-t-elle.

Crysla se doutait que son compagnon serait plus que réticent à attaquer ces Ruches ennemies. La thérapie avait entre autre permis de limiter les affrontement entre Wraiths, épargnant d'autant les vies de ses soldats. Et là elle lui demandait de les sacrifier pour elle. Juste pour elle.

« Tes Wraiths sont désormais aussi _nos_ Wraiths, j'ai appris à les connaître et à les aimer. Et l'idée de les envoyer au combat ne me plait pas, crois-moi ! Mais les Humains d'Atlantis sont aussi ma famille, les uniques représentants de ma race. Je ne peux pas les regarder se faire massacrer sans bouger. »

Kor'eyn ferma les yeux quelques instants, essayant de se calmer en respirant profondément. Sa nervosité était en train de contaminer son fils, il commençait à s'agiter. Elle avait raison sur le fait qu'ils soient les seuls représentants de sa race dans cette galaxie, mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'aller sacrifier ses Wraiths pour cette cause. Il voyait sa détermination mais aussi de la tristesse engendrait par le fait qu'il ne la soutenait pas dans cette affaire.

« Je t'en prie, 'Reyn, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé pour mon peuple. Je sais que c'est beaucoup mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable de supporter la perte de mon frère, surtout de cette façon, en sachant pertinemment que j'aurais pu le sauver ! »

Elle le suppliait. Elle le suppliait de l'aider. Cela perturba le Wraith, sa compagne n'avait jamais eu ce genre de comportement avec lui. Elle avait toujours été forte, directive quand il avait fallu l'être, calme et douce dans d'autres moments. Mais jamais, elle ne l'avait supplié. Il aurait cru que son point faible aurait été son humanité, il s'était trompé, son point faible c'était son attachement envers ceux qu'elle aimait, ces Terriens, et maintenant ses Wraiths et autres Humains faisant partie de leur alliance.

Crysla fixa son compagnon pendant qu'il restât silencieux, plongé dans ses profondes pensées. Elle le mettait dans une situation inconfortable, elle lui demandait d'agir sans raison, d'aller mener une bataille dangereuse, alors qu'il s'efforçait de limiter les risques depuis la naissance de leur fils.

« Combien de vaisseaux ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

« Il y a trois Ruches en direction d'Atlantis. J'ai envoyé deux Ruches et trois croiseurs. Ils attendent nos ordres. »

« Nous devons avoir une raison pour engager le combat et justifier notre présence, sinon, les autres factions se douteront de quelque chose. »

« Atlantis est située sur notre territoire, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Crysla voyait bien qu'il cherchait toutes les raisons pour ne pas y aller. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il avait déjà beaucoup fait pour elle en lui sauvant la vie et maintenant elle s'était retrouvée propulsée au cœur d'un projet insensé ayant pour but de permettre aux Wraiths et aux Humains de vivre en harmonie. Ce projet reposait quasi uniquement sur leurs épaules, à eux deux. Ils ne devaient pas laisser leurs émotions leur faire prendre des risques inconsidérés. Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle faisait.

« Tu aurais pu leur donner l'ordre d'engager le combat, tu n'as pas besoin de mon accord pour cela », dit-il.

« J'aurais pu, mais je ne l'ai pas fait car je savais que cette décision te poserait problème, que tu ne serais pas d'accord avec moi. Tu es leur Commandant depuis des siècles, tes décisions sont souvent les bonnes pour eux, tu les as maintenus en vie depuis si longtemps. Je ne suis pas militaire, je n'ai pas le droit de me substituer à toi. »

« Si tu as le droit, depuis qu'ils t'ont acceptée comme leur Reine. »

« Tu sais ce que je pense de cela », répondit-elle sèchement.

Le visage de Crysla s'était refermé, oui il savait ce qu'elle pensait du fait que ses Wraiths la considéraient comme leur Reine. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cela, ne comprenait pas cette dévotion aveugle pour elle, ils semblaient attendre tellement d'elle que souvent cela lui faisait peur. La jeune femme pensait ne pas avoir la carrure pour cette responsabilité, non seulement il s'agissait de la vie des Wraiths de leurs Ruches, mais maintenant ils avaient dans leur alliance et donc étaient à la tête de dizaines de milliers de Wraiths et quasiment autant d'Humains. Elle n'avait jamais accepté être perçue comme une dirigeante, même si elle avait cessé de les reprendre à chaque fois qu'ils disaient « ma Reine ».

Le Wraith baissa sa tête vers leur fils qui fixait sa mère sans bouger d'un iota, ses yeux bleus écarquillés.

« Ton peuple est aussi celui de notre fils. Je ne souhaite pas que plus tard il me reproche de ne pas avoir agi, avoir seulement était le témoin d'un massacre que j'avais le pouvoir d'empêcher. »

« Tu cèdes ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« Je ne cède pas, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de m'opposer à toi. Nous sommes désormais deux à diriger ces vaisseaux. De plus, les Humains d'Atlantis se révèleront peut-être des alliés indispensables pour le futur. Ils sont les seuls Humains à pouvoir rivaliser avec nous, autant au niveau technologique que scientifique. »

« J'ai ton accord ? »

« Je ne peux pas te seconder pour ce combat. Naïm sera un conseiller de choix à tes côtés. Il pourrait être utile que vous ne détruisiez pas tous les vaisseaux, nous pourrions augmenter notre flotte d'autant. »

Crysla sourit au rapide revirement de son compagnon, elle n'avait pas cru en un simple geste d'affection envers elle, sacrifier inutilement ses soldats n'était pas dans son habitude, mais engager le combat pour avoir de nouvelles troupes, là elle le reconnaissait…et si cela lui permettait de sauver la cité des Anciens, cela lui allait aussi.

Kor'eyn sortit de la salle de communication troublé, il n'aurait jamais cru être capable de laisser le commandement de ses vaisseaux à une Humaine, bien qu'elle soit sa compagne et qu'il lui fit confiance, dans le seul but d'aller combattre des Wraiths ne les menaçant pas directement. Il expira fortement, elle avait bien plus d'influence sur lui qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Quand il fut dehors, il s'arrêta, observant avec surprise la scène se déroulant devant lui. Instantanément, il comprit pourquoi Jaïr voulait tant rester sur cette planète, ne souhaitant plus retourner vivre sur les Ruches, et surtout pourquoi il l'avait chassé de son esprit si violemment l'autre jour. Ce comportement avait entraîné de la curiosité de sa part, rares avaient étaient les Wraiths l'ayant expulsé de la sorte. Jaïr avait été dans la première vague de Wraiths à venir sur cette planète, il était désormais responsable de ses frères mais aussi du peuple Quarren, une responsabilité qu'il semblait prendre très au sérieux.

« Je crois que ni vous ni moi n'avions en tête cela la première fois où vous êtes venus avec Crysla », dit Talash.

Kor'eyn tourna son visage vers le Quarren venu le rejoindre. Il était détendu.

« Non, en effet. Je suis surpris.»

« Et cela a aussi surpris Jaïr, croyez-moi. »

« Vous ne semblez pas y être opposé… »souffla le Wraith.

_« Jaja jaja ! »_

Il baissa son regard vers Shawn qui s'était mis à gazouiller en apercevant de nouveau Jaïr et le tourna de sorte à ce que son dos soit contre son torse. L'enfant se mit à balancer ses petites jambes. Talash sourit en voyant cet être mi-Wraith mi-Humain.

« Je ne dis pas que j'ai sauté de joie quand j'ai su, mais j'ai appris à bien connaître ce Wraith, et pour le moment, je n'ai rien à lui reprocher. Au contraire, je m'y suis habitué. Tous les Wraiths de cette planète font parti de notre peuple, ils nous aident et vivent sous nos toits, nous défendent et risquent leur vie pour nous.»

« C'est presque une suite logique, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle arrive si vite… »

« C'est ainsi, si on pouvait tout prévoir, la vie voudrait-elle encore le coup d'être vécue ? »dit le Quarren.

Kor'eyn ne répondit rien, le dirigeant Humain avait raison, ces imprévus ne faisaient que rajouter du piquant à leurs vies. Et du piquant comme cela, il serait volontaire pour en avoir tous les jours…il n'était plus un jeune Wraith audacieux et prétentieux, ses milliers d'années d'expérience lui avaient appris à apprécier chaque moment de répit qui s'offrait à lui.

Finalement, il se rapprocha de Jaïr en compagnie de Talash.


	15. Deuxième année sur la Ruche II

Crysla but une gorgée de sa boisson avant de se replonger dans les données défilant à l'écran. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle travaillait dans cette salle, ayant confié la surveillance de leur fils au Wraith chargé de la nurserie. Elle avait découvert peu après son arrivée qu'il existait une partie de la Ruche dévouée aux jeunes Wraiths, ils devaient normalement y résider depuis leur sortie du cocon jusqu'à un âge équivalent à l'adolescence chez les Humains. Son fils était bien entendu différent, elle ne concevait pas le laisser là-bas plus de quelques heures. Mais elle devait avouer que cette « garderie » était bien pratique quand elle avait besoin de calme et de concentration pour effectuer certaines tâches. Hoyan, le Wraith responsable de la nurserie prenait son rôle très au sérieux, supervisant chaque jeune comme un véritable père, prenant grand soin du bébé. La jeune femme avait alors compris que les instincts paternels étaient très forts chez les Wraiths, à peine dissimulés sous leur épais manteau de cuir…Shawn était bien entendu le plus jeune enfant à bord, les Wraiths les moins âgés ayant environs dix ans, sauvés in extremis d'une mort certaine pour soit être gauchers, soit ne pas avoir eu le bon géniteur au bon moment.

Crysla frissonna légèrement quand elle sentit une grande main verte se poser sur son épaule gauche, elle leva les yeux et vit sans surprise son compagnon se tenir au dessus d'elle.

« Tu es encore là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je voulais finir les calculs en incluant les dernières Ruches qui se sont alliées. Et si tes informations sont toujours exactes… »

« Elles le sont », dit-il.

« Je ne doute pas de toi, 'Reyn, mais il est fort probable que plusieurs Ruches ou croiseurs aient été détruits durant les dernières décennies, et que d'autres aient été créés pour les remplacer. On ne peut pas être certains du nombre et…. »

Le Wraith attarda son regard sur sa compagne, elle commençait à reprendre son rôle au sein de la Ruche, confiant avec de moins en moins de réticence leur enfant à ses frères. Et ceux-ci s'habituaient de plus en plus à la présence d'Humains à bord. Il se rendit alors compte que sa bouche continuait de bouger formant des mots, elle avait continué ses explications, et il ne l'avait pas suivie.

« …il devrait rester environs quatre cents Ruches et croiseurs à traiter. Cela nous promet de longues journées… »

Kor'eyn resta silencieux, il n'avait jamais compté le nombre de Ruches restant, mais il fallait bien le faire, et ce nombre paraissait plus que plausible. Ils avaient déjà traité près de cinquante vaisseaux en moins d'un an.

« Pour le moment les Humains arrivent à nous fournir facilement la nourriture », statua le Wraith.

Crysla le sentit déplacer sa main jusqu'à caresser lentement sa joue, elle inclina la tête les yeux fermés appréciant le geste familier. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle rouvrit les yeux au son de la voix grave du Wraith.

« Dans quelques jours, les commandants des premières Ruches traitées doivent venir à bord pour exposer leur situation, voir apporter des ajustements si besoin est. »

« Je sais cela. »

« J'aimerais que tu y assistes avec moi. »

Là, la jeune femme resta muette, bouche légèrement entr'ouverte, ne sachant que répondre. Kor'eyn avait sentit son corps se raidir quand elle avait saisi ses paroles.

« Je croyais que cela était encore dangereux pour moi, de faire face à d'autres Wraiths. Et à vrai dire, je n'y tiens pas plus que ça s'ils se comportent comme …_l'autre. »_

« Ils ne seront pas comme lui, ils ont accepté la thérapie, des Humains vivent avec eux. Tu ne cours plus de danger. »

Crysla se leva, et fit face à son compagnon. Son langage corporel en apprenait plus au Wraith que ses mots. En repensant même furtivement à cet évènement douloureux, elle se sentait de nouveau en danger. Il s'approcha d'elle, laissant un bras glisser le long de sa taille et l'autre caresser ses cheveux.

« Tu es maintenant plus qu'à l'aise avec mon peuple, et vu le nombre grandissant de Ruches à traiter, il sera fort probable que dans l'avenir nous nous séparions pour apporter le traitement. Tu dois être connue des différents commandants, leur faire confiance. »

« Je ne sais pas… »

Elle laissa reposer ses mains sur la poitrine du Wraith, sentant sous ses doigts la chaleur irradiée le lourd cuir noir. Elle était à l'aise sur cette Ruche, avec leurs Wraiths, mais ne pas se sentir en danger sur une autre Ruche, c'était une autre histoire. Elle demeurait humaine.

« Crysla ? »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, sentant son regard jaune inquiet sur elle.

« Je te fais confiance, plus qu'à n'importe qui, je sais que tu es capable de faire face à ces commandants. »

« Et s'ils ne veulent pas d'une Humaine pour gérer cela ? Tu y as pensé ?demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement crispée. »

« Ce sont des Commandants Agés, Crysla, ils ne se laissent pas entraîner par ce genre de considérations. Ils ont fait le premier pas en demandant cette thérapie, souhaitant le meilleur pour leurs troupes, puisque ne pouvant les renouveler. Je ne pense pas que ta présence les dérange…ils traitent déjà avec des Humains et pour le moment, jamais il n'y eu d'incident rapporté par nos Wraiths stationnés à bord. »

La jeune femme demeura silencieuse, réfléchissant à toutes les possibilités. Elle savait que ce jour arriverait, qu'elle doive faire face à ces Wraiths. Mais pour le moment, elle commençait juste à reprendre contact avec la Ruche depuis son accouchement et pour elle il était trop tôt.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Je veux que tu y réfléchisses, ils seront là dans quatre jours. »

Elle acquiesça de la tête, y réfléchir n'engageait à rien de toute façon.

« Bien », conclue-t-il en l'amenant contre lui dans ses bras.

Elle ne résista pas, passant ses bras le long de sa taille et reposant sa tête contre ses épaules. Leur différence de taille était telle, que le Wraith n'avait qu'à baisser légèrement la tête pour appuyer son menton sur les cheveux de sa compagne. Il huma avec délectation l'odeur spécifique de Crysla, indubitablement humaine.

« Tu as mangé ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Pas encore. »

« Alors, allons manger… »

Ils sortirent du petit laboratoire pour se diriger vers les cantines de la Ruche.

#####

_Quatre jours plus tard._

Crysla parcourait les couloirs de la Ruche d'un pas rapide, elle devait rejoindre son compagnon qui l'attendait déjà dans la grande salle. Elle entendait ses propres pas résonner sur le sol, jamais elle n'avait réellement fait attention à cela, mais ses bottes émettaient un _clac_ à chaque pas. Combiné à son long manteau noir et à la légère brume régnant habituellement dans le vaisseau, elle se sentait véritablement Wraith, appartenant à ce monde.

Elle arriva devant _la_ porte, et sentit d'un coup monter l'angoisse en elle. Cela allait être le moment de vérité, elle réajusta une dernière fois son manteau et ses cheveux tressés en une natte serrée et déclencha l'ouverture de la porte.

Les six Wraiths tournèrent en même temps la tête vers la porte. Ils virent une Humaine s'avancer vers le bout de la table, aucun ne parla. Kor'eyn se leva vers elle et se posta juste à côté en une attitude clairement protectrice. Les cinq autres commandants toisèrent sans retenue la nouvelle venue, ses habits clairement Wraiths, son port de tête sûr mais pas hautain et remarquèrent la marque dans son cou. Cette femelle Humaine avait été clamée, et visiblement c'était le Commandant de cette Ruche qui l'avait fait. Donc, ce n'était pas la peine de lorgner dessus, aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait l'avoir…

« Je pense qu'il est temps que vous vous rencontriez, commença Kor'eyn. Cette Humaine est à l'origine de la thérapie, son nom est Crysla. »

Elle inclina la tête en signe de respect envers les Commandants, mais la releva au bout de quelques secondes, signifiant ainsi qu'elle n'était pas esclave ni adoratrice ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Assis-toi », dit son compagnon en désignant une chaise vide près de la sienne.

Crysla obtempéra, attendant la suite. Cette situation la désarmait, elle ne savait pas quel comportement adopter avec eux, et encore moins quel serait le leur…

« Vous l'avez clamée ? » demanda un commandant avec un tatouage courant le long de sa joue.

« Et à votre voix vous en semblez déçu », répondit Kor'eyn froidement.

« Assez, en effet. »

La jeune femme regarda étonnée l'échange entre les deux Wraiths, elle n'avait pas pensé que la première remarque concernerait son attachement à son compagnon. Et celui-ci ne semblait pas apprécier l'intérêt que portait l'autre Wraith pour Crysla.

« Elle est ma compagne depuis plus d'un an et vit sur cette Ruche en tant que telle. »

« Cela est clair que la chasse est gardée…ajouta un autre Wraith. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus qu'elle était votre femelle, pas uniquement la personne à l'origine de la thérapie ? »

« Parce que cela n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je vous ai réuni ici. Mais apparemment ce sujet vous passionne… »continua Kor'eyn calmement.

Crysla commençait à bouillonner intérieurement, la tournure que prenait cette conversation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle sentait qu'à la prochaine réflexion, le calme apparent de son visage ne serait plus.

« Je dois admettre que vous avez bon goût et comme les femelles Wraiths se font rares de nos jours, nous sommes dans l'obligation nous débrouiller autrement… »

« Elle n'est pas une substitution à la présence d'une Reine sur ma Ruche. »

« Pourtant au fil des siècles les Humaines se sont révélées être de parfaites…compagnes pour les nuits des officiers hauts gradés, un excellent moyen de les gratifier… »

_« Stop !!_ »cria Crysla en langue Wraith en se levant de sa chaise subitement.

Les six Wraiths se figèrent, surpris de ce soudain éclat de l'Humaine, ils n'avaient pas vu venir ce changement d'attitude brutal. Ils stoppèrent leur conversation, fixant leur attention sur elle.

_« Je ne suis pas venue là pour me faire insulter une traiter comme une reyek ! (elle se tourna vers son compagnon) Tu m'avais dit qu'ils étaient âgés, et comprendraient sans problème ma présence ici, mais tout ce que je vois, ce sont cinq mâles en rut discutant de la paire de fesse de la seule femelle de la pièce. (Un Wraith, visiblement le plus jeune commença à feuler très légèrement aux paroles de l'Humaine, elle tourna son regard vers lui précisément) Si vous ne pouvez pas contrôler vos hormones allez vous trouver femelle et revenez plus tard. Et cessez d'utiliser la télépathie pour converser (elle visa particulièrement deux commandants), même si je ne suis pas Wraith, je suis consciente que vous vous en servez ! (Elle marqua une brève pause) Et pour satisfaire votre curiosité, j'ai suivi Kor'eyn ici parce qu'il me l'a demandé. Je ne suis ni son esclave sexuelle ni son adoratrice ni quoi que ce soit d'autre mais sa compagne. J'ai réussi à faire que tous nos vaisseaux me respecte et me considère comme telle, si vous n'en êtes pas capables, peu m'importe je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec vous !! Il y a des dizaines de vaisseaux qui attendent ma thérapie !!! »_

Elle les fixa lourdement un par un guettant leur réaction, puis tourna les talons vers la sortie de la salle.

« Vous aviez raison, mon ami, dit à haute voix un Wraith avant que Crysla ne quitte la pièce. Elle ne craint pas de dire ce qu'elle pense, ni notre race. Intelligente et séduisante, c'étaient vos termes ? »

Crysla se retourna vers son compagnon, surprise, sentant toujours la colère au bord d'une nouvelle explosion.

« 'Reyn ? »

« Vous lui avez appris la langue Wraith ? »

« Elle l'utilise instinctivement quand elle est en colère », répondit calmement Kor'eyn.

« Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? » demanda Crysla ne comprenant toujours pas.

« Et votre nom…continua un autre. Nos noms sont ce que nous avons de plus intime, de plus cher. »

« Elle est ce que j'ai de plus cher. (Il se tourna vers elle). Viens te rasseoir. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, le regard incertain.

« C'était quoi _ça ?_ un jeu ? »répliqua-t-elle sur un ton sec.

« Tout sauf un jeu. Je les avais prévenus de ta venue à cette rencontre, je t'avais décrite, mais rien ne vaut une démonstration… »

« Nous règlerons cela plus tard…dit-elle en se rasseyant. Mes réactions humaines ne sont pas des jouets pour Wraiths… »

Kor'eyn l'observa, soutenant avec plaisir son regard azur irrité. Les cinq commandants invités avaient la réaction qu'il espérait en se focalisant sur la marque dans le cou de Crysla et elle s'était emportée comme il savait qu'elle le ferait, agacée de ce genre de réflexions. Elle était forte et il avait besoin qu'elle montre cette force à ces Wraiths pour qu'ils la respectent comme le faisait désormais sa Ruche.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous commencer ? » suggéra un des commandants.

« Ce serait une bonne idée », lâcha Crysla.

« Vos êtes les cinq premiers commandants à nous avoir fait confiance, pour le plus ancien d'entre vous il y a plus de cinq mois. Vos vaisseaux sont entièrement traités maintenant? »

Les cinq Wraiths acquiescèrent dans un même mouvement de tête.

« Bien. Comment cela se passe-t-il ? Y a-t-il des tensions entre vos Wraiths et les Humains résidants à bord ? Des comportements dont vous voudriez nous faire part ? »

« Nous n'avons pas eu de réels soucis, les officiers que vous nous avez laissés ont vite fait retomber les tensions dès qu'elles se créaient… »

« C'est le but de leur présence sur vos vaisseaux dit Crysla. Ils ont l'expérience de ces situations délicates pour les avoir vécues et ont été choisis pour leurs qualités de diplomates. »

« Mais ces Humains ne sont aussi proches de mes Wraiths que les vôtres, déclara un autre commandant qui lui avait de longs cheveux blancs tressés soigneusement dans son dos. Leurs relations sont pour le moment uniquement _professionnelles… »_

« Connaissent-ils vos noms, ou au moins ceux des Wraiths qu'ils forment ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » rétorqua offusqué le Wraith en question.

« Cela aiderait s'ils les connaissaient…ajouta Kor'eyn. Les Humains apportent une grande importance aux noms, cela identifie les personnes, et parfois aident à les apprécier. »

« En tout cas à ne plus considérer chaque membre de votre équipage comme un Wraith sans personnalité, sans identité, dit Crysla. Les Wraiths de cette Ruche n'ont d'abord pas apprécié que je m'adresse à eux en utilisant leur nom, mais ils ont vite compris qu'en faisant cela, je les personnalisais, les rendais uniques à mes yeux. »

« Je vais y réfléchir… »

« J'ai reçu une requête d'un Commandant pour obtenir la thérapie », continua un autre Wraith.

« Le connaissez-vous bien ? » demanda Crysla.

« J'ai des relations avec lui depuis de nombreux siècles, il est assez fiable. »

« Assez fiable, ce n'est pas assez pour moi, répondit l'Humaine sèchement. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'inclure un nouveau commandant sans en savoir plus sur lui…c'est comme mettre un Wraith affamé au milieu d'Humains et le croire quand il jure qu'il ne les touchera pas…c'est stupide. »

Les autres commandants la regardèrent, surpris de l'analogie employée, mais en voyant Kor'eyn acquiescer à ses propos, ils ne répondirent pas.

« Comment a-t-il su pour la génothérapie ? » coupa Kor'eyn.

« Certains de ses officiers de renseignements lui auraient rapporté la rumeur concernant un moyen de se passer des Humains pour se nourrir. Cela reste à vérifier. »

« On doit en apprendre plus sur lui avant de décider quoi que ce soit. On ne peut pas prendre le risque d'inclure un éventuel ennemi tout comme on ne peut lui refuser cette aide si ses troupes sont réellement affamées. Que savez-vous de lui exactement ? »

Le Wraith regarda Crysla le questionner, il n'était pas habitué à converser de la sorte avec son ancienne nourriture. Elle se comportait comme l'égale du Commandant, ce n'était pas une situation habituelle pour lui. Voyant le silence de son interlocuteur, elle reprit la parole :

« Ecoutez, soit vous m'acceptez comme je suis et vous me répondez, soit je suis toujours de la viande sur pattes à vos yeux et dites-le franchement ! Je ne vais pas rester ici pour vous entendre me considérer inférieure ! »

« De toute façon, vous ne le connaissez pas, répliqua le Wraith. Je ne vois pas en quoi ces détails vous seraient utiles. »

« Et je ne vous connais pas non plus. Je vous fais confiance parce que Kor'eyn vous fait confiance. Point barre ! Il serait intelligent que vous vous comportiez de même. Ils me seraient utiles tout simplement parce que je suis une des deux personnes qui décident de qui reçoit cette thérapie ou non ! Je ne vais pas la donner à n'importe qui, trop aléatoire! Vous l'avez reçue parce que JE l'ai décidé ainsi. Je pense que les Wraiths ne sont pas tous des êtres sanguinaires et mauvais, je crois que la plupart sont au contraire des personnes bonnes qui n'ont d'autre choix que subir leur génétique et de se nourrir d'Humains pour survivre. Vous avez été volontaires pour le traitement, c'est donc que vous en aviez assez de tuer des Humains et de perdre vos officiers. Sinon, je ne vois pas ce que vous faites là ! »

Le Wraith découvrit ses dents et feula vers l'Humaine. Il ne supportait pas d'être traité de la sorte surtout par Crysla, mais il savait aussi qu'elle avait raison sur le fait qu'il était venu chercher la thérapie. Kor'eyn feula à son tour vers l'agresseur en se levant, prenant une position dominante par rapport aux Wraiths encore assis.

« Cessez d'agresser ma femelle ! »

L'autre Wraith ravala sa fierté et ferma la bouche, masquant ses dents acérées. Bien qu'il n'était plus le subordonné de Kor'eyn depuis de nombreux siècles, il le respectait toujours, comme tous les commandants de cette table. Ils savaient qu'en tant que Wraith le plus vieux encore en vie, il était également celui qui avait le plus d'expérience, et la meilleure vision de la situation actuelle des Wraiths. Mais le fait qu'il ait pris une compagne Humaine les perturbait grandement.

« Je ne vous crains pas !dit-elle en soutenant le regard animal de son interlocuteur. Je vis quotidiennement au milieu de plus de trois mille Wraiths j'ai appris à connaître votre race. Et maintenant c'est à vous de faire votre part de chemin, c'est à vous de connaître les Humains, à les apprécier à leur juste valeur. Vous n'arriverez à rien en les méprisant ou en les traitant comme inférieurs. Pour le moment, ce sont eux qui vous nourrissent, en êtes-vous conscient ? Nous ne réussirons que si nos deux races apprennent à vivre ensemble, à se respecter. C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas donner le traitement à n'importe qui, et introduire des Humains ensuite sur les Ruches pour qu'ils se fassent tuer dans la minute qui suit !! De même que je n'envoie pas des Wraiths sur une planète humaine sans être sûre que ces Humains soient dignes de confiance, j'essaie de réduire les risques à zéro. Ces Humains et ces Wraiths nous font confiance pour protéger leur vie, s'il arrive un problème, il n'y aura que deux responsables à blâmer, et ce seront nous. Pas vous. »

« Je lui ai demandé de venir pour que vous la connaissiez, lui fassiez confiance, pas pour que vous la traitiez comme n'importe quel serviteur de vos Ruches ! Etes-vous si stupides que vous ne voulez donc pas évoluer ? Vous ne voyez donc pas que notre race est vouée à l'extinction si nous continuons à agir de la sorte ? Bientôt il n'y aura plus que quelques Reines, et la consanguinité s'installera. Nous serons les derniers Wraiths si nous n'arrêtons pas ces guerres fratricides. »

Crysla regarda son compagnon toujours debout sermonner ces Wraiths. Ils avaient accepté la thérapie, mais ne semblaient pas prêts à accepter les Humains en tant que race équivalente.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dis qu'ils ne voudraient pas de moi comme interlocutrice…lui souffla-t-elle déçue. Si ce sont les Wraiths les plus ouverts d'esprits, je ne vois pas pourquoi on se fatigue à essayer de changer les autres. Ils ne peuvent pas changer, ce comportement dominant est inscrit dans leurs gènes. Il n'y a rien à y faire. »

Elle se leva, attarda son regard sur son compagnon puis cette fois sortit de la salle. Cette réunion était finie pour elle, elle ne ferait pas d'autres efforts pour eux. La porte se referma sur un lourd silence qu'aucun Wraith ne rompit.

Kor'eyn la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, il la trouva adossée à une paroi du couloir adjacent à la salle. Elle était seule, silencieuse, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il s'approcha d'elle et soupira longuement.

« Je ne pensais pas que cela se déroulerait de la sorte, qu'ils accordent plus d'importance à ton statut d'Humaine qu'à l'avancée de la thérapie », lui dit-il.

Elle leva son regard vers lui, le Wraith sentit une immense déception en elle, elle avait cru en eux, elle avait eu tort.

« Au début je croyais que tu jouais avec moi, me faisant passer pour ton animal de compagnie… »

« Tu sais que jamais je ne ferais jamais cela! » répliqua-t-il.

« Je le sais, mais je ne comprenais pas où cette discussion allait aboutir. »

« Tu es ma compagne, mes troupes t'ont acceptée, elles te connaissent, mais eux, non. Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce que tu es, ce dont tu es capable en tant que scientifique mais aussi en tant qu'Humaine. »

« Pour me respecter, ils devaient me voir telle que je suis, voir que je ne suis pas ton instrument, voir que j'ai un cerveau. J'ai compris. C'est pour cela que tu les as laissés divaguer sur moi, pour me faire réagir. Tu savais que je partirais au quart de tour et en langue Wraith. »

« Mais ils devaient aussi comprendre que tu officiais également pour le bien des Wraiths. Pas seulement des Humains. »

« Ils ne conçoivent pas que tu me gardes simplement parce que tu as des sentiments pour moi, ils croient que tu t'amuses, que je suis juste … »

Sa voix faiblit, et il n'entendit pas le dernier mot, d'ailleurs, l'avait-elle seulement prononcé ? Il s'approcha d'elle, caressa sa joue lentement puis finalement amena sa tête contre lui. Crysla laissa son compagnon la serrer contre lui.

« Tu sais à quel point je t'aime, laisse les croire ce qu'ils veulent, ce n'est pas important. Ce qui est important, c'est que nous distribuions notre thérapie au plus grand nombre en s'assurant de la sécurité de chacun. »

« Je sais. Mais visiblement ce sera sans moi cette fois-ci. »

Elle se recula légèrement, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un léger baiser sur la joue du Wraith.

« Merci de m'avoir donné cette chance, mais eux ne sont pas prêts à la saisir. »

Crysla s'éloigna de lui pour finalement disparaître dans le couloir principal, seul le pas de ses bottes rompant le silence de la Ruche.

Kor'eyn regardait toujours dans la direction où sa compagne avait disparu quelques minutes plus tôt, en pensant qu'elle avait sans doute raison, ces Wraiths n'étaient pas prêts à passer à l'étape supérieure.

Il rebroussa chemin vers la salle, les portes s'ouvrirent automatiquement à son approche. Il découvrit les cinq commandants dans la même position que quand il les avait quittés.

« Félicitations, vous venez de réussir en dix minutes là où trois mille Wraiths avaient échoué en un an et demi », leur lança-t-il.

Ils le fixèrent étonné, ne sachant que répondre à ceci.

« Qu'y a-t-il entre vous pour que vous la considériez ainsi ? » demanda finalement un Wraith.

Kor'eyn ne lui répondit pas Il sentait leurs esprits à l'affût du moindre commencement de réponse de sa part. Mais au fil des millénaires, il avait appris à parfaitement sceller son esprit, se protégeant ainsi des intrusions.

« Suivez-moi ! » dit-il en dirigeant vers la porte de la salle.

Les cinq commandants se levèrent et lui emboîtèrent le pas, l'intonation de l'Ancien Wraith ne laissant aucun doute, c'était un ordre. Kor'eyn marchait vite, obligeant ses invités à suivre son rythme soutenu. Ils voulaient savoir…et bien ils n'allaient pas être déçus ! Au départ, il n'avait pas prévu cette _excursion_, mais puisqu'ils ne voulaient rien comprendre, puisqu'ils leur fallaient des preuves, que les mots ne suffisaient pas, il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Ils croisèrent quelques Wraiths sur leur passage, qui se retournaient tous étonnés de voir la colonne avancer si rapidement et surtout leur Commandant qui ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur, son esprit fermé à toute sorte de communication.

« Où nous emmenez-vous ?? »

« Vous m'avez demandé ce qu'il y avait entre Crysla et moi ? Non ? »

« Oui, mais… »

Kor'eyn s'immobilisa devant une porte, appuya sur le panneau contrôlant l'ouverture. La porte glissa, découvrant une petite pièce ouvrant sur une autre bien plus grande. Les enfants Wraiths étaient occupés à étudier en compagnie de Hoyan. Ils se levèrent comme un seul _Wraith_ à la vue de leur supérieur, et baissèrent la tête en signe de respect.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux jeunes et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, où un berceau était disposé au calme mais toujours sous la surveillance de Hoyan. Kor'eyn se pencha au dessus du lit, vit que son fils dormait sur le dos, son visage détendu. A regret il s'immisça dans son esprit pour le réveiller, le prévenir de sa présence. L'enfant ouvrit doucement ses eux, fixant son père.

« Désolé de te réveiller, mon fils », dit doucement le Wraith.

_« Papapapa ! »_

Kor'eyn sourit, il prononçait depuis quelques semaines ses premiers mots ou plutôt syllabes. Il attrapa l'enfant et le serra contre lui, le laissant toujours enveloppé dans sa couverture. Hoyan regarda curieux son supérieur traverser sa salle et se diriger vers les cinq autres Wraiths.

« Voilà ce qu'il y a entre Crysla et moi ! »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il est votre descendant ? Ce n'est pas possible. Nous sommes stériles et il est humain ! »

« Vous sentez sa présence, il est à moitié Wraith ! »

Les Wraiths se figèrent en sentant l'esprit jeune de l'enfant irradié autour d'eux. Oui, l'enfant était réellement Wraith, et il arborait de magnifiques yeux jaunes, typiques de leur race.

« Vous avez fait des expériences sur elle, c'est cela ? Sinon comment auriez-vous fait ? »

Kor'eyn soupira, ils étaient vraiment bornés…Bien qu'il n'aimait pas exprimer ses sentiments à haute voix, il ne voyait d'autre solution pour leur faire comprendre.

« Je l'aime. »

« Les Wraiths ne savent pas aimer », statua froidement un des Wraiths.

« Vous avez tort ! Nous avons été éduqués de telle sorte que nous nous sommes persuadés de cela. Mais nous savons aimer. »

« Aimer ne suffit pas à avoir une descendance! Sans Reines ou expériences, je ne vois pas comment vous avez eu cet enfant. Nous sommes stériles je vous rappelle !! »

_« Vous croyez être stériles… »_lança une voix derrière eux.

Les cinq Wraiths se retournèrent et aperçurent Crysla qui se tenait appuyée contre la porte, ayant suivi apparemment l'intégralité de leur conversation.

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir ce que nous sommes ou pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être en tombant enceinte spontanément d'un Wraith censé être stérile??? »

Ils la fixèrent, ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Elle les contourna et s'approcha de son enfant.

« Si vous m'aviez laissé le temps de parler d'autre chose que de ma condition d'Humaine à bord, je vous aurais informés de cela. »

Elle prit Shawn contre elle, déposant un baiser sur sa tête.

_« mamamam ! »_

« je ne comprends pas », dit un des Wraiths.

« Peut-être daignerez-vous l'écouter cette fois ! dit Kor'eyn. Retournons dans la grande salle, nous avons suffisamment perturbé Hoyan. »

Le Commandant fixa Hoyan avant de repartir suivi des cinq invités et de Crysla portant Shawn.

« Je ne comprends pas, répéta le Wraith. Vous n'êtes pas stériles, Commandant ?

« Aucun Wraith n'est stérile », répondit Crysla derrière lui.

Il se retourna et se posta à sa hauteur pour marcher côte à côte dans le couloir.

« Aucun ? »

« Non aucun. J'ai fait des analyses sur plusieurs dizaines des Wraiths de ma Ruche quand je suis tombée enceinte et que Kor'eyn m'a fait part de sa surprise. Et visiblement jamais les Wraiths n'ont été stériles. »

« Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas notion d'enfant hybride comme le vôtre ? »

« Parce qu'il n'y en a sans doute jamais un qui soit né vivant, répondit Kor'eyn. Les Reines ont lancé cette croyance pour avoir l'attention des males uniquement portée sur elles, et non pas sur les femelles Humaines. Ainsi elles pouvaient contrôler la totalité de l'espèce. »

« Et si par malheur une femme tombait enceinte d'un Wraith, la Reine la tuait de ses propres mains », finit Crysla.

« Mais souvent des officiers ont eu des femelles Humaines avec eux pendant des années et jamais elles ne sont tombées enceintes. »

« Terroriser sa femelle n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle vous donne un enfant… »souffla Crysla.

Kor'eyn se retourna pour voir la réaction des Commandant à la dernière réflexion de sa compagne. Ils commençaient à comprendre, enfin…

« C'est une sorte de sécurité, si la femme est maltraitée, elle n'a plus de cycle. Donc pas d'enfant. Vous comprenez ? »

« Mmm. Cela ne semble pas vous déranger que votre enfant soit à moitié Wraith… »

« J'aime Kor'eyn, et avoir un enfant de lui est la meilleur chose qui me soit arrivée. Cela ouvre beaucoup de portes sur l'avenir, et si seulement quelques Wraiths laissaient tomber leur épais manteau de cuir et leur apparence de prédateur sans cœur, il est possible que dans un futur proche plusieurs dizaines d'enfants courent dans les couloirs des Ruches... »

« Pour cela il faudrait que des femelles Humaines nous acceptent comme partenaires. »

« Pas comme partenaire, il ne s'agit pas juste d'avoir une descendance, mais comme compagnon. Les Humains ont un mode de vie assez stable, un couple reste uni de nombreuses années. »

Elle marqua une pause en voyant son interlocuteur réfléchir. Voilà la conversation qu'elle aurait voulu avoir dès le départ, pas ce semblant de rébellion Wraith…

« Vous ne semblez pas choqué par l'idée d'avoir une compagne Humaine, de mélanger vos gènes… »

Le Wraith la regarda, pour la première fois il voyait ce que son ancien Commandant voyait en elle, une compagne idéale pour partager la vie d'un Ancien Wraith fatigué d'être seul.

« Les Wraiths ont toujours été attirés par les femelles Humaines. C'est un fait. Savoir qu'elles peuvent nous apporter une descendance si nous les traitons bien est un argument assez fort pour que nous reconsidérions notre point de vue sur elles. »

« Elles ne sont pas des objets, elles doivent être heureuses à vos côtés. »

« Les Ruches ne sont pas les endroits les plus célèbres pour ce qui est de rendre les Humains heureux… »dit le Wraith devant eux en se retournant.

Visiblement la conversation avait été suivie par l'ensemble des Wraiths. C'était une bonne chose si cela les faisait réfléchir un peu…

« Je suis heureuse ici, tout comme les Humains qui y vivent désormais. Nous nous sentons en sécurité. »

Ils restèrent silencieux, puis soudain le Wraith à sa hauteur se tourna vers elle.

« Puis-je le prendre quelques instants ? »

Crysla baissa les yeux vers son fils sagement blotti contre elle, puis vers Kor'eyn. C'est lui qui connaissait ces commandants, qui leur faisait confiance, voyons jusqu'où allait cette confiance…

Kor'eyn se figea quelques secondes, imperceptiblement sauf pour elle qui connaissait son langage corporel parfaitement. Finalement il fit un signe de la tête autorisant ce geste. Crysla tendit son fils au Commandant, qui l'attrapa assez délicatement pour un Wraith qui n'avait sans doute jamais tenu de bébé dans ses bras. La colonne s'arrêta pour observer la scène. Kor'eyn se rapprocha de sa compagne et donc de son enfant, juste au cas où. Tous regardèrent ce Wraith avec cet enfant dans ses bras, Crysla s'approcha de lui, corrigeant la position dans laquelle il avait mis Shawn.

« Là, ce sera mieux pour lui. »

L'enfant s'agrippa au manteau noir, fixant cette nouvelle personne avec curiosité. Le Wraith releva son regard de l'enfant pour croiser celui de l'Humaine. Il semblait déstabilisé par cet être si petit.

« C'est ce à quoi chaque Wraith aspire, tenir dans ses bras son enfant », dit le Commandant.

« Tout comme chaque Humain. »

Ils arrivèrent à la grande salle, Shawn toujours dans les bras du Commandant agrippant une de ses mèches de cheveux blancs, beaucoup plus longs que ceux de son père. L'enfant semblait ravi de son nouveau jouet.

« Je vais vous le reprendre, cela sera plus facile pour vous », dit Crysla en attrapant son fils qui serrait toujours les cheveux du Wraith.

Le Commandant défit lentement les petits doigts, libérant ses cheveux. Tout le monde reprit sa place d'avant la ballade, visiblement plus aptes à la conversation.

« Donc, un nouveau Commandant souhaite la thérapie », reprit Kor'eyn.

« oui, mais avant qu'on continue, j'aimerai dire quelque chose », dit le Wraith qui avait tenu Shawn.

Il fixa Crysla, puis reprit son discours en se levant.

« Vous m'avez fait confiance en me montrant votre fils, ce que vous avez de plus cher. Je veux vous donner ce que j'ai de plus cher. Mon nom est Talaïr ».

Puis chaque Wraith fit de même en se levant, à la grande surprise de Crysla et de son compagnon.

« Mon nom est Roan ».

« Mon nom est Aktyl ».

« Dowain ».

« et je suis Xanyo ».

Elle sourit, et se tourna vers Kor'eyn. Finalement, elle assisterait à cette réunion…


	16. Deuxième année sur la Ruche III

_Encore un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude...pas trop j'espère! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce passage, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir que moi...R&R_

"Cela va poser problème", dit le Second à son Commandant.

"En effet."

Kor'eyn avait beau passer en revue toutes les possibilités, il ne trouvait aucune solution. Il y a quelques minutes, Naïm lui avait transmis une communication provenant d'une Ruche souhaitant obtenir la génothérapie de Crysla.

"Nous n'avons jamais eu de Ruche avec une Reine désirant le traitement", enchérit le Second.

"Nous savions très bien que ce cas de figure se présenterait tôt ou tard."

Il regarda autour de lui, balayant le pont du regard, cherchant l'inspiration, mais rien de venait.

"Dans ce cas, c'est _tôt !"_

Le Commandant ne répondit rien à la remarque ironique de son second.

"Elle ne voudra traiter qu'avec une Reine…"lança Naïm.

"Je sais."

"Et nous n'en avons pas, enfin pas une Reine Wraith. Elle ne voudra jamais parlementer avec une Humaine !"

"Je sais, répéta Kor'eyn sur un ton exaspéré."

"Quelle solution avons-nous ?"

"Je n'en vois pas pour le moment."

Kor'eyn savait qu'il n'y avait pas de solution à ce problème, jusqu'à présent seules les Ruches sans Reine avaient fait la demande de génothérapie. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre une Reine pourrait être intéressée, mais il ne croyait pas que ce jour viendrait aussi vite ! Il avait choisi pour compagne une Humaine qui lui avait apporté bien plus qu'il n'avait cru au départ de leur relation, s'adaptant étonnamment à la vie sur une Ruche, comblant ses troupes par sa présence, mais là cela ne suffirait pas, devant une Reine Wraith, elle ne ferait pas le poids pour mener des négociations. Avec les autres ruches, il s'en était chargé, les autres commandants n'étant pas choqués par le fait que ce soit un Commandant qui s'adresse à eux. Mais là c'était différent.

Il tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle pour réfléchir à ce problème sans issue.

"Il y a une solution à cela", souffla Naïm alors que son commandant disparaissait de sa vue.

Le Commandant stoppa net, se retournant vers son Second étonné.

"Il y a une solution à ce problème et vous le savez très bien…"

"Et quelle est-elle ?" demanda-t-il en soulevant un sourcil.

"L'Ashla'an", dit calmement Naïm.

"C'est hors de question !" rétorqua autoritairement l'autre Wraith.

"Vous savez que cela ferait d'elle une interlocutrice acceptable pour une autre Reine Wraith."

"Peut-être, mais c'est non !"

"Pourquoi ? C'est notre seule solution ! La plupart des Ruches sans Reine ont été traitées, ce cas va se présenter quasiment tout le temps."

"Il est hors de question que Crysla passe le rite de l'Ashla'an !"

"Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir…"lança Naïm essayant de ne pas énerver son supérieur.

"C'est tout vu ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, ce rite n'a pas été pratiqué depuis des millénaires, et jamais inter espèce !"

"Il faut essayer !"

"J'ai dit non !" cria Kor'eyn à son second.

"Commandant ! Soyez objectif ! L'Ashla'an est notre seule possibilité ! Sans cela, tout est fini !"

"Il n'y aura pas d'Ashla'an, un point c'est tout !!"

"Vous ne voulez pas d'elle comme Ashla'an ?"

"Là n'est pas la question !!"

"Alors où est le problème ??" s'emporta à son tour Naïm.

"Le problème ??? C'est que cela n'a jamais été pratiqué inter espèce !! Qu'elle a de fortes chances de mourir pendant le rite !! Voilà où est le problème !! "hurla Kor'eyn en le menaçant du doigt.

"Mais si cela marche, elle sera votre Ashla'an, avec toutes les conséquences que cela entraîne !"

"Si cela marche ! Mais il y a de fortes chances pour que cela échoue ! Même des partenaires de même espèce étaient fortement affectés par l'Ashla'an !"

"Nous devons essayer !"

"Noooonnn !!! Je ne prendrais ce risque !"

"Vous le devez ! Notre Reine doit accomplir ce rite ! Et au plus vite !"

"Il n'y aura pas d'Ashla'an, ni maintenant, ni…"

"'_R'eyn ?"_

Le Wraith sentit une main se poser sur son bras menaçant son Second, en même temps que quelqu'un l'appelait. Il se retourna et vit Crysla avec leur fils en larmes dans les bras.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Toute la Ruche ressent votre colère, Shawn s'est réveillé en peur."

Voyant le visage terrifié de son fils, Kor'eyn prit conscience de l'état dans lequel se trouvait la ruche, leurs émotions ayant librement parcouru la communauté Wraith. Il baissa son bras en expirant bruyamment retrouvant un semblant de calme.

"Nous avions une divergence d'opinion, et c'est désormais réglé", déclara froidement le Commandant.

"Seulement une divergence ?? Jamais la Ruche n'a été aussi agitée et inquiète qu'à l'instant ! Je vous écoutais hurler depuis l'autre pont ! Pas besoin d'être télépathe…"

"Nous avons un problème", dit finalement Naïm s'adressant directement à Crysla.

"Quel genre ?"

"Aucun", coupa Kor'eyn avant que son second n'ait pu répondre.

"Une Reine nous a contactés pour négocier la génothérapie", continua tout de même Naïm.

"Oh ? C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? C'est ce que nous espérions !"dit la jeune femme surprise.

"Oui, et non dans notre cas."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Elle ne voudra traiter qu'avec une autre Reine !" dit finalement son compagnon.

Le visage de Crysla passa de la surprise à la compréhension puis finalement à la tristesse.

"Et nous n'en avons pas…", dit-elle en serrant leur fils contre elle.

"En effet !" souffla le Second.

Kor'eyn sentit les émotions parcourir sa compagne, c'était pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire l'objet de leur altercation. Tout ce qu'elle avait construit sur cette Ruche venait d'être balayer par un brusque retour à la réalité de la société Wraith. Elle ne serait jamais l'équivalente d'une Reine Wraith.

"Mais il y a une solution…"

"Laquelle?", demanda Crysla en soulevant un sourcil.

"Il existe un moyen. C'est un rite qui s'appelle l'Ashla'an qui unit deux partenaires de vie."

Kor'eyn s'était détourné quelques instants de la conversation, exaspéré de son second et de sa ténacité.

"Et cela aura pour conséquence que les Reines Wraiths me considèrent comme une égale et acceptent de négocier avec moi?"

"Oui."

"Bien, faisons cela", dit Crysla.

"C'est hors de question", affirma Kor'eyn.

"Et pourquoi, je te pris ? Si cela me permet de pouvoir mener à bien les négociations…"

"Ce que Naïm ne te dit pas, c'est que ce rite remonte à des temps immémoriaux, que cela était pratiqué qu'entre membres de même espèce, et cela comportait encore un risque ! Il est probable qu'un des deux Ashla'an meurt pendant le rite. Cela n'a jamais été fait entre un Humain et un Wraith !"

"En quoi consiste exactement l'Ashla'an ?" demanda Crysla curieuse d'une telle réaction chez son compagnon.

Leur fils s'était de nouveau agité en sentant son père s'emporter encore. Kor'eyn l'avait senti mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au pire, et le pire c'était de perdre sa compagne !

"C'est une cérémonie pendant laquelle les deux partenaires de vie sont unis physiquement et psychiquement par des rituels codifiés communs aux Lantiens et aux Wraiths. Il en résulte que les deux partenaires, appelés également Ashla'an, deviennent fusionnels, ressentant ce que l'autre ressent."

"D'accord, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela me ferait considérer par une Reine ? "déclara Crysla se retournant vers son compagnon.

"La cérémonie comporte un rituel d'échange de vie, d'ADN. Tu aurais en toi mon Adn, assez puissant pour te permettre de tenir physiquement face à une Reine Wraith", répondit Kor'eyn.

"Mais surtout les Reines Wraiths ne remettrons pas en doute votre autorité ! C'est cela que nous recherchons…Les Wraiths sont toujours fidèles à ce code d'honneur ancestral qui fait de l'Ashla'an d'un Commandant l'équivalente d'une Reine", indiqua le Second.

Kor'eyn examina sa compagne, elle semblait intégrer les nouvelles données, réfléchissant silencieusement, leur fils toujours blotti contre elle.

"Je suis d'accord, je veux pratiquer l'Ashla'an !" déclara-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

Son compagnon changea d'expression, il était hors de question qu'elle prenne ce risque, il goûtait juste au bonheur d'avoir une famille, ce n'était pas pour la perdre maintenant !

"Non, il n'y aura pas d'Ashla'an !"

"Si, j'ai décidé, cela en sera ainsi !" répondit Crysla fermement fixant ses yeux jaunes.

"Tu n'as pas bien compris ? Tu as de fortes chances de mourir pendant la cérémonie ! Jamais une Humaine et un Wraith n'ont été unis de la sorte, nous n'avons aucune idée de comment tu réagiras avec mon Adn !"

"Parce qu'il est puissant ? C'est justement pour cela que je dois le faire !"

"Je vais devoir me nourrir de toi, Crysla ! Je ne te laisserais pas risquer ta vie !" lui cria-t-il.

"Tu n'as pas à choisir pour moi, c'est à moi seule de décider !" lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

"Non, cette décision ne te revient pas !"

Le second s'était écarté, voyant la situation dégénérer, il ne valait mieux pas s'en mêler. La discussion devenait personnelle. Il voyait la colère montait en son commandant du fait qu'elle lui tienne tête, il n'avait jamais été habitué à être contredit de la sorte, encore moins par une humaine et cela le mettait dans une situation inédite.

"Tu peux me menacer, me feuler, faire ce que tes instincts de prédateur te dictent, tu ne me feras pas peur, je ne changerais pas d'avis !"

Le Wraith paraissait plus imposant que d'habitude avec son attitude agressive, mais elle ne se laisserait pas dicter sa conduite. Elle voyait son changement de comportement, ses pupilles se rétracter sous l'effet de la colère, sa respiration devenir plus rapide et bruyante, mais elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui et cela ne commencerait pas maintenant ! Elle savait que son comportement agressif n'était dû qu'au fait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle.

"Nous ne savons rien des changements que mon Adn entraînera en toi, tu peux devenir Wraith, rester telle que tu es ou pire mourir !! Je ne laisserai jamais cela arriver !"

Elle lui tendit leur fils qui s'était remis à pleurer au haussement de ton, ce geste le prit au dépourvu, calmant pour un instant sa colère. L'enfant tendait les bras à son père ressentant malgré son jeune âge les tourments du Wraith. Kor'eyn le serra instinctivement pour le calmer, rassurer son esprit avec le sien, ses instincts paternels le dominant. Il releva son regard vers sa compagne au moment où elle reprenait la parole, voyant en elle une femme plus déterminée que jamais, sentant dans ses yeux bleus d'habitude si doux, une colère non dissimulée. Elle avait pris sa décision, le fait qu'il lui ait caché cette information ne faisant que renforcer sa détermination, il le savait.

"Tu aurais dû me faire part de la situation, tu n'avais pas le droit de choisir à ma place. Je suis la première concernée dans cette histoire et pourtant je suis écartée d'office de la discussion ! Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais la décision me revient à moi et à moi seule !!!déclara la jeune femme le fixant dans les yeux. Cette cérémonie est la seule opportunité qui s'offre à nous pour continuer la diffusion de la génothérapie ! Nous devons tenter notre chance pour les autres Wraiths, nous leur devons. Si nous nous arrêtons là, c'est comme si nous n'avions rien fait, et tu le sais !!"

Elle se tourna vers Naïm toujours à l'écart et silencieux, restant à sa place.

"Prépare le nécessaire pour la cérémonie, il y aura un Ashla'an !" affirma Crysla en fixant le second.

Puis fixant de nouveau son compagnon, elle remarqua son visage horrifié par la décision qu'elle venait de prendre.

"Et le plus tôt sera le mieux !"

Elle quitta le pont abandonnant les trois Wraiths dans un silence seulement interrompu par les sanglots de Shawn.

...................

Kor'eyn regagna ses quartiers tard ce soir là, Shawn toujours avec lui. Leur enfant de six mois dormait paisiblement dans ses bras, épuisé de la tension ressentie cet après-midi. Le Wraith pénétra dans ses quartiers silencieusement, il s'attendait à ce que sa compagne dorme à son arrivée, mais à sa grande surprise elle se tenait debout devant la « baie » observant l'espace. Elle s'était juste retournée entendant la porte s'ouvrir pour s'assurer de l'identité du Wraith. Kor'eyn avait été déposé leur fils dans sa chambre prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller. Il était ensuite revenu vers sa compagne, ne sachant pas vraiment quel accueil elle lui réserverait. Il ne l'avait pas revue de l'après-midi suite à leur violente altercation. Il posa son manteau sur une chaise, enleva ses bottes demeurant ainsi en simple tee-shirt noir et nu-pied. Il glissa doucement son esprit dans le sien, essayant juste de connaître ses émotions du moment.

"Tu n'es plus en colère", dit-elle.

Il sourit brièvement, il avait cru qu'il pourrait sonder son esprit sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, mais même sans Ashla'an, elle savait toujours quand il faisait cela. Elle avait même senti ses propres émotions durant ce contact furtif.

"J'ai des raisons d'être en colère", déclara-t-il.

"Tout comme moi ! Mais toi, ce n'est pas de la colère mais de l'inquiétude."

Il grogna doucement signifiant son approbation à sa remarque. Il s'avança vers la jeune femme qui lui tournait toujours le dos, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Le Wraith la sentit se détendre à son contact, appuyant son corps contre le sien et recouvrant ses bras des siens. Elle non plus n'était plus en colère et cela le soulagea.

"La cérémonie sera prête dans deux ou trois jours maximum", déclara-t-il.

"Je suis surprise que tu aies changé d'avis aussi facilement…"remarqua-t-elle.

"Huumm. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur le fait que cela est plus que risqué, mais je sais aussi que c'est notre seul moyen pour avoir une chance de convaincre des Reines."

Il appuya sa tête contre sa joue, observant lui aussi l'immensité de l'espace devant eux et le balai de darts. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se retourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face.

"Tu sais que c'est la seule solution."

"Crysla, je vis depuis plus de dix mille ans et je viens juste de trouver…Je n'avais jamais connu de femelle comme toi et…"

"Et comme moi, tu entends _humaine ?"_

"Pas seulement ! Tu es la première pour qui je donnerai ma vie sans réfléchir, pour qui j'ai des sentiments tellement forts qu'ils m'ont fait résister à la faim, souffla-t-il en caressant son visage. Il est plus que normal que l'idée que tu risques ta vie ne m'emplisse pas de joie ! Tout comme la possibilité que notre fils se retrouve orphelin…"

Il essayait de rationaliser ses sentiments, ses réactions, mais dans tout cela, il n'y avait rien de rationnel.

"Cela ira bien", murmura-t-elle, inclinant son visage dans la main du Wraith.

"Je l'espère, mais je fais quand même venir trois Wraiths âgés n'ayant pas encore été traités au cas où cela ne se passe pas bien…ils seront peut-être ton seul salut!"

Elle embrassa sa main, sa main nourricière, avant de se blottir dans ses bras. Le baiser engendra quelques frissons chez le Wraith avant qu'il ne la serre contre lui.

"C'est la bonne décision."

"Je sais que c'est la décision que prendrait une Reine pour sauver son espèce", lui dit-il.

Elle sentait son bouc bouger contre sa joue, sa voix grave résonner dans sont torse pendant qu'il parlait, sensations familières désormais. Elle savait qu'elle prenait un risque en acceptant de pratiquer ce rite, mais ils limiteraient les dangers autant qu'ils le pourraient. Ces Wraiths non traités seraient peut-être sa seule solution pour vivre dans le cas où cela ne se passerait pas comme prévu.

"Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?"

"Le fait de ne pas vouloir te faire prendre de risque est purement égoïste", je le sais.

"Mais compréhensible…"

"Les quelques heures de libre de cet après-midi m'ont été utiles pour réfléchir calmement, peser le pour et le contre et surtout à me calmer. Pour moi il y a beaucoup plus de contre que de pour, mais je ne suis pas impartial. Ce dans quoi nous nous sommes engagés est beaucoup plus important que mes propres sentiments envers toi. Cela nous dépasse et de beaucoup ! Nous sommes sur le point de modifier toute une espèce, et ses interactions envers les autres, de peut-être arrêter des conflits millénaires…Je n'ai pas le droit de stopper cela sous prétexte que tu es mienne, que je ne supporterais pas de te perdre."

Elle se recula pour voir ses yeux fixés sur elle, exprimant une inquiétude à son paroxysme mais aussi le fait qu'il s'était résolu à son choix. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu capitulerais aussi facilement…"

"J'ai sondé l'esprit de la ruche, les Wraiths sont inquiets pour toi, mais aussi fiers que tu prennes cette décision pour eux, leur avenir. Cela m'aide à ne pas changer d'avis pour le moment."

"Nous aurions dû avoir cette conversation en privé, déclara-t-elle doucement. La Ruche n'avait pas besoin de sentir ton inquiétude et ta colère…"

"Je sais. Mais apparemment je ne semble pas capable de contrôler mes émotions quand ta vie est en jeu…"

"J'avais cru remarquer…"répondit-elle souriant.

_Trois jours plus tard_

Kor'eyn regarda sa compagne toujours endormie dans leur lit. L'Ashla'an avait eu lieu la veille, s'était passé plutôt bien, voire très bien. Crysla était toujours vivante, avec sa forme humaine et il sentait le lien puissant qu'avait créé la cérémonie entre eux. Il n'avait pas eu besoin des Wraiths non traités, ceux-ci avaient donc regagné leur ruche quelques heures plutôt. Cela faisait plus de vingt heures qu'elle dormait ainsi, le Wraith savait que c'était normal, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier de temps en temps qu'elle respirait toujours.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, c'était le matin et il devrait aller sur le pont bientôt. Kor'eyn caressa les cheveux châtain de l'Humaine, écarta au passage une mèche de son cou dévoilant ainsi le tatouage qui ornait désormais son cou. Ils avaient choisi ensemble le motif et ce tatouage ornait également le cou de Kor'eyn, partant du haut du cou et courant le long de son bras gauche enveloppant au passage son épaule. C'était un des rites de l'Ashla'an, les deux partenaires devaient avoir le même tatouage positionné au même endroit sur leur corps, et vu que le Wraith en avait déjà quelques uns témoignages de sa bravoure, la localisation avait été vite trouvée !

Il resta quelques secondes de plus, puis se releva pour finir de s'habiller, enfilant son manteau. Le Wraith jeta un dernier regard sur celle qui était dorénavant son Ashla'an avant de sortir de ses quartiers.

Il déambula pensant que dès qu'elle se réveillerait, il le saurait comme s'il était dans la même pièce qu'elle, et donc qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter de la laisser seule. Ils avaient eu de la chance, il le savait, il pourrait très bien ne plus avoir de compagne en cet instant. Il tourna l'anneau en même temps qu'il pensait à cela. Cet anneau dont Crysla possédait à son doigt l'exacte réplique avait été forgé selon les coutumes d'un métal rare et précieux dans lequel avaient été incorporés leurs deux sangs. La cérémonie avait été éprouvante autant pour lui que pour Crysla, mais désormais elle était son Ashla'an et aucun Wraith d'aucune Ruche ne pourrait remettre cela en cause. Il sourit. Il était plus que fier d'elle, désormais elle était réellement au sens littéral du terme la Reine de ses Wraiths.

.....

Quand Crysla ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte de deux choses : un elle était seule dans la pièce, deux sa tête était une cacophonie de pensées de sentiments et d'autres choses dont elle n'avait aucune idée. Elle mit la main sur son front, essayant de diminuer l'inconfort que cela lui occasionnait, mais en vain. Les souvenirs remontèrent peu à peu à la surface, ils avaient pratiqué l'Ashla'an. Kor'eyn lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait être capable de télépathie avec les autres Wraiths, mais elle ne pensait pas être capable de capter _toutes _les pensées de la Ruche. Elle devrait trouver un moyen de maîtriser cela. Mais pour le moment, c'est d'une douche dont elle avait besoin, une chaude et longue douche…

Elle se leva, remarquant au passage qu'elle était vêtue du tee-shirt du Wraith, celui-ci l'avait déshabillée avant de la coucher. Les habits qu'elle avait portés lors de la cérémonie étaient posés avec soin sur une sorte de cintre. Elle s'approcha, touchant le cuir blanc des vêtements puis alla vers la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et resta quelques secondes immobile, observant son reflet dans le miroir. La cérémonie avait été longue, ils avaient passé un à un les différents rites jusqu'à celui que redoutait Kor'eyn, l'échange des vies. Elle mit la main sur la marque laissée sur sa poitrine, la preuve qu'il avait à la fois pris sa vie mais aussi donner une part de la sienne. La sensation avait d'abord été douloureuse comme à chaque fois qu'un Wraith s'était nourri d'elle, puis elle avait senti de l'exaltation quand l'essence du Wraith était parvenue en elle.

Elle défit le pansement de sa main gauche qui avait servi à donner sa vie à Kor'eyn, une large entaille en travers de sa paume. Elle savait que le Wraith avait la même blessure qui devait être guérie depuis plusieurs heures. Elle se dirigea enfin dans la douche, laissant l'eau recouvrir d'une confortable chaleur son corps à la fois douloureux et extasié.

Pendant qu'elle se détendait sous le jet brûlant de la douche, elle sentit plus précisément certaines pensées, reconnaissant parfois leur propriétaire. La sensation était plus qu'étrange, elle se demandait comment les Wraiths pouvaient arriver à vivre sans devenir fous avec les pensées de toute la Ruche. Certaines étaient plus fortes et distinctes que d'autres, sans le vouloir son esprit se dirigea instinctivement vers ces _balises_. L'une d'entre elles l'attira plus, quand elle comprit l'essence de la pensée, elle sourit. Cet esprit qui l'avait attirée inexorablement était familier, plus que familier, c'était celui de son compagnon. Pour la première fois, elle était capable de projeter ses propres pensés dans l'esprit du Wraith, et ne plus simplement être passive. Apparemment il avait été surpris qu'elle le trouve aussi facilement, mais elle comprit qu'il était ravi de savoir qu'elle était enfin réveillée.

Elle sortit de la douche quelques minutes plus tard, s'essuyant le corps avec les équivalents Wraith des serviettes, passant prudemment sur sa paume entaillée, sa poitrine et sur son tatouage. Il n'était que de l'avant-veille, et sa peau était encore enflammée de cette agression. Elle prit quand même le temps d'observer ce qui ornait désormais son cou, son épaule et son bras gauche. Les motifs étaient Wraiths, bien sûr, son compagnon lui avait expliqué quand ils avaient choisi que chaque tatouage avait une signification. Le leur en avait beaucoup vu sa taille, plus le tatouage est imposant, plus son propriétaire est important. Dans leur cas, la signification englobait beaucoup de choses, dont le courage, la confiance, mais aussi le sacrifice et la destinée. Rien que ces quelques qualificatifs décrivaient assez bien leur vie. Elle finit de s'habiller rapidement, enfilant sa tenue habituelle noire, elle avait désormais le droit de porter la blanche mais elle trouvait cela un peu trop voyant.

Elle déambula dans les couloirs en direction de la nurseries pour voir son fils, ils l'avaient confié aux Wraiths chargés des jeunes pendant la durée de l'Ashla'an, lui permettant ainsi de se reposer pleinement. Elle entra dans la pièce, le Wraith lui indiqua un lit à l'écart de l'agitation créée par les jeunes. Shawn était le moins âgé des enfants à bord, il avait le droit à un peu plus de tranquillité. Crysla s'approcha doucement du lit pour découvrir son fils endormi. Pour la première fois, elle sentit ce que Kor'eyn sentait en présence de son fils, cette sensation reconnaissable entre mille. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, appréciant ce sentiment unique qui les reliait désormais. La jeune femme déposa un léger baiser sur la tête de son fils et s'éloigna.

L'infirmerie fut son prochain arrêt, elle avait besoin d'un nouveau bandage à sa main, l'entaille était profonde et pouvait se rouvrir au cours du mouvement le plus anodin. Son assistant la banda et elle put enfin aller rejoindre son compagnon.

Elle trouva son Wraith à son poste habituel de commandement, sur le pont. Il se tourna vers elle quand elle franchit l'entrée de la salle. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté ses quartiers, elle ressentait sa présence en elle, claire et distincte, les sentiments des autres Wraiths plus discrets. Elle s'approcha de lui sous le regard des officiers de pont. C'était sa première sortie depuis la cérémonie, ils devraient s'habituer à son aura désormais présente dans leur communauté télépathique.

Il regarda approcher la jeune femme qui était dorénavant son Ashla'an, son âme sœur. Lui aussi sentait sa présence en lui forte et calme à la fois.

"Comment te sens-tu ?"

"J'ai l'impression d'avoir trois mille Wraiths s'exprimant en même temps dans ma tête, mis à part cela, je pense que je vais plutôt bien…"

"Cela s'atténuera, je t'enseignerai comment canaliser ces pensées extérieures."

"Tu as contacté la Reine ?"

Il marqua une pause, elle n'avait pas perdu de vue pourquoi ils avaient fait cela, c'était pour leur permettre de poursuivre l'administration de la thérapie. La prochaine étape serait décisive.

"Non, nous t'attendions."

"Je pense qu'on peut y aller maintenant."

Le Wraith attarda son regard sur sa compagne, il n'avait pas besoin de sonder son esprit pour savoir qu'elle était prête et décidée, elle ne savait pas encore maîtriser son nouveau don et ses pensées voguaient librement sans retenue. Il faudrait qu'il lui apprenne aussi comment contrôler cela pour qu'elles restent personnelles…

Il se tourna brièvement vers son second pour lui faire signe de lancer la procédure de sortie de l'hyperespace afin d'établir une communication claire avec l'autre Ruche. Crysla sentit quelques instants plus tard la secousse due à la décélération du vaisseau.

Kor'eyn s'avança avec elle vers le communicateur.

"Tu dois la traiter comme une égale voire quelqu'un d'inférieur, c'est une Reine mais c'est elle qui vient chercher notre aide, d'accord ?" lui rappela-t-il.

"Je sais tout cela, 'Reyn. Tu me l'as déjà dit."

Le Wraith la sentait calme, peut-être pas détendue mais pas tracassée au point de projeter un quelconque sentiment de nervosité. Il l'avait briefée avant l'Ashla'an sur le comportement qu'elle devrait adopter avec un Reine, mais bien que désormais son Ashla'an, Crysla restait Humaine avec les défauts et les qualités que cela engendrait…

"Elle va être surprise de voir une Humaine comme interlocutrice, ne montre pas de réaction à cela. Tu es à ta place, tu es la Reine de nos Ruches, elle devra t'écouter."

"Kor'eyn ?"

"Mmm ?"

_"Stop! Arrête !"_

Le Wraith avait ouvert la bouche pour lui répondre, mais s'abstint. Elle lui avait dit ces derniers mots directement dans sa tête, de sorte que les autres n'entendent pas. Elle apprenait vite la manipulation de la télépathie. Crysla savait qu'il ne faisait cela que pour la protéger, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il ressassait l'attitude à avoir face à la Reine, elle sentait de la nervosité monter en elle…

"La communication est établie", informa Naïm.

"Bien."

Cela coupa court à leur débat, ils se postèrent devant l'écran de communication attendant l'apparition de la Reine.

"A-t-elle un nom ? "demanda Crysla.

"Certainement, mais nous ne le saurons pas maintenant…"

La Reine apparut enfin sur la paroi organique servant d'écran. Comme toutes les Reines Wraiths, elle avait les cheveux noirs assez longs puisqu'ils sortaient de l'écran, des yeux littéralement prédateurs.

Crysla vit son visage changer quand elle l'aperçut, prenant l'exacte expression que lui avait décrite son compagnon : surprise puis colère.

"Que veut dire ceci ? Lança-t-elle sur un ton plus qu'hautain en voyant l'Humaine. Où est votre Reine ?"

"Je suis là", répondit sur le même ton la jeune femme s'avançant pour être encore mieux visible par son interlocutrice.

"Je ne négocierais pas avec une Humaine", dit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

"A votre guise, mais si vous souhaitez la thérapie, je crois que vous n'aurez pas le choix…"

Crysla sentit alors une nouvelle présence dans sa tête, forte et apparemment loin d'être aussi amicale que celles de ses Wraiths. La Reine essayait de pénétrer son esprit, maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi l'Ashla'an était primordial dans cette négociation, le fait que son partenaire soit un puissant Wraith essentiel. Elle ne maîtrisait pas encore toutes les facettes de son nouveau don, mais virer un intrus de sa tête, cela restait dans ses capacités. Elle se concentra, isolant la présence indésirable et la poussa hors de ses pensées. Elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant d'évincer totalement la Reine de sa tête. Kor'eyn savait parfaitement que ce moment de silence allait être décisif pour la suite. Si Crysla ne réussissait pas, il n'y aurait même pas de négociation…

La jeune femme put enfin se débarrasser de l'intrus, mais il lui semblait que la Reine n'avait pas opposé grande résistance, ne s'attendant pas à un tel accueil. Au moment où Crysla allait se détacher de son esprit, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait accès aux pensées de la Reine, certes pas toutes, mais certaines dont…son nom. Cela n'était pas trop enfoui ni protégé.

Elle regarda la Reine dans les yeux, souriant, assez fière d'elle.

"Vous êtes …", commença la Reine stupéfaite.

"Mon Ashla'an", finit Kor'eyn silencieux depuis le début.

"Il n'y a pas eu d'Ashla'an depuis des millénaires", rétorqua la Wraith.

"Leyca", dit Crysla.

"Quoi", demanda Kor'eyn.

"C'est son nom. Je l'ai vu dans ses pensées…"

La Reine fixait la jeune Humaine dans les yeux, cette femme l'avait repoussée de son esprit et avait même réussit à saisir son nom dissimulé dans un recoin de sa tête. Ce n'était pas possible, les humains ne sont pas capables de télépathie, et son nom, c'est ce qu'elle avait de plus personnel. Elle dévoila brièvement ses dents pour montrer son désaccord, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, cette Humaine était bien une Ashla'an, celle d'un Commandant, elle devrait donc négocier avec elle en la considérant comme telle.

"Où pouvons-nous nous rencontrer ?" demanda la Reine.

"Nous vous faisons parvenir les coordonnées d'une planète, soyez-y dans deux jours", informa Crysla.

Kor'eyn vit la Reine détourner brièvement son regard vers sans doute son Second qui lui confirmait la réception des données.

"J'y serai."

"Bien."

L'écran se tut aussitôt après. Crysla laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, garder ce niveau de concentration pour empêcher une nouvelle intrusion était éprouvant, surtout puisqu'elle ne maîtrisait pas totalement ce don.

Les Wraiths présents sur le pont la regardaient avec curiosité, tout comme Kor'eyn.

"Ca s'est bien passé, non ?" demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

"Leyca ?"

"C'est ainsi qu'elle se nomme. Elle ne pensait pas que je sois capable de pénétrer son esprit, ses pensées n'étaient que peu dissimulées…"

"Je doute qu'elle apprécie le fait que tu aies rendu public son nom !"

"Peu importe, je trouve cela impersonnel de ne pas avoir de nom, c'est comme si vous n'étiez que des numéros, interchangeables, sans vraies différences entre vous."

"Cela entraîne une impression de surnombre auprès de nos ennemis, c'est très utile en temps de guerre."

"Je n'en doute pas, mais ici le but est justement de ne plus être en guerre…"

Le Wraith acquiesça, ce qui avait été valable pendant les précédents millénaires ne l'était désormais plus. Ils avaient réussi la première étape, obtenir un entretient. La deuxième serait plus difficile, ils devraient se préparer au mieux afin de limiter les imprévus. Kor'eyn sentit qu'elle prenait sa main, il tourna son regard vers elle. Elle l'avait observé attentivement pendant qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

"On va y arriver", lui dit-elle en souriant.

Il esquissa un sourire en retour, portant sa main à ses lèvres il déposa un léger baiser.

"Tu as agi comme il le fallait, la Reine a été obligée d'accepter le rendez-vous. La suite sera plus compliquée…"

"Ou pas, si elle est vraiment en manque de nourriture, nous avons un avantage sur elle, comme tu l'as dit, c'est elle qui est dans le besoin ! Elle sera forcée d'accepter nos conditions."

"En effet, mais nous devrons restés prudents, une Reine demeure un Wraith, il faudra s'attendre à des surprises."

Kor'eyn avait été surpris de la manière dont Crysla avait géré cela, elle avait réussi à prendre l'ascendant même temporairement sur la Reine, allant jusqu'à dévoiler un de ses plus grands secrets. Bien qu'il ne lui avoue pas, le Wraith était fier d'elle, elle tenait son rôle de Reine à la perfection.


	17. Notes Personnelles IV

_12__e__ mois sur la Ruche._

_Shawn est enfin sorti de son cocon, il y est presque resté 2 mois. Mais cela était nécessaire, il a pris du poids et de la taille, ayant une apparence d'un enfant humain de presque 5 mois. Il n'a plus besoin de lait ou de quelconque nutriment de la Ruche et se nourrit de nourriture solide traditionnelle. C'est étrange de l'avoir dans nos quartiers avec nous. Kor'eyn se réveille à chaque bruit inhabituel venant de la chambre voisine, vérifie que tout va bien et ne revient se coucher seulement quand il en est sûr. Il a été un peu perdu face à l'arrivée de cet enfant, mais s'habitue assez vite à son rôle de père. Cet instinct semble être présent en chaque Wraith, ce qui est étonnant quand on ne les voit que comme des prédateurs…_

_Plusieurs Ruches commencent à recevoir notre thérapie, renforçant d'autant notre Alliance. Je ne pensais pas que des Wraiths seraient volontaires pour cela, notamment protéger les Humains que les nourrissent. Ils semblent qu'il y ait en effet beaucoup à apprendre d'eux._

_13__e__ mois sur la Ruche._

_Talash nous a averti il y a quelques jours qu'ils avaient fait l'objet d'une attaque de Wraiths visiblement affamés. Ils s'en sont sortis, notamment grâce à la présence de croiseurs à proximité. Mais les autres factions Wraiths deviennent de plus en plus audacieuses dans leur quête de nourriture, n'hésitant pas à braver des territoires ennemis. Cette situation va se renouveler sans doute, nous avons renforcé les défenses des Quarrens._

_Naïm m'a fait part de vaisseaux se dirigeant apparemment vers le système abritant la planète où se situe Atlantis. La situation est délicate, le croiseur en poste ne devait faire que du renseignement, pour garder un contact même infime avec ma race. Il n'est pas fait pour se battre. D'ailleurs ai-je le droit d'intervenir ?Ai-je le droit de sacrifier des centaines de vies de Wraiths pour sauver mon peuple ? Ils me font confiance, me considère comme leur Reine. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne peux pas laisser mon frère mourir sous mes yeux sans rien faire. Serais-je capable de vivre avec cela ? _

_J'ai repris mes entraînements pour parfaire mon niveau de combat, c'est assez dur surtout après plusieurs mois de totale inactivité…_

_14__e__ mois sur la Ruche._

_Le mois dernier, nous avons perdu un croiseur et une Ruche en empêchant une attaque vers Atlantis. Ils traversaient notre territoire, ils n'ont donc pas trouvé étrange que nous les attaquions. Nous avons récupéré une des deux Ruches ennemies, l'autre n'ayant pas survécu aux combats. J'espère que cette situation ne se reproduira pas trop souvent…La décision a été difficile à prendre, nous n'avons pu discuter que par écran interposé avec Kor'eyn de cette situation. Il comprenait mon point de vue mais le sien se défendait aussi. Nos troupes bien que de plus en plus nombreuses grâce à notre Alliance ne sont pas illimitées. Il est de notre devoir de les employer à bon escient. Il m'a finalement laissé libre choix, j'ai compris plus tard que cela était une étape essentielle dans ma vie à bord en tant que dirigeante. Je devais être capable de prendre des décisions souvent difficiles en ayant passé en revue toutes les éventualités. Et seule. Je suis l'unique responsable de la mort de ces milliers de Wraiths. Je l'ai fait en connaissance de cause, je porte leur mort en moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Les membres de notre Ruche ne me le reprochent pas, c'est l'avantage avec les Wraiths, ils suivent leur leader sans poser de question, lui accordant une confiance aveugle. Mais cela me gêne, j'aurais aimé qu'ils me questionnent, remettent en question mes décisions. Ils sont pour la plupart aussi capable que moi pour dirige cette Ruche, mais tous ont accepté ma présence en tant que Reine._

_15__e__ mois sur la Ruche._

_J'ai assisté pour la première fois à une réunion avec les premiers Commandants ayant reçu la thérapie. J'ai cru pendant de longues minutes que jamais ils n'accepteraient jamais une Humaine comme interlocutrice, plus obnubilés par le fait que Kor'eyn m'ait clamée comme sa femelle que par l'avenir de leur race… La plupart n'ont pas de femelle, ni Wraith ni Humaine et ont trouvé son attachement très étrange, assez en tout cas pour remettre en question notre lien. Exaspérée par leurs remarques que j'aurais qualifié de masochistes s'ils avaient été humains, j'ai quitté la réunion, plus que déçue par leur comportement. Je ne pensais pas que ces Wraiths pourtant Agés se comporteraient de la sorte. Finalement, ils ont revu leur jugement quand ils ont découvert l'existence de notre fils, et donc qu'ils pouvaient eux aussi avoir leur descendance. La plus grande blessure des Wraiths n'est pas leur mode d'alimentation ou les trahisons propres à leur race, mais le simple fait qu'ils pensaient ne pas être capables de pouvoir combler totalement une femelle sans lui apporter des enfants. Cette « erreur » réparée, cela ouvre la voie à beaucoup de perspectives, et pourquoi pas de nombreux enfants mi-Wraith mi Humains. Qui sait…_

_Vu le nombre grandissant de demandeurs de la thérapie, nous avons dû mettre au point un système de prise de contact avec nous via une planète relais qui nous contacte. Puis nous étudions cas par cas les nouveaux venus sur une autre planète servant elle de lieu de rencontre. Nous ne pouvons plus prendre le risque de recevoir directement les Wraiths sur notre Ruche. Nous avons mis au point une sorte de Conseil avec les représentants des peuples Humains nous aidant et des premiers Commandants Wraiths nous ayant fait confiance. Répartis équitablement, Wraiths et Humains, Kor'eyn et moi à leur tête, nous examinons chaque candidature expliquant les enjeux mais aussi les devoirs des Wraiths envers les Humains. Des fois c'est plus compliqué que d'autres, mais souvent les Commandants viennent en derniers recours, n'ayant plus de nourriture pour leurs troupes. Et je me vois mal les renvoyer, mourrant littéralement de faim dans leur situation précédente. Ils nous considèrent comme leur dernier espoir de survie. La plupart joignent notre Alliance sans trop de réticence, allant même jusqu'à se mettre aux ordres de Kor'eyn. Servir un Wraith aussi Ancien que lui semble être une proposition assez rare pour ne pas la refuser…_

_17__e__ mois sur la Ruche. _

_Une Reine nous a contacté pour la thérapie. Les choses se sont compliquées quand j'ai appris qu'elle ne voudrait parlementer qu'avec une autre Reine. Après une discussion plus que houleuse entre Naïm et Kor'eyn, puis entre Kor'eyn et moi, j'ai finalement passé un rite qui s'appelle l'Ashla'an. Cela me permet d'être considérée comme une Reine même de la part des Wraiths extérieurs à ma Ruche. Je suis désormais liée à Kor'eyn psychiquement et physiquement, ressentant sa présence en moi et lui la mienne. Je peux même sentir mon fils de cette façon désormais, ce lien est très fort, je suis désormais consciente de chaque Wraith de ma Ruche et eux ressentent aussi ma présence. C'est à la fois déroutant de ne plus être seule dans ma tête et rassurant de les sentir tous. Je commence à comprendre la douleur indescriptible pour les Wraiths de perdre sa Ruche. _

_Kor'eyn m'enseigne quelques techniques pour bloquer mes pensées, et éviter les intrusions involontaires dans celles de autres. Chaque Wraith a le droit à un espace privé._

_Nous devons rencontrer la Reine demain, cela commence à m'angoisser. Kor'eyn me fait confiance, m'ayant laissé risquer ma vie pour devenir son Ashla'an. Serais-je capable de la contenir, de voir clair en elle et ne pas faire entre un loup dans notre bergerie ?_


	18. Deuxième année sur la Ruche IV

_Deux jours plus tard…_

Le croiseur se posa sur la planète, environ deux heures avant le rendez-vous. Talash s'avança vers la passerelle en train de se déployer. Deux personnes sortirent de l'appareil, un Wraith et une Humaine, l'homme sourit à la vue de ces personnes.

"Je suis heureux de vous revoir", dit Talash.

"Nous aussi, répondit Crysla en le serrant brièvement dans ses bras. Comment cela se présente-t-il ?"

"Bien, nous avons terminé la préparation de la salle, les autres représentants sont arrivés, ne manque plus que le demandeur."

"Bien, avançons", dit la jeune femme.

La planète n'était que transitoire, servant de sas de sécurité, Humains et Wraiths assurant la sûreté de ce lieu. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à un endroit où se trouvaient deux Humains attendant patiemment la suite, Crysla et son compagnon déposèrent leurs armes comme l'avait fait tous les représentants avant eux.

"Les gardiens sont un peu plus stressés que d'habitude, informa Talash. Ils ne savent pas trop à quoi s'attendre avec une Reine."

"Nous en sommes au même point. C'est une première, nous devrons nous tenir sur nos gardes."

Tout comme son compagnon, Crysla ressentait l'agitation inhabituelle des personnes présentes ici. Ce n'était peut-être pas la première fois qu'ils allaient accueillir un nouveau membre dans leur alliance, mais c'était la première fois que ce serait une Reine. Elle pourrait contrôler les esprits des Wraiths les plus distraits et mettre en danger tous ceux qui avaient rejoint cette alliance. Leur sécurité reposait exclusivement sur eux-mêmes et surtout sur Crysla, elle devrait être capable de deviner les intentions de la Reine.

Un de leurs officiers Wraiths venus avec eux dans leur croiseur s'avança.

"Ma Reine, je viens vous avertir que la Ruche est sortie de l'hyperespace et qu'une navette se dirige actuellement vers la surface de la planète."

"Merci, Tayan. Restez sur le qui-vive. On ne sait pas comment cela va tourner…"

"Oui, ma Reine."

L'officier s'éloigna. Talash regarda ensuite Crysla amusé.

"Tu connais vraiment tous les noms de tes Wraiths ?"

"Les trois mille deux cents Wraiths de ma Ruche plus les humains qui travaillent désormais à bord. Et je pense qu'ils apprécient cela."

"La voilà", dit Kor'eyn coupant court à la conversation.

Une navette pénétra dans l'atmosphère et vint se poser près de la leur. Ils avancèrent vers le vaisseau, la passerelle se déploya libérant dans un premier temps deux drones qui se placèrent de part et d'autre de la passerelle, puis la Reine suivie de deux autres Wraiths. Tous avaient un regard suspicieux. La Reine s'avança vers Crysla. Elle était de même taille que l'Humaine, mais ses cheveux longs et noirs étaient coiffés de telle sorte qu'elle paraissait plus imposante qu'elle. Sa robe noire elle aussi recouvrait entièrement ses jambes, ne laissant entrevoir qu'une infime partie de sa poitrine. Crysla essaya de chasser de son esprit sa première impression le sentiment de crainte que lui inspirait cette Wraith, ses yeux jaunes essayant de percer à jour son esprit.

"Bienvenue. Si vous voulez bien me suivre", commença l'Humaine.

La Reine inclina sa tête en signe d'acquiescement et suivit Crysla et Kor'eyn. Ils se dirigèrent vers Talash qui se tenait près du dépôt d'armes, suivi des deux gardes de Leyca.

"Voici Talash, le représentant des Quarrens. Il fait partie du Conseil."

"Je ne comprends pas. Je croyait que cette négociation serait plus…privée", indiqua la Reine irritée.

"Nous ne fonctionnons pas de cette manière, des représentants de Wraiths déjà traités ainsi que des peuples Humains alliés prendront également part aux discussions. La négociation n'aura pas lieu ici. Cette planète est uniquement un sas de sécurité au cas où vous auriez eu des mauvaises intentions envers nous."

"Où aura lieu la négociation ?"

"Sur une autre planète. Nous irons par la porte des étoiles, mais auparavant je vous prierai de bien vouloir déposer vos armes ici, afin de garantir la sécurité de tout le monde", dit Kor'eyn.

"Et demeurer sans défense ?" ironisa la Reine.

"Nous avons déposé également nos armes ici. Si vous ne voulez pas vous plier à ces règles, votre vaisseau vous attend ! informa l'Humaine en montrant du doigt la navette. Mais je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui êtes venue nous chercher."

Crysla appuya son regard sur la Reine, saisit malgré elle quelques émotions dont le doute et la colère de se faire diriger par une Humaine, Ashla'an ou pas. La jeune femme vit aussi que la Reine était là pour assurer la survie de sa Ruche, la nourriture étant devenue difficile à trouver. Elle avait sa réponse, Leyca accepterait leur offre, même si elle ne le savait pas encore.

"Je veux que mes deux gardes m'accompagnent."

"Vous n'avez rien à craindre pour votre vie. Vos deux gardes peuvent venir s'ils ne sont pas armés, mais le Conseil est privé, ils ne pourront pas y entrer", dit le Wraith.

Ils virent la Reine hésiter, ce qui était plus que compréhensible, cela pouvait aussi bien être un piège pour prendre contrôle de ses Ruches. Crysla sentit l'esprit de Leyca se glisser dans sa tête, mais cette fois avec des intentions moins agressives que la première fois. Elle cherchait simplement à savoir si cela était sûr ou pas. La Reine pénétra sans difficulté l'esprit de l'Humaine ce qui la surprit. Elle chercha le moindre indice prouvant que cela n'était qu'un piège, mais elle n'en trouva pas. La jeune femme lui renvoya des images de Wraiths se nourrissant de nourriture solide et qui ne dépérissaient pas. Elle crut apercevoir autre chose dans cet esprit, un détail que l'Ashla'an ne souhaitait pas lui révéler, elle essaya de briser la protection de ce détail, mais fut éjectée aussitôt.

"Ceci ne vous regarde pas" dit le Commandant Wraith en se rapprochant de Crysla.

La Reine comprit alors que c'est lui qui l'avait repoussée de l'esprit de son Ashla'an.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ? Que me cachez-vous ?"

"Rien qui ne soit vos affaires et qui soit lié à ce qui nous amène ici, coupa l'Humaine. Je vous ai montré ce que faisait la thérapie. A vous de faire votre choix."

Leyca feula rapidement exprimant ainsi son mécontentement d'avoir été expulsée si brusquement. Mais elle savait que ces négociations étaient primordiales pour elle. Elle déposa son poignard sur la table et indiqua à ses gardes de faire de même. Les officiers s'exécutèrent.

Elle se retourna vers Crysla, fixant les yeux azurs de l'Humaine.

"Et maintenant ?"

"L'autre poignard aussi…"

"Je n'ai pas…"

"Voulez-vous que j'aille le chercher ?" souffla Kor'eyn.

La Reine soupira, et souleva finalement sa robe pour extirper un poignard d'une de ses chaussures et le posa avec l'autre.

"Bien, le pendentif maintenant."

"Ce n'est pas une arme…"

"Mais c'est un localisateur, la planète doit rester secrète pour notre sécurité."

Elle s'exécuta assez mécontente.

"Talash, si tu veux bien vérifier…"

Le Quarren s'avança avec une sorte de détecteur et le passa sur les deux Wraiths, la Reine puis finalement sur Crysla et Kor'eyn, sans trouver quoique ce soit.

"Nous pouvons y aller", dit Kor'eyn.

Ils s'avancèrent vers la porte, des Humains s'approchèrent d'eux, des cagoules à la main.

"Vous ne devez pas savoir la localisation de la planète et donc ne devez voir son adresse. Vous acceptez de nous suivre, vous devez donc vous pliez à nos règles", indiqua Crysla.

Les Wraiths saisirent les poignets des Humains tentant de leur mettre la cagoule.

"Nous n'emploierons pas la manière forte, si vous ne voulez pas vous plier à nos règles, votre demande s'arrêtera ici, dit Kor'eyn. Ce ne sera pas la première fois…"

"Laissez-les faire."

Les Humains enfilèrent les cagoules sur la tête des Wraiths et de la Reine. Crysla échangea un regard avec son compagnon, ils étaient tous les deux surpris qu'elle abandonne aussi facilement. Ils entendirent Talash composer le code et quelques secondes après, ils traversèrent vers leur destination.

Une fois de l'autre côté, ils enlevèrent les cagoules des invités qui observèrent ce nouveau lieu. La planète semblait avoir été habitée jadis, des ruines témoignant d'un passé agité mais autrefois luxuriant. Ils avancèrent vers un bâtiment encore debout, recouvert de végétation.

"Où sommes-nous ?" demanda la Reine

"C'est une ancienne forteresse Lantienne datant d'avant la guerre. Ce lieu a plus de 15 000 ans."

"Nous l'avons découvert fortuitement mais il est tout à fait approprié à nos négociations. Venez" dit Crysla.

"Vos gardes doivent demeurer ici, vous seule devez pénétrer à l'intérieur" indiqua Kor'eyn.

La Reine regarda autour d'elle, la planète était visiblement inhabitée, de toutes façons elle n'avait pas le choix, si elle n'allait pas au bout, ses Wraiths mourraient de faim. Elle devait obtenir la thérapie. Elle fit un signe à ses gardes qui se postèrent à l'entrée du bâtiment. Talash pénétra en premier suivi de la Reine puis des deux Ashla'an. L'intérieur ressemblait plus à une sorte de temple, de gros blocs de pierres rouges constituant ses parois. Ils empruntèrent un couloir éclairé par des torches et arrivèrent finalement dans ce que la Reine comprit être la salle du Conseil.

"Installez-vous" dit Talash en désignant une place vacante.

La Reine obtempéra silencieusement. Crysla et Kor'eyn s'installèrent aux deux places centrales, Talash à leur droite. Le Conseil faisait un demi-cercle dont Leyca était le centre. Elle dévisagea sans retenue tous les membres présents, il y avait des Humains mais aussi des Wraiths répartis équitablement, quatre de chaque espèce. Tous lui étaient inconnus.

"Je vous remercie d'avoir tous pu vous libérer et d'être ici. Nous sommes réunis pour examiner la demande de cette Reine d'obtenir la génothérapie et ainsi intégrer notre Alliance" déclara Crysla.

"Est-ce un tribunal ?" lâcha la Reine exaspérée de cette mise en scène.

"Non, mais ça peut le devenir, dit Kor'eyn en la fixant durement des yeux. Nous allons d'abord vous exposer le fonctionnement de la thérapie, vous répondrez ensuite à nos questions."

Et l'interrogatoire commença. Qui était-elle, où stationnaient ses Ruches, combien en avait-elle…Comment avait-elle entendu parler de la thérapie, pourquoi la voulait-elle maintenant…que savait-elle de la thérapie, serait-elle prête à changer de comportement avec les Humains, d'en avoir à bord de ses Ruches, de protéger les planètes nourricières…

Cela dura plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que tous les membres soient satisfaits de réponses ou à court de questions. Crysla avait était très attentive aux réactions de la Reine, pénétrant son esprit très furtivement pour juger de sa sincérité. La Wraith l'avait sentie très légèrement, l'autorisant à demeurer. Leyca avait remarqué que ce Wraith avec pour Ashla'an une Humaine n'avait posé quasiment aucune question, mais elle sentait son esprit prêt à contrecarrer le sien au cas où elle aurait l'idée de tenter quelque chose. Il aurait fallu qu'elle soit stupide, elle était entourée d'un Wraith Ancien, elle le sentait en sa présence, de trois autres Wraits assez forts malgré leur plus jeune âge, et d'une Humaine avec les capacités d'une Reine Wraith. Même si elle voulait, elle ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose contre eux.

"Avez-vous des questions ?"

La Reine fit non de la tête.

"Nous allons délibérer, informa Crysla, je vous prierai de sortir."

"Bien."

La Reine se leva et retrouva ses officiers, suivie de peu par Kor'eyn qui la rejoignit à l'extérieur du temple. Elle fut surprise de ne pas le voir assister aux votes.

"Vous ne restez pas avec eux, Commandant ?"

"Crysla connaît ma position, nous sommes liés, si elle a des questions je le saurai."

"Ashla'an…"souffla la Reine.

"En effet. Il faut également quelqu'un pour vous surveiller…"

Talash ressortit environs une demi-heure plus tard indiquant la fin du vote. Leyca et Kor'eyn retournèrent à l'intérieur, reprenant leurs places. Elle allait savoir sous peu qu'elle serait leur décision, elle avait acquiescé à toutes leurs demandes pensant que cela suffirait pour obtenir la thérapie, mais apparemment ce n'était pas si simple, le Conseil semblait pouvoir décider de ne pas traiter une Ruche. S'ils refusaient, elle se retrouverait dans la situation de départ, et elle aurait fait tout cela pour rien.

"Le Conseil a pris sa décision, indiqua Crysla. Mais auparavant j'ai une dernière question : Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit la vraie raison de votre demande ?"

"Je ne comprends pas…"

"Pourquoi ne pas avoir admis que vous vouliez la thérapie maintenant parce que vous aviez déjà _faim_ et que votre réserve de nourriture était épuisée?"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez!"

L'attitude de la Reine changea, cherchant un moyen de se protéger contre cette offensive de dernière minute.

"Vous ne nous avez pas opposé beaucoup de résistance, ni mentale ni physique, pourtant vous êtes une Reine puissante contrôlant plusieurs Ruches qui ont prospéré jusque là. Nous nous étions préparés à une vive résistance de votre part, voire violente, et il n'en fut rien. Vous nous avez suivis sans problème, obtempérant à toutes nos injonctions. Si vous faites partie de notre Alliance, des _détails _de ce genre ne devront plus être omis… Si vous n'êtes pas capable de jouer franc jeu avec nous, vous pouvez repartir. Je suppose que vous faire diriger par une Humaine ne vous plait guère mais je suis avec mon compagnon responsable de cette Alliance, nous l'avons créée, la vie de ces Wraiths et ses Humains reposent quasi exclusivement sur nos épaules. Nous nous faisons tous confiance, Wraiths et Humains, c'est le deal. Maintenant votre choix est libre, nous n'avons jamais forcé personne à rester. Mais comprenez bien que dès le moment où vous acceptez de vous joindre à nous, il n'y aura pas de retour possible. Nous veillerons un par un à ce que vous respectiez vos engagements! Etes-vous bien sûre de votre choix ? Voulez-vous toujours cette thérapie?"

Leyca écouta sans broncher cette Humaine la _sermonner, _elle une Reine âgée de milliers d'année de plus qu'elle. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait raison, elle devrait leur faire confiance si elle voulait obtenir de la nourriture pour elle et ses troupes.

"Je ne souhaitais plus sacrifier mes troupes pour obtenir éventuellement de la nourriture, c'était devenu trop aléatoire notamment avec la drogue Hoffan…"

"C'est un début. Le Conseil émet un avis favorable quant à votre intégration dans l'Alliance. Nous allons personnellement vous seconder pour la mise en place de la thérapie", continua l'Humaine.

"Vous nous acceptez ?"

"Vous êtes venue ici parce que vos troupes meurent de faim et que nous avons une solution. Une fois, un Wraith m'a dit qu'une vraie Reine se reconnaissait au fait qu'elle prenait les décisions nécessaires à la survie de ses troupes, pas à son statut ou à son paraître. C'est ce que vous faites, nous n'avons pas le droit de vous empêcher d'agir de la sorte. Le Conseil est levé avec l'intégration provisoire de Leyca dans l'Alliance."

Tous les membres se levèrent et quittèrent le bâtiment pour se retrouver à l'extérieur. La Reine vit les membres se saluer notamment entre Humains et Wraiths comme entre personnes de rang identique. Elle vit l'Humaine saluer un à un les membres commençait à discuter avec eux, puis se retourner vers elle.

"Approchez."

La Reine obtempéra suivi de ses deux gardes jusqu'à se tenir proche de Crysla. Celle-ci lui présenta tous les membres, leur planète d'origine, les Wraiths, leur _nom_. Cela perturba quelque peu la Reine que ces Wraiths se laissent appeler par leur nom. La jeune femme sentit le trouble de la Reine, bien que celle-ci n'avait en rien baissé légèrement ses barrières mentales, elle était faible, ses émotions voguaient dans la sphère télépathique jusqu'à elle.

"Tous les Wraiths ont un nom, par conséquent nous l'utilisons et ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous appeler _ma Reine_, dit Crysla en souriant. Je ne suis pas votre esclave!"

"Juste une question d'habitude…"ajouta un des Wraiths.

Au bout de quelques minutes de discussions au court desquelles les dernières informations de chacun furent connues, Kor'eyn prit la parole :

"Je pense qu'il est temps que nous repartions, la transformation de leurs Ruches nécessite une préparation plus importante vu le nombre de Wraiths à traiter, nous vous contacterons bientôt."

"Bien sûr, dit Talash. Bonne route !"

Il prit Crysla dans ses bras, et serra l'avant-bras du Wraith. Leyca frissonna à cette vision, Wraiths et Humains…ça allait jusque là ?

"Venez avec nous, Leyca. Talash est le premier dirigeant humain à nous avoir fait confiance, sans lui, je ne crois pas que nous en serions là."

"Je vois. Quelle est la suite du programme ?"

Ils se mirent en route vers la portes puis vers les navettes, Kor'eyn ne s'éloignant jamais de sa compagne et récupérèrent leurs armes.

"Vous allez nous accompagner sur notre Ruche, nous devons déterminer les différentes phases de traitement avec vous le plus vite possible. Certains de vos guerriers sont-ils déjà entrés en état de hibernation pour éviter la famine ?"

La Reine comprit que Crysla en connaissait plus sur le mode de fonctionnement d'une Ruche que ce qu'elle pensait.

"Quelques uns, oui. Il était devenu douloureux de les sentir tous affamés."

"Je comprends. Reprenez votre navette, nous allons vous envoyer des coordonnées de rendez-vous. Cela ne prendra que quelques heures tout au plus."

"Vous me laissez repartir comme ça?."

"Nous devons nous faire confiance, c'est une sorte de test si vous préférez."

....

Trois heures plus tard, la navette de Leyca atterrissait dans le hangar de la Ruche, comme prévu.

"C'est déjà bien qu'elle soit venue"soupira Crysla en jetant un coup d'œil à son compagnon.

"Elle a faim, la faim te ferait faire n'importe quoi" dit le Wraith.

"Comme s'allier avec un Humain pour s'échapper d'une Ruche… ?"

"Par exemple ! Elle n'a pas fait de détour, le traceur mis sur sa navette nous le certifie, elle est venue directement ici."

"Elle va sans doute vouloir contacter sa Ruche afin de les rassurer."

Kor'eyn approuva, bien qu'il trouvait étrange que la Reine soit venue docilement et sur la planète du Conseil et sur leur Ruche. Le fait d'être « chez eux » rassurait la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'à tout moment ses Wraiths seraient là en cas de besoin. La Reine descendit de son vaisseau, suivie cette fois par un seul de ses officiers.

"Bienvenue sur notre vaisseau" dit le Wraith.

"Naïm va vous conduire sur le pont pour contacter votre Ruche" dit Crysla en désignant leur Commandant en Second.

"Où allez-vous ?"

"Nous devons préparez la première vague de traitement et mettre certaines choses au point avec nos scientifiques dans ce but. Nous ne serons pas longs."

La Reine dévisagea le Second.

"Suivez-moi, Madame" dit Naïm calmement.

Il n'avait pas eu de Reine Wraith à bord depuis, et bien en fait depuis qu'il était Second. Cette Ruche n'avait pas connu de Reine. En avoir une à bord jeta un léger trouble dans son esprit, trouble qui ne fut que passager quand il sentit l'esprit de _sa_ Reine venir l'apaiser. Leyca le suivit, et avec elle son officier.

Kor'eyn et Crysla se dirigèrent vers les laboratoires.

"Avoir une Reine à bord trouble la Ruche" dit Crysla.

"Je l'ai senti aussi. La plupart des Wraiths à bord devraient être morts sur décision des Reines. Je comprends qu'ils ne montrent aucun enthousiasme à la présence de l'une d'entre elles à bord."

"C'est comme une intrusion dans la vie qu'ils ont réussi à construire…"

Le Wraith acquiesça à sa remarque.

"Mais tu as bien fait de réaffirmer ta présence dans leurs esprits…ils ont besoin de savoir que tu es toujours avec eux. Ils te respectent et t'aiment beaucoup, tu n'as rien à craindre des Reines, ajouta le Wraith. Tu es leur Reine et ils n'ont aucune envie d'en changer."

Kor'eyn avait passé son bras sur les épaules de Crysla tout en continuant à marcher. La jeune femme se rapprocha pour passer le sien le long de sa taille tout en blottissant sa tête contre son épaule. Il avait senti également son inquiétude à l'idée d'introduire une _vraie_ Reine Wraith à bord. Elle ne se considérait toujours pas comme digne dirigeante de cette Ruche et craignait d'être écartée à la première occasion.

"Tu es mon Ashla'an, personne ne pourra t'enlever ton rang."

"Je sais."

Le Wraith déposa un léger baiser sur son front et retira son bras, ils étaient arrivés au laboratoire.

...

"Le contact est établi" dit Naïm.

_"Ma Reine,_ dit le Wraith apparu sur l'écran. _Nous commencions à nous inquiéter de votre silence."_

"Je vais bien. Je tenais juste à vous le faire savoir. Ils ont accepté de nous donner la thérapie. Je vous recontacterai dans les plus brefs délais."

_"A vos ordres ma Reine."_

Et l'écran se tut. Elle se retourna vers le Second qui la dévisageait sans aucune retenue.

"Et maintenant ?"

"Nous les attendons, ils ne vont plus tarder…"

_"Naïm ? Est-ce que tu…"_

Le Wraith se retourna vers une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de commandement. Elle parut soudain gênée de voir qu'il y avait des étrangers avec lui.

"Désolée, je ne savais pas que nous avions des invités."

"Madame, voici Maya, une des Humaines vivant désormais à bord. Cette Reine est ici avec son Second afin de débuter la thérapie."

L'Humaine acquiesça en silence aux propos de Naïm, tout en se rapprochant imperceptiblement de lui.

"Vous tolérez qu'elle vous appelle par votre nom ?" lança la Reine.

"C'est ainsi. Ce ne sont pas nos objets; nous avons des noms c'est pour nous en servir."

"Je repasserai plus tard" dit-elle à Naïm.

"D'accord" répondit-il en lui souriant.

"Madame."

L'Humaine quitta le pont comme elle était arrivée. Un long silence s'ensuit en attendant le retour des Ashla'ans. Finalement Crysla réapparut seule au bout d'une dizaine de minute.

"Avez-vous faim ?" demanda-t-elle.

La jeune femme posa la question plus par politesse que par nécessité, elle savait pertinemment qu'ils mourraient littéralement de faim, elle l'avait senti depuis l'instant où ils étaient arrivés sur la planète. Cette sensation les consumait, elle sentait pour la première fois ce qu'avait dû endurer son compagnon quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. En repensant brièvement à cette époque, elle se demanda comment il avait fait pour résister aussi longtemps à son instinct de prédateur, comment il avait pu rester près d'elle sans une seule fois être tenté de se nourrir d'elle.

"Vous seriez prêts à nous nourrir ?" demanda l'officier de Leyca sortant brusquement Crysla de ses pensées.

"Suivez-moi."

C'était la première fois que Crysla entendait le son de sa voix. Elle sourit, sentant parfaitement la faim les consumer. Ils se mirent en route vers la salle des cocons.

"Pas d'Humains, mais avec les Drones. Si vous avez faim, nous pouvons vous fournir des Drones dont vous pourrez vous nourrir."

"C'est votre solution ? Nous faire nous entre dévorer ? dit la Reine visiblement agacée. Ce n'est pas ce que nous avions compris !"

"Nous ne pouvons pas donner la thérapie aux Drones pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ne peuvent pas se nourrir autrement que d'Humains. De plus ils n'ont pas de conscience propre et ne peuvent exister sans Wraiths dominants."

"En effet."

"Plutôt que de les tuer sans raison, autant qu'ils servent non ? Je sais que vous pouvez vous nourrir d'eux, ça ne vaut pas un Humain au niveau énergétique, mais c'est mieux que rien, non ?"

"Vous semblez savoir beaucoup plus de choses sur les Wraiths que la plupart des Humains que j'ai rencontrés."

"Mon compagnon en est un, je vous rappelle…"

La Reine observa cette Humaine si étrange pendant qu'ils continuèrent leur route vers les cocons. Habillée avec les tenues réservées aux Reines Wraiths, son tatouage d'Ashla'an courant le long de son cou, elle se déplaçait fièrement au milieu de ses troupes, Leyca ne sentait pas de crainte en elle de vivre au milieu de ses prédateurs. Cette situation perturbait plus la Reine que l'Humaine, elle se laissait diriger sur une Ruche désormais alliée pour aller se nourrir de Drones généreusement offerts par une Ashla'an…Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Sans cette alliance et ce partage de nourriture, elle savait parfaitement que tous ses Wraiths étaient voués à une mort inévitable, rendue douloureuse par la faim. Ses troupes étaient trop faibles pour engager d'autres batailles pour conquérir des réserves de nourriture. C'était la seule solution, elle en était consciente, mais il serait plus que difficile de faire confiance à ces Humains.

Peu après, ils arrivèrent à la salle des cocons, y pénétrèrent et Crysla les arrêta devant deux cocons pleins.

"Ils sont à vous, si vous avez besoins de plus, allez-y, les Drones sont désormais faits pour ça…"

Les deux Wraiths s'avancèrent vers les Drones, écartèrent la fine paroi organique les recouvrant et commencèrent à se nourrir. Crysla savait parfaitement qu'un Wraith, Drone ou pas, n'équivalait en rien un Humain mais vu que ses invités étaient affamés, ils ne firent pas les fines bouches. Elle s'était légèrement reculée, le moment de se nourrir était assez personnel pour un Wraith, elle vit la Reine se retourner vers elle, comme pour avoir son autorisation de poursuivre. Elle acquiesça de la tête et les deux Wraiths vidèrent chacun un deuxième Drone. Ils avaient beaucoup plus faim que Crysla ne l'aurait imaginé. La plupart des Wraiths qu'ils avaient fait monter à bord ne s'étaient nourri que d'un seul guerrier.

Une fois terminé, ils sortirent de la salle. Au bout de quelques secondes de marche, le garde de la Reine prit la parole.

"Il n'y a plus d'Humains ici ?" demanda l'officier.

Crysla fut surprise de voir que la Reine tolérait la prise de parole de son subordonné sans son accord. Il ne semblait pas inquiet à l'idée de parler sans autorisation, cela devait être habituel. D'après sa brève expérience des relations Reine/Commandant, ceux-ci étaient plutôt effrayés de faire un tel affront à leur Reine. Ces deux-là semblaient différents, peut-être était-ce l'explication à leur présence ici, au fait qu'ils acceptent leur _transformation_ sans trop de difficultés…

"Dans les cocons, non. Les Humains nous aident désormais dans notre nouvelle vie. Ceux qui sont restés sur leur planète cultivent et élèvent ce dont nous avons besoin, ceux de la Ruche ont été d'un grand secours pour transformer des zones en cuisines et réfectoires entre autres."

"Donc ils sont libres ici ?"

"Autant que n'importe quel membre de l'équipage. Je sais que cela est déroutant pour vous, mais ça l'est tout autant pour les Humains. La plupart ont passé leur vie à essayer de survivre à vos récoltes, à vous craindre. Vivre en harmonie prend du temps, nous devons gagner la confiance les uns des autres."

"Nous en avons croisée une, je crois que je votre Second a dit qu'elle s'appelait Maya."

"Maya…c'est une des premières à s'être jointe à nous. Elle est originaire du peuple Quarren, et désormais, elle s'occupe de la gestion des Humains sur la Ruche. Elle est très appréciée des Wraiths à bord."

"Il n'y a jamais eu d'_accident _?" demanda le Second.

Du genre…un Wraith ayant malencontreusement vidé un Humain…"

"Oui, ce genre là."

"Nous, nous n'introduisons les Humains que quand la Ruche est au moins au tiers traitée. Pendant un certain temps, certains de nos propres Wraiths doivent restés sur la Ruche afin de protéger ces Humains. Certains instincts ont la vie dure… mais non avec ces précautions, jamais d'_accident mortel. _Et en aucun cas, vous ne serez les premiers, mes Wraiths de cette Ruche y veilleront…"

"Protéger les Humains…"souffla la Reine.

"Oui, vous verrez au fil du temps que nous ne sommes pas si différents les uns des autres, et protéger les Humains vous semblera plus que normal."

Crysla amena ensuite les deux Wraiths vers le laboratoire où était resté Kor'eyn en compagnie de plusieurs de leurs scientifiques. Ils avaient été obligés d'agrandir le lieu afin d'augmenter leur capacité de production. Traiter quelques centaines de Wraiths était une chose, traiter plus de quatre Ruches à la fois en était une autre. La Reine regardait les Wraiths s'afférer à leur travail, pour elle en réalité. Elle ne semblait toujours pas croire qu'ils allaient l'aider, ce comportement d'entre aide était tellement inhabituel parmi les siens, mais quelquefois en appartenant à la même alliance, ce soutien mutuel n'existait pas. En même temps, cette Ruche était tout sauf conventionnelle…

"Nous avons lancé la production, les premières doses seront prêtes sous quelques jours" indiqua Kor'eyn.

"Bien, mais nous en avons d'avance si vous voulez commencer dès maintenant…"finit l'Humaine.

"Quels vont être les effets ?" s'inquiéta le Second de la Reine.

"Physiquement, aucun, vous restez tel que vous êtes, avec votre capacité à pouvoir vous nourrir d'Humains conservée. La transformation se passe plus à l'intérieur, la thérapie réactive votre appareil digestif qui vous servait lorsque vous étiez jeune. Cela ne change rien de plus rien de moins. Il faut comptez environs deux semaines pour que vous soyez capables d'assimiler de la nourriture solide. Après, le choix est le votre, vous avez deux modes de nourritures possibles."

"Nous pourrons toujours nous nourrir d'Humains ? "insista le Second.

Kor'eyn s'avança légèrement vers eux et leur montra sa main droite, paume vers le haut, la fente était toujours en place.

"A force de côtoyer des Humains, vous verrez que cette idée est plus qu'aberrante" déclara-t-il.

"J'ai cru comprendre que les capacités télépathiques n'étaient pas diminuées."

"Non, comme je vous l'ai dit, nous réactivons juste votre capacité à digérer des aliments solides, rien de plus."

"Comment être certaine que c'est tout en effet ?"

"Vous ne le pouvez pas, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour essayer de vous tendre un piège, mais pour aider les Wraiths et les Humains à évoluer vers cette nouvelle étape. Vous devez nous faire confiance."

Plus tard, ils conduisirent les Wraiths dans les quartiers qui leur avait été attribués afin de passer la nuit, des gardes demeurant devant les portes. Crysla et Kor'eyn se retrouvèrent dans leurs quartiers avec de nouveau leur fils avec eux.

"Bien qu'elle ne soit pas violemment hostile, elle reste méfiante" dit Crysla alors qu'elle tentait de faire manger leur enfant.

"C'est normal. Mais je trouve étrange qu'elle soit aussi docile, même avec la faim. Elle n'a pas retenté de pénétrer ton esprit, ni essayer de prendre le contrôle d'autres Wraiths. Ce qu'aurait fait la plupart des Reines dans son cas."

"Je trouve les relations avec son Second étranges, non ?"

Elle leva son regard pour apercevoir son compagnon commencer à se déshabiller afin de prendre sa douche.

"Oui et non, je crois qu'ils sont issus de la même lignée."

"C'est-à-dire, frère et sœur ?"

"Oui."

Il demeura en caleçon et pénétra dans la salle de bain sous les yeux ravis de Crysla. Il laissa la porte ouverte et peu après elle entendit l'eau couler et un grognement de plaisir du Wraith. Elle avait vite compris que les Wraith adoraient l'eau, ce qui était assez bizarre vu qu'ils descendaient de l'Irratus et que ceux-ci détestaient l'eau salée…Enfin.

Elle finit de faire manger leur fils tout content de retrouver ses parents après une séparation de quelques jours. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle vit réapparaître son compagnon avec simplement une serviette autour de la taille, de l'eau dégoulinant encore le long de son corps. Elle laissa son regard s'attarder sur les courbes du Wraith, sa peau d'un joli vert pâle et ses muscles finement sculptés la distrayant pour quelques secondes de leur fils.

"Je croyais que les Wraiths issus d'une même lignée ne restaient pas sur la même Ruche, surtout entre une Reine et son Commandant ?"

"Cela se passe normalement ainsi, afin d'éviter une trop forte consanguinité. Mais je ne crois pas que ces deux là cherchent à avoir une descendance"

" Que cherchent-ils alors?"

"Juste à survivre. Je crois qu'elle a conservé son frère près d'elle parce qu'il devait être le seul Commandant en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance"

"Donc elle choisit d'autres mâles pour se reproduire quand c'est le moment?"

Il s'approcha de son fils et le prit dans ses bras. Le garçonnet ravi d'être avec son père se blottit contre lui, attrapant au passage une mèche de cheveux blancs. Crysla le fixa légèrement exaspérée qu'il dégouline au milieu de leur chambre et mouille en passant les habits de Shawn.

"Va te sécher, 'Reyn si tu veux le prendre …"

Crysla observait ses deux « hommes », son fils caressant la peau humide du Wraith avec un certain plaisir. Il semblait fragile comparé à la stature imposante de son père, mais âgé de seulement six mois, il en paraissait deux fois plus. Elle s'approcha d'eux et vit les yeux de Shawn normalement colorées du même bleu que les siens, être jaunes avec une pupille plus étroite, elle sut alors qu'ils communiquaient par télépathie. Shawn semblait obnubilé par son père, le fixant immobile. Auparavant exclue naturellement de ce mode de communication, elle pouvait si elle le désirait s'immiscer dans leur conversation mais ne le fit pas. Elle avait vite compris la notion d'espace privé dans la télépathie.

Elle caressa les cheveux de son fils qui se tourna vers elle, ses yeux redevenus bleus. Il lui tendit les bras, elle l'attrapa et le serra contre elle. Le Wraith déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Crysla avant de retourner dans la salle de bain pour se sécher. Elle sourit, Shawn avait fait de son compagnon un vrai papa poule. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce trait de caractère de sa part, après tout c'était toujours un Wraith, mais l'arrivée inattendue de cet enfant avait révélé un instinct paternel étonnant.

Le lendemain, ils discutèrent plus précisément avec la Reine de la première phase de traitement, celle-ci ne souhaitant pas recevoir elle-même les premières doses…Crysla ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'elle le fit ! Les premiers Wraiths arrivèrent le surlendemain. Quand la Reine accepta d'être elle-même traitée, ils surent que leur qu'ils avaient gagné une grande bataille, Leyca ajoutant presque six Ruches de plus à leur Alliance, cela voulait dire des milliers de Wraiths de plus pour défendre des planètes Humaines. S'ils arrivaient à convaincre quelques Reines de plus, les Wraiths traités deviendraient majoritaires, les autres se rendraient vite à l'évidence que récolter des Humains serait plus que dangereux. Mais ils n'en étaient pas encore là, bien que le bouche à oreille entre Wraiths fonctionnent très bien.

_Voilà pour ce chapitre que j'avais en réserve! Les autres ne sont pas encore écris, donc je vous demande beaucoup de patience, cette histoire n'est pas encore finie!_


	19. Deuxième année sur la Ruche V

_Désolée pour l'attente! J'espère que ce long chapitre vous satisfera! Petite scène NC-17...avis aux amateurs! R&R_

Crysla arpentait les couloirs de la Ruche en direction de leurs quartiers, une pointe d'agacement au fond d'elle. Elle venait de faire un détour inutile par la nurserie pour prendre son fils, puisque Kor'eyn était venu le chercher presque deux heures plus tôt sans la prévenir…Elle venait de finir la deuxième série de thérapie pour les Ruches de leur nouvel allié, plus de mille doses de thérapie prêtes à être administrées. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle supervisait cette production à l'aide de leur chef scientifique. Bientôt il serait autonome et n'aurait plus besoin d'un chaperon ! En chemin elle croisa quelques Wraiths qui ne l'épargnèrent pas du traditionnel« ma Reine », mais maintenant l'Ashla'an lui permettait de toucher leurs esprits sans avoir besoin de s'arrêter pour les saluer…_Assez pratique, pensa-t-elle_ !

Elle arriva au bout de quelques minutes devant ses quartiers, passa la main sur le détecteur qui bipa et actionna l'ouverture de la porte. Le trajet de l'unité de production jusqu'au niveau de leur habitation lui avait permis de calmer quelque peu la nervosité qui la gagnait depuis quelques jours, la faible luminosité des couloirs et le bourdonnement habituel de la Ruche contribuant à renforcer cette atmosphère « zen ».

Crysla pénétra dans la pièce principale et découvrit Kor'eyn torse nu assis par terre avec sa tablette portable, véritable lien avec la Ruche. A ses pieds, Shawn jouait assez calmement avec tout un tas de jouets éparpillés au sol et se servait du corps de son père comme d'un tapis de jeu improvisé, perchant au gré de ses humeurs des figurines sur lui. Il leva la tête en apercevant sa mère arriver et lui sourit. Crysla se pencha pour attraper son fils venu à sa hauteur.

- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu passais le chercher, cela m'aurait éviter le détour par la nurserie…dit-elle.

- Mmm.

Le Wraith la regarda, mais n'ajouta rien à sa remarque. Depuis quelques jours il sentait une tension gagner sa compagne et n'arrivait pas à en savoir la cause. Et ce soir, visiblement cette tension venait d'augmenter d'un cran.

- J'ai fini la production de la deuxième série. Je pense qu'Iwayn pourra s'occuper de la troisième vague seul, il se débrouille bien.

Elle embrassa son fils en le serrant contre elle, puis voyant son impatience de retourner jouer le reposa à terre. Il commençait à être une vraie tornade, surtout depuis qu'il marchait.

- Je sais, dit-il en montrant sa tablette. Il m'a envoyé ses prévisions pour la suite. Cela va faire trois semaines, les premiers sujets traités se nourrissent d'aliments solides depuis quelques jours sans problème selon nos contacts sur la Ruche de Leyca, et notre stock de thérapie est plein. Je transmets notre confirmation pour la date prévue initialement.

Crysla hocha de la tête. D'ici moins de trois mois, l'ensemble des Ruches de cette Reine serait traité. Apparemment, son compagnon s'était occupé de Shawn puisqu'il semblait paré pour aller au lit. Et il avait dû profiter de l'occasion pour se doucher.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Kor'eyn en levant les yeux vers elle.

- Non pourquoi ?

La jeune femme défit son manteau et le plaça à côté de celui de son compagnon, puis posa ses bottes.

- Tu as l'air soucieuse.

- Non, c'est bon. Juste de la fatigue.

Kor'eyn inclina la tête sur le côté, cette réponse n'était en rien conforme aux sensations qu'il éprouvait à proximité d'elle. Il se leva, se dressa de toute sa hauteur, posa sa tablette et s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu peux dresser des barrières mentales pour que la Ruche ne ressente pas tes émotions, mais je suis ton Ashla'an, ces barrières sont inefficaces sur moi. Même si je ne sais pas ce qui te tourmente, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas.

Elle le fixa quelques secondes, prenant conscience de sa proximité.

- C'est rien d'important, laisse tomber Kor'eyn.

Elle continua son processus de déshabillage, posant son tee-shirt sur une chaise, s'écartant de lui par la même occasion.

- Tu ne m'as pas appelé « Kor'eyn » depuis les premiers jours de ta venue ici…souffla-t-il ennuyé. Je sais que quelque chose te tourmente, je le sens en toi, et je le vois aussi. Tes yeux sont devenus quasiment noirs…

Elle se retourna vers lui, elle ne pensait pas qu'il portait autant d'attention à son comportement.

- Ils changent tout le temps de couleur…

- C'est faux, ils sont toujours clairs sauf quand tu es en souffrance.

Kor'eyn baissa la tête et aperçut Shawn venu se cramponner à sa jambe droite pour signifier sa présence. Le Wraith se baissa et l'attrapa dans ses bras. Il commençait à être fatigué, il avait voulu veiller pour voir sa mère, mais le lit semblait l'appeler de plus en plus fort.

- Ce n'est rien d'important. Je ne veux pas te tracasser avec des détails insignifiants.

- Je suis conscient que cet état de conscience permanente de moi et de la Ruche est déroutant pour toi, et je conçois que tu aies besoin de garder un espace qui demeure secret même pour moi, répondit-il.

Le Wraith s'était approché d'elle et avait caressé délicatement sa joue pendant qu'il parlait.

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu gardes pour toi quelque chose qui te fait souffrir !

Quand il parlait de la sorte, c'était comme si Crysla se retrouvait face à un Commandant lui ordonnant de parler. Son intonation était sèche, sa voix paraissait plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée. Et ça, c'étaient des signes qui ne trompaient pas, il s'inquiétait.

- C'est rien, 'Reyn. C'est juste que…je…je n'aime pas beaucoup l'idée que tu ailles seul sur l'autre Ruche dans trois jours.

Crysla venait de lui révéler ce qui la tourmentait, et franchement, il s'était attendu à quelque chose de beaucoup plus important. Elle avait l'habitude désormais qu'il parte en mission seul, et jusqu'à présent cela ne l'avait pas gênée. Elle avait posé ses mains sur le torse nu du Wraith, promenant ses doigts sur sa peau en baissant la tête.

- Je ne serai pas seul, il y aura plus de vingt Wraiths avec moi. Je ne pense pas courir un danger, elle a fait la demande de la thérapie, et les premiers essais se sont bien passés.

- Je ne parle pas de ça, mais plutôt du fait que tu vas te retrouver sur la Ruche d'une Reine qui n'a pas de mâle attitré.

Kor'eyn commençait à comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Il demeura silencieux en réfléchissant à ses dires, elle était simplement jalouse ! Cette femelle ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre…

- Tu es …jalouse ?

- Je sais que tu serais le partenaire idéal pour elle, et elle, elle a tout ce que tu peux rechercher chez une femelle...Et plus j'y pense et plus je m'inquiète.

Il attrapa son visage et le releva pour enfin plonger dans ses yeux. Ce qu'elle disait était vrai, il était l'archétype du mâle recherché par les Reines « célibataires », Ancien scientifique fort, et Leyca semblait être une Reine puissante, beaucoup de mâles se laisseraient tenter !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, pendant dix mille ans je ne me suis pas lié avec une Reine, ce n'est pas pour le faire maintenant que je t'ai.

- Peut-être. Je veux simplement protéger ce qui m'appartient, mon fils (elle caressa les cheveux du garçon) et mon compagnon…

Crysla le fixa quelques secondes, avant de s'extirper de son emprise et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle croyait ses paroles, mais son instinct lui ordonnait de rester vigilante, de protéger sa famille. Elle sentit soudain être retenue vers l'arrière.

- _Nawe._

Crysla se retourna autant à cause de la main de Kor'eyn qui s'était refermée sur son bras pour la retenir qu'à cause du mot qu'il venait de prononcer. « Nawe ». Il l'avait longtemps appelée de la sorte lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, dans leurs moments d'intimité. Quand elle avait maîtrisé le Wraith (soit depuis quelques mois maintenant), elle avait découvert ce que cela signifiait. Il lui avait dit que c'était juste un terme affectueux, en réalité, la traduction était plus proche de « mon âme sœur » ou « celle qui justifie ma vie ». Et à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait comme ça, cela lui faisait prendre conscience de ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Et souvent capituler.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, guidée par le bras de Kor'eyn.

- Tu n'es pas seulement ma compagne, tu es maintenant mon Ashla'an. S'il y avait si peu de Lantiens ou de Wraiths accomplissant ce rite, c'est parce qu'un Ashla'an ne peut être rompu. Les deux partenaires sont ainsi liés jusqu'à la mort de l'un d'entre eux. Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre une autre femelle tout comme tu n'as pas le droit à un autre mâle. Nos tatouages indiquent aux autres notre engagement, tous les Wraiths le respectent, y compris cette Reine. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Crysla essaya de se détendre en écoutant Kor'eyn lui expliquer tout cela, son inquiétude n'ayant plus aucun fondement désormais. Mais c'était seulement des mots, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre de le perdre un jour, par cette Reine ou une autre, et…Elle interrompit ses pensées en sentant le Wraith pénétrer dans son esprit, elle avait inconsciemment baissé ses barrières, et il s'était engouffré.

- Je commence à me sentir réellement « chez moi » ici. Je t'ai toi et j'ai Shawn. Je me dis que tout ça est un peu trop beau pour durer… et j'ai peur de te perdre, que tu te rendes compte que je n'appartiens pas à ton monde, que je ne suis pas Wraith.

Toujours dans son esprit, il avait senti son désarroi, sa réelle crainte de le voir partir. Il passa son seul bras libre (l'autre portant toujours son fils désormais endormi contre lui) autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui en appuyant sa tête contre elle.

- Cela n'arrivera jamais.

- J'aimerais en être aussi sûre que toi.

Crysla resta blottie un long moment contre le torse nu du Wraith, sentant la chaleur irradiée son visage, percevant son léger parfum musqué. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille, et l'oreille contre sa poitrine elle ressentit clairement résonner la voix grave de Kor'eyn quand il se remit à parler. Cette sensation faisait désormais partie de son quotidien, était un des nombreux repères qui l'aidaient auparavant à connaître l'état d'esprit de son compagnon, tout comme les différents marmonnements et grognements caractéristiques des Wraiths. Elle se surpris à penser que même sans l'Ashla'an, elle savait s'il était contrarié ou calme, énervé ou triste. Elle s'était réellement habituée à lui et à cette vie à bord, d'où le fait que l'idée de perdre tout cela devenait de plus en plus douloureuse à mesure que le temps passait. Et elle repensait à cette Reine de nouveau…

Le Wraith avait clairement senti le cheminement de sa pensée et sourit légèrement en captant l'image de Leyca dans l'esprit de sa compagne accompagnée d'une puissante sensation de jalousie. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

- J'aime beaucoup cette jalousie et cette possessivité que tu ne peux t'empêcher d'éprouver pour moi.

- Tu aimes me savoir jalouse ? répondit-elle surprise.

- Oh oui, murmura le Wraith. C'est la preuve que tu tiens à moi…

- Comme si tu avais besoin d'une preuve !

Elle releva sa tête et rencontra sans hésitation les lèvres de Kor'eyn. D'abord léger, le baiser s'intensifia au fur à et à mesure que leurs émotions s'entremêlaient. Crysla sentit la langue de son compagnon venir à la rencontre de la sienne, cherchant désespérément son homologue. Elle perçut de légers grognements monter de sa poitrine nue, preuve qu'il ne voudrait certainement pas s'arrêter là. Il rompit le baiser en la fixant dans les yeux, les mains de Crysla ayant quitté les épaules pour se placer autour de son cou, caressant au passage ses cheveux.

- Je vais le coucher…

Crysla jeta un dernier regard sur Shawn toujours endormi contre l'épaule de son père avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les cheveux du garçon. Le Wraith s'éloigna alors vers la chambre voisine et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard seul. Ils allaient pouvoir poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient commencé…

Kor'eyn s'avança vers elle, glissa ses bras le long des hanches de la jeune femme l'amenant à lui d'un geste sans équivoque. Quelques minutes auparavant, elle aurait juré qu'il n'avait d'autres intentions que de la réconforter contre lui, mais là, le réconfort s'était transformé en excitation, le lien permanent qu'ils partageaient le lui certifiait. Et souvent, le savoir excité suffisait à l'exciter elle-même…

Ses yeux s'étaient dilatés, sa respiration devenait plus saccadée et quand elle entra en contact avec son corps elle sentit son érection contre elle. Crysla aimait particulièrement cet instant où ce puissant mâle Wraith laissait ses instincts prendre le dessus. Elle retrouva avec plaisir la douceur de ses lèvres chaudes, savourant son goût incomparable avec celui d'un Humain, frôlant les dangereuses dents acérées pour atteindre sa langue. Elle monta une de ses mains pour la passer dans les longs cheveux blancs, et la laisser reposer sur le cou de son compagnon, l'autre bras toujours sur son torse nu. Il délaissa provisoirement ses lèvres pour la mordre dans le cou, percer sa chair tendre. Mordre était une des seules violences de Kor'eyn envers elle dans ces moments. Mais Crysla savait qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, et souvent, elle aimait cela, cette pointe de douleur exacerbant son plaisir.

Du sang s'échappa lentement de son cou aussitôt léché par le Wraith, qui continuait à la déshabiller doucement mais sûrement, laissant échapper de petits grognements de plaisir. Elle se retrouva en quelques secondes nue, tout comme lui, allongée sur le dos sur leur lit.

Kor'eyn ne cessait d'embrasser et sucer tout ce qui passait à portée de sa bouche, appréciant les doux gémissements que cela entraînait chez elle…

- Je vais te séquestrer ici pendant les trois prochains jours…pour t'épuiser ! _oh oui !_

Le Wraith venait de promener sa bouche sur le sexe de la jeune femme, qui s'était cambrée involontairement sous le plaisir soudain. Il sourit en voyant qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à finir sa phrase, mais continua à la « torturer ».

- Comme ça, cette Reine n'aura plus rien à tirer de toi ! _j'aime ça !_

- J'aime beaucoup cette idée…souffla-t-il.

Il comprit le pourquoi de sa remarque, son incertitude quand à l'attitude de Leyca envers lui, le fait qu'elle croyait que les Reines avaient tout pouvoir sur les mâles, y compris lui. Il s'enroula autour de son esprit, la maintenant dans ce cocon protecteur, l'amenant à lui faire confiance pour cette mission. Elle ne risquait rien en le laissant partir, ni avec cette Wraith, ni avec personne d'autre.

Crysla frissonna en sentant l'esprit de Kor'eyn parvenir en elle en même temps qu'il remontait sur son corps, faisant de nouveau face à son regard.

- Fais moi confiance…

- Je te fais confiance.

Elle marqua une pause, le Wraith sentit aussi ce silence dans ses pensées. Puis le fixa dans les yeux. Elle venait de décider quelque chose.

- Il est peut-être temps que Shawn ait un petit frère…

Kor'eyn se redressa légèrement pour mieux observer son visage. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre…Il demeura quelques secondes bouche entre ouverte, semblant assimiler ces paroles.

- Tu veux un autre enfant ?

- Pas toi ?demanda-t-elle confuse.

Là elle vit et sentit son compagnon changer d'attitude, passant d'une excitation purement animale, à une tendresse rarement visible aussi clairement. Ses pupilles s'étaient rétractées, semblables aux yeux d'un chat ébloui, un large sourire emplit son visage.

- Tu devras arrêter le …

- Je l'ai déjà arrêté !dit-elle avant qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase.

Le Wraith inclina sa tête sur le côté, ses cheveux frôlant la poitrine de la jeune femme, décidément, elle était une surprise permanente, imprévisible même pour lui.

- Cela te …gêne ?

D'un coup, elle ne se sentait plus sûre d'elle. Elle avait cru comprendre qu'il voudrait d'autres enfants, beaucoup d'autres, mais le mettre quasiment au pied du mur n'était peut-être pas la bonne approche avec un Wraith…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission pour décider quand avoir d'autres enfants…je suis un Wraith, nous n'avons pas habituellement qu'un seul descendant…

- Cela veut donc dire oui ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il en reprenant là où il s'était interrompu.

Kor'eyn l'embrassa avec beaucoup de tendresse d'abord, mais au fur et à mesure il sentait son excitation reprendre le dessus. Cette petite « pause » avait légèrement contrarié son érection, mais savoir qu'elle était d'accord pour lui donner d'autres descendants l'avait regonflé, autant lui que son sexe…

Elle glissa ses mains le long du dos du Wraith, caressant au passage ses épines dorsales très sensibles, puis finalement ses fesses. Elle écarta légèrement les jambes lui facilitant l'accès, elle sentait qu'il était maintenant très excité, ses mains se promenant sur sa poitrine, pinçant ses seins au grès de ses envies. Mais quand il la sentit bouger, il se décala de sorte amener son sexe dur en elle. Crysla sentait sa tête contre son propre sexe très mouillé à l'idée de la suite.

- _Mmm…_

Elle ne pouvait retenir ces gémissements, encore moins un cri quand elle le sentit avancer en elle.

- _'Reyn…oh !_

Crsyla serra encore plus le bassin du Wraith contre elle tout en enroulant ses jambes autour. Elle sentait le sexe de son compagnon impatient de pouvoir bouger, la paume de la main nourricière se coller contre ses hanches, déchargeant les premiers flots d'enzyme…

Kor'eyn enfonça ses ongles plus tranchant que ceux des humains dans les hanches de sa compagne pour maintenir sa prise. L'Ashla'an avait cet effet plus qu'agréable de faire partager les émotions de l'autres. Et comme si son excitation de suffisait pas, il ressentait celle de Crysla qui avait très très envie de lui…

Il commença à bouger, d'abord doucement, arrachant de nouveaux gémissements à sa compagne…puis plus rapidement car il sentait qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps !

Il percevait les ondulations de Crysla en rythme avec les siennes. C'était simplement bon ! Kor'eyn allait basculer vers la jouissance quand il sentit quelque chose qui le fit ralentir pour mieux le discerner. Crysla aussi avait senti ce léger trouble, mais elle était beaucoup plus proche de l'orgasme et ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Non hors de question de s'arrêter maintenant !

- Mamaaaan ! cria Shawn de la chambre voisine.

Il était réveillé…_et zut_ pensa le Wraith. Mais il fut ramené au présent en sentant l'esprit de Crysla le pousser à continuer. Et vite !

- T'arrêtes pas, 'Reyn !!!

Il réalisa alors qu'elle s'était redressée pour le serrer contre elle et …le mordre violemment dans l'épaule à l'instar de ce qu'aurait fait une femelle Wraith. Kor'eyn reprit son rythme effréné, chaotique, sentant son plaisir de nouveau croître dangereusement. Il la mordit à son tour dans le cou en percevant les contractions de Crysla autour de lui, jouissant.

- _Aaah !! 'Reyn ! Oh Ouiii !_

Elle sentait son sexe rentrer et sortir d'elle avec une fureur qui équivalait leur plaisir. A chaque coup de bassin, elle laissait l'orgasme s'emparer de sa personne, perdant le contrôle d'elle-même. Puis elle sentit un dernier coup plus violent en elle, le Wraith échapper un long râle de plaisir. Il continua encore pendant quelques secondes, se vidant entièrement en elle.

- Mamaaaan !

Kor'eyn souffla longuement tout en les ramenant en position allongé. Il resta quelques instants sa tête contre le front de Crysla, toujours uni physiquement…Shawn venait de faire un cauchemar, il le sentait dans son esprit. Et maintenant qu'ils n'étaient pas venus immédiatement le voir, ni le toucher par l'esprit, il hurlait.

- Sûr que tu en veux un autre ? dit Crysla les yeux toujours fermés.

- Absolument.

Le Wraith embrassa langoureusement Crysla avant de se dégager de son emprise pour se lever et aller voir son fils.

####

_Trois jours plus tard_

Kor'eyn descendit de la navette qui l'avait conduit lui et une vingtaine d'autres Wraiths sur la Ruche de Leyca. Il se dirigea sans hésitation vers le Commandant dont le nom restait pour le moment inconnu. Le Wraith inclina sa tête rapidement en signe de respect envers l'Ancien puis les conduisit vers l'intérieur de la Ruche.

L'ambiance télépathique du vaisseau était assez calme, beaucoup de ses occupants hibernaient, attendant des jours meilleurs. Le peu de Wraiths éveillés maintenant la Ruche en état de marche, Kor'eyn ne croisa que peu de monde en chemin.

Finalement, il arriva dans la salle du trône. Ce fut une sensation plus qu'étrange, la salle de sa propre Ruche inusitée depuis plusieurs siècles, cela fut comme s'il se retrouvait projeté dans le passé. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'anneau de sa main gauche le ramena à la réalité : il était désormais uni à Crysla par l'Ashla'an, il ne devait rien à cette Reine si ce n'est l'assistance pour la thérapie.

- Commandant.

- Leyca. Je vous ai amené les Wraiths convenus dans notre accord. Ils sont tous formés pour instruire vos propres officiers.

La Wraith se figea quand il prononça son nom mais ne releva pas. Son mécontentement passager perceptible largement par télépathie.

- Avez-vous pris contact avec Talash ?poursuivit l'Ancien.

- Comme vous me l'aviez demandé, il m'a fourni les nom de plusieurs peuples Humains prêts visiblement à « s'allier » à nous.

- Quand les rencontrons-nous ?

- Demain, le temps que la Ruche rejoigne leur planète.

La Reine s'était levée, s'approchant ainsi du Wraith. Ils étaient seuls, le Commandant ayant conduit les nouveaux arrivant vers leurs quartiers.

- Je vous ai attribué des quartiers dans la zone des hauts gradés. Vous allez devoir rester plusieurs jours parmi nous.

- En effet.

- Votre Ashla'an ne vous a pas suivi ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Non, même si l'idée de me savoir loin d'elle et proche d'une Reine Wraith l'inquiétait fortement.

Leyca sourit. Elle comprenait tout à fait le point de vue de Crysla. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait que peu côtoyée, elle avait senti en elle toutes les qualités d'une Wraith, notamment cette possessivité excessive envers son mâle.

- Elle n'a rien à craindre de moi.

Kor'eyn fixa la Reine curieux de la suite. Elle était très atypique, il le savait depuis qu'il avait compris qu'elle dirigeait ses Ruches avec son propre frère. Mais repousser d'emblée l'idée de l'avoir lui, le plus Ancien Wraith, à ses côtés le stupéfia quelque peu, voire le déçut. Il se considérait comme un très bon parti.

- Vous n'êtes pas mon type de mâle…s'expliqua-t-elle.

Il inclina sa tête sur le côté, il _était _l'archétype du mâle Wraith, pourquoi serait-elle différente des autres ? _Et quel était donc son type de mâle ?_

Leyca vit l'embarras du Commandant sur son commentaire et n'insista pas sur ce point, il fallait passer à autre chose, elle n'était pas prête à en dire plus. Pour le moment, elle avait d'autres priorités, comme maintenir ses troupes en vie.

- Ces Humains vont nous aider, eux aussi ?

- Si vous tenez votre part du marché.

La Reine commença à avancer, se dirigeant vers la sortie, puis continua dans le couloir, Kor'eyn à ses côtés.

- Vous faites partie de notre alliance, quand toutes vos Ruches seront éveillées et traitées, vous aurez besoin de plus d'une planète pour vous nourrir…et nos propres alliés ne seront pas assez nombreux pour nous tous. Nous devons avoir le maximum de mondes Humains à nos côtés.

- Je comprends.

Ils empruntèrent un chemin différent, montant vers les niveaux d'habitation de la Ruche. Toutes les Ruches étaient construites selon le même modèle, Kor'eyn savait qu'elle le conduisait vers la partie destinée aux gradés. Donc ses quartiers pour les jours à venir.

- Pourquoi avoir gardé votre frère près de vous ?

Le soudain changement de sujet déstabilisa la Reine, ce Wraith avait un esprit très fort qu'il savait parfaitement protéger des intrus. Elle n'avait pas vu venir cette question.

- Pourquoi avoir pris une Humaine à la place d'une Reine ?

Le Wraith sourit, il avait senti sa surprise, mais elle ne fut que de courte durée, Leyca avait à son tour pris la conversation à son compte.

- Je ne l'ai pas choisie, c'était juste évident, répondit-il.

Cette curiosité pour sa relation avec Crysla commençait à l'exaspérer. Il comprenait parfaitement que l'Humaine attire les regards des Wraiths, mais il pensait que cela s'estomperait au fil du temps. Ils devraient se rendre à l'évidence, même s'il savait qu'ils n'étaient que les premiers, ils resteraient toujours source de curiosité.

- C'est la même chose pour moi, continua la Reine. Je n'ai pas choisi de rester avec mon frère, mais mes derniers commandants m'ont tous trahie. Je me suis donc rendue à l'évidence que je ne pouvais continuer comme ça. Je lui ai demandé d'être mon Commandant.

- C'est le seul en qui vous ayez une confiance absolue.

Leyca acquiesça.

- Mais cela vous prive de descendance.

- Vous aussi, non ? Et vous ne semblez pas malheureux. J'ai eu des milliers de descendants au cours de ma vie, et aujourd'hui je n'arrive même plus à les nourrir.

Kor'eyn fixa la Reine quelques secondes. Les voilà sur le terrains des enfants, il rassembla toutes ses idées, devait-il lui dire qu'il avait procréé avec Crysla ?

- Aujourd'hui, j'en suis arrivée au stade où je souhaite seulement avoir quelqu'un de confiance à mes côtés et réussir à maintenir mes Ruches en vie.

- Vous n'êtes pas habituelle comme style de Reine, conclut-il. La quasi-totalité des Reines que j'ai côtoyées ne vivaient que pour le pouvoir et la vengeance.

La franchise et le manque de tact du Commandant furent comme un électrochoc pour Leyca. Elle le fixa quelques secondes avant de retourner son regard sur leur chemin.

- Vous êtes loin d'être commun comme Commandant également.

- Vous avez sans hésiter accepté notre offre de thérapie. Et je ne pense pas que cela soit seulement pour la faim.

Leyca marqua une pause avant de répondre. Kor'eyn faisait bien trente centimètres de plus qu'elle, il était très imposant, même pour un Wraith. Elle sentait également qu'il était très âgé, sans doute le plus âgé des Wraiths encore en vie, ce qui lui imposait un respect implicite.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je partage facilement avec mes officiers, mais vous êtes différent.

- Parce que j'ai Crysla ?

- Oui. Je commençais à être fatiguée de cette guerre incessante pour la nourriture. L'épuisement des réserves nous a fait combattre sur plusieurs fronts. Perdre de nombreux Wraiths et des Humains tués accidentellement par ces combats.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au niveau requis, plusieurs Wraiths semblaient troublés de trouver leur Reine dans ces quartiers qu'elle fréquentait peu habituellement. Leyca stoppa devant une porte.

- Ce sont les appartements que je vous ai attribués, s'ils ne vous conviennent pas…

Kor'eyn passa sa main sur le détecteur, entraînant l'ouverture automatique de la porte. L'intérieur était standard pour des quartiers de Commandant.

- J'ai pris la liberté de faire porter vos affaires.

- Bien.

Le Wraith s'apprêtait à y entrer quand une main le retint. Il se retourna vers la Reine qui le fixait avec une expression étrange.

- Suivez-moi, dit-elle en relâchent le bras de Kor'eyn.

Elle reprit son chemin, quittant ce niveau. Le parcours emprunté était familier pour lui, ils passèrent de nombreuses portes gardées pour finalement atteindre leur destination. Les quartiers privés de la Reine.

Leyca ne décrocha pas un mot pendant le trajet, plongée visiblement dans ses pensées. Il ne chercha pas à s'immiscer dans son esprit, son aura clairement inoffensive. Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans les quartiers proprement dits. Si elle le désirait, la Reine pouvait ne jamais en sortir, ou alors rejoindre la salle du trône sans emprunter les couloirs communs. Tout était conçu pour un maximum de sécurité. La Reine était ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux à bord d'une Ruche.

Elle se retourna vers lui, troublée, comme si elle ne s'était pas préparée à ce qu'elle allait dire, alors que c'était elle qui l'avait entraîné ici. Il commençait à se demander si Crysla n'avait pas eu raison d'avoir ce pic de jalousie avant qu'il ne parte. Quoiqu'il se passe par la suite, de toute façon, Crysla avait littéralement réussi à le « vider » comme elle le lui avait promis !

- Vous aviez raison, vous et votre Ashla'an. La faim n'est pas la seule raison pour ma demande de thérapie.

Kor'eyn inclina sa tête sur le côté, apparemment la conversation ne prendrait pas la direction que redoutait sa compagne.

- Il m'était de plus en plus difficile d'ordonner des récoltes sur les mondes Humains dernièrement. Ce qui a accéléré notre famine.

- Pourquoi cela ?

L'Ancien Commandant ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait entraîné au cœur de ses quartiers. C'était comme si elle ne voulait pas être entendue par ses propres troupes.

- Soltar ? appela-t-elle.

Un Humain apparut d'une pièce annexe de la pièce principale où ils se trouvaient.

- Ma Reine, dit respectueusement l'homme en inclinant sa tête.

La présence de Soltar ne surpris en rien Kor'eyn, il était habituel que les Reines et les officiers gradés prennent des Humains comme aides dans leur vie quotidienne.

- Soltar est à mon service depuis plusieurs années, mais depuis un peu plus d'un an nos (Leyca chercha le mot juste) …relations ont évolué.

Le Wraith demeura silencieux, intégrant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et observant l'Humain qui avait tressailli aux paroles de la Reine. Il pensait avoir compris, mais il préféra attendre la suite.

- Jusqu'à présent, je pensais mon cas comme unique, ne voyant jamais d'autres exemples ailleurs je commençais à croire que je n'étais pas normale.

Elle fit signe mentalement à Soltar de s'approcher d'elle. L'homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années était de grande taille pour sa race, sans doute autour d'un mètre quatre-vingt. Il semblait assez musclé, avait des cheveux noirs courts et un regard sombre perçant. Il changea instantanément de comportement à l'approche de la Reine, affichant une attitude clairement protectrice. Le même type d'attitude que lui-même arborait pour Crysla, celle d'un mâle protégeant sa femelle.

- Cet Humain …

Kor'eyn ne put pas finir sa phrase. Cela était impossible, inconcevable. Mais d'un coup, le comportement étrange de Leyca s'expliquait, devenait limpide.

- Est mon « compagnon ». Voilà la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas hésité une seconde pour la thérapie.

- Et pourquoi vous gardez votre frère. Un Humain ne peut pas diriger une Ruche.

- Personne ne sait sur la Ruche, pour eux, il est juste Soltar, mon Humain personnel. Sa présence dans mes quartiers n'est donc pas surprenante.

- Et votre frère ?

- Officiellement il ne sait pas, mais je pense qu'il s'en doute. Nous sommes très proches, et je n'ai pas désiré avoir de nouveaux descendants avec un Wraith depuis plusieurs années. Ce qui est très inhabituel pour une Reine vous en conviendrez.

Kor'eyn était lui-même troublé vis-à-vis de cette nouvelle. Il avait envisagé la chose dans le même sens que lui, l'exemple de Jaïr venant étayer sa théorie, mais jamais le fait qu'une Reine prenne un Humain pour partager sa vie.

- Je pensais que vous comprendriez, vous êtes le mieux placé…

Le ton de Leyca baissa légèrement en fin de phrase, le silence appuyé de Kor'eyn la déstabilisa. Il savait qu'elle avait tout expliqué à son Humain.

- Vous pourriez en avoir, dit-il finalement.

- …

- des descendants. Avec Soltar.

Le couple se figea.

- Nous avons un fils, expliqua le Wraith.

- Avec votre Humaine ? demanda Soltar étonné. Ce n'est pas possible !

- Pourquoi alors…nous…, balbutia la Reine.

- Après quelques recherches, nous sommes parvenus à la conclusion que l'absence de descendance était un moyen de protection pour l'enfant, expliqua Kor'eyn. Votre relation est secrète, comment expliquer votre éventuelle grossesse ?

- Vous voulez dire que si nous nous montrons, nous pourrions avoir des enfants ? demanda Soltar ne croyant visiblement pas à cette solution.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, c'est ce que je sais.


	20. Troisième année sur la Ruche I

Kor'eyn étudiait son écran depuis plusieurs minutes quand son Second vint se poster derrière lui, silencieusement. Il ne bougea pas, continuant son travail de modifier quelques paramètres afin d'améliorer la résistance de la Ruche aux tirs.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Naïm était toujours à la même place, semblant observer le travail de son supérieur mais l'autre Wraith savait qu'il n'en était rien.

- Y a-t-il un problème ? demanda Kor'eyn sans se retourner.

- Non Commandant.

- N'es-tu pas censé être en repos ?

- Si Commandant.

Kor'eyn s'apprêtait à ajouter une remarque quand l'autre Wraith ouvrit la bouche.

- J'ai une question, dit-il finalement.

Le Commandant se retourna vers lui, comprenant qu'il ne le laisserait pas en paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse à cette question.

- Une question _personnelle._

Kor'eyn tiqua au mot _personnelle_, les Wraiths n'avait pas pour habitude d'avoir des soucis personnels.

- Aimez-vous notre Reine ?

Le visage de l'Ancien Wraith prit soudain une expression de surprise. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette question.

- Pourquoi me le demandes-tu ?

- Eprouvez-vous de l'amour pour elle ?

Naïm semblait attendre la réponse avec une impatience certaine, comme si de cette réponse allait découler quelque chose d'important. Voyant l'insistance de son Second, Kor'eyn choisit lui dire la vérité afin qu'il parte au plus vite pour le laisser travailler.

- Et si c'est le cas ? se hasarda Kor'eyn.

- Mais comment savez-vous que c'est de l'amour ? Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une simple attirance physique comme cela arrive souvent parmi nos frères pour les femelles humaines, que ce n'est pas que votre instinct?

Kor'eyn commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir Naïm. Il ne doutait pas de ses sentiments envers Crysla, il se demandait comment il savait que c'était réellement de l'amour qu'il éprouvait. Les Wraiths n'avait pas pour coutume de parler de leurs sentiments, d'abord parce qu'ils étaient assez timides de ce côté-là, ensuite parce que dès leur plus jeune âge on leur inculquait qu'ils ne seraient sensibles à aucun sentiment. Eprouver quelque chose autre que des sentiments pour leur Reine n'était donc pas possible dans leur tête. Mais ici, il n'y avait pas de Reine Wraith, la situation était différente.

- J'ai compris que ce que j'éprouvais pour elle n'était pas « normal » quand je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas me nourrir d'elle quand j'en avais besoin, que je ne pouvais pas tolérer qu'elle souffre, que sa vie passait avant la mienne.

Le Wraith ancien essayait de relater les faits tels qu'il les avait ressentis, mais ce n'était pas évident pour lui de faire la part des choses, à l'époque il était faible et mourrait de faim. Il avait d'abord pensé être attiré physiquement par Crysla, mais s'était vite rendu compte que sa situation était toute autre.

- Je vois.

Naïm semblait très pensif, il n'avait pas été surpris de la réponse de son supérieur ou du moins ne l'avait pas montré. Le Commandant regarda son officier silencieusement, jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui.

- Merci.

_Merci ? Depuis quand celui-là dit-il merci ? _Mais ce fut tout ce qu'il ajouta avant de tourner les talons vers la sortie.

- Ressens-tu ces sentiments pour quelqu'un ? lança Kor'eyn alors que son Second partait.

Il se figea aux propos de son supérieur, finalement se retourna vers lui.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, répondit-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Kor'eyn s'approcha de lui, le masque de Naïm tombait peu à peu, laissant apparaître une certaine anxiété, également perceptible télépathiquement.

- De quoi es-tu sûr, alors ?

Il vit son Second réfléchir à sa réponse, fouillant ses souvenirs un à un, cherchant des sensations ressenties au contact de la jeune femme blonde.

- Je me sens bien quand elle est là, et c'est comme si je souffrais physiquement quand elle est absente. Ce genre de sentiments n'est pas normal ! Je suis distrait quand elle est là, incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose qu'elle ! Les Wraiths ne se laissent pas « distraire » !!

- Tu l'aimes, statua Kor'eyn calmement.

L'autre Wraith resta silencieux. Il savait que son supérieur avait raison, que cette Humaine représentait pour lui plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

- Et je suis conscient qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que cela ne soit pas réciproque. Je suis un Wraith et elle est Humaine. Les Humains nous voient comme des prédateurs des monstres, pas comme de possibles compagnons de vie.

- Cela dépend…dit Kor'eyn.

- Vous avez trouvé la seule Humaine qui ne soit pas dans ce cas, et elle vient d'une autre galaxie ! Votre cas ne compte pas ! Nous pouvons les blesser mortellement à la moindre occasion, il peut arriver que je ne puisse pas retenir mes instincts et …

Kor'eyn observa entre amusement et curiosité son Second s'emporter. Il ne pensait pas qu'il perdrait patience si vite, il avait dû attendre des jours voire des semaines avant de venir lui parler. Ses sentiments le rongeaient littéralement de l'intérieur, Naïm était quelqu'un d'habitude d'assez calme, stoïque face aux situations les plus éprouvantes. En réalité, il était le membre de la Ruche le plus posé, et le voir dans cet état troublait son supérieur.

- Sommes-nous en train de parler de _Maya _?

Au moment où il prononça le nom de l'Humaine, Kor'eyn vit le visage de son Second changer d'expression, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que l'identité la personne qui le tourmentait ne soit plus secrète. Le commandant avait la réponse à sa question, et ce qu'il avait remarqué depuis plusieurs semaines venait d'être confirmé sans qu'un seul mot n'ait été prononcé. Il esquissa un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur sa console.

- Si nous parlons de Maya, comme je le pense, je crois que tu n'as pas de souci à te faire, dit-il en se retournant une dernière fois vers Naïm toujours immobile au centre de la pièce.

####

_Quelques jours plus tard._

- Je peux ?

Crysla leva les yeux de son assiette et vit Maya debout avec son plateau.

- Bien sûr, je t'en pris.

La jeune Quarren s'assit en face d'elle, l'air visiblement troublée par quelque chose. D'habitude, elle mangeait avec les autres Quarrens ou quelquefois Naïm, mais là elle avait choisi de s'asseoir face à elle.

Voyant le silence de la jeune femme, elle engagea la conversation. Crysla savait qu'elle était l'unique aide pour les Humains désormais à bord s'ils avaient des problèmes avec les Wraiths.

- Tu as des soucis avec un Wraith ? lança-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Non, tout va bien. Je ne croyais pas dire ça un jour, mais ils sont…charmants. Ils font tout pour que nous soyons « chez nous » à bord. C'est d'ailleurs assez étrange comme situation…

Crysla observa Maya, elle ne touchait quasiment pas à son assiette, poussant les aliments avec sa fourchette.

- Tant mieux, je ne voudrais pas que des tensions se créent entre vous. Même si la Ruche est grande, cela reste un espace clos et…

- Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Naïm ! lâcha subitement Maya.

- …des situations banales peuvent…quoi ??

Crysla n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, cette annonce la choqua tellement qu'elle resta bouche ouverte quelques secondes, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

- Je suis amoureuse de Naïm, répéta la Quarren.

Elle fixa Maya, celle-ci semblait s'être soulagée d'un terrible poids en lui avouant cela.

- Et ?

- C'est un Wraith.

- Visiblement, oui, sourit Crysla à cette remarque évidente.

- Je n'arrive pas à interpréter son comportement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent, ce qu'il pense…aucune émotion ne transparaît de son visage. C'est un mur.

- Et tu penses que je suis la mieux placée pour t'aider ?

- Oui, mieux que quiconque ici. Vous avez l'habitude des Wraiths. Et puis, vous pouvez …

Voyant où la Quarren voulait en venir, elle coupa court à la conversation.

- Si tu me demandes de lire ses pensées, je ne le ferais pas. Chaque Wraith a droit à un espace privé qu'aucune personne ne doit violer. Je n'ai pas accompli l'Ashla'an pour sonder les esprits des Wraiths de ma Ruche, mais pour devenir une interlocutrice acceptable pour les Reines Wraiths et les convaincre à se joindre à nous.

Elle vit Maya déçue par son refus.

- Je comprends.

- En revanche je peux répondre à tes questions, si tu le souhaites.

Crysla n'avait jamais pensé devenir une experte en comportement Wraith ni offrir son aide pour déchiffrer leur attitude envers les Humains, mais Maya semblait perdue. Il était vrai que la distance naturelle que mettaient les Wraiths entre eux et le monde extérieur était déroutante surtout pour les êtres sensoriels que les Humains.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas quel devrait être son comportement si…s'il me…

Elle ne pouvait même pas finir sa phrase, pensant apparemment qu'il était impossible que Naïm puisse éprouver un quelconque retour à son amour. Crysla chercha quels comportement spécifiques pourrait adopter leur Second, mais pour l'aider elle n'avait que sa propre expérience.

- Si Naïm est attirée par toi, je pense qu'il va chercher à passer du temps avec toi, seul.

Elle vit la Quarren réfléchir.

- Nous mangeons régulièrement ensemble, dès que son travail le lui permet. Il m'a aussi fait une visite de la Ruche. Mais je ne sais pas si…

_C'est un bon point, _pensa Crysla.

- Il t'est déjà arrivé de le sentir près de toi comme s'il était dans la même pièce, et quand tu regardes il n'y a personne ?

- Oui, mais je pense que je voulais tellement l'avoir près de moi que je m'imaginais sa présence. J'ai surtout cette impression quand je me réveille au milieu de la nuit.

_Donc Naïm pénètre son esprit furtivement, quand il a l'impression qu'elle ne s'en apercevra pas._

- Vous croyez que cela a de l'importance ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Les Wraiths sont des créatures extrêmement timides quand il s'agit de leurs sentiments. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de s'exprimer clairement sur ce sujet, ce qui peut compliquer les choses.

- Je vois.

- Il ne faut pas t'attendre à des réactions Humaines de la part de Naïm, c'est un Wraith et il réagit en tant que tel. Même si tu l'attires, il ne viendra jamais ouvertement te faire des avances pour que tu comprennes clairement ce qu'il désire. Il fera le maximum de choses apparemment anodines mais qui lui feront passer un maximum de temps avec toi. Il n'avouera que rarement ses sentiments, préférant te les faire ressentir, de les prouver dans son comportement avec toi, te faisant passer avant tout le reste, y compris sa Ruche. C'est dans leur nature.

- Ou peut-être a-t-il honte de moi. Je suis une Humaine, ce n'est pas je pense ce à quoi aspire les Wraiths !

- N'en soit pas si sûr. Dans le cas de figure où il est attiré par toi, c'est toi qui a l'expérience de ce genre de relation. Ce n'est pas comme s'il prenait une femelle juste pour « assouvir ses besoins », c'est bien plus important que cela. Quand un Wraith jette son dévolu sur quelqu'un, c'est pour la vie, _sa vie_. Il n'y a rien de léger dans cela. Ils sont fidèles, extrêmement possessifs et jaloux.

Crysla observa la jeune femme blonde boire ses paroles, lui donnant des clés que personne d'autre ne pourrait lui donner. Mais apparemment, la situation lui semblait plus que complexe, Maya ne pensait pas être attirante pour Naïm.

- Comment vous avez fait ? Quand vous vous êtes rendue compte que vous l'aimiez ? il n'y avait personne pour vous guider. Pour qu'il vous avoue que…

- Qu'il m'aimait ?

- Oui.

- Je ne me suis pas réveillée un matin en me disant « et si je tombais amoureuse du Wraith prisonnier avec moi… ». Cela s'est fait progressivement. Quand je me suis rendue compte que je ne supportais plus de le voir souffrir de la faim, que cela ne m'importait pas de lui donner un morceau de ma vie. Là je me suis dit que je ne l'avais jamais considéré comme un ennemi mortel. Nous sommes Humains, Maya, c'est notre caractéristique d'avoir des sentiments. Et il arrive que parfois ils ne soient pas dirigés vers ceux que l'on espère. C'est ainsi.

- Je le sais. Seulement, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait avoir des sentiments pour moi. Nous sommes si différents. Comment avez-vous réussi à le faire parler ?

- Je l'ai poussé à bout, malgré moi parce qu'il ne voulait pas se nourrir de moi, et que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Il n'a pas pu se retenir, et m'a crié qu'il m'aimait.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ensuite ?

Maya était très curieuse de cette histoire, en effet peu de personnes, Humains et Wraiths confondus, n'en connaissaient les détails.

- Kor'eyn ? Rien. Je te l'ai dit, les Wraiths sont extrêmement timides quand il s'agit des sentiments. C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé la première.

Crysla sourit au souvenir de ce moment. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été très entreprenant jusque là, mais la situation avait bien changée.

- Tu n'es pas dans une situation identique à la mienne, il faudra que tu ailles chercher toi-même ce qu'il ressent. Naïm est très différent de Kor'eyn, il est beaucoup plus calme, et visiblement plus réservé.

- Vous pensez qu'il y a une infime chance qu'il soit attiré par moi ? une simple Humaine ? Il est tellement différent, c'est un Wraith. Et s'il ne m'aime pas, je vais devoir l'éviter toute ma vie ? Je ne pourrais plus le regarder en face, comme avant, manger avec lui ou simplement discuter ou…

Crysla vit une ombre s'approcher, elle quitta les yeux verts de Maya pour rencontrer ceux de son Second.

- Naïm ! Je te laisse la place.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger, ma Reine. Je vais trouver une autre place.

Maya se retourna brusquement vers le nouvel arrivé, mal à l'aise comme s'il avait tout écouté de leur conversation.

- Non, j'avais fini, sourit-elle. Je te laisse la place.

Il inclina sa tête, et vint prendre la place de Crysla. Celle-ci s'éloigna répondant directement dans l'esprit de la Quarren à sa dernière question : c_ette chance est loin d'être infime, Maya. _

###

- _tu es où ?_

Kor'eyn releva un instant la tête du moniteur, Crysla le cherchait. Il appréciait la sensation que lui procurait désormais l'Ashla'an, le sentiment de ne réellement jamais être séparé d'elle.

- _Sur le pont, j'analyse les derniers rapports des sentinelles._

- _Ne bouge pas, j'arrive._

Il n'avait aucune intention de partir de toute façon.

- _Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

- _Non, juste envie de te voir…_

Il sourit, puis reprit son travail en l'attendant. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard sur la passerelle et s'approcha de lui.

- Des problèmes ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, rien de grave. Tu as l'air pensive, dit-il.

- Je viens d'avoir une conversation avec Maya.

- Et ?

Le Wraith continuait à lire ses rapports. Il pouvait faire deux choses à la fois, surtout quand aucune n'avait une importance vitale pour le moment.

- Elle pense être amoureuse de Naïm.

Kor'eyn tourna sa tête vers sa compagne, en l'inclinant sur le côté. Comme tout Wraith qui se respectait, il ne laissa transparaître sa surprise qu'un court instant.

- Elle pense ?

- Elle _est _amoureuse de lui.

- Intéressant.

- Intéressant ? c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

Il regarda Crysla, apparemment, elle attendait un peu plus de lui que ce simple adjectif.

- Cela ne te surprend pas ?

- Mmm.

Quand il faisait cela, Crysla savait qu'il connaissait quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas, et cela la frustrait. Elle s'approcha encore plus de lui, de sorte que leurs corps se touchent, elle caressa lentement sa joue, et laissa sa main reposer sur son épaule jouant avec ses cheveux. Elle sentit la peau du Wraith frissonner à son contact.

- 'Reyn ? Qu'est ce que tu me caches ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton curieux.

Il ne répondit rien, la fixant simplement dans les yeux. Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se taire longtemps, leur proximité physique jouant pour beaucoup pour le perturber.

- 'Reyn ?

- Naïm est venu me parler il y a quelques jours, lâcha-t-il.

- Et ? De quoi voulait-il parler ?dit Crysla sentant qu'il cédait.

- D'une chose plus qu'inhabituelle, de sentiments qu'il ressentait.

Elle cessa son manège pour se reculer légèrement.

- Intéressant, dit-elle à son tour.

- Mmm. Il voulait savoir comment j'étais sûr que c'était de l'amour que j'éprouvais pour toi.

Crysla le fixa, même si elle avait espérer un retour de la part de Naïm, elle n'avait pas cru qu'il puisse lui aussi ressentir de l'amour. L'idée que les Humains se faisait sur les Wraiths était de plus en plus erronée, plus elle passait de temps parmi eux, plus elle comprenait combien ils étaient semblables.

- Tu crois qu'il est amoureux ? Lui aussi ?

- C'est plus que probable vu sa réaction quand je lui ai demandé si c'était Maya…

- Tu savais ?

- Je m'en doutais admit-il tout content d'avoir su avant son Second.

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! J'avais remarqué qu'ils passaient un peu de temps ensemble, mais de là à affirmer qu'il était aussi amoureux…

Le Wraith regardait Crysla s'énerver légèrement à cause de son silence sur les états d'âme de son Second. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela engendrait une telle réaction chez elle. L'Humaine sentit son trouble, visiblement, les histoires de cœur n'avaient pas la même importance chez les Wraiths.

- Je suis Humaine, 'Reyn. C'est le genre d'histoire dont les Humains aiment parler, pour émettre des théories sur la suite…

- Et le genre dont il faut te tenir informée, apparemment.

- Exactement.

Il vit qu'elle marqua une pause, ses yeux bleus se perdant dans des pensées.

- Tu crois que ça peut marcher entre eux ? Je sais qu'ils s'entendent bien, mais de là à être ensemble…c'est quelque chose de tout à fait différent.

- C'est possible. S'ils s'aiment réellement.

Elle haussa un sourcil, son Wraith lui parlait d'amour ? Elle réfléchit, il était fortement probable que Naïm et Maya finissent ensemble. Cela voulait donc dire que peut-être les Wraiths, tous les Wraiths étaient capables d'aimer.

- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda le Wraith voyant son regard toujours perdu.

- A toi, répondit-elle machinalement en reprenant le contact visuel avec lui.

Il perçut quelques unes de ses pensées.

- Tu pensais que j'étais unique parce que j'éprouvais de l'amour pour toi, mais aujourd'hui tu te rends compte que les autres Wraiths peuvent aussi ressentir des sentiments.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement à sa remarque. Il s'approcha à son tour d'elle pour lui caresser la joue, et déposer un baiser sur son front.

- Nous sommes uniques, Crysla, chacun d'entre nous. Mais tu es la preuve que les Wraiths peuvent avoir une descendance quand ils le souhaitent et avec qui ils le souhaitent, Wraiths ou Humaines. Cela a changé beaucoup de choses dans leur façon de se comporter.

- Cela les incitera à aller au bout de leur désir pour une femelle ? Avant ils n'accordaient que peu d'importance aux femelles parce qu'ils pensaient ne pouvoir les combler ? C'est ça ? Donc le cas de Naïm et Maya n'est probablement que le premier, c'est ce que tu essaies de me dire ?

- Exactement. Ils peuvent envisager sérieusement l'avenir, et les Wraiths comme les êtres Humains ne sont pas faits pour vivre seules toutes leurs vies. Et tu leur as fait entrevoir que leurs aspirations ne sont pas utopiques.

- Je ne pensais pas que d'autres Humaines seraient attirées par vous.

- C'est plus qu'étrange en fait. Pour te rassurer, je serai unique toute ma vie et pas seulement pour toi, puisque je suis le plus vieux Wraith vivant actuellement.

- C'est vrai, et tu resteras le Wraith qui a pris une Humaine pour Ashla'an, celui qui m'a avoué son amour alors que tu ne savais même pas que je pouvais te donner une descendance, qui m'a sauvé la vie, accueillie ici.

Il l'avait prise dans ses bras pendant qu'elle finissait sa phrase, conscient tout à coup qu'ils avaient accompli peut-être beaucoup plus qu'ils ne le croyaient, ils n'avaient pas seulement changé le mode d'alimentation des Wraiths, ils venaient vraisemblablement de permettre aux Wraiths et aux Humains de tomber amoureux.

###

_Plus tard_

- Donc on y est, souffla doucement Crysla à son compagnon.

- Il semblerait.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux, observant discrètement ce qui se déroulait devant eux. Quelques minutes auparavant, Naïm était arrivé et s'était approché de Maya, passant sans hésitation ses bras le long de sa taille tout en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux bonds. Et maintenant ils regardaient ensemble le balai de darts dans l'immensité de l'espace.

Cette baie vitrée était une des préférées de Crysla, elle était isolée mais assez bien placée dans la Ruche pour offrir une vue magnifique sur l'espace.

Elle se retourna vers Kor'eyn qui venait de lui prendre la main, l'entraînant vers le couloir opposé.

- Ils ont besoin d'être seuls, dit-il.

- Et de temps pour s'apprivoiser.

Le Wraith acquiesça, attardant son regard sur Crysla. Finalement il était satisfait de la tournure que prenait sa vie, les Genii auront au moins servi à faire quelque chose de bien. En lui faisant rencontrer Sheppard, ils avaient changé tout le futur !

_Voilà ! Petit chapitre assez sympa ( je trouve personnellement) qui j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. Un peu de tendresse dans un monde de brutes n'a jamais fait de mal !_


	21. Troisième année sur la Ruche II

Crysla se retrouva de l'autre côté du stargate en quelque micro seconde. Elle avança suivant docilement Jaïr qui ouvrait la voix, elle- même suivie par trois autres Wraiths. Kor'eyn ne voulait plus qu'elle voyage non protégée depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Elle s'y pliait sachant que quand il s'agissait de sa sécurité, elle ne gagnerait jamais à le contredire.

Ils avancèrent vers le petit groupe d'Humains qui les attendait. La planète était accueillante, verdoyante comme quasiment toutes celles qu'ils avaient choisies pour leur fournir leur nourriture. Il n'avait jamais rencontré le dirigeant de ce peuple, n'ayant eu que des échanges par l'intermédiaire d'autres alliés. Mais il semblait volontaire pour intégrer leur alliance et profiter de la protection qu'offriraient les Ruches. Qui ne le serait pas ? La proportion de Wraiths traités augmentait de mois en mois, augmentant ainsi le nombre de Ruches défendant les planètes Humaines. Trouver de la nourriture pour les autres Wraiths devenait une véritable croisade, aboutissant souvent à la destruction d'une partie de leurs vaisseaux.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Jaïr, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il regarda autour de lui rapidement et discrètement, mais ne parvint pas à en déterminer la cause. Crysla sentit le trouble de son protecteur et le regarda, fixant ses yeux visiblement inquiets.

- _qu'est ce qui t'inquiète ?_

- _je ne sais pas…mes instincts me dictent d'être plus que prudent. Je sens plus d'Humains qu'on ne peut en voir. Je préfèrerais que vous restiez en retrait pour le moment._

Crysla acquiesça aux remarques télépathiques de Jaïr. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui comme en chaque Wraith de sa Ruche. Leurs aptitudes de guerriers et surtout de prédateurs étaient indéniables et leurs sens largement surdéveloppés en comparaison des siens. Et surtout depuis qu'il était devenu père, Jaïr redoublait de prudence dans ses missions, sa récente responsabilité envers sa famille exacerbant ses sens.

Ils avancèrent doucement en direction de leurs hôtes, les Wraiths s'étant répartis de telle sorte qu'elle se retrouvât au milieu d'eux.

- Bienvenue sur Orana, dit le dirigeant en souriant.

L'homme était âgé d'une soixantaine d'année, avec des cheveux grisonnant et une barbe taillée de près. Tout pour inspirer confiance aux nouveaux venus.

- Merci de nous recevoir, répondit Crysla. Je suis consciente que notre demande est insolite et je vous remercie de nous accorder cette entrevue.

- C'est tout à fait normal. Nous n'avons pas de telles propositions tous les jours.

- _Il est crispé, remarqua la jeune femme._

- _Il dégage une odeur de peur et de stress. Même s'ils n'ont pas l'habitude de nous côtoyer, ces réactions ne sont pas normales. Je n'aime pas cela._

Elle commençait à avoir peur elle aussi. Le petit groupe d'Humains ne s'était pas avancé à leur rencontre et restait sagement à leur place. Comme s'ils attendaient qu'elle et ses Wraiths soient en position. Mais en position de quoi ?

Soudain les Wraiths s'arrêtèrent, formant un cercle autour d'elle feulant pour intimider les éventuels ennemis. Une dizaine d'hommes armés se dressèrent de la végétation toute proche, les tenant en joue.

- C'est un piège ! hurla Crysla en sortant un poignard.

Elle se tourna vers Tibay, le dirigeant Oranien.

- Vous nous avez trahis !

- Je suis désolé, ils étaient là avant vous. Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour vous prévenir.

Il semblait sincère, et de toutes les manières, son peuple ne disposait pas de moyen de communication suffisamment avancé pour les prévenir. Ils n'avaient que la porte des étoiles.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

Un homme assez imposant apparut à son tour de la végétation en tenue militaire. Agé d'une cinquantaine d'années, Crysla sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand elle le reconnut.

- Kolya ?

- Vous me connaissez ? Pourtant je crois que nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés. A mon plus grand désarroi. C'est très aimable à vous de nous avoir emmené autant de chair fraîche ! Nous commencions en en manquer.

Les quatre Wraiths grognèrent de plus belle. Tous connaissaient le lien entre Kolya et leur Commandant, et savoir que cet Humain était celui qui avait retenu un des leurs pendant tant d'années à des fins de torture ne faisait que renforcer la colère qu'ils éprouvaient.

- Que voulez-vous ? lança Jaïr

- Je crois que nous avons une connaissance commune…

Crysla réfléchit, il ne pouvait savoir pour Kor'eyn, ils avaient pris grand soin de ne jamais fréquenter les peuples proches des Genii. Il parlait donc de son frère. Une haine viscérale existait désormais entre eux deux, elle le savait parfaitement.

- Et que lui voulez-vous ?

Le militaire commença à marcher doucement en répondant. Sa tenue assez proche de celle des nazis n'aidait pas Crysla à le considérer autrement que comme un criminel.

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas fini la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés…sourit-il.

Elle compta rapidement le nombre d'hommes armés autour d'eux, environs une vingtaine. C'était jouable.

- _Combien d'esprits humains pouvez-vous contrôler ?_

- _Ils sont faibles, je dirais facilement trois chacun, voir quatre pour ma part, répondit Jaïr._

- _Je pense pouvoir en contrôler deux, pas plus dans mon état. Bonne idée ou pas ?_

- _Dans notre situation, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'autres alternatives. _

- _Contacte les darts, je pense qu'il y a d'autres hommes cachés._

- _Je suis d'accord, confirma un autre Wraith._

Kolya les observait attentivement. Il se doutait de quelque chose, ce silence prolongé n'augurait rien de bon.

- Alors ? De toutes façons, vous…

Il fut interrompu par des tirs de ses propres hommes.

- Mais qu'est ce que ?

Ses militaires se tiraient dessus au lieu de viser les Wraiths. Jaïr emmena son groupe vers la porte, mais son chemin fut barré immédiatement par des Genii.

- Je pensais qu'on pourrait partir sans se battre.

- C'est visiblement raté.

Les Genii portaient des armes à feu, mais les poignards étaient les armes de prédilection des Wraiths. Pendant que les autres continuaient de s'entretuer, le petit groupe se saisit de leurs poignards, y compris Crysla. Elle avait très vite adopté cet art de combattre.

Environs les deux tiers des vingt hommes étaient à terre, tués ou blessés suffisamment pour ne plus tirer. Les Wraiths s'étaient dispersés combattant assez facilement les Genii. Une fois désarmés, ils faisaient de piètres adversaires. Crysla s'occupaient de deux Genii, parvenant elle aussi à prendre le dessus. Sa technique largement supérieure à la leur. Elle blessa mortellement le premier combattant qui s'écroula au sol, un poignard dans la poitrine. Mais le deuxième ne lâchait pas prise, Crysla commençait à se fatiguer, ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour des combats, loin de là. D'autres Genii arrivèrent, tirant au hasard, sans se soucier de toucher un des leurs. Elle entendit ses Wraiths hurler en recevant les premières balles. Elle ressentit aussi leur douleur. Maudit Ashla'an !

Elle mit un genou à terre sous la douleur. Elle aussi venait d'être touchée, son adversaire en profita pour l'assener de coups dans tout son corps. Elle hurla.

- Non !!

- Saleté de traître ! cria un des ses assaillants.

- Pas le ventre ! Pas dans le ventre !!

Mais les Genii continuèrent.

Jaïr sentit la détresse de sa Reine, tout comme chacun de ses frères. Mais il était coincé avec ses propres adversaires. Il leva les yeux au ciel au son familier. Les darts étaient enfin là !

Il profita de la confusion engendrée par leur soudaine arrivée pour rejoindre Crysla, se débarrassant violemment des Genii la frappant. Il ne put se retenir et sous la colère se nourrit d'eux. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas goûté à l'énergie humaine, il laissa échapper un râle de plaisir mélangé à la volonté de vengeance.

Les darts dispersaient les Genii les plus proches, mais ceux dissimulés dans les buissons continuaient à tirer. Il s'approcha de Crysla, elle était faible.

- Sauvez-vous.

- Pas sans vous.

- Je suis trop faible pour marcher.

- Les darts sont là, ils vont nous emmener.

Il savait qu'elle était plus que faible, il fit ce que n'importe lequel de ses frères aurait fait. Il déboutonna le haut de son manteau, et posa délicatement sa paume droite sur sa poitrine. Il laissa ses forces la rejoindre, lui sauver la vie.

- Aaahh !

- Jaïr ?

Le Wraith venait de prendre une nouvelle balle dans le dos, il s'était momentanément écroulé sur elle, mais n'avait jamais cessé de la soigner.

- Tu as besoin de tes forces !

- J'en trouverai d'autres…vous _devez_ vivre.

Crysla tomba inconsciente peu après. Elle ne vit pas que seuls trois de ses Wraiths étaient toujours vivants, ni qu'ils s'étaient nourris des Genii n'ayant pas réussi à fuir assez vite et encore moins le rayon lumineux du darts qui les sauva de cet enfer.

###

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

- Où est-elle ? demanda Kor'eyn pressé.

- A l'infirmerie.

- Et…

- Elle va aussi bien qu'on le pourrait en de telles circonstances. Je suis désolé, j'ai failli à mon devoir, j'accepterai votre sanction sans discuter.

Kor'eyn fixa Jaïr tout en continuant à arpenter les couloirs de sa Ruche en direction de l'infirmerie.

- Tu l'as ramenée vivante, sans toi je n'aurais plus rien. Tu n'as pas failli.

Jaïr semblait désolé, atterré de ce qui était arrivé quelques jour plus tôt. Il était responsable de la sécurité de sa Reine et elle avait failli mourir sur cette planète. S'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se nourrir de plusieurs humains, il serait peut-être mort aujourd'hui, vidé de ses propres forces.

- Va rejoindre Illya, je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Mais elle si.

Jaïr baissa la tête en signe de respect à son supérieur, et disparut dans la direction opposée. Kor'eyn aperçut enfin la porte de l'infirmerie, il se dit que dans certaines circonstances cette Ruche était bien trop grande, son chemin lui ayant paru interminable. Il pénétra dans la première pièce, vide, puis continua vers la chambre la plus isolée de leur petite infirmerie. Il se doutait qu'il avait mis sa compagne à l'écart pour lui préserver un peu de calme.

Quand il entra finalement dans sa chambre, il fut saisit par l'expression du visage de Crysla. Elle était si triste, le Wraith sentit soudain cette douleur insupportable qu'elle subissait depuis qu'elle était revenue sur leur Ruche. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et parut soulagée de le voir enfin.

- 'Reyn !

- je suis là !

Crysla se redressa pour pouvoir se blottir contre lui, Kor'eyn s'assit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant autant qu'il le pouvait. Il avait cru mourir quand son Second l'avait contacté pour lui apprendre l'embuscade dont avait été victime sa compagne.

- Je l'ai perdu ! sanglota-t-elle.

- Je sais, répondit-il aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait.

- J'ai essayé de le protéger, j'ai essayé, mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Ils étaient trop nombreux.

Elle continuait à parler, réfugiée contre lui, contre son puissant corps qui d'habitude la sécurisait tant dans ces moments de doutes. Mais aujourd'hui, elle sentait que Kor'eyn avait autant de chagrin qu'elle, même si sa fierté de Wraith le poussait à la dissimuler. Elle savait qu'il était anéanti, perdu face à cette situation inédite pour lui.

- Jaïr a essayé de nous sauver tous les deux, il ne pouvait pas. Il a dit que l'enfant n'avait plus assez de forces, qu'il voulait se sacrifier pour moi !

- Je sais, il me l'a dit.

Il essaya de relever le visage de Crysla. Il savait qu'il devait être recouvert de larmes, il sentait les petites gouttes chaudes couler contre son cou. Sa douleur avait dû être insoutenable quand elle s'était réveillée à l'infirmerie de la Ruche et qu'elle avait senti l'absence de l'enfant qu'elle portait depuis presque trois mois. Lui-même la sentait maintenant qu'il était proche physiquement d'elle. Et il ne resta que parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Les prochaines semaines s'annonçaient éprouvantes, mais une chose était sûre, sa haine envers Kolya négligée depuis qu'il avait rencontré Crysla venait de refaire surface de manière fulgurante. Son unique but pour les mois à venir devenait évident. Ce rat n'avait vécu que trop longtemps, s'attaquer à sa famille était sa dernière erreur.

Crysla sentit les émotions de son compagnon, ses pensées passer de la compassion pour elle à une envie de vengeance inextinguible. Et elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui, Kolya ayant été le bourreau de son frère avant d'être celui de Kor'en et le sien. Elle voulait le voir mort. _Aujourd'hui n'est pas encore l'heure à la vengeance, songea-t-il. Mais demain…_

- Je le tuerai de mes propres _mains_, je te le promets, dit le Wraith en attardant son regard sur sa paume droite.

La thérapie avait eu la générosité de leur laisser leur main nourricière, il s'était promis de ne plus s'en servir, mais là c'était une question d'honneur, il viderait Kolya de son essence vitale le plus lentement possible, se délecterait de sa vie. Il sourit férocement à cette pensée, dévoilant ses dents acérées de prédateurs.

_Quelque chose d'un peu différent, qui laisse la porte ouverte à beaucoup de suites possibles, non ?_


	22. Troisème année sur la Ruche III

- 'naya ? souffla Kor'eyn en fixant l'écran de communication.

- Kor'eyn ? Je pensais que tu étais mort !

- Je croyais la même chose.

Crysla observa les deux Wraiths se dévisager comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à croire ce que leurs yeux leur montraient. Quelques secondes plus tôt ils avaient établi le contact avec une Ruche souhaitant la thérapie. La planète relais les avait informés de cette demande quelques jours auparavant. Crysla commençait à être habituée à traiter avec les Reines, avec leur ton arrogant et leur conviction d'être supérieures au reste de la galaxie. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que son compagnon connaisse cette Reine-là par son prénom.

- Tu la connais 'Reyn ?

Le Wraith ne détacha pas ses yeux de l'écran pour lui répondre, elle sentait en lui un sentiment assez inhabituel, il semblait perdu, beaucoup de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais rien de concret que Crysla aurait pu interpréter.

- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlée de Li'naya ? dit-il doucement.

- Ton ùmak' ?

Kor'eyn acquiesça, toujours silencieux, Crysla percevait son trouble à travers leur lien.

- Je croyais qu'elle était morte il y a plusieurs milliers d'années ?

- Visiblement non...

Il se retourna vers son Second, qui lui aussi fixait la scène avec étrangeté.

- Envoie-lui les coordonnées de notre position, dit-il

- Vous êtes sûr ?

Le Commandant ne répondit même pas, se tournant pour de nouveau se perdre dans l'écran de communication.

- Où es-tu ? demanda-t-il à sa sœur.

- Dans la bordure extérieure, près du système Anoath.

Il inclina sa tête sur le côté, sa localisation le surprenait.

- Il te faudrait près d'une semaine d'hyperespace pour nous rejoindre, nous allons venir à ta rencontre.

Crysla observa son compagnon tout mettre en œuvre pour revoir cette Wraith le plus vite possible. En faisant mi-chemin, leur temps de vol ne serait que de deux jours, maximum avec les modifications qu'avait apportées Kor'eyn sur l'hyperpropulsion.

….

Une fois la communication coupée, il se dirigea vers les contrôles de la Ruche, programmant leur destination. Crysla s'approcha de Naïm qui avait dû s'écarter pour laisser la place à son supérieur. Il regardait silencieusement son Commandant pianoter sur la console.

- Il vous a parlé d'elle ? demanda-t-il doucement à Crysla.

- De sa sœur ?

Le Wraith acquiesça. Visiblement son compagnon n'avait pas fait part de cette histoire au reste de son équipage.

- Oui, une fois. Je lui avais demandé s'il lui restait des membres de sa lignée vivants.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une sœur, encore moins jumelle…

- Il m'a expliqué que les jumeaux sont extrêmement rares chez les Wraiths, et souvent séparés quand ils deviennent adultes. Ils étaient très liés.

Naïm paraissait déçu de ne pas avoir été dans la confidence de l'existence de cette sœur, même si son Commandant la croyait disparue depuis des millénaires.

- Cela n'arrive quasiment jamais, souffla Naïm. Les Wraiths destinés à être officiés naissent de manière « traditionnelle…

- Tu entends de la même manière que les Humains, je suppose.

- Oui. Mais il n'y a que rarement deux embryons dans la même poche. Et quand il y en a c'est de mauvais augures pour la Ruche.

- Et il faut s'en débarrasser au plus vite, avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'âge adulte, finit Crysla se remémorant les explications de son compagnon.

- Oui, les Wraiths pensent que des jumeaux portent malheur, il faut donc au mieux les séparer…

- Et au pire les tuer…

- Oui.

….

_Deux jours plus tard…_

La Ruche de Li'naya venait de sortir de l'hyperespace exactement au point de rendez-vous fixé deux jours auparavant. Une navette se dirigea vers leur Ruche, et se posa dans les hangars. Kor'eyn attendait impatiemment en compagnie de sa compagne au plus proche de la navette. Crysla sentait son anxiété à l'idée de retrouver enfin sa sœur, elle comprenait tout à fait son impatience même si cette agitation était plus qu'inhabituelle chez lui.

La passerelle se déploya enfin, deux Wraiths sortirent du vaisseau, Li'naya et un male, visiblement son Commandant. Crysla détailla pour la première fois cette femelle. Elle était plus grande que la plupart des Reines qu'elle avait déjà rencontrées et ce n'était pas étonnant vu la taille de son frère. Elle était habillée toute en noir, avec des vêtements moulant son corps et laissant entrevoir sa poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient libres, tombant dans son dos quasiment jusqu'à taille et elle avait un tatouage débutant dans son cou et plongeant vers son corps.

Kor'eyn s'avança vers elle à grand pas, il sentait de nouveau sa présence en lui, refermant une autre vieille blessure. La perte de cette sœur avait été une tragédie pour lui, à l'époque c'était comme s'il avait perdu une part de lui-même. Quand ils furent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils s'immobilisèrent plongeant leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre. Leur physique était différent, leur silhouette aussi mais il existait entre eux une véritable connexion. Crysla était toute à fait consciente de cela, elle percevait cette nouvelle venue nettement dans la communauté télépathique Wraith, sa signature était presque aussi forte que celle de son compagnon. Finalement Kor'eyn baissa la tête jusqu'à appuyer son front sur celui de sa sœur, ses cheveux tombant vers elle ils fermèrent les yeux à ce contact.

Le Commandant comme Crysla restèrent à l'écart, observant ces retrouvailles. Elle voyait les lèvres de son compagnon bouger, il lui parlait doucement, même si elle n'entendait pas, Crysla ressentait ses paroles. Le lien créé par l'Ashla'an était si puissant qu'elle n'avait nullement besoin de se trouver près de lui pour savoir ce qu'il éprouvait. Elle était consciente de lui comme d'elle-même. Finalement il prit sa sœur dans ses bras de longues secondes, la serrant contre lui, comme pour être sûr qu'elle était réellement là…

Quand finalement ils rompirent leur étreinte, Crysla s'approcha d'eux, tout comme l'autre commandant.

- Tu es celui qui distribue cette thérapie dans la galaxie, je n'aurais jamais cru cela de toi…dit-elle.

- Les choses ont changé depuis notre dernière rencontre !

- Visiblement.

Elle se tourna vers son Commandant, qui s'avança fièrement.

- C'est Wyak', mon Commandant depuis de nombreux siècles maintenant, il est aussi le père de tous mes enfants.

Kor'eyn inclina la tête en signe de respect pour le nouveau venu. Il semblait robuste et portait une attention constante à sa sœur, d'ailleurs il l'avait gardée en vie tout ce temps…mais il avait appris à se méfier des apparences et jugerait ce Commandant quand il le connaîtrait mieux.

Crysla observa le Wraith, il était un peu trop fin à son goût, n'ayant pas les caractéristiques physique de Kor'eyn, sa stature était beaucoup plus proche de celle de Naïm.

- Crysla, ma compagne. C'est elle qui a mis au point la thérapie, dit Kor'eyn.

Les deux Wraiths observèrent la jeune femme, ils étaient loin de se douter qu'il aurait pris une Humaine pour partager sa vie.

- Elle est aussi mon Ashla'an.

- Vraiment ? Beaucoup de choses ont vraiment changé, alors…

- Les temps ont changé, je dirais, dit Crysla. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre afin de trouver un endroit plus confortable pour nos discussions.

Crysla tourna les talons vers la sortie du hangar, suivie de près par son compagnon et leurs deux invités. Elle sentait parfaitement l'esprit de Li'naya étudier le sien sans agressivité mais avec beaucoup de curiosité. Le fait que son frère se soit uni avec une Humaine l'intriguait beaucoup.

- Vous êtes la première qui n'essaie pas de briser mon esprit d'un seul trait…dit-elle en se retournant.

- Vous êtes forte, l'Adn de mon frère vous a donné la puissance, mais la détermination était présente en vous bien avant cela.

- Merci.

Ils atteignirent au bout de plusieurs minutes une salle où étaient installées une table, plusieurs chaises et des meubles finissant la décoration sommaire de la pièce. Le petit groupe prit place autour de la table.

- Avant d'aborder les questions personnelles, nous devrions nous occuper de ce qui vous amène ici, commença Crysla.

- Nous avons entendu parler d'une thérapie qui permettrait de ne plus nous nourrir d'Humains, et ainsi enrayer la famine qui sévit depuis de nombreux mois, déclara le Commandant. Votre station relais nous a fourni le moyen de vous contacter.

- D'habitude, nous ne rencontrons pas les demandeurs sur notre propre Ruche, nous avons des planètes qui jouent le rôle de sas de sécurité.

- Bien évidemment.

- Mais la situation est différente avec vous…

- Comment fonctionne cette thérapie ? demanda la Reine. Beaucoup de choses circulent chez les Wraiths mais peu d'informations fiables concernant ce sujet.

- Nous avons réussi à réactiver le système digestif présent dans le corps de chaque Wraith, sans pour autant perdre notre capacité à nous nourrir plus traditionnellement. Nos aptitudes de guérison s'en trouvent légèrement amoindries, mais sont toujours présentes, expliqua Kor'eyn.

- Tout comme le « don de la vie », finit Crysla.

- Vous vous nourrissez de nourriture solide ?

L'Ancien Wraith acquiesça à la question du Commandant.

- Les Humains sont devenus une source de nourriture beaucoup trop rare pour continuer à l'exterminer sans réfléchir. Nos frères se battent non plus contre des ennemis communs mais entre eux simplement pour avoir une possibilité de survivre.

- En effet.

- Si les Wraiths continuent à s'entre tuer, bientôt il n'y aura plus assez de Reines pour assurer la diversité génétique de votre espèce, et vous vous éteindrez…déclara Crysla.

Li'naya fixa son frère silencieusement. Il semblait faire une confiance aveugle en son Humaine, l'autorisant à parler sans retenue, la considérant visiblement comme son égale.

- Nous devons apprendre à vivre en paix avec les Humains. Pour certains ce sera assez facile, mais pour d'autre cela demandera un effort gigantesque. Nous devons contrôler nos instincts. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Et je vois que tu contrôles assez bien les tiens…ajouta la Reine en fixant l'Humaine.

- Je ne suis pas le seul, il y a environs vingt cinq Humains à bord. Tous déambulant librement dans la Ruche.

- Il vous faudra avoir confiance en eux, car sans eux vous ne pourrez pas survivre. Ils vous cultiveront la nourriture nécessaire à vos Ruches, en échange vous devrez les protéger. C'est le marché.

Crysla observa les réactions de leurs deux invités pendant qu'ils comprenaient ce qu'elle venait de leur dire. Elle sentait leur trouble, encaissant leur proposition et la possibilité de travailler avec des Humains qui ne seraient pas leurs esclaves. Elle savait le changement énorme, surtout pour une Wraith aussi âgée qu'elle. Mais leur survie passait par là.

- Tu as dû chercher pendant des siècles une autre source d'énergie pouvant remplacer l'énergie vitale des Humains sans succès pour accepter cette solution.

- Il n'existe rien qui puisse se substituer aux Humains. Cette solution était la plus logique et celle qui demandait le moins de transformation. Et je ne l'avais même pas envisagée...pensant qu'ils n'accepteraient jamais de coexister avec nous.

La Reine pencha sa tête sur le côté en observant son frère. Crysla sourit légèrement à cette attitude miroir de celle de son compagnon.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas.

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel aucune pensée, aucune émotion ne s'échappa des esprits des quatre personnes présentes dans la pièce. Au bout de quelques secondes Crysla prit la parole.

- Il ne sait pas si vous le saviez, le cautionniez.

- Si je cautionnais quoi ?

- Ce sur quoi est basée la domination des Reines sur le peuple Wraith.

- De quoi parlons nous exactement, demanda Wyak' étonné.

- Nous pouvons avoir des descendants avec n'importe quelle femelle, Humaine ou Wraith.

La jeune femme observa son compagnon parler, cela le tourmentait depuis le jour où il avait appris que sa sœur était vivante. Mentait-elle pertinemment aux males pour les contrôler, les abuser, les dominer ? Lui avait-on confié ce secret ? Si c'était le cas, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Elle demeurait sa sœur, son sang. Le fait qu'il aborde le sujet si rapidement, avant même qu'elle accepte ou non leur proposition, prouvait qu'il était plus qu'impatient de savoir, et l'impatience était loin d'être une caractéristique Wraith.

- Le contraire devrait aussi être vrai, d'ailleurs, ajouta Crysla. Mais aucune Reine n'a pris pour le moment un Homme comme compagnon…Les males n'ont jamais été stériles, et votre espèce est bien plus que compatible avec la mienne.

- Mais il faudrait qu'une Reine nous choisisse pour cela et…

- Non, coupa froidement Kor'eyn.

Kor'eyn sentit la surprise chez sa sœur, visiblement elle ne savait pas. Et dans un sens cela le rassura, mais cela voulait aussi dire que ce mensonge durait depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il le soupçonnait. Leurs créateurs devaient être morts depuis de nombreux millénaires, donc personne sur qui se venger…

- Comment en es-tu arrivé à remettre en cause ces dogmes ?

- Jusqu'il y a quelques années, je continuais à les suivre, bien que mon parcours m'ait écarté des Reines depuis de nombreux siècles.

- Qu'est ce qui a changé ?

- Je suis tombée enceinte…

- Ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama la Reine. Les Wraiths et les Humains ne peuvent pas avoir de descendance ! C'est un fait prouvé depuis des millénaires.

- Si ce que vous dites est vrai, les Ruches devraient être remplies de ces hybrides, et d'après ce que je sais ce n'est pas le cas, statua Wyak'.

- Simplement parce que les femmes à bord sont régulièrement torturées et battues par les Wraiths. Si elles tombaient enceintes, les fausses couches ne tardaient pas. Nous envisagions aussi le fait que les Reines savaient et tuaient les femmes dans cet état…dit Crysla

- Comment osez-vous ? dit Li'naya en se levant.

- C'était avant d'avoir abordé le sujet avec toi. Tu es la plus vieille Reine vivante, et visiblement tu ne savais pas…

Kor'eyn restait très calme devant l'irritation de sa sœur, suggérer qu'elle tue des Humains juste pour le plaisir n'avait pas été très adroit de la part de sa compagne. Li'naya était une Wraith très Ancienne avec une éducation différente de celle des jeunes Reines. A l'époque on leur inculquait des valeurs qui semblaient avoir disparues aujourd'hui dans le monde Wraith.

- Je respecte ceux qui me servent, dans aucun cas je n'ai pris la vie d'une Humaine sous prétexte qu'elle était enceinte simplement parce qu'aucune femme n'a jamais attendu d'enfant à bord de mes Ruches.

- Vous pourrez vérifier par vous-même quand vous viendrez à bord, ajouta le Commandant.

- Veuillez accepter mes excuses, je ne savais pas que d'autres Wraiths pouvaient spontanément partager la philosophie de vie de Kor'eyn, dit Crysla consciente de s'être trompée sur la Reine.

L'esprit de Li'naya s'était révolté aux insinuations de Crysla, se sentant clairement insulté de telles suppositions. La jeune femme avait aussi senti son compagnon la soutenir dans ses excuses, quand elle avait compris son erreur.

- Donc vous avez des descendants ? questionna la Reine.

- Un fils, répondit Kor'eyn.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous terminer la requête de la thérapie pour la soumettre au Conseil ? suggéra Crysla.

- Quel Conseil ?

- Nous ne décidons pas seuls de la venue de nouveaux membres dans notre alliance. Même si notre avis a beaucoup de poids, nous prenons notre décision avec des Humains et d'autres Reines et Commandants.

- Peut-être devrions-nous te montrer ce que fait cette thérapie…ajouta l'Ancien Wraith.

….

Ils déambulèrent des heures dans la Ruches, passant de niveau en niveau, expliquant l'organisation mise en place pour accueillir les Humains et faciliter les relations interespèces. La vie à bord était loin de ce à quoi s'attendaient les deux visiteurs. Les Wraiths étaient très attentifs à ces humains, certains ayant clairement des comportements protecteurs envers eux, surtout envers les femelles. Ils arrivèrent aux laboratoires, situés juste à côté de l'infirmerie de la Ruche. La Reine stoppa net devant une porte ouverte, dévoilant une des salles de consultation.

Quand Crysla se retourna, sentant qu'elle n'était plus suivie, elle vit la Reine et son Commandant observer étonnés l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle rebroussa chemin avec son compagnon. Elle sourit en voyant la scène.

- La thérapie nous permet aussi de repeupler les Ruches et les planètes alliées. Nous n'avions pas prévu cela au départ, mais de plus en plus de Wraiths se trouvent des compagnes parmi les Humaines.

Moya finissait d'examiner le ventre de Maya sous les yeux plus qu'attentifs de Naïm. Le Second ne perdait pas une miette des faits et gestes du scientifique, et fut finalement satisfait quand il lui dit que tout allait bien. Et qu'ils attendaient un garçon. Ce que Naïm savait dès l'instant où il avait été conscient de l'existence de son enfant. Maya descendait de la table d'examen et serra son compagnon dans ses bras.

- Le fils de notre Second sera le deuxième enfant à naître, d'autres suivront dans quelques mois, dit Crysla. D'ici un an la Ruche comptera au moins une dizaine d'enfants…

- Sans compter ceux qui naissent sur les planètes…ajouta Kor'eyn visiblement satisfait de la tournure que prenait sa vie à la tête de cette alliance, devenant un véritable patriarche pour des milliers d'Humains et de Wraiths.

Crysla s'éloigna de l'infirmerie pour rejoindre son laboratoire, suivie par les trois Wraiths. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

- Si vous recevez cette thérapie, cela se passera aussi pour vos officiers. Que vous le vouliez ou non, ils seront attirés par les Humaines et vice-versa et désireront avoir leur propre descendance. C'est ainsi, on ne peut l'empêcher. C'est un nouveau paramètre à prendre en compte désormais. Il ne s'agit plus de trouver un substitut aux Humains mais de changer les rapports entre nos deux espèces.

- Les Wraiths traités ont pris conscience de leur capacité à pouvoir combler une femelle, qu'elle soit Humaine ou Wraith en lui apportant une descendance et leur…amour.

Les deux visiteurs sourcillèrent à ces mots, l'amour n'était pas la première chose qui venait à l'esprit quand on parlait d'un Wraith et d'un Humain. Mais Li'naya était suffisamment âgée pour savoir que cela pouvait être possible, d'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Wyak' pour l'avoir gardé près d'elle aussi longtemps sans avoir souhaité avoir un nouveau commandant à ses côtés. Elle savait que la plupart des Reines faisaient jouer la concurrence entre leurs officiers de haut rang pour qu'ils les servent au mieux, n'hésitant pas à promettre la seule récompense possible pour eux, la possibilité d'avoir leur propre descendance. Peu choisissait comme elle de garder le même commandant, voyant cet attachement comme un signe de faiblesse.

- Je comprends. Quand rencontrerons-nous ce conseil ?

- D'ici quelques jours je pense, le temps de prévenir tout le monde.

- Je vais d'ailleurs aller contacter nos membres, dit Crysla. Wyak' ? Vous m'accompagniez ?

Crysla instilla subtilement dans l'esprit du Commandant le fait que sa Reine et Kor'eyn avaient besoin de rester seuls ayant sans doute beaucoup de choses à se dire. Il inclina sa tête en digne d'accord et la suivit vers les niveaux supérieurs.

- J'apprécie le geste de ton Ashla'an de nous laisser seuls un moment.

- Crysla a cette qualité que peu d'Humains ont, l'abnégation. Elle a choisi de se couper de son peuple juste pour nous. Elle a monté ce labo et l'infirmerie seule au départ.

Kor'eyn désigna une chaise à sa sœur, et s'assit près d'elle. Le labo était désert, cet endroit serait parfait pour eux.

- Que s'est-il passé il y a dix sept mille ans? Je te croyais mort !

- Je pensais la même chose de toi, nos positions dans la galaxie étaient si éloignées l'une de l'autre, il m'a été impossible de vérifier la véracité de ta mort. Notre mère nous avait séparés dès que nous sommes devenus adultes et que tu pouvais prétendre à diriger une Ruche. Je suis resté sur notre Ruche natale, gravissant la hiérarchie petit à petit.

- J'ai su cela, tu étais aussi un brillant scientifique. Tes talents te rendaient populaires notamment auprès des jeunes Reines…

Le Wraith regarda sa sœur, elle s'était souvent moquée de lui à cause de cela, des jeunes femelles des Ruches alliées qui lui couraient après pour pouvoir mélanger leurs gènes. Mais il avait d'autres ambitions, même à ce moment-là.

- J'ai partagé brièvement la vie d'une Reine, fondant notre propre Ruche.

Li'naya comprit à l'intonation de la voix de son frère et aux émotions émanant de son esprit que cette période était révolu depuis bien longtemps.

- Je l'ai perdue quelques années après, nos enfants avec. Et quelques mois plus tard j'apprenais ta mort.

- Ils m'ont dit que tu avais péri dans la destruction d'une Ruche, qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir que tu sois vivant. Que t'ont-ils dit ?

- Sensiblement la même chose, sauf que c'était une de tes rivales qui t'avait tuée…Je n'avais aucune raison de remettre en cause leurs paroles.

- En effet.

Kor'eyn ressentait les émotions de sa sœur en même temps qu'elle parlait, tout cela semblait irréel, il avait du mal à croire qu'il se trouvait assis près de sa sœur, parlant comme si leur séparation n'avait duré que quelques semaines…Ils se retrouvaient ensemble de nouveau, ressentant la présence de l'autre distinctement, incontestablement semblable. La confiance en l'autre était implicite, une séparation de plus de dix mille ans ne pouvant effacer le lien viscéral qui les unissait depuis bien avant leur naissance.

- Ton commandant a l'air d'être capable.

- Il l'est. Wyak' est plus que mon Commandant, il est comme une âme sœur, mon protecteur…

- Ton compagnon, souffla Kor'eyn.

- Oui, je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à prendre un autre male dans ma vie depuis que je l'ai rencontré, sourit-elle. Cela a en quelque sorte diminué les rivalités entre males, mes officiers se concentrent ainsi sur la Ruche et non sur moi-même…

- Apparemment, même séparés nous avons opté pour des modèles assez semblables de commandement…

- J'avais entendu dire qu'un Ancien recueillait les Wraiths bannis des autres Ruches…j'étais loin de m'imaginer que c'était toi. Tout comme le fait que tu aies pris une Humaine à tes côtés…

Il s'était attendu à ce genre de questions venant de sa part. Ils avaient été élevés selon les plus strictes traditions de leur clan, mais avec une morale qui faisait défaut à bon nombre de Wraiths aujourd'hui. Il avait été destiné à servir les Reines les plus puissantes, avoir une descendance abondante, mais rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. Il avait un esprit trop libre pour pouvoir se plier aux volontés délirantes des Reines sans répliquer.

- J'avais prévu beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, mais je n'avais pas planifié de tomber amoureux d'elle. Quand je me suis rendu compte que je commençais à m'attacher à elle, il était déjà trop tard. Me séparer d'elle était devenu inconcevable. Et je sais que cela était aussi vrai pour elle, sinon elle ne serait pas venue vivre avec moi, renonçant pour une durée indéterminée à sa vie antérieure.

- Tes troupes l'ont acceptée sans problèmes ?

- Ils se sont apprivoisés, ils devaient se faire confiance. Cela a été difficile au début, mais ça a marché.

Li'naya observa son frère parler de sa compagne, il parlait d'elle avec fierté. Elle avait vu Crysla se déplacer au milieu de leurs troupes, avec l'allure d'une Reine mais sans l'arrogance et le dédain pour les subalternes. Elle semblait considérer chaque Wraith, touchant leur esprit dès qu'elle le pouvait.

- Son esprit est très différent de celui d'une Reine. Je l'ai senti dès que j'ai été près d'elle, mais elle appartient à part entière à ton monde désormais.

- Malgré l'Ashla'an, elle reste Humaine…pour mon plus grand plaisir. Nos différences nous ont poussés à réfléchir autrement, à envisager des solutions inédites.

- Comme s'allier avec des Humains…

- La plupart des Wraiths n'ont pas rejeté cette idée en bloc, au contraire, je pense qu'ils attendaient que quelqu'un se décide pour franchir le pas. Visiblement beaucoup d'entre eux sont fatigués de se battre chaque jour pour éventuellement pouvoir se nourrir.

- Tu es en train de changer la face du monde, Kor'eyn…

_Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard_

- Posez votre question, Wyak'…dit doucement Crysla alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la salle où ils avaient abandonné leurs compagnons.

Le Commandant fixa l'Humaine déambulant à côté de lui, surpris de la demande.

- Je ne vois pas…

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas intégré, je suis l'Ashla'an de Kor'eyn, je suis donc dotée des mêmes sens télépathiques que les Wraiths donc je sais pertinemment que je suscite plus que de la curiosité chez vous…

- Bien sûr.

- Et je trouve ça normal ! Que voulez-vous savoir ?

Le Wraith prit le temps de formuler sa demande, laissant seulement le bruit de leurs pas dans la Ruche troubler le ronronnement habituel du couloir.

- Votre comportement me trouble en fait. Je suis habitué à cotoyer des Humains depuis des millénaires maintenant, et vous êtes tellement différente d'eux. Vous ne ressemblez pas aux Humains de cette galaxie. Aucun d'entres eux, même s'ils avaient eu les connaissances suffisantes pour accomplir cette thérapie n'aurait envisagé de s'allier avec nous même pour créer une paix durable. Pour la simple et bonne raison que nous sommes leurs prédateurs depuis des générations.

- Et donc…

- D'où venez-vous ?

Crysla fut surprise de la question. Elle s'était attendue comme à chaque fois à des remarques sur sa condition d'Humaine, son lien avec Kor'eyn, mais pas sur son origine. Là c'était nouveau.

- Vous n'êtes pas originaire de planètes régulièrement récoltées de cette galaxie, je me trompe ?

Elle regarda le Wraith de manière plus longue cette fois. Elle sentait parfaitement son esprit, et il était rempli de curiosité, rien de plus.

- Non, vous avez raison. Je ne sens aucun malveillance dans votre esprit à mon égard mais vous comprendrez que je ne peux vous révéler ce genre de détails personnels. Pour le moment.

- Je comprends.

Si Wyak' fut déçu de la réponse il n'en montra rien, simplement un acquiescement aux mots de Crysla. Un autre silence s'en suivit. Plusieurs secondes avant que le Wraith ne continue son questionnement sur un tout autre sujet.

- Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas comment il est possible qu'aucune Humaine ne soit tombée enceinte sur les Ruches…si ce que vous dites est vrai et votre fils en est la preuve, il devrait y avoir beaucoup d'enfants hybrides.

- Je sais je trouve cela étrange, aussi. Plus je côtoie les Wraiths plus je me rends compte que certains ont un comportement plus ou moins pacifiques envers leurs Humaines…

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la pièce où étaient les deux Anciens. Crysla se posta près de son compagnon.

- Je continue à faire des analyses sur ce sujet, mais je n'ai rien trouvé jusqu'à présent, finit l'Humaine. Je ne pense pas que simplement le comportement des Wraiths soit la clé du mystère…

Kor'eyn se leva, en fixant sa compagne.

- Nous parlions des grossesses inexistantes sur les Ruches…lui expliqua-t-elle.

- Mmm. As-tu contacté le Conseil ?

Le sujet les occupant depuis de nombreux mois, il n'avait rien à ajouter dessus. Crysla ne fut pas surprise du changement de conversation.

- Oui, j'ai eu Leyca et Talash. Ils font le nécessaire pour contacter les membres du Conseil et ils nous recontactent. La séance se tiendra dans 4 jours standards. Cela nous laissera le temps de revenir sur notre territoire.

- Bien, d'ici là si vous le désirez vous pouvez rester ici ou alors faire le voyage sur votre Ruche, ajouta Kor'eyn.

Li'naya fixa son Commandant, débattant des options télépathiquement.

- Nous allons rester là, si cela vous convient.

- Bien sûr, je vais vous trouver des quartiers adéquats, dit Crysla.

- Nous devons contacter notre Ruche pour les avertir et leur donner le lieu de rendez-vous.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Kor'eyn.

Le fait de savoir sa sœur près de lui pour les prochains jours l'emplissant d'une joie non dissimulée. Enfin ils pourraient parler et se retrouver. Maintenant qu'il l'avait, jamais il ne la laisserait s'éloigner de lui.

_L'attente fut longue mais voici un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy, R  
_


	23. Notes Personnelles V

_18e mois sur la Ruche._

_La rencontre avec la Reine a bien eu lieu…et s'est plutôt bien passée. Comme prévu, elle a effectivement essayé de pénétrer mon esprit, m'a testée. Et je dois dire que Kor'eyn et Naïm avaient raison, sans Ashla'an, elle n'aura fait qu'une bouchée de mon esprit. _

_A ma grande surprise, elle a accepté nos conditions sans réellement les négocier. La raison, toutes ses ruches sont littéralement affamées. Même si elle était bien trop fière pour l'admettre, notre proposition de thérapie les a sauvés d'une mort certaine._

_Nous l'avons rencontrée avec son commandant, et à ma grande surprise, Kor'eyn m'a dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son compagnon, mais certainement de son frère. Leurs relations en sont d'autant plus étranges…_

_22e mois sur la Ruche._

_Nous avons bien avancé dans le traitement des Ruches de Leyca. Ah, j'oubliais, j'ai réussi à découvrir le nom de cette Reine ! Quand elle sondait mon esprit, elle fut si surprise de se confronter à une Ashla'an qu'elle a baissé ses barrières mentales et j'ai pu accéder un bref instant à son nom._

_Les premiers sujets traités vont bien, ils sont encadrés par nos propres Wraiths afin de prévenir tout « accident » quel qu'il soit. La plupart prennent plutôt bien ce changement, me confortant ainsi dans notre choix de traiter un maximum de Ruches pour avoir le maximum de Wraiths se nourrissant d'aliments solides. Les stocks de thérapie sont pleins, nos alliés Humains sont de plus en plus nombreux à nous soutenir tout en gardant une discrétion absolue quant à notre identité._

_Je dois dire que je ne pensais pas qu'Humains et Wraiths seraient aussi faciles à convaincre… _

_22e mois sur la Ruche._

_Kor'eyn va apporter les doses de thérapie pour traiter massivement la Ruche principale de Leyca. Je n'étais pas enthousiaste à l'idée qu'il y aille seul, peur de le jeter dans les bras d'une Reine sans mâle et de le perdre. Cela fait deux ans maintenant que je vis sur cette Ruche, que je partage le quotidien des officiers, des scientifiques, des soldats. Que je me sens comme chez moi, n'ayant aucune crainte vis-à-vis des Wraiths. Et là j'ai peur de tout perdre._

_23e mois sur la Ruche._

_Leyca est une Reine vraiment différente de celles que j'ai pu rencontrées auparavant. Si je le pressentais lors de nos premières rencontres sans pouvoir le définir clairement, aujourd'hui j'en connais la raison. Kor'eyn est revenu de sa Ruche en m'apprenant une nouvelle assez improbable ! Cette Leyca n'a pas de mâle Wraith partageant ses quartiers pour la simple et bonne raison que la place est déjà prise…par un Humain ! Je dois avouer que là, je ne m'y attendais pas. Même si je pensais cela possible… je ne croyais pas cela réel ! _

_26e mois sur la Ruche._

_Je suis enceinte, c'est un garçon. _

_27e mois sur la Ruche._

_Le traitement des différentes Ruches progresse bien. De plus en plus de Wraiths et d'Humains nous font confiance. _

_Naïm et Maya sont ensembles…_

_29e mois sur la Ruche._

_Je suis tombée dans une embuscade en allant rencontrer le dirigeant d'une future planète nourricière. Et le responsable c'est Kolya. Je pensais ce rat sorti de ma vie définitivement, mais il vient de refaire surface d'une manière peu agréable. Lors des combats pour nous en sortir, j'ai perdu le bébé._

_Depuis ce jour maudit, la traque de Kolya est devenue une obsession pour moi mais surtout pour Kor'eyn, sa vengeance sera à la hauteur des douleurs qu'il nous a fait endurées._

_31emois sur la Ruche._

_Maya est enceinte, et jamais je n'aurais pensé voir Naïm avec un visage aussi heureux un jour._

_33e mois sur la Ruche._

_Une nouvelle Reine a pris contact avec nous. Même si ce n'est plus exceptionnelle maintenant, le fait qu'elle soit la sœur jumelle de Kor'eyn était plutôt inattendu ! Ils se croyaient morts depuis plus de dix mille ans et les retrouvailles saturèrent le réseau télépathique Wraiths d'émotions…_

_Cette Reine, Lina'ya, est l'égale au féminin de Kor'eyn. Même puissance psychique, même port de tête fier. Et surtout même conception de la vie, malgré une séparation à l'adolescence, c'est comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés !_

_C'est la première reine qui n'essaie pas de briser mon esprit lors de notre première rencontre et je dois avouer que je l'apprécie beaucoup._


End file.
